Freaks of Nature
by The Silver Bullet
Summary: Mediator/Twilight Crossover. Bella's cousin, Suze, moves in with her during the middle of New Moon. Chaos quickly emerges as these two cousins fight vampires, ghosts, and one evil shifter. It's a good thing Jesse and the Cullens are there to help.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to Freaks of Nature (A mediator/twilight crossover). This story is told in Bella's POV I might do a psedu sequal eventually in Suze's POV. Please review, the more reviews I get the more likely I'll be able to update (For example 3-5 gaurentees an update by Friday, ten reviews, well, you'll get an update tomorrow.**

Chapter 1

It's been three months since he's been gone. The pain is still unbearable. There are some nights I lie there in bed and think I can almost feel his touch. I still don't get it. How could he not love me, after all we've been through? I thought we were soul mates. He was my true love. I guess that's the word, my. Because Edward doesn't love me, he made his views on that very clear about that.

Charlie is really getting annoyed with me, I don't need Edward's mind reading ability to know that. He's mentioned Renée a couple of times. I couldn't live with Renée, I need to mother her. Because that's what I did when I lived with Renée, mother her.

"Bella," Charlie said. It was Friday morning, I had just made breakfast (eggs, pancakes, the works). "You remember your Aunt Helen?"

I nodded my head. My Aunt Helen was Charlie's younger sister. She had a daughter around my age, Susannah. I've met her a couple of times. She was very un-Charlie like. And Susannah is nothing like me, except for her clumsiness.

Charlie smiled, "So, I guess you remember Suze then?"

Once again I nodded my head, these days there's really no real reason to speak. It's not like I care what Charlie has to say. He probably just wants me to spend Christmas with Aunt Helen and her family.

"Good." Charlie said, "Because I need to tell you something, something important."

"What is it?" I asked emotionless.

"Your cousin, Suze, she's going to be living with us."  
I gave Charlie a blank look finally I said, "Why?"

Charlie sighed. "There are numerous reasons, Bells. Helen's gotten remarried recently, and Suze, well, she's had a hard time adjusting."

"Why can't she move in with her dad then?" I asked.

Charlie gave me a solemn look. "Peter died, Bella. That's part of the reason Susie's having a hard time adjusting to living with Andy, as well as other things."

"What other things?" I asked.

"I don't think I should discuss them with you Bells, that's Susie's business. I do however want you to be gracious in sharing your room."

"My room," I asked. I didn't want to share my room with the tiniest possibility that he might come back.

"Yeah, I only have two bedrooms in this house, remember? And Suze can't sleep on the couch, it wouldn't be fair."

"I guess," I said.

Charlie then looked at me and said, "Look Bells, I know it's been a rough three months. Losing Edward, I know, has been difficult. But you will be able to move on, believe me. You're young, talented, pretty, and smart. There's a lot of guys in this town who would love to go out with you, Mike Newton for instance."

"Dad," I said, "I don't really…"

"I know," Charlie said. "I'm just telling you that the world hasn't ended because of that Cullen boy."

I nodded my head, "I know, Dad. It's just, well, I never really got to say goodbye to Edward. Our breakup was just so unexpected."

"Bella," Charlie said. "I hear you crying every night, you look like a skeleton, believe me when I know how your feeling. But I want you to make a halfway effort to act normal when Suze is here. She hasn't had it easy either."

"Fine," I said, "I'll make an effort to change, but I can't promise anything."

Charlie smiled. "I bet you'll see that just making an effort will be more beneficial than you think. Now, I need to ask you a favor."

"Yes," I said.

"I need you to pick up Suze. Her plane lands at two in Seattle. I know you have school today, but I've seen your report card and I think you can easily miss a day or two."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Sure," Charlie said, "here's some money for gas and dinner. You and Suze should do some bonding or whatever. Helen says she loves to shop."

I inwardly groaned this could be interesting.

Charlie and I both left around the same time. I had no desire to drive to Seattle today, to pick up a complete stranger. Well, Suze wasn't a complete stranger, but I haven't seen her since the days where I thought Barbie was cool.

As I drove, I couldn't help wondering if he had gone this way when he left. Did he drive to his new home or did he get on a plane? I wondered what he was doing now, I wondered if he ever thought about me.

My thoughts seemed to accelerate the drive. Soon I was in Seattle. It was rainy, perfect vampire weather. I thought about eating a burger or something before I headed to the airport, but I decided against it. Food really didn't interest me anymore and besides, I'm sure Suze would be hungry when she got off the plane.

Luckily for me, the weather hadn't caused any delays. Looking at the passengers I didn't see a single teenage girl. I was about to go to another terminal when I saw her. She reminded me painfully of Alice. Her black outfit looked absolutely perfect and sophisticated, except for the combat boots, and her makeup looked effortless. If it wasn't for her Californian tan and lime colored eyes I would almost say she was one of them.

"Bella?" she said looking at me.

I noticed she was not smiling, yet she seemed pleasant enough. I nodded my head. "Yep, it's me. You still go by Suze, right?"

She nodded her head, "Sure do. Where's Uncle Charlie?"  
I looked at her, "He had to work, I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Suze asked me. "I was just wondering where he was, because I so didn't want us to pick up my luggage."  
"That's not all your luggage," I said pointing to the very big Prada tote bag she had in her hands.

"As if," Suze said. "I have more coming in the mail. I hate to sound shallow, but clothes kind of are my passion."

I nodded, "Oh, that's cool. I used to have a friend who liked clothes a lot she used me as her personal Barbie doll."

Suze smiled. "She sounds cool. I hope you don't mind if I make you my personal Barbie doll too. I love to shop."

I nodded, "I don't really care to be honest, so where's the rest of your luggage."  
"Baggage claim, probably, unless they sent it to Hawaii."

I cracked a small smile. "Well, I don't feel like going to Hawaii so let's go downstairs."

She ended up having a set full of match luggage that was bright pink. Alice would have loved Suze. Each bag seemed to weigh like fifty pounds. I couldn't believe she had even more junk coming in the mail.

After we managed to leave the airport, we ate drove a bit before stopping at a little diner on the side of the road to eat lunch.

"So," Suze asked after we ordered lunch. "How's the house, is it really old?"

"Huh," I said.

"Uncle Charlie's house," Suze asked, "is it old?"  
That was an odd question. "Um, no, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm sort of interested in architecture, that's all."

"Wait. I thought you were interested in fashion design?"

Suze laughed, "Yeah, I'm interested in that too, and law, and psychology, let's just say I'm sort of interested in a lot of things. Like, how's the school?"

"The school's fine," I said, "you're a junior right?"  
Suze nodded. "Yep, a junior. And I hear you are a senior, according to my mom."

"Yes. Fork's High is pretty small. You'll probably have the same teachers I had. I'm pretty good with the whole study thing so if you have any questions just ask."

"Bella," Suze said suddenly, "there is something I want to ask you. I understand if you don't want to answer this, but you seem upset."

I shrugged. "Oh, it must be because I'm missing a Cal test."

Suze rolled her eyes. "I don't think so, but I'm not going to press. I have to share a room with you after all, and I don't want to get you on my bad side."

I laughed then for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all of you who put my story on story alert, etc. I would appreciate if you would review this story. If I get five reviews I'll update by Friday, ten reviews I'll update by Wednesday. Regardless, I will update by next week.**

Chapter 2

It was Monday morning and Suze and I were driving to school. I almost felt halfway human today. I guess it's because Suze reminds me so much of Alice. I'm even wearing an outfit that Suze picked out, an outfit that I'm pretty sure Alice would have loved. I even think Edward would have loved it on me, if he still cared.

I think one of the reasons I like Suze so much is because she doesn't ask questions. She keeps pretty much to herself, except when she's on her phone talking to some Jesse guy (whenever she does this it looks like she's talking to the wall). Suze sounds like she's in love with this Jesse guy, I wonder if he loves her. I thought Edward loved me, but look how that turned out.

"So," Suze said, as I pulled into the parking lot. "this is it."

I nodded, "This is Forks High, I know it's small."

"It's tiny." Suze said, "It's even smaller than my school in Carmel."

I nodded as I opened the truck's door. I wished I was in Edward's Volvo, even though he drove ridiculously fast. I tried to rub the feeling off though as Suze clicked her Jimmy Choo's towards the school's main office. Right before we entered the building Mike Newton walked up to Suze. I practically rolled my eyes at him. He was drooling all over her, just like he used to drool all over me. It was too bad Edward wasn't here to tell me what Mike was thinking (sometimes Mike's thoughts were interesting if a bit disturbing).

"Bella," Mike said grinning at me. "Who's this?"

"My cousin, Suze Simon." I said bluntly.

"And I have a boyfriend." Suze said interrupting me.

"Oh," Mike said. "Well, then, Bella do you want to go to the movies with me this weekend?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes. That was the last thing I wanted to do. But it would please Charlie, and maybe I could worm Suze into going with me to. "Sure," I said. "Suze and I will be there, so will Angela and Jessica."

Mike frowned, "Oh, well, now that I think of it I'm not sure I can make it."

"Well," I said, "call me if you can make it."

"Actually, Bella," Suze said, "I thought the two of us were going to Olympia this weekend. I'm dying to check out some of the outlets out there."

"Oh, yeah," I said. "Sorry, Mike."

After dropping off Suze at the office, I went to my first class. Nothing really spectacular happened at school that day, except that I managed to get an A on my Calculus test and I twisted my ankle.

Okay, I guess that's sort of a big deal, twisting my ankle. But I'm Bella Swan, and I always twist my ankle (except when Edward was here). Nurse Hutchins just sighed when I came into the clinic, "Ms. Swan," she said, "this is fifth time this year I've seen you with some type of broken bone. I have to admit, I still expect to see Mr. Cullen with you."

I just sighed, "As you can see I'm self sufficient, Nurse Hutchins."

"I'm sure you are," she said, "But you're going to need someone to drive you home, that ankle's going to be the size of a watermelon by the time you manage to get into your car."

Suze was more than happy to drive me home. She drove like Alice. Bouncing around all over the place, speeding, more often than not she committed a traffic violation. By the time we got home and ate grilled cheese sandwiches and cold soup she asked, "Okay, so tell me who's Edward Cullen?"

I gasped. "How do you know about Edward?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, think, Forks High is tiny everybody talks, especially when it involves the Cullen family. God, they sound so elusive just like the Kennedy family or whoever. So, is it true where you and this Edward guy were dating."

I sighed. "Yes, we were. But we broke up and it's over. He lives in Los Angeles now."

Suze smirked. "Sure it's over, Bella. I see the look in your face, your pining after the guy. And you know what I would do if I were you?"

It was useless I gave in, "What would you do, Suze?"

"I would've of followed him. I mean, if you love him you go after him, Bella. You just don't let go, trust me."

"You don't know anything about me or Edward." I said.

"I know about love," Suze said. "I fought for love, I would die for love."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Read any bad romance novels with Fabio on the cover lately, Suze?"

Suze frowned. "If only I could tell you, maybe then you would understand."

"Understand what, Suze. I've heard you talk to that Jesse guy on the phone. You're in love with him, and obviously he's in love with you. He wants you. He's never told you that you're not good enough. That he doesn't want to see you again."

Suze stood up and grabbed my tray. "Bella, people just don't give up on love there has to be something…"

"I don't want to hear it," I said, "Edward left me. I'm not good enough for him. I've always been a thorn in his side. I'm such a weakling. He always had to protect me."

Suze then looked at me, "Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," I said, "I'm talking about nothing. Can you please leave me alone, I would cook but obviously my ankle has other plans."

That night I went to be early. I still could hear Charlie and Suze eating downstairs in front of the kitchen eating chicken enchiladas. "Mmm, these are good Susie." Charlie said, "Do you normally cook like this?"

Suze laughed, I wish I could be happy like her. "Sometimes, most of the times I let Andy do the cooking."

I could almost see Charlie nod as he ate Suze's dinner. "Your mom certainly does like this Andy guy, what do you think?"

"Loves him is more like it." Suze said, "Uncle Charlie, what did Mom tell you about why I'm here?"

"Not much," Charlie said, "just that you were having a few problems with your boyfriend, Paul."

"Paul is not my boyfriend." Suze said bluntly, "I can promise you that."

"Oh," Charlie said, "I'm glad."

"Glad," Suze said. "Is it because of Bella?"

"Partially," Charlie said, "how much has she told you?"

"Not much, I barely got his name. Edward, isn't it?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen. That, um, that boy almost destroyed her."

"I can tell," Suze said. "Uncle Charlie, do know where this Edward guy went?"

"No," Charlie said. "The last I've heard he's in L.A., why?"

"Because," Suze said gritting her teeth, "I want to kick his ass."

Charlie started laughing.

Suze pretty much left me alone for the rest of the week. However on Saturday she decided to talk to me. "Okay," she said, "I've finished my homework, taken care of business with Jesse, and I'm now ready to do whatever you want."

She was trying to be nice, and she was living here. "Alright," I said finally putting down _Pride and Prejudice_, "I want to go hiking."

"Hiking," Suze said, "but your ankle?"

"My ankle's fine," I said, "besides I really don't want to go hiking I want to visit this place, our, I mean my special place."

"What place," Suze asked.

"The meadow."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've moved this story to the Mediator section. I figured it would be more acessible here, considering how many Twilight stories there are. I'm begging everyone who's read this story to review. It would make me a really, really, really, really happy person. I update quicker when I'm happier. I don't know why, maybe because reviews give me endorphins or whatever. **

**MJ**

Chapter 3

"Bella," cried Suze, "are we almost there because I'm out of Raid?"

I rolled my eyes. And Edward thought I was a weakling. We've been hiking for over five hours with no site of the meadow, yet. How I wished I had vampire speed. There was a slight clearing ahead of us and it sort of resembled the meadow that I dreamed about every night.

"Suze," I said as I started to walk towards the clearing, "I think I can almost see it."

"You go ahead," She called. "I think I'm going to try to get all these bloodsuckers off my legs before I join you."

I almost smiled. As I thought back about the legends (or truths) that Billy's kid, little Jacob Black, told me about vampires, or bloodsuckers, as he told them. I was so much happier then. As I approached the meadow, I began to run. It was still as beautiful as the last time I was there. Peaceful, like an oasis within the woods. I laid my body down on the soft grass. Maybe if I laid down long enough, I could still hear his voice. Perhaps, I could almost feel his touch. I laid there for awhile. Listening to the stream softly gurgle. Suze never came. I guess she was still getting rid of the mosquitoes or was giving me some privacy, I bet she was giving me some privacy. I didn't get why she was so sympathetic to my plight, it wasn't like her life was similar to mine.

Suddenly I felt a presence above me. I didn't hear Suze coming, but maybe she was more graceful than me so I said, "So, what do you think?"

A cold velvety voice laughed. It sounded so much like his, but it wasn't. "Bella, you are very foolish, did you know that?"

I opened my eyes and turned to see Laurent. He looked the same as the last time I saw him, only he was a little cleaner. The rumors about him joining Tanya's clan in Denali must have been false. His eyes were almost pitched black, he was hungry.

I tried to remain calm. That's what Edward would tell me to do. Take deep breaths, don't look panic, listen to Laurent then leave. I prayed that Suze went back to the house to get another can of Raid, I didn't want her to get hurt. "Laurent, how are you doing?"

"I'm hungry." He said, "And you Bella look very appetizing."

"I hear deer taste better this time of year," I said with a laugh.

"I don't think so," Laurent said not amused. "Especially, with the reward that's being offered for your pretty little head."

"What," I said.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you, since you'll be dead shortly. Victoria offering a price for your head, she wants revenge on your mate."

"Edward's not my mate."

"Sure he isn't, sweetheart." Laurent said, "You're forgetting what I am. My species recognize each other mates, may they be vampire or human."

I looked at Laurent, "Really, Laurent, he doesn't love me."

"Bella," Laurent said, "it won't do you any good, you're going to die. You're mine."

I noticed that he was about to lunge towards me and I started running. As useless as it was, I thought if I could make it to the creek, I could make him lose my scent. It was no use though, I ended up tripping over the log and Laurent ended up biting my neck.

I don't know how long he drank my blood. I remember feeling my life slipping away from me as Laurent got heavier and heavier, but then I remember someone trying to push him off of me. Maybe it was my imagination, but I felt the world go white and silent. It was as if I was no longer in the meadow.

The pain then started. It was intense. He never told me how bad it was, but now I knew partially why he didn't want me to become one of them. I wouldn't wish my worst enemy this sort of pain. It was as if I was being burned alive. I felt like I was Prometheus, that guy who lived forever but felt an eternity of pain.

Finally the pain subsided. The heat went away, and my body became cold. I finally opened my eyes. I thought it was my imagination when I thought I left the meadow, but I was nowhere near the meadow. I looked to be in a hallway filled with doors. The hallway was made of clouds big puffy white clouds that supported my feet. I turned around, behind me was Suze. Just like me her neck was draped with blood, and she was screaming for Jesse. She no longer looked like a tan and happy Californian girl; she was becoming paler by the second. I could tell that she was feeling the same sort of pain that I just felt. I kept looking for Laurent. He had to be around here somewhere.

I thought that maybe he went through one of the many doors in the hallway. Where was I anyway, this place looked unnatural? But that was my life now, unnatural.

"Bella," Suze was moaning she was slowly getting up, "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Suze." I said. I then looked at her. Suze was the same as me, a vampire.

"Bella," she said looking at me her burgundy eyes in shock. "Is that you?"

"Yes," I said, "it's me. I need to tell you something, after get out of here. Do you think this door…"

"Don't," Suze said, "touch the doors. I'm the only one who can get us out of here, come over here."

"Suze," I said, "what's going on?"

"I saved our lives, I think, that's what's going on." She said, "Slater did teach me a few good tricks."

"Slater," I said.

"Let's get out of here," Suze said, ignoring me. "I think this trip affected some of my brain cells, you look all freaky. Don't get me wrong you look nice, stunning even, but freaky."

"I can explain," I said.

"Explain later," Suze said. "I want to get out of here this place gives me the creeps, now hold onto my hand."

I did and when I opened my eyes we were back in the meadow. I noticed that Laurent was gone.

"Okay," Suze said, "Where's our bodies we need to jump into them to live?"

"I don't think so." I said.

Suze rolled her eyes, "Bella, listen to me now where are our freaking bodies."

Suze then hit a tree shocked when she realized that she did more damage to it than it did to her, "Okay, what just happened with that tree. I may do kickboxing, but I'm no Wonder Woman that's for sure."

"You're not Wonder Woman Suze, you're dead."

"I'm not dead," Suze said, "Not if I can find my body."

"Uh, yes, you are dead." I said, "And you're in your body. You're a vampire Suze, you and me are members of the undead."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews, story alerts, and making this story a favorite. Reviews make me happy, I update when I'm happy. I hope everyone enjoys the next installment of this story.**

**MJ**

Chapter 4

"Vampire," Suze said, "I think you've been watching too many episodes of Buffy."

"Suze," I said, "remember what just happened in that hallway. Surely, you can believe in the paranormal since you can go to other realms or whatever."

"That's different," Suze said, "communicating with the dead is natural. People die, they don't come back to life as vampires."

"Trust me," I said, "they do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked looking slightly alarmed.

"Let's just say, I know a lot more about our situation than you think."

Suze crossed her arms and smirked. I noticed that her lips now were a bright red color, which was sort of scary considering they were the same color as her eyes. "Okay, Ms. Smarty Pants. What do you know about our situation?"

"Are you thirsty," I asked. "And I'm not talking about thirsty for water, I'm talking about something else, blood."

Suze grimaced. "Of course I'm not craving blood, I… what's that smell?"

I turned around, noticing some wrestling in the bushes. It was probably a deer or a rabbit, but whatever it was its blood smelt intoxicating.

"Dinner," I said.

"Dinner," Suze said, "It doesn't smell like dinner, but it smells delicious."

I rolled my eyes, "Watch."

Then out of some natural instinct, if you could call it natural, I ran towards the animal. It was a deer, an old looking buck, and I sank my teeth into his neck. It felt so barbaric, yet so right. It was different than I thought it was going to be. Of course, I'd thought Edward was going to be there for my first time, not my crazy cousin. But at that moment, Edward didn't matter all I wanted was to settle my thirst.

When I was done, the animal laid there dead. Suze stood behind me. I noticed that she had grabbed herself a deer, the buck's mate. It was almost fitting really, I thought as I licked the remaining blood from my lips. It was because of vampires that Edward and I were no longer together. The deer couple, that Suze and I had just devoured, in a sense could have been Edward and me.

Suze finally spoke, "Okay, I believe you about this vampire stuff now. What do we need to do?"

I sighed, "We need to go some place safe and think."

Suze looked at me, "And how much time do we have to think?"

"For an eternity, I'd say."

It didn't take long to get there. As I approached the house, I could still vaguely smell his scent. It was stronger now, than it had been when I was a human. But it was still sweet, it was still so Edward.

"Wow," Suze said as we approached the house, "Who lives here freaking Bill Gates?"

"No," I said, "the Cullens lived here or at least they used to."

It still looked the same. Ivy, however, was climbing all around the house now and Esme's flowers were gone. But still almost the same, I almost expected Emmet to run out and give me a bear hug. But of course, that didn't happen.

Suze didn't say something until I grabbed a stone to break a window.

"Don't bother," she said, "I can get this baby unlocked in a second."

"How did you learn to pick locks?" I asked as she grabbed some metal looking thing out of the pocket of her jeans.

"I'll explain later." Suze said, "After we decide what to do and I tell Jesse."

"You can't tell him," I said.

"Why not," Suze said. "He's the love of my life. He has the right to know."

"Because he's human damn it," I said, "and humans aren't supposed to know about us."

"But you did," Suze said. "Anyway it doesn't matter because Jesse, unfortunately, is not human."

"What," I said, "are you telling me my cousin's in love with a vampire too."

"I wish." Suze said, "But Jesse's not a vampire. I can't touch him,well, I can sort of touch him, but not really because he's a ghost."

"A ghost," I said, "are you crazy there are no ghosts?"

Suze looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Bella, what are we?"

"Vampires," I answered automatically.

"Exactly," she said, "if vampires exist surely ghost exist. Now I got the door to this stupid house opened, so let's go in."

The inside of the house was just the same, except everything was covered in crisp white linen sheets. Suze laughed, "Nice sense of decorating these Cullens had. Bed sheets are so attractive."

"Suze," I said, "this is no time for sarcasm. If you'd remove the sheets, you would find that Esme has perfect taste."

"Whatever," she said. "So, what are we going to do Ms. Vampire Expert?"

"I need to think," I said, "Laurent says Victoria is out to get me, so obviously we need to leave Forks. But we're also going to have to fake are deaths and somehow manage to get money."

Suze looked at me, "You forgot transportation."

"At least you didn't ask me another question."

"Hey, I'm a mediator, I'm used to secrecy."

"A mediator," I said, "is that what you call yourself."

Suze shrugged. "Yeah, the two of us are freaks of nature, aren't we?"

"Freaks of nature, I like that." I said, "You know, I'm still surprised you're not asking questions."

"About why we're faking are deaths," Suze said, "I think the answers obvious. Bella, to be honest, I'm scared."

"About biting a human," I said, "I know and that's why I wish I had Edward were here. He would have made everything so much more bearable."

Suze nodded. "Bella, it's going to be fine. The two of us will get through this together, I'm very resourceful and you know a lot about this vampire garbage."

"I know some," I said, "I'm hoping Carlisle left some of his library here."

"Who's Carlisle?" Suze asked.

"Edward's father," I said. "Brilliant guy, looks like Brad Pitt."

"Oh," Suze said, "well, while you're doing that I'll look for something else useful around here after I talk to Jesse. Where the hell is he anyway?"

I then heard a voice, with a slight Spanish accent say, "Susannah, what is going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, story alerts, and adding this story to your favorites. You don't know how much I appreciate it. This chapter is very intense. It's a tearjerker towards the end, so be forewarned. I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think of Edward's lost birthday gift to Bella (it's sort of a mixture of my ideal proposal and that cheesy holiday Lexus commercial). Before I leave you with Chapter 5, I'm going to say I'm sorry for what happens here but it's necessary to the overall plot of the story. **

**MJ**

Chapter 5

For a ghost, Jesse was pretty hot. Okay, he was really hot. He had inky black hair that was sort of long. His eighteenth century getup emphasized his sleek physique. I especially liked his tight trousers. I wondered how Edward would look in those trousers. Probably better than this guy, which believe me was hard to imagine.

"Susannah," Jesse said, "what happened? You look different, queirda?"

"Jesse, have you ever met a vampire," Suze asked.

Jesse looked alarmed, "No. Please tell me that didn't happen to you queirda, please."

"It did," I said looking at Jesse. "You should be thankful that she's, er, well, sort of alive."

Suze then turned to look at me, "You can see him, Bella?"

I nodded, "I guess, it's some weird vampire ability."

"No, it's not," Jesse said. "Most vampires can't see us, unless they're a shifter or they visited the Shadowland and then they have..."

"Have what?" I asked.

"They have the power to make us one of them."

Suze looked at him, "Are you saying a shifter vampire could make a ghost a vampire?"

Jesse nodded his head. "A lot of ghosts would die, no pun intended, to have the opportunity to become a vampire. As you know mediators are rare, so shifter vampires are even rarer. And usually, when a ghost is turned into a vampire they're used."

"Used for what," I asked.

"Isabella, right," Jesse said looking at me.

I nodded, "Actually, it's Bella. And you're the infamous Jesse de Silva. I thought you would be taller and solid."

Jesse laughed. "It's nice to meet you Isabella, Susannah speaks very highly about you."

"Jesse," Suze said, "get back to the point, what do vampires use ghosts for."

"They use them for their army. The new vampires, I think they call them newborns, are strong. They are very strong, especially if they're ghosts and already know about them. The problem is, when their no longer useful they're usually, well, killed."

"And vampires can't become ghosts." I said.

"Exactly," Jesse said. "They move on, which is a good thing, but most ghosts who become vampires want to live an eternal life. And to die once again, makes the experience not only pointless but painful in a sense."

"Jesse," Suze said, "did you ever wanted to become a vampire?"

He looked at her than at me, "Isabella, do mind if Susannah and I have a moment together."

I nodded my head. I decided to go outside and look around, vampire hearing was just too powerful.

As I mentioned earlier, Esme's flowers were pretty much dead. The yard looked barren except for the big spruces and redwoods that surrounded the house. I decided to walk over by the Cullen's garage. I remember the day Edward let Charlie drive his prize, his shiny Ashton Martin.

Sighing, I realized I didn't have a car. I couldn't drive my truck, since I was supposed to be dead. And I really couldn't go up to salesman and say, "Hi, I'm a vampire. I need a getaway car so I can fake my death."

That was when I noticed something flash from inside the garage. Unlike Suze, I didn't possess lock picking skills so I used the next best thing, vampire strength and a few rocks. Eventually I was able to enter the garage. To my shock I found two cars parked in there. The first, of course, was the Ashton Martin. It gleamed ever so perfectly, a reminder of him. The second was a little sophisticated blue Audi with a big red bow on top of it. I then I realized what this Audi was supposed to be. A birthday gift, he was going to give me a car and he didn't even love me.

For prosperities sake, I decided to go in the Audi. It smelt new, brand new. The seats were leather, all shiny and perfect looking. I spent forever in that car looking at every detail. It was right before I left that I opened the glove compartment noticing it for the first time. It was box, a plain ordinary little black box, and in it was the most gorgeous ring I ever seen.

I have never been one for marriage. I saw what it did to Renée and Charlie, but if he would've just came back I would have begged him to marry me. At that moment in time I wished I was human, so that I could cry. I placed the ring on my cold finger, although he didn't love me I loved him and I would wear this ring of his for an eternity.

And I would take both the Ashton Martin and the Audi with me.

When I arrived back in the house I was in shock. First all the crisp white bed linens were gone, the next thing I noticed was that Suze was sitting next to a solid Jesse on the Cullen's leather sofa.

"You didn't," I said.

"I did," Suze said, "Jesse wanted to spend an eternity with me no matter what the consequences."

I nodded my head, "How long have I been gone?"

Suze looked at me, "About three hours, why?"

"Three hours," I said, "the transformation is supposed to take three days, how could it take only three hours?"

Jesse looked at me and said, "It's because I was already dead, Isabella. The venom didn't have to do much, only give me a body."

And what a body. Perfectly sculpted before, Jesse now could even quite possibly give Edward a run for his money (though I doubted it) with his defined six pack and his long lean legs. His eyes, unlike ours, were a dark gold. I guess his new "vampire" body did not come with blood. So unlike Suze and I, he wasn't going to be a red eyed freak for the next year.

"So," I said, "what do we do now? I found transportation by the way."

"You did," Suze said.

"Yes, I did. The Cullen's decided to leave two of their cars behind."

"They did," Suze said, "interesting. So that only takes care of the whole faking our deaths and getting some money thing."

I looked at Suze, "I think I have the money thing covered also."

"Oh really," she said, "don't tell me you have a Swiss bank account."

"No," I said, "I have a Cullen account."

"Of course," Suze said, "and that Edward guy doesn't love you."

"Suze," I said, "back off."

"Okay," she said, "so we have money, two cars, and my very hot vampire boyfriend, now we only have the measly task of faking our deaths."

"Susannah," Jesse said, "this is no time to be sarcastic."

Suze smirked, "Jesse, after finding two cars and a bank account with, how much Bella?"

"A million dollars," I answered, remembering how sick I felt when I found out Edward had given me a Swiss bank account as a breakup present.

Suze looked at me and shook her vampire head, "And you really think this guy hates you, Bella?"

"It's complicated." I said.

"Well, okay." She answered, "I won't talk about it anymore, let's plan our deaths."

* * *

It was past midnight when we arrived at Charlie's house. The lights were all off. Jesse parked the Audi a few blocks away along with the Ashton Martin. We were collecting our belongings then leaving Forks forever, after I figured out what was going on with Charlie. If he already thought Suze and I were dead, then I wouldn't have to stage some elaborate death scene.

As I approached the house, I noticed a smell. A strong smell, blood. It wasn't like the deer's blood. I didn't make me hungry. At first I thought it was because I just fed on another deer, Forks was full of deer, but as I got closer to the house I realized that I wasn't hungry because of the origin of this blood, this human blood, Charlie's blood.

I ran vampire speed into the house. He laid on the couch, the television set was still set to ESPN. It was truly a grotesque site. Blood was all over the place. Charlie's neck had been snapped. At least, from what I could tell he had no idea what had happened to him. It looked like he was having his favorite dinner, pizza and a beer. I didn't have to see the note to know who did it.

The note was so like her. It wasn't addressed to me, but to him. It read:

You think this human is desperate sight, Cullen? Wait till you see your little mate.

Love,

V.

I then resolved that I was going to kill her before this was all over with. I would make sure she was torn into shreds and then burnt. I was no longer a weak human, but a vampire. But even though I was a vampire, I was still going to avenge my father's death.

Suze walked in a short time after me, the blood was too much for her. Unlike me, she had no immunity to human blood whatsoever.

"Suze," I said, "don't breathe. Go away. I'll take care of everything else."  
She looked at me alarmed. I could tell that she wanted the remainder of Charlie's blood, but in the end she barely remained in control.

There wasn't much left for me in Charlie's house. I grabbed some pictures of him, me, and Renée. A few other mementos, Charlie's cash, some of my belongings, Suze's matched luggage, and a lot of other stuff. Basically, I cleared out the whole house except for Charlie's things, with the exception of his money, his gun, and one of his hideous flannel shirts that Charlie wore whenever he went fishing. I looked around my room one last time, before I did what I had to do. It was then I noticed the lose floor board. I opened it, and there I saw all my other birthday gifts. The plane tickets, the CD, everything that was a reminder of him.

Sighing, I jumped out my window, the window he always jumped out of, and went into the garage. Grabbing a can of gasoline, I poured it around the house and the surrounding area. I then buried Charlie. So that no that human would find him and start investigating his death, which would probably ultimately end their own life. Then, finally, I lighted a match and threw it on the accelerant saying goodbye one final time to my human life and to the father that I loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, they all made me smile. This chapter explains some of the sadness of Chapter 5. Note the time difference (ten years have past). Instead of the typical Bella meets Edward or whatever Cullen at high school I decided to do something different. Tell me what you think( Also if anyone cares, the date is 2008 (I'm going by Mediator time on this. Meg started working on the series I believe in 1998 or so, so that gives me leeway with the whole future thing).**

Chapter 6

_Ten years later, Chicago, Illinois_

"Isabella," Jesse said as he parked the Audi, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

It was my first as an intern. Ever since Charlie's death, I resolved myself to saving lives. I didn't care, how much the blood got to me (it didn't, really) I was going to be a surgeon. Jesse shared the same goal with me, and he seemed to have even more control than me (if possible).

I was going by the name Isabella de Silva now. I was Jesse's sister. Suze was his fiancée. She had finally managed to control her blood lust, just earning her bachelors degree in psychology online. It had been a rough ten years, there had been times where I didn't think I was going to make it. Even though I didn't crave for human blood, like Suze, I still had a hard time at being a vampire. Jesse was the only one out of us, who seemed cut out to live for an eternity. Perhaps it's because he spent the last one hundred and fifty years as a ghost. Being a ghost, I guess, can make someone gain control over themselves pretty fast.

Human life didn't really interest me anymore. Sure I enjoyed saving lives, I wanted to save lives, but I didn't really get people anymore. Suze says it's because of the whole E.C. factor. She says that I still haven't gotten over Edward. I tell her I have. I'll mention to her that I graduated at the top of my class, that I'm passionate about becoming a surgeon, that I'm honored that I'm going to participate in that outrageous wedding of hers, but she always ends up reminding me that I still wear that damn ring.

That ring though, is the only thing I have reminding me that at one time had feelings towards me. That and the Ashton Martin, the Audi and the bow that was one top of it (I've hid the bow in the bottom of my underwear draw). I know it's been ten years, but I really don't have that many options. Humans don't interest me and most vampires are bloodsucking murders like Victoria.

That's another thing I'm passionate about killing that murderous bitch. When I get my hands on her, after all I do have an eternity, I will make sure she pays for what she did to Charlie.

I looked at Jesse and finally said, "I'm fine. How does it feel to be my boss?"

"Who says I'm going to be your boss?" Jesse said with a smile, "After all, you're my little sister."

"Hey, I'm not that little." I said.

"You're acting like Susannah, Isabella." He said.

"Oh, so you're complimenting me." I said, "I'm glad you're comparing me to the love of your eternity."

"I didn't mean it like that," Jesse said getting out of the car, "And no, you are not my intern that would be a conflict of interest."

"Always a stickler for the rules, Jesse," I asked.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll see what I can do, but humans aren't completely dumb."

"Just ninety-nine point nine percent of them are." I said.

Jesse glared at me, "Shut up, Isabella."

St. Catherine's Hospital was state of the art. It was state of the art, like the hospital they use in that human show _Grey's Anatomy_. It looked like the perfect place to work at for an ambitious intern like myself.

"Hello, Dr. de Silva," said a small wiry looking woman wearing dark scrubs, "is this Isabella?"

"Yes," Jesse said, "this is Isabella."

"Bella," I said holding my hand out.

"Heather Winters, Dr. Heather Winter, chief of surgery," said the woman. "Dr. de Silva, welcome to the intern program. I'm assuming you know it's not going to be a picnic."

"Yes, Dr. Winters." I said.

"Good, you've been assigned to Dr. Masen. He's our new transfer resident. You'll meet him in the locker room."

I looked at Jesse he sighed and said, "Actually, Dr. Winters, I was wondering if you'd let me manage Isabella's internship."

Dr. Winters sighed, "You know I can't do that, Jesse. I mean, I'd like to but it's a conflict of interest."

"Of course," Jesse said, giving me an I told you so smile, "Isabella have fun, I'll see you at lunch."

I sighed. Sometimes I hated Jesse. I didn't get how Suze could stand him. Sure he was smart, and very sexy, and sensual, but sometimes he was just a stick in the mud. Even Edward sometimes bent the rules when necessary, sure he was like Jesse in a lot of regards but he would have had no trouble swaying that Winters woman

Oh, well. I'm sure I could somehow sway this Dr. Masen into transferring me into being Jesse's intern. Though knowing Jesse, if that happened, I'd be doing rectal exams for the next week and a half.

The locker room was full of interns. Most of them looked older than me, even though technically I was the same age if not a bit older. I quickly changed into my scrubs, hideous blue looking things, and sat down watching the humans that I would have to spend time with for the next year.

There were three guys in my group, all were staring at me. Vampire beauty, you got to love it but at the same time you had to hate it, especially when two out of three guys who were hitting on you had Cheeto breath and thought Dungeons and Dragons was cool. Not that I didn't like Cheetos in my human life and sometimes played the occasional game of Dungeons and Dragons, but these guys were in their late twenties and I was a vampire. Guy number three was sort of nice, for a human. Actually he was pretty cute. He reminded me of a better version Mike Newton, personality and looks wise. His name was Kurt Latimer. Although I had no intention of ever getting together with Kurt, he still seemed like a pretty cool guy at least I had someone to talk to you.

"So," said Kurt, "have you seen Masen, yet?"

"No," I said, "why?"

"Oh, well, he's a legend. Apparently when he was an intern, he saved a man's life by correcting an attending and he's practically revolutionized the filed of plastics."

"Plastics," I said, "that doesn't sound very life saving.'

A felt a presence behind me, and then I heard a smooth velvety voice say, "That's where you would be wrong Dr…."

"Isabella de Silva," I said, turning around to face the love of my human life, and the vampire that I was still hung up over, Edward Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's chapter 7. I hope you enjoy reading it, it explains some things (why Edward became a plastic surgeon of all things. I know breasts implants are so not Edward, but there is a reason why he decided to give people new noses). Also, you'll see Bella's and Edward's first meeting ( I hope you enjoy it, it was so fun to write). Chapter 8 hopefully will be up by the end of the weekend.**

**Keep those reviews coming,**

**MJ**

Chapter 7

I thought I would never see him again. But there he was smirking at me. He was wearing a pair of scrubs and put that McDreamy guy to shame. Although no wrinkle or change marred his perfect face, he somehow looked older.

I was surprised he was practicing. I knew he had two degrees in medicine, but the fear of slipping up always stopped him from being a doctor. But now here he was, of all things, a plastic surgeon and my resident.

"Edward Masen," He said glaring at me, "your resident. I would advise you in the future, not to discuss how frivolous the profession of plastic surgery is. Believe it or not, it saves lives."

I rolled my eyes. While secretly being glad he didn't recognize me. I was sort of surprise he didn't try to read my mind or something like that. Instead, he was looking at me how he would look at Jessica Stanley back in the day.

"Okay," Edward said his voice sounded all professional. "Latimer, Johansson, pit. Peterson, Dr. Hertz needs help in pediatrics. Munston, Dr. Cullen needs you in cardio. And de Silva, you're with me."

I gulped. This is not what I wanted to happen.

Once everyone was gone Edward turned to me and said, "So, how long have you been a vampire Dr. de Silva?"

I glared at him, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question, Dr. Masen. You look like you're seventeen, not old enough to practice medicine."

Edward laughed. "I could say the same thing about you de Silva. Tell me de Silva, why can't I read your mind."

"Easy," I said, "I have the power of rejection."

"Rejection," Edward said, "interesting little power. I'm assuming that's why you can work in a hospital."

"Gee, you're really smart." I said, "And to answer your question, it doesn't matter how long I've been a vampire. What matters, is that I have control and Jesse's here if I need him."

Edward looked at me, "Who's Jesse."

"He's a member of my family," I stated. "He's also a resident here, perhaps you heard of him he shares the same last name as I do."

"Oh," Edward said, "well, with that note let's go save a life."

"You so took that line from that TV show."

"Shut up, de Silva." He said glaring at me.

It turns out Edward did a lot more than giving patients new boobs and new noses. He worked with burn patients. I noticed how gentle he was when dressing his patients wounds, how he would soothe them with his deep velvety voice. He really was good at what he did.

"So," I said casually, "how'd you ever get involved with plastics."

Edward sighed, "Someone I loved died in a fire. Actually, she was murdered."

"Murdered," I said, "what do you mean murdered?"

"Her house was purposely set on fire," Edward said. "She looked sort of like you actually, except she wasn't a vampire. Her name was Bella."

"Oh," I said, shocked that Edward said he loved me, well, human me. "That's sad. Were you and this Bella close?"

"Very," Edward replied. "Excuse me, but I really don't like to talk about Bella much. In fact, this might sound creepy, but when I saw you I almost thought you were her."

I laughed. "Dr. Masen, should I be insulted that you're comparing me to a human."

Edward looked at me, "Bella was a beautiful human, and she would probably have looked just like you if I would have let her become one of us."

"Thanks for the compliment Dr. Cu…Masen." I said, "I think we should check on our next patient."

"Wait," Edward said, "you almost called me Dr. Cullen. How did you know that's my real last name?"

"Oh," I said, "I'm sorry. I accidentally confused you with that other vampire on staff."

Edward closed his eyes for a second and said, "Oh, well, Carlisle's my father. I'm just using my human name here, because I want to make my career my own and then there's the whole age thing."

"Oh," I said, "that's nice. Shouldn't we be scrubbing in or checking on a patient or something?"

"We should be," Edward said, "I have pre op business I need to attend to, why don't you check on Ms. Morgan, see how she's adjusting to her new nose."

"Goody," I said.

It was lunchtime. I was dying to get out of the hospital, to get away from Edward. Jesse was supposed to meet me by the Audi, but he had surgery. I didn't want to leave him there stranded at the hospital, but I wanted to leave this place. Getting out my phone I called Suze, "Hey, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm about to go look for wedding dresses." She said, "I just picked out the most adorable shoes. They have these cute little bows on them and, well, why are you calling?"

"I'm at the hospital. Jesse's still in surgery and I really need to get out of here, so would you mind picking me up?"

Suze sighed, "Don't you have keys to the Audi?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave Jesse stranded. And aren't you supposed to be house hunting?"

"I was just supposed to meet with the realtor to look at some_ old _townhouse, you know how I hate old buildings, Bella."

"Well, shouldn't we at least look at it?"

" Fine. I can give you the address to the townhouse if you want to come. And Jesse will be alright, he likes the hospital."

"Okay," I said.

The townhouse turned out to be pretty close to the hospital. It was an old brownstone that looked like it had been built for a very wealthy family.

"Isn't this great," asked the relator, a plump woman named Norma in her mid fifties.

"It's very nice," I said.

Suze just shrugged.

"It's not only nice," Norma said, "it's a historical landmark. The original owners built the place in 1904, they died of the Spanish Influenza around 1918, the house has practically been empty since."

I nodded my head, "Well, if the inside's as good as the outside I'll buy it in a heartbeat."

Suze glared at me. "Let's just see about that."

The house was practically empty. It was obvious that no one had lived in the townhouse for several years. However, the general architecture of the house was lovely. I could see it being a nice home. It also helped that it was nice and roomy and that it was built at the turn of the century. I also seemed to like things in the Victorian period. I guess that might have been one of the reasons why I was so attracted to Edward.

"I think we should buy it," I said to Suze when Norma got a call on her cell.

Suze looked at me, "I don't see it, Bella. It all old and I get that haunted feeling, and you know how much I _love _to deal with ghosts. And aren't you sort of changing the subject, what happened at the hospital today?"

"Nothing much, only that I saw him."

"Him, as in Edward? You saw Edward at the hospital?"

"He's my boss." I said, "I'm his intern. He doesn't realize it's me Suze?"

She nodded her head, "I can see that, you lost a lot of weight before the transformation and you look at a lot different vampire beauty and all."

"Gee, thanks." I said, "I just never thought are reunion would be like this." I said, "I always thought that he would know it was me when he saw me."

"Well, he probably thinks you're dead. Remember you burnt Charlie's house down."

"Don't remind me of that night," I responded, "You know how painful that was."

"I was there remember," Suze said inwardly shuddering. "I still can't believe I almost drank his blood, Bella. He was my uncle."

"I know," I said. "But the thing was you didn't, you went back in the car with Jesse."

Suze nodded, "I know. And I think you should tell him who you are, Bells."

"Whatever," I said, "I'm going to get through surgery with him before I do anything else."

"Ladies," said Norma popping her head in the room, "I have some bad news."

"What," I said frowning. I needed to get going. Lunch was almost over.

"I found out that this house is not for sale. Apparently, the owner's still alive."

"What's the owner's name," I asked.

"E. Cullen," She said, "And I was ordered to get off the premises."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for the reviews (they made me update a lot faster). A lot of you asked why Edward didn't recognize Bella. Well, there's a lot of reasons. To put it short her appearance changed drastically (even before she became a vampire), her smell has also changed (besides the vampire thing, Suze is now making her use a designer shampoo:). ), the thought of Bella being alive even as a vampire has never crossed Edward's mind, she also explained why he couldn't read her mind as being a part of her power, and there was also the whole her working as a doctor thing (due to her dislike of blood in Biology). To put simply the reason, Edward didn't recognize Bella is because he's a guy (and even perfect guys like Edward can sometimes be oblivious to the obvious). Okay here's Chapter 8, I hope you enjoy it. I should have Chapter 9 up by the end of the weekend or on Monday or Tuesday.**

**MJ**

Chapter 8

I arrived back at the hospital with ten minutes to spare. I still couldn't believe I was in Edward's house, his human house. And to make matters worse, I still couldn't believe I was operating with him today.

"Dr. de Silva," Edward said, "how nice of you to join us."

"Dr. Masen," I said coldly, "I'm right on time. In fact, I'm ten minutes early."

Edward glared at me, "So you are. But, if you didn't notice, I paged you during your lunch hour to go over the patient's history. So, where were you Dr. de Silva."

"I was with my cousin," I said glaring at Edward. "We were house hunting."

Edward smiled, "You wouldn't happen to be looking at on old townhouse in the heart of downtown Chicago, now would you?"

"As a matter of fact, we did," I said. Smirking I added, "I'm so glad that it turned out the owner of the place was still alive. That place is basically a fire and/or health hazard."

Edward glared at me, "de Silva, that place happens to be owned by me. I will be living there, and I can assure you it has not and it will not be a fire hazard or a place of squalor."

I shrugged. "It looked pretty gloomy if you ask me, in fact it almost felt haunted."

"Go on and scrub in," Edward said, "before I decide to send you to rectal exams or something equally hideous."

Ouch, that was harsh!

* * *

Edward turned out to be a skilled surgeon. Even if he wasn't a vampire his skills would still have been perfect. As he asked me various questions, throughout the surgery, I noticed that his eyes did not leave his patient once.

Mark Gibbs really was a lucky kid. The damage to his face looked pretty severe, I was pretty sure that no one but Edward could've fixed him up.

"So, Dr. de Silva," Edward said after the surgery and when we were in the elevator. "Do you think plastics is such a worthless profession anymore."

"No," I said, "it's okay. You're very talented Dr. Cullen."

"Masen," Edward corrected, "remember here its Masen, de Silva."

I nodded my head.

"So, my house really is haunted?" He asked out of the blue.

I shrugged. "I don't know, it just felt haunted to me. Why should it matter, Dr. Masen? After all, you're a member of the undead."

"Good point," He said "I just thought, maybe."

"Maybe, what?" I asked.

"Never mind," Edward said, "I'll walk you to your car, it's the…"

"Blue Audi," I said.

Edward frowned and paused for a moment before finally saying, "That's a nice model, very sturdy."

I noticed his body tense when he realized that my car was identical to the one that he supposedly had hidden back in his garage in Forks. Little did he know, it was the same vehicle.

Jesse stepped out the car when saw me, "Where were you, Isabella? I've been waiting here for about thirty minutes. Bella, are you even listening to me?"

Great, the only time Jesse uses my real name was in front of Edward. I prayed Edward didn't hear him, but of course he did.

I noticed his gaze. It looked at me all intense. Finally he said, "Bella, is it really you?"

"Isabella," Jesse said, "who's this."

"No one," I said, "just drive."

"I don't think so," Edward said. "Even if you aren't Bella, I recognize this car, its stolen property. And I could very well call the police."

"But if I'm Bella…"

"Then, I need to talk to you away from your cousin's fiancé."

"How did you know I'm her cousin's fiancé?" Jesse asked.

"I read minds," Edward said. "I also see that you have my Ashton Martin, which I want back by the way."

"I don't see why you want that car," I said, "You only drive it on special occasions."

"Bella, you don't know how nice it's to see you again." Edward said smiling at me. I noticed he almost looked relax now as he said, "And I can drive that car around a lot more, I'm a world-class surgeon now."

Jesse looked at me then at Edward. "Let me guess, Isabella, that's him. The guy that Susannah says you've been moping over for the past ten years."

"Jesse," I said. "Go away."

"I'll see you at the hotel," He said then turning his gaze towards Edward he said, "If you make my hermana more than a little upset, I will crush that perfect face of yours into little bits."

Edward crossed his arms, "I would never hurt Bella."

"It's too late," I said, "you've already have."

"I know," he said, "and I regret it. When Jesse leaves, I'll explain everything to you. You don't know how much I've missed you."

Jesse sighed, "I'm leaving. I'm assuming you'll get her back to the hotel, Cullen."

"If she wants to go back," Edward said.

I could tell then that it was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, you don't know how much I appreciate it (if you haven't noticed I've been updating frequently this weekend partially because I'm so excited that so many of you are interested in this story and that I've had time to write).**

**All right keep those reviews coming,**

**MJ**

Chapter 9

"Tell me what happened," It wasn't a question it was an order.

I looked at him. He looked perfectly controlled. His eyes were a nice butterscotch color. Yet, I knew how deceiving appearances could be.

"Edward," I said, "you don't have right to know what happened. You dumped me, remember?"

"Only because I was being a stupid ignorant ass," Edward said. "I thought I could protect you, Bella, I didn't think that this would happen to you."

"You didn't think Victoria would send Laurent to kill me, Edward?" I said, "You didn't think, I would survive?"

He frowned. "Bella, be reasonable. I thought she gone. Gone from our lives. And I thought if I left, just maybe you could have a life."

"Some life I had." I said, "You didn't recognize me, did you?"

Edward frowned. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry, you just look very different. And I'm not even talking by vampire standards, how much weight did you lose before you were turned?"

"You don't want to know," I said.

"No, to be honest, I don't. It would make me too upset, but I deserve to be upset Bella. When I thought you died in that fire, I almost killed myself."

"Really," I said. "Well, I almost killed myself in the woods that night."

"Bella," Edward said. "You don't know how sorry I am."

"Edward," I sighed, "I know you're sorry. But your apology is way too late. You should have come back earlier, ten years earlier."

"I know, Bella." He said, "If I would've known what was going to happen I would've been there in a heartbeat. I was there afterwards; there were no trace of Victoria or Laurent."

"Well, Laurent's dead." I said, "Thanks to Suze."

"Who's Suze," he asked.

"My cousin," I said, "she's Jesse's fiancée."

"Ah," Edward said, "so I'm assuming she's a vampire?"

"She is now," I said. "But, she's also a shifter."

Edward looked amazed. "A shifter, I thought they were only legend."

"Edward," I said, "I'm surprised. You of all people should know that legend, more often than not, turns out to be reality."

He nodded, "So, Suze, she's a shifter. So I'm assuming she sent Laurent packing to the spirit world.

"Actually; Laurent, Suze, and I." I said, "We stayed there during the transformation, I almost opened up one of those doors."

Edward looked at me alarmed before saying, "How does it look there?"

"Edward," I said, "It was the most beautiful yet the scariest place I've ever been to."

"Bella," he said, "did I mention how grateful I am to your cousin?"

"No, why?" I asked.

He didn't answer me verbally, instead his strong arms grabbed me and he pulled my body close to his before putting his lips on mine. His kiss was urgent. Since I was now a vampire his mouth no longer felt like ice against mine. Instead it burnt my lips. In fact, I would almost be willing to say that ten years were worth that kiss, if those ten years hadn't been absolute hell.

"Edward," I said, after I managed to pull away from him. "Stop torturing me."

"Torturing you, Bella? I would never do that, you don't know how long I've waited to touch you, to kiss you."

"Edward," I said, "don't. I've spent the last ten years trying to fall out of love with you. And I don't intend to succumb to my addiction, so just leave me alone."

"Bella, I won't leave you alone. That's the mistake I made before, and I don't intend on doing it again."

I glared at him, "Edward, you see me at work. You're my boss, I'm your intern. Therefore, I will be seeing everyday for long periods of time. During my spare time I don't want to be with you, it just gets me too, too, messed up."

"Well, I like you messed up." He said with a crooked grin.

"I bet you do," I said. "I have to go now. I'll just call a cab."

"You know the others miss you." Edward said suddenly, "Carlisle would love to know that you became a doctor, and Alice misses you, so does Emmett, and Esme, and Jasper, and even Rosalie."

"That's nice, Edward," I said, "but I have my own family now."

"They'll be upset." He said.

I sighed, "When does Carlisle's shift end."

"Right about now," Edward said grinning, "he'll be coming out here in the parking lot at any second."

Sure enough, not thirty seconds passed by before Carlisle Cullen walked out of the hospital. He looked the same as the last time I saw him. All poised and in control. In a lot of ways he reminded me of Jesse, except I thought of Jesse as my brother and Carlisle as almost a fatherly figure.

Father. That would was still painful. No matter how much time had past I would still remember Charlie lying there dead in front of the T.V.

I tried to block these thoughts out though as Carlisle approached us and said, "Ah, you must be Dr. de Silva's sister."

"It's good to see you again, Carlisle. Its been a long time since Forks." I said.

"Bella," he said after a long period of silence, looking at me in shock.  
"It's me." I said, "I didn't die in that fire, no one died in that fire."

Carlisle looked at Edward then at me, "Bella, I think you have some explaining to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, they make me type fast. Update will be a little less frequent during the week though, the good thing is I have Chapter 11 done and the first draft of Chapter 12 is coming along. **

**So once again; read, enjoy, and review.**

**MJ**

Chapter 10

The Cullens were staying at the same hotel as we were, the Omani. How's that for irony. Like usual, the Cullen's accommodations were extravagant. They had rented themselves the penthouse of all things.

It was obvious they were prepared for our arrival. Even though Alice could not see me, since my power was rejection, she could still see Edward's future, which meant she could sort of see me now.

"Bella," Alice said. "Oh my God, it's really you."

"Yes, Alice it's me." I said sighing.

She looked me over. "We need to go shopping. You really shouldn't be wearing sweats with that chain around your neck. Although I do approve of the chain, its platinum isn't it. It is sort of plain though, unless there's a pendent or something on it that I can't see."

I shrugged, "It's just a chain."

I didn't mention that I had put my ring, no Edward's ring, on that chain. I was lucky that Suze had bought it for me today along with her shoes, and that I was smart enough to put the ring on it before Edward saw it.

"Alice," I said, "it's good to see you too. And before you say anything else, I work in a hospital. I wear scrubs most of the day; therefore I don't feel interested in wearing a designer suit and heels on the way home."

Alice sighed, "you disappoint me.'

I smiled, "I disappoint Suze too, but I do manage to have some sense of style occasionally."

"Of course," Alice said. "But that's not what were here to discuss, were discussing why your alive and a vampire, and who is this Suze girl and that hot Jesse guy I saw in my vision?"

"Suze is my cousin, who is just as obsessed with shopping as you are, and Jesse is her fiancé."

"So, I'm assuming she's planning a wedding then?" Alice asked.

"Of course, Alice, you should already know that." I said.

She smiled, "I know, and I see myself as your cousin's wedding planner. Of course, that means I'm going to be working double duty Rose is getting married again to Emmet in the spring."

"Oh, brother," I said.

"Bella," said Edward interrupting my conversation with Alice, "as much as I enjoy hearing you and my sister plan your cousin's wedding, I think everyone else is waiting to hear what happened."

I glared at him then looked at everyone. All the Cullen's were packed into the living room of the penthouse, even Rosalie was there with a sneer smeared over her face.

Where was Suze when you needed her?

Sighing I said, "Okay, here's the short version. You left, Laurent attacked. Suze saved me, but got bit. We got turned into vampires we turned her ghost boyfriend into a vampire, found out Charlie was dead by that bitch. Then we moved, I got my degree and started my internship at St. Catherine's today where my resident turned out to be Edward of all people."

Everyone's topaz eyes were staring at me. Even Rosalie looked at me with shock. Finally Edward looked at me and said, "Why did you decided to go to medical school, Bella? Last time I checked, you hated blood and now you want to cut up people?"

"I was motivated like you." I said, "Someone I loved was killed, and I made a vow to save lives."

"Charlie was killed, wasn't he?" Edward asked looking at me. "That's why the house was set on fire, Victoria did it."

"No," I said, "I did it. There was so much blood. I didn't want any innocent human to start investigating."

All of the Cullen's nodded. Carlisle finally spoke, "You said you travel with others?"

"Yes, but just my cousin and her fiancé." I said, "Both of them are vegetarians, Suze had some issues in the beginning though."

Carlisle nodded, "And this Jesse, he works at the hospital and he has no aversion to blood?"

I shook my head, "He has amazing self control, he was a ghost for a hundred and fifty years before he was turned."

"Ghost," said Carlisle, "that's interesting. How was a ghost turned into a vampire?"

"Have you ever heard of shifters," I asked.

Edward answered Carlisle's next question, "They're not just a myth, that's how Suze saved Bella from Laurent through the spirit world."

"Shadow Land," I corrected. "I'm actually surprised none of you have heard of the Shadow Lorld before, according to Jesse a lot of our kind would try to find shifters so that they could start newborn armies."

"That's part of the legend," Edward stated, "I've told you about the Volturi, haven't I?"

I shook my head, "Yes, briefly. Dictator like vampires who keep everyone in line, let me guess they have something to do with this shifter business."

Edward nodded his head, "Apparently, their guard at one time (maybe still is) was made up largely of ghosts. So rumors go, but until now I, we, just thought that it was legend."

"Well, Jesse's living proof that you can make a ghost part of the living again," I said.

"Yes, he is." Carlisle said, "And I would like to talk to him."

"Me too," Edward added.

I ended up dragging both Suze and Jesse back to the Cullen's suite. Suze was extremely pissed. I could tell she wanted to go over honeymoon details with Jesse, they were choosing between an Artic cruise or an Antarctica cruise. I didn't get what the big deal was, other than the fact that the Artic circle offered polar bears while Antarctica had penguins and seals, but Suze was obsessed. Also I noticed that she was wearing an extremely short and tight slip dress/lingerie, obviously she was hoping to get some special attention from Jesse tonight.

"Okay, what do you want," she said glaring at the Cullens.

Carlisle crossed his arms, "You're Bella's cousin, correct?"

"Susannah Simon, and you must be that guy who looks like Brad Pitt."

Carlisle laughed. "It's nice to meet you, my name's Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, my son Emmet and his wife Rosalie, my other son Jasper and his wife Alice, and the bronze headed guy standing next to Bella is my son Edward."

Suze nodded. "I know who you are already, Bella, kept a ton of pictures of your family and I've been to your house."

Carlisle looked at Suze then at me, "So, you're the one who broke into the Forks mansion. We thought it was Victoria after we thought she set the fire to your home."

"Wrong," I said. "I was the one who broke into your place, Carlisle, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, dear." Esme said, "I'm glad you had some common sense to go there."

"You must have been the one to steal the Audi and Edward's special car." Rosalie said her voice void of any emotions.

"Yes," I said, "I needed some form of transportation, and Edward's Vanquish was just perfect."

"However," Edward said looking at me, "she'll be giving that car back."

"Not on your life," I muttered under my breath.

"Bella," Edward said smiling at me, "you're forgetting I'm dead."

"I hate you Edward Cullen," I stated.

"I hope that's a lie," he said, "because I love you."

I didn't say anything but, "I'm keeping the car."

Edward put one of his hands on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Fine, you can have it Bella if it makes you happy."

"Damn it, Edward." I said, "Don't you understand nothing is going to make me happy. You made me miserable for ten years! And I don't care if you did it to protect me, because you didn't protect me, Edward, you broke my heart."

I then left the room leaving everyone (including Suze and Jesse) shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here's Chapter 11, I'm putting the final touches on Chapter 12, so depending on how you review I should be able to get it out by tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's sort of angst/romance driven, but next chapter the plot starts picking up (a certain _Mediator_ character shows up at the hospital)**

**MJ**

Chapter 11

I ended up going to his grave. Well, his supposed grave because he was never going to die.

He was placed right next to his mother right under an oak. I noticed that the area had been well cared for, probably he hired people to maintain it at all the time.

I looked at Elizabeth Antonia Masen's tombstone. I wondered if she knew of her son's fate. If she would have done the same thing if she knew she was going to, according to him, doom him for all eternity. Maybe she was the haunted presence that Suze felt in Edward's townhouse. It seemed plausible.

I hadn't dealt much with the dead since Jesse became a vampire. Sure, I can see ghosts now (thanks to my trip to the Shadow Land, but it wasn't like I see them all the time). Especially since Suze had a strict no old buildings policy. I think that's partially why she got her degree online, besides her blood lust issues.

Suze has confided in me that dealing with ghosts are a pain (unless they're Jesse). Being a mediator caused a lot of turmoil in her human life; in fact, it's the reason why she left Carmel in the first place.

Unlike me, Suze is a full blown shifter. She can travel through different sorts of realms, turn ghosts into vampires, and can literally kick ghost behind. I might be able to talk to ghosts, because of my little sojourn in the shadow world, but my mediator powers were nowhere near the strength of Suze's or even Jesse's (apparently being a ghost for a hundred and fifty years will make you a shifter).

When I asked Suze about human shifters she just shuddered. She had some sort of issues with this guy back at home, Paul Slater. Jesse doesn't seem to like Paul that much either from what I heard or seen (if four years of Spanish are any indication of what he has said about that guy, he hates the guy). And to say the least, I don't really blame them.

I sat there for a long time until I felt his cold arms wrap around my body, "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Edward," I said, "did you install a G.P.S. on me or something."

He shrugged. "No, I just needed some time to think and I came here. I feel close to them here, I used to do the same thing in Forks next to…"

"My grave," I said.

He nodded. "Sometimes when I went there, I thought I could almost smell you. Of course now I know that was my subconscious, but I felt comfort there, Bella.

I nodded my head then looking at the pale slab of granite I asked, "What was she like?"

"My mother," Edward asked.

I nodded my head.

"She was headstrong like you. She probably would've loved to be a vampire. It would've allowed her to boss me around for an eternity. She and my father had electric chemistry, I always thought that was the reason I could never have a relationship until I met you."

"And then," I asked.

"And then," he said, "I knew the reason why I never was with someone was because I never felt true love before. You, Bella, you are my truelove."

I looked at him. I loved him, but I hated him. I couldn't control myself when I was with him. All I wanted to do was kiss him, to be connected with him in every possible way. It disgusted me, how I could still long for someone who dumped me ten years ago. And even though he left me because he loved me, I still felt anger towards him. Anger because I loved him.

I really couldn't help myself when I kissed him. And when I started kissing him he had even a harder time controlling his desire. Unlike when I was a human, he didn't try to be gentle. Well, he was gentle because Edward's always gentle, but this kiss felt like a real kiss. I felt his tongue enter my mouth; one of his arms was braced securely around my waist while he used his other hand to propel his fingers through my hair.

I knew then, that I wasn't going to be able to able to get rid of Edward. Because Edward was my eternity, I had to live with him whether I wanted to or not. There was no way I could ever hate him, instead all I could do was hate my self for loving him.

"Edward," I said finally, "I can't do this. It isn't right."

"Bella," he said, "this is right. In fact, this is the only way either of us can survive."

"As if, you know what I've been up to for the past ten years."

"I've seen Jesse's and Suze's memories, Bella." Edward said, "I regret doing what I did. You looked so depressed as a human, and you lost too much weight. You know Suze was sent to Charlie's partially because he was worried you were going to commit suicide."

"No," I said, "I would've never done that, not in a million years, well, except for that night in the woods. But I realized that if I would've done that then I would've never seen you again."

"See," Edward said, "you just proved my point. Neither of us can survive without the other. And before you say anything else, both Suze and Jesse think you've been somewhat mopey and bitchy for the past ten years because of me."

"I'll kill them," I stated.

"No, you won't," Edward said, "You'll thank them because we will be together."

I sighed. It was pointless to argue. I wanted him and he wanted me, "You might be right. Fine, you're right, but don't rub it in my face. I've wanted you ever since the first time I saw you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I know it's pointless of me to try to deny my feelings because my power doesn't work on you Edward. I can't reject you. Well, I can't reject you but I can reject your powers."

He looked at me, "Bella, we'll take it slow if you want."

"Slow is good." I said, "I can handle slow especially since you're now my boss."

Edward smiled and looked at me, "You do realize though, that slow will be different for us."

"Of course," I said, "for when is anything normal for Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

Edward whispered in my ear, "You really can't expect ordinary when one shares the extraordinary love that we have together."

I glared at him, "I hope you're this nice to me tomorrow when you give me my assignment."

Edward looked at me mockingly, "Now, Bella, we said we were taking it slow that doesn't mean you'll be getting out of doing rectal exams."

"Edward," I said, "please don't threaten me with something so foul."

He laughed, "Don't worry; you won't be doing that tomorrow. You'll be working with me."

"Edward…" I said, "You know you can't show favoritism."

"Fine, I'll let you work with Carlisle. He's probably a better teacher than I am anyway."

"Whatever." I said. "You're a pretty good surgeon Edward, and a pretty good teacher. When did you start practicing?"

"Shortly after the fire," He answered me. "I was surprised that the smell of blood didn't affect me as much as it used to. But after knowing you, I think I could control myself in almost any situation. Carlisle's still the better teacher though; he has hundreds of years of experience over me. It would be good for you to learn from him."

"But, I want to learn from you Edward."

He rolled his eyes. "I heard you this morning, Bella. You seemed like you wanted to go into neuro or cardio, and Carlisle's the absolute best there is in cardio."

"But you're a good teacher and an extraordinary doctor I saw what you did for that boy today."

Edward smiled, "And that's my passion, restoring people's lives. But you, Bella, I think you want to do something different."

I sighed, "Okay, I admit I'm sort of interested in cardio. But today I saw a side to plastics that I didn't even think existed."

"And you'll continue to see it," Edward said. "After all, you are my intern. I just want you to try other things Bella, I can tell that you'll be an excellent surgeon no matter what you decide to specialize in."

"I'm surprised you're not asking about what happened," I finally asked.

He looked at me, "The answer, I think is pretty obvious. You saw his body, didn't you?"

I nodded.

He put one of his hands on my shoulder.

"It was awful, Edward, she literally mutated him. And the note she left for you was just so sadistic."

"There was a note," he asked. "What did it say?"

"I try to block it out." I said, "Let's just say it involved you finding my mutated body, obviously she didn't know Laurent didn't succeed in killing me."

"Or, she hadn't ordered him to kill you yet." Edward said, "And I'm assuming that's partially why you decided to commit arson."

"Partially," I said, "Although, I imagine dear old Vic was pretty mad when she realized 'Laurent' decided to ruin the gruesome scene that she left for you to discover."

"Or she knows you're not dead," Edward said.

"I don't think so," I said, "As I told you earlier, my transformation took place in Shadow Land, and even you didn't recognize my scent as a vampire."

"It was different," Edward said. "But, even when I just thought you were a rude intern I recognized something about it."

"Well, she hasn't been gunning after me for the past ten years, if that's any constellation to you." I said.

"She's out there though," Edward said, "And sooner or later were going to cross paths with her. Probably sooner, given how hell bent for revenge her note sounds."

"Edward," I said, "we have an eternity to deal with her."

"I know," He said, "and that's the problem."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: A double update! I hope this will make it up to you guys that I won't be able to update until Thursday. This chapters pretty juicy, now that Edward and Bella have reunited the juicy stuff can begin. There's abotu to be a total mesh of Mediator and Twilight characters, so prepare yourself. And for all you Paul fans, or Paul haters, information about our blue eyed shifter will be mentioned in the next installment (so be prepared). Also, my medical information is probably less than accurate (its from wikipedia, Grey's Anatomy (um, the Mcness), ER, and Discovery Health. I am no way a doctor, I am majoring in creative writing and will eventually be trying to get a law degree.**

**Enjoy and review,**

**MJ**

Chapter 12

There was an almost ominous feeling to the air, after we talked about Victoria. It didn't help, either, that when I got back to the Cullen's hotel room, Alice and Suze were deep in cahoots. Alice had managed to sign on to the whole being Suze's wedding planner thing, which was a bad thing because both of them were out of control when it came to shopping.

"Bella," Alice said frowning, "you should have worn the outfit that Suze suggested today. It would have made that ring of yours standout so much better."

"Suze," I hissed.

She shrugged, "I didn't say anything, the girl's physic, Bella."

"About future events," I said. "She wouldn't know that I refused to wear a D&G suit to the hospital with black Jimmy Choo's, unless someone 'accidentally' mentioned it."

Suze crossed her arms, "And so what if I mentioned your major fashion faux pas to Alice, at least someone else (besides me) feels my need to give you a total makeover."

"You mentioned the ring," I said.

She shrugged. "It was bound to come out sooner or later. I mean, you always wear that thing, even if you wear it on that stupid chain now."

Edward looked at the two of us amused, "What ring is she talking about, Bella?"

I shrugged, "It's nothing. Just forget about it."

Alice and Suze looked at each other and shook their heads. Finally Alice whispered in my ear, "Suze and I won't say anything or think anything about it, but Edward's going to find out that you have his ring eventually."

"Shut up, Alice." I said, "or I won't let you take me shopping ever again."

She shrugged, "That won't work, Bella, I can see the future and I see you shopping for wedding dresses with me and Suze."

"Wonderful," I said.

"That's right," She said smiling, "it's going to be wonderful."

* * *

As terrifying as future shopping plans were with Suze and Alice, nothing was as scary as my second day as an intern with my vampire boyfriend as my boss. It also didn't help that I let Suze and Alice dress me in some ridiculous ensemble that was slow low cut, I swear you could see my navel(thank God, I remembered to put Edward's ring back in its box before I had to go to work).

"So, de Silva," said Kurt Latimer, "how was your first day with Masen? I hope he didn't torture you too much?"

"Not near enough," I said, as I grabbed my scrubs. I noticed that Kurt was staring at my chest, damn Alice and Suze for insisting that I wear this particular blouse. "How was Dr. Cullen?"

"Fine," Kurt said, "cardio, of course, is amazing. Cullen, I have to admit, is a pretty good teacher. Though he's not renowned as Masen is, how I would have killed to work on that Gibbons face yesterday."

I nodded my head, "Well, perhaps you can say something bad about plastics then he'll put you on the case."

Kurt laughed. "I don't think so. I wouldn't want to get on Masen's bad side especially since he's my boss, although, I did picture him being different."

"What do you mean," I asked.

Kurt just shrugged, "I've just suspected him to look older."

I smiled, "Well, you just have to be in surgery with him then he really acts his age."

Kurt just shrugged. "You're probably right. I was wondering something else though, would you like to, I don't know, grab a drink after work tonight. I know the best little place, that's just a few blocks away."

I sighed. "I don't think so, Kurt, I'm sort of seeing someone."

Just as Kurt was about to ask who exactly I was seeing, Edward walked in with a glare on his face. "Munston, Levi, Dr. Stevenson wants you. Jaimson, Peterson, Johnson pit. Latimer you're with me. And Bell..de Silva, Dr. Cullen needs you. Now, go! There are lives that need to be saved people."

Carlisle was waiting for me with a smile on his face, "Bella, it's good to see you again. Now, both Edward and Alice said you had an interest in cardio?"

I nodded, "I guess it's hard to keep a secret at the Cullen house?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Yes, it kind of is. Well, I'm expecting to do two surgeries today. One's a transplant, and the others a triple bypass. I was also just paged recently, that there's a patient in the E.R. that needs to be seen A.S.A.P."

"Dr. Cullen," said Munston, "thank God you're here. This guy's bleeding pretty bad, he already went into cardiac arrest twice."

Carlisle nodded, "Where is he Munston?"

Munston pointed towards a gurney that was surrounded by nurses, orderlies, and paramedics. The guy looked pretty bad. The gauze that was controlling his bleeding was covered in blood and the guy's skin was getting paler by the minute.

"Good, God," Carlisle said. "Munston, I want you to page Dr. Masen. If this guy makes it to surgery he's going to need some of Masen's work. Also, see if there's an O.R. available, he needs to be cut open soon or he won't make it."

Munston nodded.

Carlisle then directed the orderlies to take the patient into a nearby room where he could attest the damage. Carlisle frowned as he had a closer look at his patient, finally he said, "Everyone needs to leave, but de Silva and Masen when he gets here."

The nurses looked confused. Carlisle was firm though and through the use of his vampire persuasion skills, he finally got everyone to leave.

"What's going on, Carlisle," I asked after the last nurse left.

"Let's wait for Edward, before I say anything." He said, not taking his eyes off the patient.

Edward came in a few minutes later. He was in surgical scrubs; his bronze hair was covered by a scrub cap which had skulls and crossbones all over it. "What's going on Carlisle," he asked. "I was just about to remove Arnold Fischer's tumor."

Carlisle pointed to the patient, obviously Edward was using his mind reading ability.

"Excuse me," I said, "please have a verbal conversation. Unlike some people, I can not read minds."

Carlisle looked at me, "Sorry, Bella, I forgot. Come closer look at this man's injuries what do they remind you of. Never mind that, smell them."

"Oh, God, no." I said, "Not Victoria."

"No, not her," Edward said, "it's someone else, do you recognize the scent, Carlisle?"

"No," he said, "it's not familiar. That's not a big surprise, considering how sloppy the work is. They didn't even kill the guy. I mean, he's almost dead but usually most of our kind suck them dry."

Edward nodded, "Also, whoever it was did a sloppy job in covering their tracks."

I groaned. "So, are you telling me we have a killer newborn on our hands?"

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other; finally Edward spoke, "Maybe. Probably not, as you know, we're pretty nomadic."

"But there's still that chance, right?" I asked.

Reluctantly both of them nodded.

"Well, talk about it later." Carlisle said, "Edward, I'll call Jasper at lunch. First thing first though, we need to put this guy out of his misery. The question is whether we let him continue the transformation or kill him."

I looked at the guy, he looked to be about twenty-three. A nice looking guy, reddish blonde hair and a tan (He looked sort of familiar to be honest, but I couldn't exactly place him). "I think we should let him live," I said finally. "Well, become a member of the undead. Perhaps he could give us some insight on who did this to him."

Carlisle looked at Edward, "What do you think?"

Edward shrugged. "Bella does make a point. Yet, at the same time, I don't want another crazy newborn running around killing people."

Carlisle sighed. "There's even a possibility that he won't make it through the transformation. The damage is quite extensive; perhaps we should just wait this one out."

Edward put his pale hands on his temple, "Really, Carlisle, it's up to you. If you decide to keep him alive, just keep stable and think a way to avoid surgery, because I don't want to waste my time with an already dead guy, when I could be saving another guy from instant death."

Carlisle looked at me then at Edward, "I really don't know what to do then, I have to do a transplant this afternoon and I'd really like Bella to watch. But I don't want to leave this man alone."

"Jesse," I said, "page Jesse. I don't think he has any surgeries today, and he's more than competent to handle anything that our John Vampire might throw out."

Carlisle smiled at me. "Great thinking, Bella."

Edward nodded, "It really is, love. I'll see you at lunch; I have to get back to my O.R."

Jesse appeared a few minute later, "You paged me, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, "We have a situation."

Jesse listened intently finally before saying, "Alright, I guess I can baby sit this afternoon, is this the patient?"

Carlisle nodded, "Make sure you change his dressings frequently, the bleeding is quite bad. And page me if he goes into arrest again."

Jesse shook his head in agreement as he walked over to the patient's bed. I then heard him mumble a few curse words in Spanish before he said, "I know this man. He's Susannah's brother."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Another update before Thursday because I had a break. This will most definetly be the last one though, the good news is I have most of Chapter 14 done and Chapter 15 is well on its way. Enjoy and review.**

**MJ**

Chapter 13

"Brother," I said, "Suze doesn't have a brother, she's an only child."

"She has three stepbrothers though," Jesse said, "this is David, or Doc as she calls him."

I groaned. Suze considered Doc to be an honorary little brother. I was pretty sure she didn't want him becoming a vampire. This just kept getting better and better.

"Should I call Suze," Carlisle asked. "Maybe she should make the decision."

Jesse and I looked at each other, "Don't. She'd probably demand coming here, but she can't risk it."

"Blood lust," I explained. "Suze is about as bad as Jasper was when it comes to blood."

"Has she ever," Carlisle asked.

"Once," I said, "a long time ago. Luckily, it was someone who deserved to die. But, she still can't talk about it."

"Oh," Carlisle said. "Does anyone know what she would want us to do?"

"Shouldn't you be asking me," Suze said walking in with Alice.

Her eyes were completely dark, yet she was somehow able to stay in control. "He's my brother, Jesse." she said practically growling, "You should call me despite my so called blood lust. I need to take care of him."

Carlisle looked at her, "When's the last time you fed, Suze."

"This weekend," I said, "we went to some state park, they had good elk."

Carlisle nodded and turned to her, "The smell gets to you, doesn't it."

She nodded. "I can control myself though, it's the least I can do for Doc. And I think, we should at least allow him to have opportunity to transform. If he doesn't like it, I can always take him up to the Shadow Land."

"Are you sure," Carlisle asked.

"He's a fighter," Suze said, "and he would want to make sure whoever did this to him paid."

Carlisle looked at Suze, then Jesse, then me, then finally Alice. "Okay. If he survives through the day, we'll know if he'll be able to make the transformation. If so, we'll move him out tonight. Alice, you might want to call Esme and tell her to get Edward's place ready because we're going to need it."

She nodded, "I can do that, and trust me everything is going to work out, for everyone."

Carlisle shook his head, "Okay, Bella we really need to go check on Mrs. Guverson." Turning towards Jesse he added, "Page me if his condition changes any."

* * *

For the most part the rest of the day passed with ease. Carlisle was just as good of a teacher as Edward and just as skillful as a surgeon. Like Edward, he asked me questions throughout both of his surgeries.

Cardio, itself, was so exciting. To me, at least, that's when you really get to save a life. One touch of a scalpel can make all the difference in a person's life, it's like being bit by a vampire. However, as exciting as cardio was I couldn't help but thinking about Suze and her brother.

I knew that if Suze had any trouble controlling her thirst, but with Alice and Jesse there I wasn't too worried. Jesse had saved her the last time she got close to losing control, that one other time no one could control her. I almost remembered it was like yesterday, when it happened.

We decided to go to Suze's funeral. It was a little difficult to do, considering that Carmel is so sunny, but we managed. Suze had a pretty good control of herself through most of her visit. She hid in the shadows watching her mother grieve; not only for her, but for Charlie, and for me. She even watched her own casket being put into the ground. What made her lose control though was him.

We don't talk about him much, because he's a sore subject for everyone. Even though he deserved what he got, he is still a forbidden topic.

He was gorgeous to be sure, arrogant gorgeous. Brilliant blue eyes, the color of the ocean, with curly looking brown hair and a wicked build; he would have been most girls' fantasies. But not Suze's.

I still don't get how he found her, or why Jesse and I weren't there. I think we wanted to give her time to think or something, or maybe we heard someone coming or something. All I know is, the next time we saw her half of her clothes were ripped off and he was dead.

I still don't understand how a mere mortal like him could have the strength to do what he almost did to her. But both Suze and Jesse did, apparently he had performed several rituals throughout the years to make him stronger than he should have been (it also helped that he was a shifter).

The blood itself was a gruesome enough site. We didn't have enough time; we didn't have enough time to properly dispose of him so we left him there in the cemetery. Suze and Jesse figured that Father Dominic (a fellow mediator) would believe he had been killed by a ghost and would cover up this whole mess. And since the only Google news related article about him, involves him just disappearing into thin air, we all believed the priest took care of him.

Suze really was withdrawn for the first few years; slowly she started to get over what had happened and got her degree and began controlling herself better in public. But I knew that seeing her brother like this had to bring back bad memories.

Around lunchtime I decided to check on Suze. However, before I got to her brother's room I came face to face with Edward.

"Hey," I said, "how was your surgery?"

He didn't say anything; instead he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. The reason why, became apparent when Kurt Latimer came walking by with a look of disbelief on his face.

Once he was gone I turned around and glared at Edward, "What was that for? I thought we were going to take our relationship slow."

Edward smirked. "We are. I just wanted to show you some affection."

"No," I said, "obviously, you read Kurt's mind and you're annoyed that he likes me."

Edward shrugged, "Maybe, that but really doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm in love with you."

"Edward," I said, "now's not really the time. You do realize that the closest person I have to an actual sister, is dealing with a major crisis here."

Edward looked at me perplexed. "Okay, what is going on?"

"That guy," I said, "we brought in was Suze's brother."

Edward just shook his head, "Could this day even better?"

I shuddered, "Oh, please tell me you did not just say that."

Edward smiled, "I don't believe in superstitions, Bella."

"You will by the end of the day," I said.

* * *

Sure enough, by the end of the day things got worse. Not only did Carlisle lose one of his patients, before we could even open up the person's chest, but there were two D.O.A. patients who all looked like Doc when he was brought in.

The only good thing about the day was that Doc was stable. With Jesse's being the perfect surgeon that he is, and Alice giving him up to the minute reports it looked like Suze's little brother was well on his way to becoming a vampire.

I was putting on my necklace (a funky looking Betsy Johnson number that Suze insisted would go perfect with this outfit) when I felt human hands on my back, "Bella," it was Kurt.

"Oh, hey, Kurt," I said nervously. "How was work with Masen?"

He sighed, "I should ask you the same thing since you're sleeping with him."

I glared at him, "I said I was seeing someone, I didn't say I was seeing Masen."

Kurt laughed. "I saw that lip lock he gave in the hallway today, Bella. Don't tell me you're not dating the guy."

"And so what if I am," I said, "it's none of your business."

"It is when he's showing favoritism towards you," Kurt said glaring at me.

"Edward," I said, "is in no way showing me favoritism. He even threatened me with rectal exams yesterday." I said, "But it doesn't matter what you think Kurt, because you're nobody to me. You will never be someone to since you are just close-minded and pigheaded."

Kurt glared at me with malice, "Oh, Bella, you'll regret saying that to me by the time I get done with you."

"What's that suppose to mean," I asked.

"I'd like to know that to," said a glaring Edward walking into the room.

From his face, I knew that he knew exactly what Kurt meant. His were slightly darker than the light topaz they had been throughout the day. Obviously, something about Kurt bothered him. "Get out of here, Latimer." He finally said, "Or it's rectal exams for you for the next week, and the pit for the entire month."

"You can't talk to me like that Masen." Kurt said.

"Oh, yeah," Edward said still glaring at Kurt. "I can because I'm your boss, a world-renowned surgeon, and you're just a lowly intern."

Kurt then scattered off. After he was gone, I asked Edward what he was thinking.

"You don't want to know." He said, "Let's just say Latimer will be drinking a lot tonight and will be working in the pit for the next month and a half."

"There's something else wrong, isn't there," I asked.

He nodded, "David went into cardio arrest again."

I groaned, "Is he okay,"

Edward nodded, "For now, but we're going to have to be extra careful when we move him to the house."

I nodded my head, preparing myself for the worst.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: It's Thursday. My oral is over and the wolrd is a much better place because Spring Break has started (although, I am very annoyed with my sweetmate who has not replaced the toliet paper, but whatever). This chapter should indicate Doc's fate, if any of you are scared that he's going to die. However, I may mention that someone will be making a departure in the next chapter (who I'm not telling) and if you want to know faster who's time on Earth is up review.**

**MJ**

Chapter 14

We end up getting Doc to Edward's childhood home at two in the morning.

Luckily, Doc is stable. He didn't go into arrest since eight o'clock, and Jesse pumped enough morphine in him to relieve his pain. It was good that he unconscious during most of the transformation.

I barely noticed how much the townhouse had changed since yesterday, when I first I arrived. It dawned on me, after we settled Doc in one of the upstairs bedrooms that it looked completely different.

Beautiful oriental rugs laid on the dark mahogany colored floors. Authentic looking Victorian furniture filled the townhouse. As I looked at my surroundings I felt Edward's presence next to me. "It's almost all the original furniture. Of course, Esme bought some new things, but most of the stuff was the stuff that my mother bought."

I nodded, "Would you mind showing me around."

Edward nodded, "I'd be honored to actually."

Suze then came down the stairs, she looked even worse then before. "Bella," she said, "Bella, I really need to feed. I can't handle it. First there's this thing with Doc and now there's some freaky ghost lady in his room who wants to talk to her son."

"Ghost lady," I said, "what's her name?"

"Bella," Suze glared at me, "I don't know what her name is. I'm thirsty, I need to hunt before I go and do something crazy. So someone needs to take me in their car, preferably a fast car like the Aston Martin, and get out to the middle of nowhere so I can kill a mountain lion or whatever."

Alice came down the stairs then, "Come on, I have a Porsche. We'll grab a quick bite and do some shopping for Doc and Bella on our way home, alright?"

Suze smiled. "Thank you, Alice. But it will have to be a fast trip, I need to get back to my brother."

Alice grinned, "We'll be back soon enough, and Doc will still be in the same condition, so don't worry."

Suze frowned but agreed.

Once they left Edward looked at me and said, "So this Paul guy, he's the only guy she's ever killed?"

I glared at him, "Yes, and since you read her mind you know what he tried to do to her."

Edward shuddered, "I can't believe though, that Slater was strong enough, as a human, to try and rape a vampire."

"Shifters are powerful beings," I said, "Suze is super powerful, she was the one, after all, to send Laurent packing."

Edward nodded, "I wonder if she really saw a ghost in my old bedroom."

"Your old bedroom," I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "it was the closest one to the stairs, so we put him in there."

I looked at Edward, "I still can't believe we're in the house that you grew up in."

He sighed as he placed his arms around me. "Yeah, it seems like it was a long time ago. I barely remember some of the details about this place. I do, however, remember my mother and my father quite clearly sitting on this sofa. My father was always busy, but he seemed to find time for us. Mother was doting. She always bossed me around; she did not like my idea to enlist. I always how she would react if she knew what became of me."

"She probably would have been happy for you."

Edward frowned, "Happy, that I'm a vampire? I don't think so, Bella."

I sighed. "I'm not talking about you being a vampire, Edward." I said, "I'm talking about me and you, your family, and your career. I think your mother would be happy that you made a life for yourself."

Edward shrugged, "We should really be checking on David, Carlisle worked enough for one day."

I nodded. We then went upstairs and into Edward's boyhood room. Carlisle was sitting there watching David. I also noticed someone else was in the room; a slender, bronze headed woman with large emerald colored eyes. I noted that no one noticed her presence except me, obviously she was a ghost. And by the looks of her, she looked to be Edward's mother.

I watched her, as Edward talked to Carlisle. She seemed to be enthralled by the fact that her son hadn't aged a day since she died in the hospital. She then turned me and said, "I know you can see me, like that other girl, so can you please tell me what is going on. Why does my son look exactly the same, if not better, than when I died ninety-years ago?"

Edward looked at me, "Bella, love, what's wrong it looks like you just saw a ghost."

"I think I just did," I said. "I think I saw your mother."

"My mother," Edward said, "Bella, she's been dead for almost ninety years, you're being delusional."

"Edward," I said, "are you forgetting what I am."

"Oh," He said then looking in at the wall he said, "Hello, Mother."

"Um, Edward," I said, "she's over there."

Elizabeth Masen looked astonished. "That's really my Edward, but how?"

I sighed and turned to Edward, "She wants to know why you still look seventeen."

Carlisle looked at me then at Edward, then at where the two of us were now standing, "Mrs. Masen you asked me to save your son, and the only way I could save him was turning into a vampire."

"Carlisle Cullen," she said. "Oh, my God, I can't believe it. A vampire, I turned my son into a vampire!"

Obviously Edward expected her reaction, even before I translated for him. "It's not that bad, mother, I made a life for myself. I'm happy, I found love."

"You," she said looking at me, "you're her?"

I nodded, "My name's Isabella Swan. Mrs. Masen, it's so nice to meet you."

"And you're one of them too," she asked.

I nodded, "We meet when I was human, though. Mrs. Masen, I know you're probably conflicted what happened, but I think you did the right thing."

Elizabeth Masen shook head, "I don't know, I just need to think."'

She then dematerialized.

"Okay," I said, "that was weird."

"Is she gone," Edward asked.

"For now," I said, "she'll be back though." I then added, "You might want to have Suze and Jesse talk to her, they have more experience with this sort of thing than I do."

He nodded then turning towards Carlisle he asked, "How's David,"

He sighed. "His condition is stable, have you talked to Jasper about the slayings?"

Edward nodded. "He says we shouldn't be concerned, yet. Although the murders look vicious, he doesn't think there's enough of to establish an all right war. He did, however, say that we should be on guard at all times. The nature of these killings is pretty vicious, so whoever's doing this obviously has no control."

Carlisle shook his head. "I think the boy's going to make it. I've given him enough morphine for the night. Depending on when he was bitten the transformation could end as early as Thursday afternoon, which means I need either you or Rosalie to stay at home since I have to perform another triple bypass."

Edward sighed, "I'll have to reschedule a breast reduction surgery, but I think I can manage to come down with the flu or something that day."

"That will be good," Carlisle said. "I'll you two alone."

Edward was silent for a few minutes before he said, "Come on, let's go to my room."

"Aren't we in it," I asked.

He groaned, "I forgot. Yes, we're in my room. It looks different than I remembered."

I looked at the room. It looked pretty much like Edward's room back in Forks, only with a Victorian flare and a lot more medical textbooks.

"Well," I said, "I don't think they had computers when you were alive, Edward."

"Shut up," He said. "I know that, it just seems like a different house even if my mother's spirit is still in it."

"That is a little weird," I said, "At least, she now knows what happened to you."

Edward sighed, "You know, I finally made peace with my human life. It was really hard to do, Bella, but I finally did. I even moved in here, which believe me was not easy."

"And then your mother shows up," I said.

"Exactly," Edward said, "and what makes this even more difficult to deal with, is the fact I consider Esme to be my mother now. I mean, I know who my mother is, don't get me wrong. But it's been ninety years, Bella."

I sighed. "I know, Edward. But you have an opportunity to make peace with her, to make peace with your human life."

Edward looked at me, "I tried to forget everything about my human life, Bella. It's just too painful."

I nodded and said, "Well, I wish I could talk to Charlie one last time."

Edward sighed, "I know, and it wonderful to know that my mother's been waiting for me. I just, need to think about this. Actually, what I need to do is perform a surgery."

I looked at him, "Or you could have me."

Edward groaned and gave me a small smile, "I thought you wanted to take it slow, Bella."

I slapped him lightly, "Don't be ridiculous, Edward. I so don't want to have sex with you, yet. I was thinking something a little less physical, something romantic. Like you playing my lullaby, it's been years since I've heard it."

Edward smiled, "And it's been years since I've played it, but for you I'll try."

He then went over to his piano and started playing the song that I heard over and over in my head day after day. I noticed how effortless it was for him, even though he said he never played the song in the ten years since we've been apart, his fingers seemed to just lift off of the keys.

As I stood there listening, I thought back to the day we met. How different were things now, I was no longer the sad little human he wanted to eat. I was his equal. Although he would never admit it, I think there was a part of him that was glad that I'd been changed. Maybe I was just imagining it, but he seemed much more relaxed now.

"Edward," I said suddenly.

"Hmm," he answered. He was totally concentrated on his playing.

"Are you happy," I asked.

He looked at me and smiled, "Very, I'm surprised you even have to ask that."

I smiled then walked over to the piano and kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Here it is Chapter 15. I just want to clarify that this story is a bit AU (my interpertations of the characters may be a little bit off, but I think with the cirmustances they have endured for the past ten years they're acting in a logical manner). I like all your reviews and any constructive criticisum is welcomed (I know there's probably more than one or two grammatical errors, I haven't novel wise proof this yet, but I think everyone can deal the occasional blooper rather than long waits between updates (I'm also working on a novel right now, it takes me just a month to proof a chapter, I review it like twenty times, so I don't think you want that)). This ending is a little bit confussing and you'll probably be wondering why Edward doesn't realize what was going to happen, but don't threat everything will be explained in the next Chapter, which I am currently editing.**

**Once again thanks for the reviews, if you have a question that I can answer I'll respond and if you want me to look at one of your stories, I'll be more than happy to.**

**MJ**

Chapter 15

_Two Days Later_

Another day at the hospital, except Edward wasn't there. He had gotten the "flu" in order to stay with Doc, whose transformation was almost complete. I was working in the pit today. My temporary resident was a rough looking middle age woman named Dr. Brooks, who was specializing in orpho. The only good thing about today was that Kurt Latimer wasn't here. Then again, he wasn't here yesterday either.

Edward was extremely grumpy this morning. I don't know if it was because I was going to the hospital and he wasn't, or that he wasn't getting to perform surgery today and was being forced to watch the daytime soaps with Rosalie and Emmett.

I just had to laugh when I found out that Emmett loved watching _All My Children_ and _General Hospital_. He had a real attraction to one of the girls on _All My Children_ the short chick, whose name was Green Pea or something. Edward, however, thought that shows were a frivolous piece of nonsense, Rosalie (I think) agreed with him. Also, I think she was mad at Emmett for developing a fascination towards a human.

Alice and Suze still hadn't gotten back from their trip. They were due to arrive though, according to Alice, at exactly one o'clock today. They went all the way to New York; the two of them were itching to go to Barney's and Bloomingdale's. They apparently had hunted twice along the way. Suze, according to Alice, was still a nervous wreck and bitchy as hell. But she since she had bought six pairs of Manolos, a pair of Cartier earrings, and a new handful of designer dresses from Chanel she was in a tolerable mood. I also heard that they hit Brooks and Brothers, to get Doc some things. Alice also mentioned something about me, but I tried to ignore her.

The pit was torturous. There were no interesting cases; most of them involved people with crying toddlers who just needed Tylenol or the occasional broken bone. What made everything worse was that there was a quiet board.

Quiet boards are bad. They usually mean that there's going to be a lot of surgeries or something bad is going to happen in the hospital.

Munston looked at me, "Hey, de Silva. You feel it to, don't you? Something's going to happen."

"If you mean doing more sutures and rectal exams," I said, "then I think you're right."

Munston laughed. "As much as I hope your right, I feel like something's going to happen, something big."

"You probably just screwed us," I said.

She nodded, "I know. So what's up with you and Dr. Masen?"

"Uh, nothing." I said, "Whatever would give you the idea that I have something going on with our boss?"

Munston turned a bright shade of red, "Kurt. He told everyone the other day that you and Dr. Masen were sleeping together."

"Well, Kurt's wrong." I said. "I am not interested in Dr. Masen. He may be very easy on the eyes, but he's my boss."

Muston looked disappointed. Apparently, she wanted all of the hospital gossip. "Well, maybe I should get back…"

Just then an ambulance came and the fun began.

The paramedics were upset. "de Silva and Munston, we have five D.O.A.'s and two who are in critical, they look the same as the other three from two days ago."

I gulped, "Page Cullen and de Silva," I said, as the paramedics unloaded the gurneys. I looked at Munston, "You take one and I'll take two, okay?"

Munston glared at me but nodded.

I looked at the patient, of all people it turned out to be Kurt Latimer. He looked to be in the same condition Doc was when he came in here, but worse. I could tell that he wasn't going to make it. "Munston," I said, "take him into room four. I'll take the next one."

Munston nodded and paled when she realized who her patient was.

The next patient was a woman. She looked rather plain there was nothing special about her. She was already going into arrest when they pulled the gurney out.

"Get me Cullen," I said and added, "Someone hand me the paddles, hurry!"

The nurses responded quickly enough. I knew it was useless as I asked the nurse to charge the paddles up another notch. Finally after enough effort I called it, "Time of death eleven thirty."

Carlisle walked in, shaking his head. "Latimer's stable, for now. How's your patient?"

"Dead," I said. Then looking at Carlisle I said, "Dr. Cullen, may I speak to you in private?"

Carlisle nodded and took me aside and whispered into my ear, "Latimer's not going to make it. Jesse's in there now, he lost too much blood."

I nodded and added, "There were five D.O.A.'s, Carlisle."

He looked at me and said, "I know, I've called Edward he and Jasper are working on a plan."

"How many do you think there are," I asked.

He shrugged. "It's hard to tell, at least two, no more than six or seven though."

I shuddered, "I'm just glad I'm a vegetarian,"

"Me too," he said.

Jesse then walked up to where the two of us were standing, "Latimer's dead."

Carlisle nodded, "I figured as much. Did you get to smell him?"

Jesse nodded, "It's someone different. The bite marks also looked like they were done by someone who knew what they were doing."

"Yet, they left him alive." Carlisle said, "How interesting."

Jesse crossed his arms, "I don't' like this, Carlisle. I don't know what's going on here, but something tells me we're getting into something that's over our head."

Carlisle looked at Jesse and said, "You sound just like Edward. I agree this looks sort of bleak, but we won't know anything for sure until Doc wakes up."

"Dr. Cullen," said the nurse, "we have another one."

Jesse and I looked at each other, it was going to be a long day.

By the time the day was one more D.O.A. and I was exhausted for a vampire. Well, I guess the better word would be bored. Because after applying hundreds of sutures to people's faces and doing three hundred rectal exams, I was ready for a change. It was sort of odd because when Edward's here at the hospital I'm never bored. I always have something to look forward to.

Edward was probably either bored out of his mind by now or he was dealing with the fall out from Doc's change. I was putting on my jacket when my cell rang, "de Silva," I said.

"Bella," it was Edward.

"Hey sweetheart," I said noticing that Claire Munston was staring at me, "how's it going?"

"How do you think it's going," he said, "I had to stay home today and Doc didn't even wakeup and then I hear from Jesse that there were eight victims today, including Latimer. I want you home now."

"E… I can handle myself perfectly fine,

"No, Bella," He said, "you may be a vampire now, but you'll always be as fragile as a china doll to me."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll be home in a minute."

Munston looked at me when I hung up, "Who was that,"

"No one," I said, "no one you need to concern yourself with Munston."

She glared at me, "You know, you're not my boss."

"I know," I said, "and you know that Kurt was a liar."

She folded her arms and said in a harsh voice, "I don't get why he liked you. He knew me; we went to medical school together. You're just the pretty slutty intern who's having the affair with the resident."

I looked at Munston with sympathy. Although I thought she was a bitch, I sort of felt sorry for her. She loved Kurt and he didn't love her back, I could understand those feelings (even though I later found out Edward loved me). But there was still no excuse for her to call me a slut. Finally I said, "Believe what you want, Claire. But if I were you, and still believed that I was sleeping with Masen, I'd watch my back. Because let me tell you, I can be quite persuasive in bed."

I slammed the door when I got to the townhouse. Edward looked at me, "What happened?"

"Before he croaked, Latimer told everyone that you we were sleeping together."

Edward nodded, "I'm sorry for kissing you that day in the hallway; I should have controlled myself better."

"You should've," I said, "but I like being kissed by you. And that didn't give Kurt any right to tell everyone we were sleeping together. Which technically we can't do, well the sleeping part, we could do the other part."

"When we're married," Edward said.

I groaned, "Don't you even dare start on that, I said we're taking it slow."

He nodded, "That we are. Do you want to take a bath?"

"Do I ever," I said, "I smell like rectal exams."

Edward laughed, "I have the tub waiting for us, Alice says we have an hour before the transformation ends."

"Us," I said, "as in together."

He nodded before adding, "I said, we'd take it slow Bella. But remember, I said we were a different sort of slow. Besides taking a bath together will conserve water."

"Edward," I said, "did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"No," He said, "but I bet it's not as much as I love you."

He then swept me off my feet and carried me to the bathroom. Where we cleaned each other (as well as other thing), and where the newly transformed Doc came walking in on us about an hour later.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry about the long AN in the last chapter. The good news if I get say, five or so reviews today, I should be able to update by this evening or tomorrow morning. Some interesting stuff is coming up in the next chapter.**

**MJ**

Chapter 16

Doc looked at us in shock, "Who the hell are you? Where am I and why do I feel so funny?

Edward positioned his body in front of me in the oversized bathtub while handing me a towel he muttered under his breath, "I'm going to kill Alice."

"I said about an hour, not exactly an hour, and shouldn't you have read his mind instead of doing things with Bella?" Alice said with a smug look on her face. "It's good to see you Doc, you have no idea how grateful everyone is that you survived."

He looked at us wide eyed, "What did you call me?"  
"Doc," she said, "that's your name, isn't it?"

He shook his head, "No, one's called me that since-"

"Suze," I said finishing his sentence. "Give my boyfriend andI a minute to put on a robe and then we'll explain."

He nodded.

Edward looked at Alice, "Take him back to my room Alice, now!"

As soon as they were gone he turned to me and said, "You know she did this on purpose. I can't believe I didn't look at his mind closer. I thought he was going in the living room, I guess that's what I get for not watching things close enough.

"Edward," I sighed pulling on one of the oversize terry cloth robes that he had set out for the two of us, "I don't think she was being deliberate and I liked the fact that you were paying attention to me rather than the outside world."

He shrugged, "You haven't known Alice for sixty years and you can't read her mind."

"I guess you do have a legitimate point," I said. "Come on let's see Doc."

Edward grabbed my arm, "Not yet, let me kiss you first."

"Of course," I said.

* * *

Doc was back in Edward's bedroom pacing at vampire speed. Seeing the two of us entering the room he asked, "Okay, can you explain what's going on? I know I should be dead, I lost way to much blood when that thing started sucking me dry."

"What thing," Edward asked, "be more specific. I can read you mind, but I can't make sense out of vague descriptions, do you remember how this thing looked?"

"I don't know exactly," Doc said, "it happened so fast. I was there on the streets one minute, and the next something grabs me and bites my neck and starts trying to rip my body apart. From what I remember it looked sort of like a woman, a familiar woman, but I know it couldn't be her because this woman's been dead for quite awhile."

"How long, was this Maria woman dead?" Edward asked.

"Oh, about a hundred years or so, and how do you know her name?" Doc asked, "But that doesn't really matter, I guess. What matters is what am I doing here, obviously this isn't the afterlife?"

"I think I should be the one to explain this to you, Doc." Suze said walking in the room with Jesse (obviously Alice had alerted her to Doc's awaking).

"Suze," Doc asked. "Okay, what kind of drugs did you people give me?"

Edward gave me a small smile and said, "We prescribed you some morphine for the pain, nine hours ago."

"Doc," Suze said, "it's been a long time."

"You're dead," He said and then pointing to Jesse he added, "And you are too."

"And so are you," Suze added, "It's good to see you again Doc. You're taller than me now."

"Suze," he said, "what's going on? If you're dead, and I'm dead, and Jesse's dead, where are we?"

"It's not about where we are," Suze said, "It's about what we are."  
"And that is,"

"Vampires," Jesse said. "Are you thirsty, David?"

He nodded, "It's the weirdest feeling."

Alice walked in holding a bag of blood, "Drink this, it's not as good as fresh food but it will have to do until Emmett takes you hunting this evening."

He shook his head, "Are you crazy? I'm not going to drink that, its blood."

"Open the bag, Alice," Edward said.

She did and the aroma of rabbit blood began filling the room. I remembered that the Cullen's had a whole stockpile of that stuff in their fridge for occasions like this, and in emergency cases when they couldn't hunt.

Doc seemed to grab the bag with such speed that even he didn't even seem to recognize it. After he had gulped down the blood, due to instinct, he looked at Suze and said, "I'm a vampire?"

She nodded her head, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Maria," he said, "Maria de Silva, or at least it was a vampire who looked like Maria, she did this to me."

Jesse and Suze looked at each other.

"That's not possible," Suze finally said, "I exorcized that bitch's ass back to kingdom come."

Doc looked at Suze, "Um, Suze, ghosts can become vampires look at Jesse here."

"He's different," Suze said. "He wasn't exorcised."

"Actually, I was, Susannah." Jesse said, "But you rescued me, remember."

"Damn it," Suze said, "are you suggesting that, that bitch waited for ten years in that wasteland until some shifter vampire decided to come a long and bit her."

"It's a possibility," Jesse said. "After you've been dead for awhile, time doesn't seem to be an issue."

"Tell me about it," Edward said. "But I agree with Suze, it's probably a long shot that the vampire David saw was Maria."

"But there's still a chance." I said, "Didn't you say the Volturi used to turn ghosts all the time into vampires."

Edward nodded, "But that was a long time ago. The Volturi hardly ever changes anyone anymore."

"So, you're saying that someone else could be adopting the Volturi's methods in building an army?"

"I never said that," Edward said, "but it's a very interesting theory."

"Excuse me," Doc said, "Suze, who are these people and what's the Volturi?"

"Sorry," I said, "Long story short I'm Bella, Suze's dead cousin, this is Edward and the girl with the weird hair is Alice."

"Excuse me," Alice said, "my hair is not weird it's very modern looking and looks perfect with my face."

I rolled my eyes. "I was only trying to make polite conversation."

Doc looked at us then back at Suze, "You lived with these people for ten years?"

"Only Bella and Jesse," said Suze then smiling she added, "how'd you feel about giving me away at my wedding?"

Doc looked at her, "You and Jesse are getting married?"

Suze nodded. "In April,"

Doc looked at her, "Do you mind if I hug you?"

Suze rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid. Of course you can hug me, unless you're Brad in disguise."

"He's married to Kelly Prescott now," David said as he hugged my cousin.

"Brad and Kelly," Suze said, "I would've never thought."

"Well," David said, "after Slater disappeared, Brad became the head honcho on campus and he got her pregnant."

Suze unconsciously growled when she heard Slater's name.

Doclooked at her, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh, no," Suze said. "You did nothing wrong, it's just part of being a vampire."

Doc looked at her, "Are you sure, because you look pretty angry?"

"Doc," Suze said, "let's go talk to Carlisle he can answer any questions you have about being a vampire."

"But," Doc said.

Suze hushed him. "That's enough, there's a lot that needs to be explained. Your life, well, your entire eternity has been changed and it's not going to be an easy adjustment."

Doc shrugged. "I think it will be, I don't have any personal relationships."

"What about Mom and Andy," Suze asked, "and Jake."

Doc sighed, "Those are the only relationships I have, other than Lily."

"Who's Lily," Suze asked.

"Our sister," Doc replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Since I finally got four reviews I'm updating. In this chapter I'm introducing a new (and very important character) if anyone can figure out who he is, I'll give you a first look at the next chapter ( a long excerpt)and I'll personally give you kudos in the following author's note. There's big stuff to come, so please review so that I can update faster.**

**MJ**

Chapter 17

For pretty much of the rest of the night Doc and Suze talked about Carmel (their little sister Lily) and about life as a vampire. Edward was not surprisingly moody, after the little stunt Alice pulled on him and me in the bathtub, and I did my best to keep him calm. However, nothing prepared us or could calm us down to what happened when Edward and I arrived at St. Catherine's this morning.

Dr. Winters had paged the two of us asking us to meet in her office. To say the least, neither Edward nor I were pleased.

"Drs. Masen and de Silva," said Winters with a frown. "Sit."

We sat.

"This is really hard for me to say, but according to hospital gossip the two of you are together."

Edward finally said, "Surely, you don't believe the gossip, Dr. Winters. de Silva is my intern, she's done her fair share of work."

Dr. Winters nodded. "I understand, but regardless I'm transferring de Silva to Dr. Simon."

"Dr. Simon," Edward said, "but he's just transferred."

"I know that," Dr. Winters said, "but Simon is very competent. He's a fine surgeon and I'm sure he can teach Dr. de Silva just as much as you can."

Edward seemed resigned, "Fine. But I just want you to know that I think this whole situation is petty and uncalled for."

"I agree," Dr. Winters said, "but I have heard a handful from Kurt Latimer and Claire Munston about the two of you. And after Latimer's death yesterday, I don't want to deal with anymore scandal. Besides, if the two of you are doing anything, it won't really matter now."

Edward nodded then turning towards me he said, "Dr. Simon is a good doctor."

Dr. Winters agreed, "That he is. Once again, I'm sorry about this but I really don't want to deal with any controversy. I have to talk to Latimer's parents today, and that's enough to deal with."

Edward sighed, "I can help you with them, if you want?"

"That would be nice, Masen," Winters said, "but you have to do that breast reduction surgery to do and there's the Carlson case. I hope you feel up to it, I know you had the stomach flu yesterday."

"I'm fine," Edward said, "I just wish that we didn't let hospital gossip rule the way we run our business."

"Neither do I Masen," said Winters taking a sip of her coffee, "but people are just too damn nosy for their own good."

"I agree," Edward said.

* * *

The first word to describe Dr. Simon was sexy. I know I really shouldn't be saying that, considering that I am dating probably the sexist guy in the world (if not the universe), but Dr. Simon was pretty cute. Actually, he was extraordinary cute for a human. His blue eyes had this mischievous look to them and his curly blonde hair looked perfect in every regard. There was something eerily familiar about him, but I could not put my finger on it.

"de Silva," he said with a smile, "you're my new transfer. You'll be working with me today."

"In what," I asked.

He laughed. "I guess I'm not renowned around here like your last resident is. My specialty is neuro."

"Brains," I said, "interesting."

"I know," he smirked. "I think you'll enjoy neurology very much. Now; Grayson and Clerk you're in the pit, Myers you're with Cullen, and Emerson you're with de Silva. You got your assignments, good now go."

Once everyone was gone, Simon smirked at me. "Do you know why I decided to specialize in neurology, de Silva?"

I shrugged.

"I like getting in people's heads."

I gave a stiff laugh, "Was that supposed to be funny?"

Simon sighed, "Yeah, it's a neuro joke. I guess it's not funny to someone like you."

I shrugged, "It was amusing." 

"I'd like to get in your head, de Silva." He said as we walked towards the E.R.

"Dr. Simon, please tell me you weren't flirting with me."

He laughed. "God no, although you are very attractive, I don't take advantage of my interns."

"Dr. Masen didn't take advantage of me," I said, defending Edward.

"I never said that," said Simon. "To be honest, I don't think there's anything going on between the two of you. Masen's a cold guy, and very strict, I doubt he would break the rules even for a pretty girl like you."

"He didn't," I said. "And don't deny you weren't flirting with me right now."

"Okay, I admittedly was flirting with you then. But trust me when I say that nothing will happen, based on the fact that I like you de Silva. Now when you become a resident that's another story…"

"Dr. Simon," I said, "I have a boyfriend."

"A lot of things change in a year, Dr. de Silva that I can attest to that."

I groaned dreading the rest of the day.

* * *

Surprisingly, other than that Simon didn't flirt with me. He was actually a pretty nice guy, as well as a good teacher. He was a little sarcastic, and flirted with the nurses too much, and was no Edward, but no one's perfect. 

I still missed Edward. Even though I was probably more interested in specializing in neuro than plastics, I still found myself dreaming of doing that breast reduction surgery with him. 

I didn't even get to see him at lunch because I was with Simon, or Jack as he told me to call him, doing a craniotomy. And when I finally did get some time to "eat", Edward was in doing reconstructive surgery on a guys face. Of course, I watched him doing it from the gallery, but halfway through the procedure Dr. Simon came in and started talking to me.

"He's an amazing surgeon, isn't he?"

I nodded my head, "Before I came here I thought plastics was just a bunch of breast implants and nose jobs, Dr. Masen has really taught me a lot about the subject."

"I'm sure he has," Simon said handing me some charts to do while Edward was in surgery. "Very professional too, of course, he's nowhere near as professional as me and I'm sure he can't multitask."

"I'm sure he can," I said as I watched Edward ask Munston a question, which she undoubtedly didn't know.

Simon laughed when he saw Edward promptly kick Munston out of the room after she incorrectly answered him. "There's the Masen I know."

I frowned. "Obviously, you don't know Edward that well."

Simon grinned, "Now it's Edward, and yet you refuse to call me Jack like I asked you to."

"Fine you're Jack now, if you call me Bella."

"Bella," Simon said, "I like that, very pretty."

I groaned. "There's no need to tell me how much you like my name, Jack, especially if you want me to finish your doing your pre op notes before four."

He sighed, "You do have a point so give me the charts, I'll do them myself."

"Jack, I'm your intern I should be doing your charts."

He shrugged. "No, you should be watching Masen doing surgery. I think I remember Dr. Winters mentioning that he is using a new technique in reconstruction surgery. Quite impressive, I must say, for someone who's not even an attending yet."

I sighed, "Edward's about to start his fellowship, that's close enough."

Dr. Simon nodded, "So it is. You'll be ready by four, correct?"

"Of course," I said. "I'll be there by three thirty."

"Excellent," Simon said, "Winters said that you were one of the better interns this year, and I agree with her. Now excuse me, I must get some lunch."

He then left the room, a few minutes later Edward's surgery was done and he was in the gallery.

"Hey," I said, "you were great down there."

He nodded. "Who were you talking to, a minute ago?"

"Oh, that was Jack. He's my new boss."

Edward frowned. "Oh, well, that's okay, I guess."

"Is there a problem," I asked.

Edward sighed, "No, no problem at all. I just didn't like how cozy the two of you looked together."

I laughed. "Edward, don't worry, Jack's my boss I would never think of doing anything with him, besides I have you."

"That's right," He said, "and you'll have me forever."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: The contest was great, there were some awesome guesses. However, I don't spoil anyone so if anyone did win congraduations to you. I'm working hard on the next chapter and I will update faster if you review, this ends with a real cliffy, so you might want to click that little purple button at teh bottom of the screen because some big stuff is coming up.**

**MJ**

Chapter 18

I didn't get home until two o'clock the next day. The good news was I didn't have to work any this weekend, the bad news was there were two more victims found on the streets. And Kurt Latimer's body was missing, which caused Edward to be less than available.

Suze and Alice greeted me as I entered the house with my suitcase packed. 

"What's going on," I asked.

"We're going on a road trip," Alice announced, "You, Suze, Doc, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme."

"What," I said.

"We're going to Carmel," Suze clarified. "Doc wants to say his final goodbyes, and I want to check up on the family. I'm even thinking about visiting my mentor, to discuss some things."

"Mentor," I said, "are you talking about that Father Dominic guy? But he's human."

She looked at me, "He may be human, but he's also very discreet and knows about the supernatural."

"Fine, just make sure this Father D knows not to blab about us."

Suze shrugged. "He already thinks vampires exist, there was this one case he sent me on when he thought…well, it's complicated. Let's just say he thought vampires were involved."

"But they weren't." I said.

"No, they weren't." She admitted, "It turned out to involve a guy who was drugged into thinking he was a vampire, as I said it's a long story."

"I bet," I said. "Why isn't Jesse or Edward joining us for this?"

Suze sighed, "Mostly because they have to work this weekend."

"Work," I said. "I thought Edward cleared his schedule for the weekend."

Suze scowled, "They're not working at the hospital, you moron, they're working with Jasper on trying to find that lunatic who's killing everyone."

"Besides," Alice added, "it will be nice to have a girl's weekend."

"You're forgetting that Doc's coming with us and Emmett."

Alice shrugged, "Yeah, but that's different."

"Hey," Emmett said, coming down the stairs carrying what looked to be a combination of Alice's and Rosalie's luggage.

"You know it's true, Emmett." Alice said, "You're not all pushy and moody like Edward and I don't have to act all perfect around you like I do when I'm around Jasper."

"And when I'm around Jesse," Suze added.

Emmett smiled. "Well, in that case it's okay. Does anyone know where Rose and Esme are?"

"Packing the Jeep," Alice said. "Will you put these in Rose's B.M.W.? We're going to have to take two cars."

"We're driving," I asked.

"Of course," Alice replied. "Doc can't very well get on an airplane yet, and besides there's this great mountain lion reserve in the Sierra Nevada's that will be a great spot to eat and we need room to store all the clothes we're going to buy in San Francisco."

"Alice," I said, "I hate you."

"No, you don't." She said, "And by the way, I already packed your bags so all you have to do is kiss Edward before we leave."

Edward ended up coming home about ten minutes later. "I just want you to know, I wanted to come with you."

"I know," I said as I kissed him. "But apparently, Alice and Suze have other plans."

He shrugged. "It's probably for the best, anyway. You getting out of Chicago for awhile, it's a good idea with all the danger that's going on."

"Edward," I said, "I am a vampire."

"I know," He said, "and as I told you already, I don't care if you're a vampire or what, I always worry about you Bella."

"And I always worry about you too," I said giving him one final kiss.

* * *

I ended up in Rosalie's B.M.W, with Rosalie at the wheel and Alice in the passenger seat, I had to sit next to the luggage in the back. 

Alice for the first three or four hours of the trip talked about clothes. Rosalie sat there quietly agreeing while giving me death looks. I really didn't get her. You'd think she would have gotten over whatever hatred towards me in the ten years since we've been gone, but apparently she didn't.

Finally Alice sighed, after we had pulled over for gas in Kansas. "Rose, just tell her already. The animosity is really getting to me."

Rosalie snarled. "Why should I tell her, Alice? It's not any of her business what happened to me."

"She's going to be our sister, Rose." Alice said, "Besides, if it was none of her business, you wouldn't be so uptight about it still."

"Um, guys," I said, "I can hear you."

Rosalie looked at me and glared, "I'm not stupid, Bella, and neither is Alice. We know you're in the backseat of the car."

I glared at her, "You know, you are really acting like a bitch."

She sighed, "Bella, if you knew what happened to me, you would say I'm perfectly in my rights to act the way I do."

I looked at her, "I know you were raped before you were turned, Rosalie. I know that it was painful and you didn't have a choice whether or not you became immortal, but neither did I when Laurent decided to go all psycho in the meadow."

"Edward didn't tell you the whole story then." Rosalie said, "He didn't tell you that I was raped by my fiancé, that he offered me to his friends like I was some sort of shirt or something, he didn't tell you that my one dream in life was to become a mother!"

I looked Rosalie with pity, "I didn't know all of that, Rosalie, and I'm sorry. But I don't have my happily ever either. I had to bury my father, do know how tough that was? Not to mention I thought the love of my life hated me for the past ten years, and that I'm partially responsible for turning my cousin into a vampire."

Rosalie sighed. "I guess you do have a point there. I really don't hate you Bella, you just get my nerves. I always wondered why Edward didn't want me, it's not like I'm in love with him it's just a vanity issue. I personally think it's nice that the two of you are together. It just annoys me greatly, how much you wanted to be one of us before you were turned. Humans have so many advantages over us."

"Yes," I said they do, "but not all humans find truelove. And that Rosalie, is what we both of us, including Alice, have."

* * *

There wasn't much conversation until we reached Nevada. "So," I said to Alice, "do you think he'll be able to handle it."

"Who, Doc?" she asked.

I nodded.

"He'll be fine," she said. "From what I can tell, he should have pretty good control. I don't see any slipups, so far on this trip."

Rosalie grunted. "He'll slip up eventually, trust me."

"He might," Alice said, "but not in Carmel. He has family there. Besides he'll drink up on plenty of mountain lion when we get to the park. I'm more worried about Suze, to be honest."

I looked at her. "She's had perfect control since the incident in Portland."

"I know," Alice said, "but this Carmel is where she made her only kill, right? "

I nodded, "You don't think, she'll lose it again, do you Alice?"

"No, I don't." She said, "But emotionally it's going to be difficult, I really wish Jazz could be here."

"And I wish Edward was here."

Rosalie rolled her perfect eyes, "You know that wasn't possible, besides Emmett will be here to keep Suze or her brother inline if anything gets out of control."

Alice and I secretly looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"What's so funny," Rosalie asked, even though the two of us did not laugh.

"Nothing," Alice chirped. "You know, Rose, I really think you should go strapless for your wedding this time around."

Rosalie sighed. "Really, because I was thinking going off the shoulder, I'm almost thinking having a sari type of gown for a wedding dress. Emmett and I really want to go to India for our honeymoon this time. Paris is just to blasé, and we've already been to Africa thousands of times to hunt lions."

Alice smiled, Rosalie was hooked on Subject: Wedding.

* * *

The game preserve was about three and half hours out of Carmel, translation it was about four-hundred miles away. Like Alice said, it had an overpopulation of mountain lions. I really wished Edward was with me he always mentioned how much he liked mountain lion it would have great to see him hunt in action. I was surprised at the ferocity that even Esme had when it came to tackling the lions. But apparently all of us had a barbaric streak in us. The most interesting people to watch to hunting though, were surprisingly Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie was just downright vicious, it was almost as if hunting was way for her to express her feeling for her long ago rape. Alice, on the other hand, was interesting to watch because so tiny yet so ferocious. She literally pounced on the deer that she claimed for her dinner. I wondered how I looked hunting, probably ridiculous, but I didn't really seem to care considering how delicious the blood was that I consumed.

The only bad thing about hunting is that you have to change clothes right afterwards. No matter how one's been a vampire, their clothes still get soaked with blood. Luckily, we had clothes to change into. As I walked to the car, after slipping on the ridiculously short miniskirt that Alice packed for me to change in, I noticed that she was in a trance. "Alice," I said, "what's wrong?"

She looked at me finally and shook her head, "We need to get to Carmel now. There's been an attack."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I really shouldn't be updating, but I am. I'm sort of depressed, I was hoping for more reviews during the last chapter. Yet, I'm still updating because I didn't want anyone who read this to be left with a cliffy. Please, please, review this chapter. It excruciating to write, I hated doing what I did in this chapter but it was necessay for the plot. Hopefully, next chapter will provide some closure.**

**MJ**

Chapter 19

We were going a hundred and thirty in a fifty-five mile speeding zone. 

"What exactly did you see, Alice?" I asked.

She closed her eyes. "Thank God we have Emmett; we're going to need him."

Rosalie glanced away from the road for a second and turned her head towards Alice, "Okay, what the emergency you haven't looked this dazed since we thought Bella died."

"It's Suze's and Doc's family." Alice said, "They've been killed."

"All of them," I asked.

She nodded, "It looks that way, except maybe Lily and that one brother of hers who lives in Hawaii."

"Oh my God," Rosalie said, I noticed that the speedometer went up to a hundred and fifty.

"Yes," Alice said, "I'm hoping it hasn't happened yet. But regardless, we need to get to 99 Pine Crest Drive fast. I can't believe something this is happening, in Carmel of all places. Isn't it supposed to be sunny there?"

"How should I know," Rosalie said, "you're the one who's psychic."

She ignored her. 

"What about Lily," I said, "you see her surviving?"

Alice nodded, "If we arrive there in time. I'm hoping that we can avoid this vision all together."

"I do to," I said, "No child should grow up without a parent."

Alice nodded. "I agree."

"What does Suze and Doc know," I asked.

"Nothing," Alice said, "And I want to keep them in the dark for as long as possible, this thing could all change."

"Sure," I said, "you better call Emmett and tell him to tell them to tell them."

"I just had a vision, he already has," she said resigned. "Damn it, he went against my orders."

I looked at Rosalie, "Did I mention how much I love your husband."

For the first time, she laughed.

* * *

The house looked perfectly normal when we arrived there. It looked like the picturesque mid 19th century home with its gingerbread trim and the azaleas that surrounded it. It did not seem like the place for a mass murder spree.

Rosalie drove slightly faster than Emmett, so the three of us piled out of the car and walked up to the house. Before we opened the door though, we heard sobbing from the bushes.

"That must be Lily," Alice said. "Rosalie, you're good at this mother stuff. Why don't you try to calm her down long enough until Esme gets here?"

Rosalie nodded, while Alice and I went into the house.

It almost felt like déjà vu, blood was everywhere. Obviously, the vampire had already been here and we were too late. That didn't mean that are vampire assassin had finished though. She was in the kitchen, drinking her fill of a young guy (one of Suze's brothers, I think his name was Dopey) when she noticed me she smiled and laughed, "He said you'd be here."

"Who," I asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "I've finished my work here. All I have to do is to kill that little brat when I find her, then you and your friend, and Susie when she gets here. Although, he did tell me to wait..."

"Who told you to wait," I asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "You'll be dead in a minute."

"You know," I said, "you don't have to live this way."

"Really," she said, "because living this way is better than being dead. And he gave me the option, unlike Susie who said she couldn't do anything for me."

I really wished I had Edward's mind reading skills at the moment. 

Thankfully Alice decided to speak, "Your name's Heather, right?"

The blonde vampire turned towards Alice, "You must be the mind reader, I thought you were a guy."

Alice just shrugged, obviously she didn't care what Heather thought about her. "Who told you I could read minds?"

"It doesn't matter," she said. "What matters is that I'm alive, I can live my life the way I want without worrying about being exorcised."

I heard the door slam then and combat boots enter the room, "That's where you're wrong."

It was Suze and she looked like she was going to kill someone. "I exorcised your butt to hell, Heather. How'd you manage to escape?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Heather smirked. "I remember that night in the school, when you were acting so cocky. 'Oh, Heather I found a way to make you alive again.' Then bam, I'm sent to this tiny hall with all these doors. Thank God, I've watched enough horror movies to know not to open them, and thank God for him."

"Who's him," Suze asked, "because he's going down after you."

Heather laughed. "I really don't think so, Susie. I'm going to do just what you did to me; I'm going to take over life. I've already became a vampire, killed your family, and now I'm going to kill you and the rest of your family, and then maybe I'll start in on your boyfriend. Or maybe I'll date him, that's what I'll do. After all, you did the same thing to me with Bryce."

"Heather," Suze said, "you're insane."

Heather chuckled and said, "Suze you are dead."

"Duh," Suze said, "I'm a vampire."

Heather glared at her and then started in on the attack. Before she could get near Suze, something weird happened and she balked.

"What's this," she said. "It's like a force field's around you or something."

Suze looked at me and smiled, "Looks like your power of rejection works in more ways than we thought, Bells."

I smiled, "I guess so, so you want to kill this bitch."

Heather glared at us, "I'm in the room you know, and you are so not going to kill me. I can kill the two of you and your little friend if I really want to."

"Oh really," Suze said. "Because my mathematics may be wrong, but there's three of us and only one of you. And as you can already tell, we're pretty powerful."

Heather growled and ran out of the room, a few seconds later I heard someone's neck snap, seconds later Esme appeared holding Heather's Barbie like head.

"I don't like people who mess with my family," she said walking in the room.

"Perfect timing Esme," Alice said.

"Thank you dear," she said. "Emmet's in the car with David, he's barely holding on. Can you help me dispose of this thing, Alice?"

Alice nodded. "Of course," then looking at me she said, "Bella I think you and Suze need some alone time anyway. I'll be back in a few."

Suze stood there in silence for a few minutes before saying, "Come on, let's attest the damage."

"Are you alright," I asked.

She knew I wasn't talking about her feelings. "My thirst is completely in control, I want to find out as much as I can about who did this to my family."

We then walked into the dining room where most of the bodies laid. It was gruesome. As grotesque as the sight was when I found Charlie's body, at least Victoria had made his death swift and painless. Heather had tortured these people.

Suze looked at me pain when she entered the room and ran towards her mother's mangled body. "Oh, Mom," she said, "I'm so sorry."

"Susie," a voice said. 

Suze and I turned around and there stood my Aunt Helen as a ghost.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks for reviewing, it made feel a lot better. As a special Easter/Weekend treat here's another chapter. Please continue reviewing. I'll try to get the next one out before Sunday, if I don't go into a chocolate coma first. I hope this chapter provides closure, tell me what you think. Also, if anyone guess who's the next vampire/ghost we'll be seeing, you'll get a special Easter Egg ( a nice big juicy preview for Chapter 21). Here's a hint he/she will be appearing a certain someone's wedding.**

**Enjoy,**

**MJ**

Chapter 20

"Aunt Helen," I said.

She looked at me then back at Suze. "Susie and Bella, how can this be?"

Suze sighed, "Mom, I'm sorry."

Aunt Helen gave her a sympathetic look. "What do you have to be sorry for, Susie? You're alive, which means that you can take care of Lily, you can protect her from that thing."

"We've already taken care of Heather, Mom." Suze said then cried, "God, this is all my fault."

Aunt Helen looked at me, "What's she talking about, Bella?"

"Aunt Helen," I asked, "what do you know about vampires?"

"Not much," she said, "only that girl, no, that monster claimed to be one when she…"

"Attacked you," I finished. "Well, not all of us are like that."

Aunt Helen looked at me perplexed. "Are you telling me that the two of you are…are…vampires?"

Suze and I reluctantly nodded.

"It happened ten years ago, Mom." Suze said, "Remember when you heard I died in that fire?"

Aunt Helen nodded. "Of course, I remember. That was one of the worst days of my life, but here you are looking so beautiful and so young, are you telling me that you didn't die but became a vampire?"

Suze nodded, "But there's more, Mom."

"What are you talking about," Aunt Helen asked.

"You're probably wondering why I can see you."

Aunt Helen shrugged, "Not really. I mean, it's sort of weird. I thought that thing, no, that vampire killed me. But here I am talking to you."

Suze sighed. "Mother, Heather did kill you. I can only speak to you because I'm a mediator or shifter."

"A what," Aunt Helen asked.

"To put it simple, I see dead people. Remember how you used to catch me around the house talking to Dad?"

Aunt Helen nodded. "You, mean, you really saw Peter for all of those years?"

Suze nodded. "Yep, let's just say Dad had some interesting commentary when you got married to Andy."

Aunt Helen smiled, "I bet. Is he still here?"

Suze sighed. "He moved on a few years ago when I became engaged and adjusted to vampire life."

"You're engaged," Aunt Helen asked. "To whom?"

"His name's Jesse," Suze said. "And he's wonderful."

"Is he a…"

"Vampire," Suze said. "Yes, he is, but he used to be a ghost."

"Really," Aunt Helen said, "how'd did you…"

"It's a long story," Suze said, "if you like I could do the same for you make you into a vampire."

Aunt Helen shook her head. "No, I don't think so. As much as I'd like to be there for you, Bella, and Lily, I need to move on. Thank God, David and Jake weren't there tonight and Brad and Kelly's son, Gucci. Funny thing, I haven't heard from David in awhile, do you suppose he's okay?"

"He's fine," I interrupted. "He's also one of us now."

Aunt Helen nodded, "Is he happy?"

Suze shrugged. "You know David. He's more worried about the family than himself, especially Lily."

Aunt Helen laughed. "David loves Lily. He's too young to take care of her though, although I trust him more Jake and Gina to take care of her, and especially Kelly."

"Mom," Suze asked. "Who would you like to take care of Lily?"

Aunt Helen looked at Suze, "Probably you to be honest. And I know that's too much to ask, your still so young Susie. But you would probably be my best choice, unless you know someone else."

"Mom," Suze said, "I would be honored to take care of Lily. I might not be a good mother figure towards her, but I will be the best sister I can be."

"I'm sure you will be, honey." My aunt said. She then turned towards me, "I hope it's not too much to ask, Bella, if you help out Suze. Charlie always said you raised you mother more than she raised you, I would like you to be a part of my daughter's life."

"I would like that too, on one condition."

Aunt Helen looked at me, "And what's that?"

I smiled, "When you go up there, you give Charlie a big hug from me and tell him I'm finally happy."

"You bet," Aunt Helen said as she slowly disappeared away.

"I love you Mom," Suze said.

"I love you too Susie," Aunt Helen said before finally disappearing forever.

* * *

Alice came back into the room a few minutes later with Emmett.

"Hey," I said sort of melancholy, "Is David calmed down?"

"Not really," Alice said. "But he's in the hotel with Rosalie right now."

"What about Lily?" Suze asked.

"She's also in the hotel, different room though, with Esme. She's holding up pretty well, apparently she's grown a liking to both Rosalie and Esme."

"Rosalie," I asked.

Emmett laughed, "She's different around kids, Bella."

"I imagine." I said.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked looking at the massacre that was around us. "We can't really leave the house the way it is."

"I know," Alice said. "I've called Carlisle, he and Jesse will be arriving on plane sometime tonight. Edward and Jasper are staying in Chicago, though. There was another attack today."

I groaned. "Great."

Suze sighed. "We need to call Father Dominic."

"Suze," I said, "do you really think that's necessary?"

"Yes," She said. "He knows what's going on in this town, and he's good at hiding things like this."

I sighed, she had a point

It was too risky to call the priest, so Alice and I decided to go to the mission while Suze looked at the house and possible clues. 

Alice was literally driving around in circles. You would think for someone being psychic, they could find there way to a church that was only a few blocks away. 

"Did she say take a right turn or a left turn," Alice asked for the fifth time.

"I don't know," I said scowling, "why don't you just have a vision and go from there."

Alice glared at me, "You better watch it, or I might stop blocking out the fact that you still have Edward's ring hidden in a box in your car."

"You wouldn't," I said.

She smiled. "I won't if you stop acting so nasty, so which is it right or left?"

"Left I said, and then you need to go down Mango Street and make a right before turning into the mission."

"Thank you," she said.

We finally parked in front of the church parking lot. The building looked like your typical Spanish mission, except it was filled with high school students dressed in formal wear instead of tourists. Apparently, The Mission School was having some type of dance.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Alice asked as she locked Rosalie's car.

I nodded, "How could you stand it, going to high school for fifty years."

"Thirty," Alice said, "and part of the time I went to college. "

"Still, how," I asked.

Alice shrugged, "It wasn't that big of a deal, although I'm glad I'm taking an extended recess from Biology and _The Scarlet Letter_."

I sighed, "I still don't get it."

She laughed, "Maybe you'll get tired of cutting people up in two hundred or so years, and then you'll understand."

I laughed, as a broad chested nun walked up glaring at us, "What are you two doing out of the gym and in that getup?"

"Excuse me," I said, "but we don't go to school here."

The nun rolled her eyes, "Like, I haven't heard that one in years. The two of you are going to Father Dominic's office this instant."

"Sister," I said. "I'm not a high school student and neither is she; I can show you my driver's license or better yet my medical license."

The nun laughed. "Like you have a medical license, you can't be older than seventeen maybe eighteen, but that's pushing it. I'll let Father Dominic deal with the two of you."

Alice I then followed the woman into a small office where she then went to another room and slammed the door. A few minutes later an older gentleman, yet hot gentleman, with blue eyes was dragged into the room by the nun.

He looked at me then at Alice then at the nun, "Sister Ernestine, I believe these young ladies were telling you the truth, I've never seen them here."

"But they are students," She said, "they can't be older than eighteen."

"Excuse me," I said, "but here's my medical license."

"And here's my driver's license," Alice added.

Father Dominic looked at Sister Ernestine, "Ernestine, I believe you owe an apology to Dr. de Silva and Ms. Cullen, they are definitely older than eighteen."

The nun looked at us and muttered an apology before leaving.

As soon as she was gone the priest turned towards us and asked, "Okay, what's going on? The two of you may have legitimate licenses, but Sister Ernestine's right you look way too young and too beautiful to be normal."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's an Easter treat for you, so far no one has answered correctly for the contest, so now the prize is now a sneak peak at Chapter 22. **

**Enjoy and review,**

**MJ**

Chapter 21

I sighed. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Father Dominic looked at me, "No, just forget what I said. You look familiar, did you know that?"

"You probably knew my cousin, when she was alive." I said.

He looked at me, "Who's your cousin?"

"Susannah Simon," I said.

He paled. "Susannah. Yes, I knew her. It's really interesting that you are her cousin, Dr. de Silva." 

"I see you recognize the last name then," I said.

"Of course," He said. "I believe you know than what you are telling me, Dr. de Silva."

"Perhaps," I said. "What do you know about Heather…" 

Alice finished for me, "Heather Chambers."

Father Dominic looked surprised, "Are you two…"

"Mediators," I asked.

He nodded.

I said, "It's a long story. But to put it bluntly, yes, I'm a mediator."

"Then I'm assuming you know about Susannah. Is de Silva your real last name?"

I frowned. "No, it's Swan. My name is Isabella Swan."

"But," he said, "You died in the fire with Susannah. I presided over your memorial service."

Alice smiled, "It's a long complicated story Father Dominic."

"I'm assuming it is, Ms. Cullen." He said, "Especially since the two of you don't look like your anywhere near twenty or twenty-six or should I say twenty-eight, since that's how old Isabella Swan would be if she was still alive."

I sighed. "I guess I should explain everything here, the house is bad enough as it is. When you see her, you might have a heart attack."

"I assure you," Father Dominic said, "I am used to seeing all things out of the normal. If you are Suze's cousin, and you are a mediator, then you know about the sort of things ghosts do."

I smiled. "This is something a little stranger than ghosts, Father Dominic."

His blue eyes twinkled as they looked at me, "Amuse me Ms. Swan."

"It's Dr. Swan or de Silva, or Bella" I said. "What do you know about vampires?"

He looked at me and then at Alice, "This is going to be a long story, isn't it?"

Alice looked at me then at him, "Actually, it's going to take exactly twenty-seven minutes point five seconds."

When we arrived at Suze's house, Father Dominic heard the whole vampire storyline. He was shocked, and had to take a nitroglycerin tablet, but other than that he was fine. In fact, in a strange sort of way he seemed relieved. Relieved because he now knew, it wasn't a ghost who had been causing havoc on Carmel.

Apparently, Suze's family was not the first victims of Heather, or any other vampire, in Carmel. Of course, this was sort of expected, considering that Heather was a newborn and newborns are hungry. But what was unexpected, was that these weren't the first sorts of attacks. According to Father Dominic, there had been attacks in Carmel ten years ago.

At first I thought he was talking about Paul, because the way Suze left him was similar to how Heather and the rest of the newborns have been leaving their prey, but there was more than one body. And not one of them was found near the cemetery. 

When we arrived at the house, Suze was in a room on the third floor, holding something in her hands.

Father Dominic, even though he had been informed before, still looked shocked when he saw Suze. I really couldn't blame him though, she looked almost the same as she did ten years ago, except she had topaz eyes and pale skin now, and was insanely beautiful. 

"Susannah," He asked.

Suze dropped the paper she was holding and ran over and hugged the man. "Father D, you don't know how good it is to see you!"

"Susannah," he sputtered out, "you're squeezing me."

Susannah let go, "Sorry, sometimes I forget how strong I am now that I'm a vampire."

He laughed. "A vampire, you don't know how weird that sounds Susannah."

"Try waking up as one," she said.

He laughed. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor in ten years, Susannah. How's Jesse?"

"He's fine," she said. "We're getting married, actually, but the rest of my family is not."

"I've heard," He said. "Unfortunately, or luckily, your family's deaths will be pretty easy to cover up."

"What do you mean by that," Suze asked.

"There have been killings like this, in Carmel, Susannah since ten years ago."

Suze, if possible, paled. "I know about Paul, Father D, I was the one who killed him. I didn't want to, but after he tried to rape me in the cemetery…I…"

"Paul," Father Dominic sounded perplexed. "Paul Slater isn't dead. I know he disappeared, but I just assumed he moved back to Seattle or wherever after his grandfather was murdered."

"You didn't find his body in the cemetery," Suze asked.

"No," Father Dominic said, "I didn't, there was no body in the cemetery. There was blood there, but no body."

"How was Paul's grandfather killed, Father D?" Alice asked.

He paled. "It was by a vampire, it had to be. The police were never able to make an accurate cause of death, other than foul play. But from what I've heard, it was similar to what you call a newborn attack."

"Suze," Alice said slightly alarmed. "Do you remember how much blood you drank from Paul?"

She shuddered. "I don't really remember, Alice, I try to block that part of my mind out."

"It was a lot," I said, "but it could be possible…"

"What could be possible," Suze asked.

"That Paul's a vampire." Alice said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**AN: Hi, here's a very special Easter treat for everyone. Updates will be slower this week, as I have school, but hopefully I should get out at least two or three chapters by next week. Once again, I'm sorry if there are any typos here (I know how annoying they can be), but eventually when I have time I'll edit this whole thing.**

**Ciao and keep on reading and reviewing,**

**MJ **

Chapter 22

"Holy shit," Suze said, "that explains the note. That would explain everything."

"What note," Alice said.

"The one she dropped on the floor," I said remembering that Suze dropped something on the floor a few minutes ago.

Sighing, Suze handed us the note it read:

**Susie,**

**Just consider this the beginning of a very long welcome home present.**

**S.**

The S obviously meant Slater, but Suze hadn't known that. She thought Paul had been dead for years, until now. Instead, Paul was sort of alive and kicking as a vampire. The thought was creepy, about as creepy as the fact that Victoria was out there. I could only hope that the two of them never crossed paths. The context of the note made me groan even more, Paul had just hired a hit vampire/ghost to kill Suze's family; you just had to wonder who else was going to die.

"Father D," Suze asked. "Do CeeCee and Adam still live in Carmel?"

He frowned. "Not normally, but they're currently in town right now for their wedding."

"Crap," Suze said, "so you're saying that I'm going to have to somehow convince my best friends, who think I'm dead, to delay their wedding."

He sighed. "I'll see what I can do, there's also your nephew Gucci. Kelly's currently out of town, but she's due back any day now, especially now since Brad's dead."

"Gucci," Suze murmured, "I can't believe they named their kid Gucci."

"Well, Gucci does have some nice products." Alice said.

Suze glared at her before asking, "Did you find anything off of Heather before you disposed of her body?"

Alice shrugged. "We got a wallet and a cell phone. We didn't really look at it closely, so perhaps there's something on it. If there is, Emmett will be able to find out."

Suze nodded. "We also need to take care of the funeral arrangements and Lily."

Father Dominic looked at Suze. "Don't worry about it, I'll take of the arrangements; our main concern on the safety of your friends, your family, and Lily. I don't know if Helen or Andy left arrangements for her."

"She wanted me to take care of her," Suze stated.

Father Dominic looked at her, "Are you sure you can take care of her, Susannah, she's only two and you're legally dead."

"Actually," Suze said, "She will be living with the Cullens and I, do you think that will be okay, Alice?"

She smiled, "It will be perfect. Esme and Carlisle, and especially Rosalie and Emmett, will love to take care of that little girl."

"I have an idea," Father Dominic said. "How old was Esme when she was-"

"Turned," I said. "I think around twenty-five or twenty-six, why?"

He smiled. "She's the perfect age. We can say that she's you, Susannah."  
"But you just said I was declared legally dead," Suze said.

"The church," Father Dominic said. "The church will take care of it. We'll call in what happened tomorrow, I'll take care of all the paperwork. All that you need to do is have Esme and Carlisle show up with Lily and tell them to pretend to be you and Jesse."

"That should be easy enough," Suze said, "considering that we have to save how many lives and catch how many psycho vampires?"

Father D laughed. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Pebble Beach Resort," Alice said.

Suze groaned. "Great, I have to back to where it all started."

"It could be worse," Father Dominic said. "You could be sleeping in the rectory next to Sister Ernestine."

Even Suze couldn't help but laughing at that.

* * *

Rosalie opened the door holding a sleeping toddler, who looked at lot like Suze, in her arms. Lily looked like a completely different child, from the screaming girl that was hiding in the azalea bushes. I couldn't believe how she clung to Rosalie. I always thought Esme was the only maternal one out of the Cullens, but looking at Rosalie now I couldn't be sure.

Father D smiled at Rosalie, it was obvious that even though he had made a vow of celibacy, he still felt an immediate physical attraction (like most men do) towards Rosalie.

"Hello," He said, "and you are?"

"Rosalie Hale," she said. "Let me put her down in her room, and I'll be back."

Father D nodded, Rosalie was back in about four seconds. "Come on in, my mother's in the other room with my husband and David."

Father D looked at her, "I see you bonded with Lily."

"She's a very sweet child, poor little thing," Rosalie said. "She keeps crying for her mother and father, and Muffins."

"Oh, yes, Muffins." Father D said, "That's Lily's kitten."

"Kitten," Suze said. "I didn't see a cat in the house."

"Stuffed cat," Father D clarified. "Andy's allergic to cats, just like Brad, so instead of buying her a real cat your mother and Andy got her this little stuffed kitty that she's slept with every night."

"I'll pick it up tomorrow," Suze said.

"No," Rosalie said, "I'll get it now. I have to pick up some things for her anyway. The poor thing's probably not going to get much sleep tonight, so it probably would be better for her to have something familiar."

As Rosalie left, Esme entered the room. "I thought I heard voices, has Rosalie left?"

Alice nodded, "She's picking up some of Lily's things, and this is Father Dominic. He's a mediator like Suze, and a personal friend of the Ackerman's."

Esme nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Father D said before adding, "I think it will work."

"It will," Alice added.

Esme looked confused. "What's going on?"

Father Dominic explained everything. In the end Esme agreed to impersonate Suze, when Rosalie came back in the room carrying not only a suitcase full of Lily's things but a bag full of clothing from Baby Gap.

"Ah, Miss Hale, I see you managed to pick up Muffins, amongst other things."

Rosalie shrugged before addressing Esme. "Esme, Carlisle just called me. He and Jesse are at the rental place at the airport, they should be here within thirty minutes."

"Fifteen minutes," Alice said.

She glared at her before muttering something about checking on Lily.

"Alice," Emmett said, walking in after his wife disappeared. "David and I managed to find something."

"What," Suze asked standing up.

Emmett laughed. "Calm down, Suze. I managed to find out Heather's address, as well as all the previous calls she made in the past twenty-four hours."

"And," Suze said.

"Well, she lives or should I say lived at 1100 Oceanside Road."

Suze paled, "That's Paul Slater's house isn't it."

Father D looked alarmed. "I know that Nancy and Rick never sold the place, it's remained empty all these years, or at least that's what I thought."

Suze groaned. "What about the cell phone numbers, Emmett, did any of them work?"

He shook his head, "All of them were either from payphones or prepaid cells. Except for one call which was made to your house."

Suze groaned. "I hate that son of a bitch,"

"Susannah, language," Father Dominic said.

Suze rolled her eyes, "I hate to break it to you, Father D, but I'm already damned for an eternity. So if I curse, I don't think it's going to kill me."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't think Jesse would like it."

"True," Suze said, "but he's not the boss of me."

"I'm only her fiancé," A voice said.

Turning around I saw Jesse. He had a very grim expression on his face and was still wearing his scrub bottoms.

"Jesse," Suze said jumping into his arms.

"Queirda," He said holding her close, "it's going to be okay, I promise you."

Suze sighed. "Everyone's dead, Jesse. I caused my little sister to become an orphan."

"Susannah," Jesse said, "this is not your fault, trust me."

Father D looked at the two of them going at it. "You don't know how weird this is for me."

"You'll get used to it." I said, "Usually they're making out by now."

"Isabella," Jesse said, "this is not the time."

"I'm just stating the facts," I said before adding, "How's Edward."

Jesse looked at me and rolled his eyes. "He misses you, Isabella. He also has a surprise for you."

"What sort of surprise,"

Jesse shrugged. "It's none of my business."

"I'll just ask Alice then," I said.

"She won't tell," Jesse said. "It's just something you'll have to see in person."

"Wonderful," I said, "I get to see you and Suze make out, but you won't even give me a hint to what Edward's surprise is."

"He told me to keep mum," Jesse said, "and that's what I intend to do. And I was not making out with Susannah, I was merely comforting her."

"It looked like making out to me. Did it look like that to you, Father Dominic?"

He blushed. "I'm not going there, Isabella. It's shocking enough for me to see an actual ghost as a vampire."

"Father Dominic," Jesse said holding out his hand, "it's glad to see you again, despite the circumstances."

Looking at me Suze asked, "Do you mind if we talk to Father D alone, there are some things we need to discuss."

I shrugged. "Sure, I'll still here what's going on in the kitchen though."

"Of course you will," Suze said.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Here's Chapter 23, I particularlyliked this chapter. I absolutely love mysteries and this chapter has some elements of it. I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.**

**MJ**

Chapter 23

Everyone was in a bad mood the next morning. And since none of us were human, with the exception of Lily and Father D, coffee could not help. Even when Edward called me, his voice didn't soothe me. It might have been because, he seemed slightly on edge or because I was dreading what we had to do today.

The plan was quite simple. Suze, Doc, Jesse, Alice and I were going to go to Paul's house, while Father D, Esme and Carlisle dealt with the whole Lily matter. Rosalie and Emmett were babysitting for the day, so they at least were sort of happy.

What made everyone in such a bad mood, besides the circumstances, was the fact that the Ackermans' bodies had been discovered. Father D was doing as much damage control as possible, but time was now not on are side. As soon as Paul heard that Heather was missing, all hell would probably break loose.

Paul's grandfather house looked like something you would see in _Architecture Digest_. It was so abstract that I found it difficult to believe that someone could live there. There wasn't much to its exterior. The vegetation was dead, except for the palm trees, and it made the house look even more sterile than it already was.

"This place still gives me the creeps." Suze said, as she got out her lock picking tools (a.k.a. her old Neiman Marcus' credit card and some metal looking thingamabobs).

Jesse scowled. "You never told me you went to Slater's house, Susannah."

"Jesse," Suze said, "it was a long time ago. Besides, I never came back the inhabitants enough were enough to make me want to pee in my pants."

"It is pretty creepy," I agreed.

"Let's just get into the stupid house," Jesse muttered. "Susannah, I have my knife if you need any help."

"I'm fine, Jesse," she said, "I think I got it."

A minute later the house was opened. A putrid smell seemed to be coming from the living room, one of decay and death.

Alice groaned. "It appears Paul's guests have been less than hygienic about their food."

Doc smiled, "It even smells unappetizing to me."

I sighed. "We better split up."

"Right," Suze said taking charge. "Bella, come with me. Jesse, can you handle Doc and Alice?"

"Hey," Alice said. "I can take of myself. I haven't taken a bite of human in over forty-five years."

"I'm not talking about blood lust," Suze said.

"Then what," Alice started to ask.

Suze ignored her, "You three check the downstairs area. Bella and I will check upstairs."

She ignored me pretty much as we walked up the stairs, until we reached a room.

"Is this it," I asked.

Suze nodded. "This is his room. If we're going to find anything, it's going to be here."

It was locked. Sighing, Suze got out her lock picking tools. "This is so typical Paul."

Finally the door was open. The room looked rather plain but expensive, and very impersonal. Interesting enough, there was not a speck of dust in the place.

"He's been here," Suze said, "not recently, but definitely within the past week or so."

I sniffed. It did smell faintly like a vampire, but mostly I smelt Calvin Klein Eternity for men.

"Is it just me, or does it smell like a department store in here?"

Suze laughed. "Let's see if Slater left anything here."

"Do you think he did?" I asked.

She didn't answer she was already looking around the room at vampire speed. I decided to join her. There wasn't to Paul Slater's room, it looked pretty sterile. So far the only interesting thing I found was a pair of shoes and some clothing which looked to be unworn. From what I could tell, Suze wasn't having that good of luck either. But eventually she managed to find something, a large box filled with documents.

"What's this," I asked.

"Paul's stash of shifter secrets, I think." She said, "Want to take a look?"

I nodded. Suze sighed after a moment, "That son of a bitch."

"What," I asked.

She handed me a piece of paper it read:

**Of course, I wouldn't deprive you of your heritage, Suze. Enjoy these documents. Just know that I know more than you and that I know you and your every move. Besides I wouldn't want a totally ignorant opponent, would I?**

**Say hello to Jesse for me,**

**S.**

"He's sadistic," I said.

"You think," Suze said. "I wonder exactly, what he left me. Would you mind looking through his bathroom while I look at this material?"

"Aren't you taking it with you," I asked.

"Yeah," Suze said. "But maybe Paul left some perverted clue to what's hidden in the house."

"You mean his vampire hideaway," I said. "Suze, I think the answers obvious, corpses."

"God," She said her eyes on a particular fat document. "I rubbed off on you too much. What happened to the pathetic version of Bella I knew ten years ago?"

"She grew a spine and found her soul mate again." I said.

Suze smiled. "Will you just look around his bathroom for me?"

The bathroom was just like his room sterile, except I found a thong from Victoria's Secrets wadded up in the shower. I guess Paul still had his libido going, despite the fact he was now a vampire. Even though vampires were immune from attracting any sort of disease that could have been on that pair of panties, I grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wrapped the thing up. Although, it felt disgusting, I figured that Emmett or whoever could play CSI Vampire on them and find out whom Paul's honey bunny/one night stand was, which would be one step closer to finding Paul.

Suze laughed when she saw me with half a role of toilet paper in my hands when I came in the room. "What did you find?"

"A thong in the shower," I said. "Read any interesting tidbits?"

"Not really, and unless you know someone who understands Ancient Egyptian I'm guessing I won't."

"Carlisle knows Egyptian," I said.

Suze smiled. "At least one positive thing happened today. Come on, we need to look at the other rooms on this floor."

The next room we checked out was Heather's. The room itself was in total disarray, filled with clothes that looked to have only been purchased within the last week or so. There wasn't really anything personal, or evidence worthy, within the room except for a sheet of notebook paper filled with weird symbols and letters. Obviously, this was another job for CSI Vampire.

Heather had also left a diary. From first glance, most of it was just about how she hated Suze and how much she loved Coach bags, something they did not have when she was alive, but there was also some interesting stuff about Heather and her relationship with a guy called M (Heather used a lot of abbreviations, throughout her work, so M could mean anyone). There was no mention of Paul in the diary though, which was slightly disappointing. We threw it in the box with the rest of the stuff that we collected.

The next room was empty, yet there was a strange feline like scent. I almost sworn it smelt like Victoria, but Victoria didn't know Paul and there wasn't any hint of the two of them knowing each another.

The room after that was filled haphazardly with books and clothes. Whoever was calling this room had only recently left, since from their bathroom, they just recently had taken a shower. Suze looked over the room suspiciously. There was a scrap of paper on it that had an address written down that had been thrown into the wastebasket, most of the paper had been burnt, but the address had apparently still survived.

"Do you recognize this, place?" I asked.

Suze frowned. "It looks like it's near the beach in Big Sur; I'll have to ask Father D about it to be sure though."  
"Wait," I said. "Didn't Father D say something about your friends getting married at the beach?"  
Suze sighed, "Damn it, I hate doing this but we're going to have to break up a wedding."

I then heard someone laugh from behind us, "I don't think so."

I groaned we were surrounded by three big scary looking ghostly goons.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Here's another update. I've had really crappy day today, so it would be nice if I could get a few reviews (hint, hint). Things are start heat up (and for all you Edward fans, I can tell you that he will be in Chapter 26)**

Chapter 24

It wasn't that there were just four of them and that they were ghosts, it was that the four of them all looked like they could be bodyguards on steroids.

Suze groaned. "Not you again,"

"Why hello, little lady," said Thug 1. He was completely covered in tattoos and piercings. In fact, he had so many that I assumed he died from lead poisoning or one of his piercing hit a critical artery. "No time, no see. Who's your sexy friend?"

Suze groaned. "I thought he got rid of you?"

Thug 1 smiled at her. "Mr. Slater wouldn't do that, I've been helping him for years."

"I'm sure you have," Suze said. "I have a question, why hasn't Mr. Slater turned you into one of us."

"A vampire," Thug 1 said. "He's going to, but my friends and I have to help him out first."

"Of course," Suze said. "That's what Paul always says."

"Hey lady," called another one of the thugs, this one had a little less piercings but had even more tattoos then Thug 1. "Don't go dissing Mr. Slater."

"What is this, _Happy Days_?" I whispered into Suze's ear.

She laughed and said, "Wrong decade, Bella. Besides none of them look like the Fonze."

The ghostly biker dudes/body guard looking thugs, were all giving Suze and death looks. "You know Mr. Slater really doesn't like trespassers, matter of fact, Mrs. Slater doesn't like them either."

"Mrs. Slater," I said. "You didn't tell me Paul was married, Suze?"

She shrugged. "I thought he was too much of a man whore and an attempted rapist to ever commit matrimony."

This upset Thug 2, "What did you call Mr. Slater?"

"An attempted rapist," Suze said. "He never did tell you how he was turned, did he?"

Thug 2 looked at Thug 1 and 3, "This could be interesting guys. Slater has been pretty tip lipped about how he became a vamp, and his lady friend is no help."

"You have a point, Mickey," said Thug 1, "but Slater said we needed to control the girl or we're not getting turned."  
Suze smiled, "Hey, I could turn you as much as Paul. Why don't you listen to me?"

"She does have a point Ronnie," Mickey said.

Ronnie sighed, "Fine, you have five minutes. But if this is nothing, you're going to pay girlie."

Suze smiled. "Ronnie, I wouldn't tell you nothing. After all, I am your boss's creator."

"The boss has a creator," Mickey said, "But I thought-"

Ronnie held out his hand, "Why did you change him, honey?"

Suze frowned. "Let's just say Mr. Slater has doesn't have that much self control."

* * *

Five minutes later Mickey, Jared, and Ronnie were shaking their heads, "So he didn't perform a ritual after all, that son of a bitch."

Suze gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about Ronnie?"

"Slater said that he made himself a vampire, a sort of super vampire, and that he could make us like him too."

"You just can't make yourself a vampire," I said joining in. "And there's no such thing as a super vampire, Paul's just yanking your chain."

Mickey growled. "I'm going to kill that guy."

"You really can't do that," I said. "He's a vampire."

They all groaned.

"However," Suze said. "You can help us destroy him."

All three biker dudes looked up at us, "Really,"

Suze smiled. "I'll be your mediator, I'll help you move on, and if you really want to be a vampire, which believe me you don't, I might even be willing to turn you, if you help us find Slater and protect my friends."

They looked at each other and shrugged. Ronnie finally spoke, "Suze, as much as I'd like to help you, my friends and I aren't going to trust any vampire anytime soon. Besides, Slater didn't tell us much, only to protect the house. But I'll tell you what; we'll give you the name of that vampire who's been shacking up here with his girlfriend."

"The blonde," Suze said.

"Yeah the blonde, real bitch that girl. Her boyfriend's almost as big as an asshole as here, if possible."

"What's the boyfriend's-" Suze started to ask when there came a bang from the living room.

"Crap," said Ronny, "he's here."

"Who," I asked.

"Michael," said Mickey, "Michael Meducci."

"Great," Suze said.

"What," I asked.

"Michael's no bimbo, like Heather, Bella. In fact, I'd say the guy's intelligence level is like Doc's, except he has a sadistic streak like Paul."

"Crap," I said.

Just then I heard Alice yelling down the stairs. "Bella, Suze, get down here now! There's apparently, some ghost here besides this loony vampire, and I can't see them."

"Ghosts," I said to Mickey, Jared, and Ronnie. "I thought you said were the only ghost assassins that Paul hired."

"He lied to us," Ronnie said practically growling, "I wish I could get a hold of that bastard's neck right now, I swear I'd…"

"No time to do that," I said. "You have to help him with the other guys that he hired."

Mickey shrugged. "What do you think Ronnie?"

"I think it's worth a shot," Ronnie said, "Besides I'd like to give those guys noses some damage, it wouldn't hurt to beat Meducci up too."

When we went downstairs, I saw that Michael had already disappeared. Unlike Heather, he wasn't stupid enough to get his neck snapped and head cut off upon exiting. So Jesse was there, alone, fighting three big burly dudes that could give Ronny, Mickey, and Jared a run for their money.

"A little help, Susannah." He said, as he held off big burly guy with a beard from coming towards Alice and Doc.

"Thank God, you're here." Alice said seeing me and Suze, "Maybe you can explain what's going on."

But we didn't. Suze, Jesse, and I were too busy helping Ronnie, Mickey, and Jared try to exorcise (or fight in the case of Ronnie, Mickey, Jared, and I) Paul's newest goons (who were definitely not reformed). Paul must have warned his new little friends about Suze because they were dematerializing as soon as she touched them.

Jesse was having better luck, at first. He had managed to exorcise one of the new thugs back to the Shadowland, however, after New Thug 2 and 3 realized what was going on they left.

"This is crap," Suze said after New Thug 2 and 3 dematerialized.

"Tell me about it," Mickey said, "I was replaced by a guy with highlights in his hair."

I groaned.

Alice looked at me, "Who are you talking to?"

"Ghost friends," I said, "Meet Mickey, Jared, and Ronnie. They were working for Paul, but they had a change of heart."

Alice waved to them, well, actually the wall.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's the wall isn't it," She asked.

"And they call you physic." I said. "By the way what happened with Meducci?"

"He walked in and freaked," Jesse said. "He then called for those idiots who we just dealt with and left."

"He's probably heading over to the wedding then, hoping to make a clean job before we get there."

"Wedding," Doc said. "Holy shit! CeeCee and Adam are getting married today, how could I forget?"

"Um, you were changed into a vampire and your family got killed," Suze said, "That's a lot of stress, Doc."

He nodded, "I know, but still, I'm supposed to be Adam's best man."

"Well, your not." Suze said, "You're going home. You can't be around humans; I'm surprised you survived here. Hey, we're all the corpses."

"In the kitchen and dining room," Jesse said. "Let's just say Heather and Michael have pretty healthy appetites, other than that there wasn't much down here except…"

"Except what," Suze said.

"Pictures of your friends and family," Jesse finally said.

"Great," Suze said. "Well, we got to drop Doc off and get to the wedding fast. I really didn't want to go in jeans, but I guess I don't have time to change into that cute little black dress I got half price at Barney's the other day."

"Suze," Ronnie said.

"Yes," she said.

"Take your time, we'll make sure Meducci doesn't get out of hand until you get there."

"Thanks Ronnie," Suze said. "We're still going to hurry though."

The Hell's Angel crew laughed, before they dematerialized.

* * *

Ten minutes later the three of us, plus Emmett (who traded places with Doc), were in formal wear and on our way to Big Sur. Suze was driving about a hundred and sixty miles and was avoiding every single traffic law. "I still can't believe we're crashing my best friends' wedding." Suze said as she avoided a red light.

"You'll be saving their lives," Alice said, "they'll be thankful to you and Jesse. They'll probably name their daughter after you."

"Is that a vision?" Suze asked.

Alice smiled. "I don't know. I was just trying to be nice to you."

"She's annoying," Suze said.

"I know," I answered back, "but you have to admit having a best friend that knows the future can be pretty cool at times."

"That it can be," Suze said.

* * *

We parked the car about a mile away from the ceremony, which wasn't that far with vampire speed, but was far enough to make Meducci look like he made it in time to commit murder.

We made it to the ceremony about thirty seconds later. Emmett had to carry me because even though I'm a vampire, I still can't run that great in heels, at least not at vampire speed. I was just glad Edward wasn't here it would be so embarrassing for him to see me in this state and it would give him another reason to treat me like I'm a porcelain doll.

The first person we saw on the beach was the bride, a.k.a. CeeCee. She was very pretty; she was very blonde, pale, and thin.

Suze gasped when she saw her, "Wow, Cee's changed a lot."

Jesse nodded. "She looks beautiful. I'm sorry we're going to have to ruin her wedding."

"It should be easy enough, Bella why don't you and Alice kidnap her, while Jesse and I get Adam."

I shrugged.

Alice grinned. "This should be fun."

"What did you see," I asked.

She shrugged. "Wait and see, Suze is going to be pissed."

"Okay, what did you see?"

"Wait till she turns around, you'll see."

I waited. When CeeCee turned around, I knew exactly what Alice was talking about. She was a vampire just like us, a vegetarian vampire.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. And please like always review, that's why I'm writing this story (besides my obsession with both Jesse de Silva and Edward Cullen).**

**MJ**

Chapter 25

CeeCee looked at us. "Okay, who you are?"

"Alice Cullen. And you're CeeCee Webb."

"Sound pretty sure of yourself, don't you?" CeeCee said, "Hey, wait. Cullen, I know that name-"  
"Are you friends of Tanya," Alice asked.

"In Denali, yes," CeeCee said. "I'm only here for my wedding, to provide closure for my family and friends. Tanya didn't say that the Cullens were living in Carmel, last I heard your clan was in Chicago."

"We are," Alice said. "There's a family crisis that we have to deal with here."

"I hope it's nothing to serious," CeeCee said.

"Unfortunately it is," I said. "Do you know Michael Meducci?"

CeeCee's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I do know him or should I say knew of him, since I haven't seen the man in over ten years."

"He's one of us now," I said. "He's after you, actually."

"Why would he be after me," CeeCee said. "I don't know you, and I really don't know Meducci. In fact, the only person that I know who truly knew him is dead."

I raised my eyebrow, "Who says she's dead?"

CeeCee raised her very pale eyebrows, "Are you…no, that's impossible that can't be."

"My name's Bella de Silva, it used to be Bella Swan." I said, "Perhaps you remember her telling you about moving with me and my father, Charlie."

"This is not possible," CeeCee said. "Suze isn't a vampire, she's dead she burned to death."

I sighed. "That fire was set on purpose, by me. I did it to fake our deaths."

"Okay," CeeCee said. "So you're saying my best friend and you got bit by a vampire, and you burnt down your house to fake your deaths."

"Basically in a nutshell, yes." I said.

CeeCee sighed, "There's only one problem with that theory, Bella."

"What,"

"You forgot to mention what happened to your father."

I paled. "I…I don't want to talk about that."

Alice stepped in, "Did Tanya ever talk ever mention that we used to live in Forks, CeeCee?"

CeeCee folded her arms, "Of course, she mentioned Forks. That's where it happened."

"You were changed in Forks," I asked.

CeeCee nodded, "Actually, I was changed in Seattle. I was going to visit Forks, Adam and I went there after graduation. We thought it could provide closure, except it really didn't. Instead we were turned into vampires by this guy; I think his name was Riley or something."

Alice nodded. "I'm assuming you went there to pay respect to Suze when you were attacked."

"Amongst other things, yes," CeeCee said, "but if you're telling me that Suze was turned, this makes things even more complicated.

"I don't get how Suze being a vampire makes things worse."

CeeCee sighed. "I'm assuming since your Suze's cousin, you've heard all about Paul Slater."

I nodded my head. "I know he's a psychotic vampire that Suze accidentally turned after he attacked her in the cemetery."

"What," CeeCee said. "Slater's a vampire? I thought he was still in Seattle terrorizing people as an attorney by now."

"Is that another reason why you went to, Seattle," Alice asked, "to find out about Paul?"

CeeCee shrugged. "I thought maybe he could somehow get us in contact with Suze. I know this sounds crazy, but Suze and that Paul guy they can speak to the dead."

"We know," Alice said. "And that's what makes Paul so dangerous, especially now that he's one of us."

"I can't believe both Suze and Paul are vampires, we're going to have one hell of a high school reunion."

I laughed. "CeeCee as much as I liked to talk to you about this we need to get going, Michael Meducci is planning on killing everyone at the wedding, just like Heather Chambers did to Suze's family."

CeeCee looked alarmed, "What?"

"To put it simply, Paul turned Michael into a vampire so he could kill all of Suze's friends and family."

"And the Ackermans, they're all dead."

"Yes," I said, "except for David and Lily. But David's a vampire, so he's really undead." I said, "Look, I'm sorry that I'm being this way, but Michael's heading over right now to your wedding. Didn't you hear about the Ackerman's on the news?"

"No, she said we spent the night in San Francisco. Thank God, the wedding's at six." She said, "I'm canceling it now though, not because of Meducci, because I'm sure we could control him, especially with Suze here, but because I don't want to get married with right now. It's too sad; the Ackermans were like family to me, except for maybe Brad and his pinhead wife. But, let's not go there. I want to help you bring down Slater, Adam will want to as well. Then we'll get married."

"Cee," I turned around a lanky looking vampire was standing behind CeeCee, obviously this was Adam.

"We need to cancel, I know." She said, "And I hoped there was only going to be one day where I was forced to wear this thing, I hate the color white."

Adam laughed, "We can always elope. Besides, you look beautiful in white."

Alice looked at them. "Actually, you two don't need to cancel."

"What," CeeCee said, "you said Michael Meducci was coming here, and I don't want to get married now, it would seem so disrespectful."

Alice sighed. "You don't get what I'm saying. You could elope here on the beach, a fake elopement if you will. All your friends and family would be gone, but we could trap Meducci."

"There's only one problem with that idea," CeeCee said, "The justice of the peace is a human."

Alice smiled. "Actually, I know someone who has a minister's license who is definitely not human. Emmett-"

Emmett walked over with Suze and Jesse.

Before he could say anything CeeCee ran up to her friend and hug her, "Oh my God, I can't believe it's you."

"CeeCee," Suze said, "it's me and you don't know how shocked I am to see you as a vampire."

She laughed. Then she said in a softer voice, "I'm sorry about your family, Suze. I really don't want to get married today, but-"

"CeeCee," Suze said, "don't worry about it. You can get married another day if you want, just think of this as a trap to catch Meducci."

"Okay," she said, "I'm in."

* * *

We had forty-five minutes. Forty-five minutes to get rid of about fifty people (and CeeCee said she had a small wedding), find Emmett some minister looking robes that actually fit, and make sure it didn't reek of vampire in the area when Michael arrived here, oh, and we also had to develop sort of an idea how to get rid of Michael.

At least no one panicked, not.

Everyone, except for Alice, was working overtime to make this thing work. First we had to get rid of fifty people, which is actually sort of hard to do when you have free food lying around on the beach.

However, once the guests found out they could be eating for free at the best steakhouse Carmel (reservation, courtesy Alice's psychic/vampire influencing ability) they dumped the free sandwiches and punch and beach front wedding.

So by five forty-five it looked like everything should be going okay, Father Dominic had even called and said the whole custody thing was actually working out. They had another load of paper work before Lily was legally Carlisle's and Esme's, or should I say Suze's and Jesse's.

But that didn't mean that everyone wasn't nervous as the sun began to set and Michael Meducci began to make his entrance.

It was a good thing we had all of that human food, it sort of helped with the lack of human smell. It also surprised me how good of a minister Emmett was. When I first heard he had his license, courtesy of the internet, I just had to laugh. But as I thought about it, it sort of made sense. Emmett didn't have a mean bone in his body, sure he might look like a big scary oaf, but he was just really a loveable goof.

I was currently hiking with Jesse. Mickey had recently materialized and informed us that Michael had parked his car, a little further from the beach than we did. So Jesse and I were planning on hindering his escape root. In other words we were planning an ambush.

We finally saw the car, a minivan of all things. Jesse shrugged. "I see Michael still likes to drive vans."

"Let's just get this over with," I said. "Hand me the pliers."

Jesse gave me skeptical look, "Isabella, are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Um, Jesse," I said. "What century were you born in?"

He glared at me, "Is that really relevant?"

"It is," I said, "Since I've been the only one, for the past few years to maintain the Audi and the Ashton Martin."

He begrudgingly handed me the pliers. Although, I told Jesse that I was confidant in what I was doing, but I really wasn't. Charlie only taught me the basis, how to change my oil and replace a flat tire when necessary, and it wasn't until I became a vampire that I got halfway good at it. I vaguely remembered Edward telling me about a prank that Emmett played on him that involved cutting the brake line to the Volvo, but I wasn't sure if I was doing it correctly. I didn't have any time to check either. According to Alice, we only had thirty seconds after I cut the breaks to hide in the van.

As big as that thing was, there wasn't much room to hide. Michael, apparently, decided to get some takeout before doing Paul's dirty work. I grimaced as I looked at the girl he killed. She couldn't have been older than twelve, yet he sucked her dry. I really wanted to cut off his vampire head.

Jesse looked at me, "Are you okay?"

"Jesse, I'm a surgeon blood doesn't bother me."

He looked at me, "Isabella!"

I shrugged. "I know, but I'm little high strong right now, Jesse."

He nodded. "I know, I…I think he's coming."

He was right. Two seconds later, the van's door opened and Michael Meducci stepped in and put his keys into the ignition and he wasn't alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Here's Chapter 26, papers are killing me but hopefully I'll be able to have another update by Monday or Tuesday. Please review and tell me how you like this chapter (it was really fun to write).**

**MJ**

Chapter 26

I felt Jesse's body stiffen, as Michael threw Suze into the car. Suze was a pretty powerful vampire and was by no means a dainty waif, but there she was looking all limp, almost as if she paralyzed.

Michael laughed. "I guess your wondering why you can't move, are you, Susie?"

I looked at Suze her eyes were glaring at him.

"You can talk, now, you know." Michael said, taking off a pair of gloves, as he started speeding away from the beach. "We're far enough away where that stupid ghost/vampire boyfriend of yours can't hear you."

I felt Jesse's grip tighten on my arm. It was obvious he wanted to do something, but he had to go with the plan he had to wait for Michael to lose control of the vehicle before we disposed of him.

Suze started yelling at Michael, "Meducci, what the hell do you think your doing?"

He shrugged, "Taking you to San Francisco, beyond that I don't know much. Slater's a very secretive man, he doesn't give me much information and when he does I'm supposed to not tell anyone or even think about it."

"You know," Suze said, "I don't get why you're telling me this, since I'll be using this information to destroy both you and Paul."

He shrugged. "You're still arrogant like you were back then, and still as beautiful."

Suze laughed. "Careful Michael, Paul doesn't like his merchandised touched."

Michael glared at her, "I should slap the shit out of you, but I won't. "

"Michael," Suze said. "Don't you get it by now, I'm not afraid of you. I would've thought you knew that by now after that night in the car."

"You mean the night you and those stupid ghosts decided to ruin my life."

"You killed those stupid ghosts," Suze said, "And now I wish I'd let them finish the job."

He glared at her. "You know I don't get why Slater doesn't want me to kill you right now. He must have something very special planned for you."

Suze ignored him, "How were you turned Michael?"

"Now that's an interesting story," Michael said making a sharp turn. "Do you know what five years in prison can do to your life?"

Suze looked at him. "I wasn't the one who told you to kill those kids."

"They almost killed my sister, they left her in a coma and now she's paralyzed." Michael growled, "What was I suppose to do? You cost me my life."

Suze glared at him. "And the people you're murdering now?"

"They're inconsequential, it's not like I even know them."

"You're really sick, Meducci." Suze said.

"I think you're the one who's sick, Suze." Meducci said, "You wanted me to die that night at the rocks."

Suze looked at him, "I'm not a murderer, Michael. Even though I might have been tempted to kill you, I didn't because too much about others."

Michael smirked. "You certainly cared about me, didn't you? You made my life hell which, according to Slater and Heather, is a pretty common occurrence."

"Heather," Suze said, "that's still something I don't get. How did the two of you ever hook up anyway?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "She thought I was hot, I thought she was hot. It went from there. Surprisingly, I grew to love her. I didn't think it was possible, but there's something about her and me that just clicks."

Suze smirked. "Perhaps what you share rather than your extreme sadistic streaks, is the fact that both of you are going to be dead."

"I'm already dead," Michael said, "roommate killed me over twenty bucks three months ago. I don't blame him though, I blame you."

"You should blame Paul," Suze said. "Considering the fact that he probably hired the bum you were living with to kill you. Now will you unfreeze me, so that I can send you to hell with your girlfriend?"

Michael's eyes left the road and turned to Suze, they gleamed scarlet. "You bitch!"

He then reached for Suze's throat, but right when he touched it Jesse was on top of him. "Get away from my fiancée, Meducci, before I kill you."

"de Silva," Michael said, "how'd you get in here. Never mind, Slater didn't say anything about not killing you," he then grabbed Jesse paralyzing him.

Suze struggled, but was stopped shortly after Michael grabbed a hold of her arm. Apparently, Michael's touch had something to do with this whole paralyzing vampire thing. It was a freaky and an extremely dangerous power. I prayed that I wouldn't be discovered, or if I was, I could manage to produce another one of those force shields that I had spontaneously made when Heather tried to attack us yesterday.

I really wished Edward was here in the car. He would have an idea how to deal with Meducci. I thought, as Michael made a U-Turn, that I could almost hear Edward's voice telling me to wait for Michael to try to use his breaks and then get Suze and Jesse out of there.

Michael laughed as he looked at them. "Useful power of mine, isn't it? There's been a change in plans, Suze, we're not going to San Francisco right away we're going to where it all started."

I felt the speedometer rise. Whenever Michael decided to stop it was going to be bad. I hoped I could somehow get him to touch Suze and Jesse before he wrecked the van. The terrain looked dangerous now. If Michael was going where I think he was going, this could end disastrous (for the minivan). There was a part of me that actually wished that I didn't cut the breaks right, even that meant Jesse be telling me I told you so for the rest of eternity.

It happened soon enough. And even though I knew it was going to happen, it still felt so unexpected. There was also the fact that the van was more than likely to go over an extremely high cliff in the not so very far distance. While Michael was confused why his Soccer Mom vehicle wasn't stopping, I carefully shoved him, avoiding contact with his skin, causing him to loose his balance and accidentally touch Suze and Jesse.

As soon as Jesse was able to move he cracked open the window and pulled a fighting Suze out of the vehicle. Once I was sure they were safe, I tried to keep myself away from Michael while trying to kill him, which is a hard task to do.

Michael glared at me. The van was getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff you would think that in some perverse sense of self preservation he would want to jump out, but then again he was a vampire. Still it looked scary to me, and I didn't get why Michael stayed in the vehicle.

As I tried to grab him he laughed. "You actually want to touch me, when you saw what happened to your friends."

"I don't need to worry about your powers," I said.

He laughed. "I'm indestructible, one touch and you're frozen for the rest of eternity."

"Want a bet." I said.

Michael laughed. "Oh, I think the universe is on my side."

"And I think gravity is on mine," I said as the van went over the cliff.

* * *

There's something about being in a car wreck, which you should have undoubtedly died in, when you're a vampire, especially when you're pinned under the car like I was. My arms were at a weird angle, so I couldn't even lift up the vehicle. Michael Meducci, however could, and smiled at me once he realized that I was trapped.

"I think gravity is my friend," he said picking me up. I felt my body go numb. It was almost as if I was drugged except that I was coherent I could still move my face, but just barely.

"What did you do to me," I said.

Michael laughed. "It's a useful power isn't it, but not really useful for you now that I think about it."

"What do you mean by that," I said.

He looked at me and grinned. "Let's just say it will make killing you a lot easier."

He then bent down to be put his lips around my neck when I heard a snap, a second later I felt Michael's body falling against mine, allowing me to move. However, I was soon picked up again this time by someone whose arms I longed to rest in for the rest of eternity.


	27. Chapter 27

**ANL I know this chapter's sort of sort short, but I wanted to give you all an update (I'm working on the next one right now too). This is realyl a transition chapter, so there's not really in action. However there's lots of Edwardness, so review and enjoy.**

**MJ**

Chapter 27

We clung to each other for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes. "Bella," He said, as he took off a pair of latex gloves that he used to protect himself against Michael. "Bella, I thought I lost you again."

I looked at him. "Edward, you could never lose me. Besides, I was going to kill Meducci."

Edward raised his perfect eyebrows. "You were, that would have been quite amazing considering the fact that you were paralyzed, Bella."

"Just you wait, Edward Cullen." I said before kissing him, "One of these days you'll need me to do the saving."

Edward laughed between kisses. "I think you're saving my sanity now."

We laid there on the beach next to the newly decapitated Michael and the now dead van for a few more minutes before Edward said. "I need to dispose of him, will you stay here?"

"No," I said, "I'm coming with you."

He looked at me. "Bella, you don't want to see this."

"Actually, I do," I said. "It might be good to learn how to dispose of killer vampires, considering that a lot of them have been following me lately."

"Fine," Edward said. "You can come with me, only because I don't want you out of my sight."

* * *

I begrudgingly have to admit that Edward had a point disposing Michaels' remains had not been a pleasant experience, especially since I now smelt like burnt vampire. Edward didn't talk much until we got into his rental car, a silver Ferrari.

"What were you thinking Bella," he asked. "Do you know how worried I was about you?"

I shrugged. "I was trying to help; I was the only one who knew how to cut the breaks to the car anyway."

Edward looked at me, "When did you become automobile savvy, Bella?"

I shrugged. "I'm not really that great at cars, but I remember you telling me about a prank that Emmett pulled on you."

"I'll have him added to my hit list," Edward mumbled as he made a turn.

"Edward," I said after he had calmed down a little bit. "How did you find me?"

"I came down here to surprise you," he said, "and no that's not your surprise, before you ask."

"That's nice and all," I said, "but what about the attacks?"

Edward sighed. "It's a dead end, Bella, leaving for less than a day won't kill me. Besides, Jasper's at the house."

"Are you sure that's okay," I ask remembering my disastrous eighteenth birthday party.

Edward nodded, "Ten years can do a lot for someone's control."

I looked at him, "You're hiding something from me, but I'm not going to ask since you just saved my life."

"Thank God for that," Edward said, "and thank God for my sister."

"I guess I should really think about letting Alice take me shopping," I said.

"I think you should." He said, as he turned into the Mission School.

"Why are we here," I asked.

Edward shrugged. "Carlisle and Esme told me they would be here with Father Dominic."

"Oh," I said. "Did they tell you about Lily?"

"Yes," Edward said. "I heard the bare minimum, and I got to tell you I've never seen Rosalie so happy. It's very weird, very weird yet sort of nice."

"It's still sad though,"

"I know," Edward said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I remember when I lost my parents."

"At least you knew them," I said. "Lily's too young; she'll have no memories of her parents."

Edward nodded. "I know. But she'll have memories of us and I'm pretty sure that she's going to be spoiled rotten."

I laughed as Edward glided me towards Father D's office. Unfortunately we ran into Sister Ernestine.

"Dr. Masen," She said smiling at him flirtatiously. "You're back."

He nodded. "Yes, Sister Ernestine, I'm back. Do you know where my fiancée's brother is?"

I gave Edward a perplexed look, as Sister Ernestine told him that Carlisle (who was pretending to be Jesse, who was pretending to be my brother) was. I didn't get why he called me his fiancée, I was so not ready for marriage. Maybe it was based on nothing, but it just freaked me out.

As soon as she was gone, still staring at Edward (even though she made a vow of celibacy and was about a thousand years old) I asked, "Okay, what the hell was that about."

Edward looked at me, "She's wouldn't have let me in, unless I was family."

"So you claimed to be my fiancé," I said. "Edward we're not even engaged."

He laughed. "That doesn't mean that were not going to be."

"What does that mean," I ask.

Edward knelt down, "I had this all planned out, the details and everything, but that doesn't matter. What matters is I want to make you mine. I know you say that I have you for an eternity and you don't want to do the whole white dress thing, but I want to do this right Bella. I need you. I need us to be official in the eyes of God. So will you, Isabella Marie Swan, marry me?"


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Dear Readers,**

**This update would've have been longer and it would have appeared about six hours earlier if it had not been for Michael (who decided that instead of translating his part of our Spanish skit on Microsoft Word and sending an attachment he was going to hand write the damn thing since he didn't have a computer, which he really did since said he did last week and well...let's just say that I have a bad headache, Michael didn't check his work).**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review (maybe it will help my Michael enduced head ache) I should have another update ready for you on either Thursday or Friday and it should be longer since I won't have to waste my time doing Michael's homework.**

**MJ**

Chapter 28

I was shocked. This is what my surprise was, a marriage proposal.

"Edward," I started to say when Suze came running in the room with Jesse.

"Thank God," she said when she saw me and clung herself to me.

"Suze," I said, "can't breathe."

She relinquished her grasp somewhat, but not really. "You don't need to breathe, Bella, you're a vampire, remember?"

"Believe me, I remember." I said, "How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I just wished I could've helped you, obviously your fine though."

"Only because of me," Edward said glaring at her.

"It wasn't her fault," Jesse said stepping in. "Isabella, basically demanded to be a part of all this, against my own advice."

Edward just nodded. "I guess we should go in there, that nun would be suspicious if she saw you."

"You met Sister Ernestine," Suze said. "I feel sorry for you."

"Actually," Edward said, "She was a very pleasant woman."

Jesse added, "I agree with Edward. I always found Ernestine to be a very nice woman under a hard exterior."

"Should I slug them or should I let you do the honor, Bella?" Suze asked.

I shrugged. "I don't care; let's see what Father D wants."

* * *

Father Dominic wasn't alone. Sitting next to him was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie with Lily in her lap. All of them, except Lily, looked upset.

"Bella, Suze, and Jesse," Esme said all motherly. "Thank God, all of you are all right."

Edward nodded as Lily peered her bright green eyes at him. "Rosie, who's he?"

Rosalie smiled at the little girl. "That's your Uncle Edward, he's Emmett's brother.'

The little girl nodded and got back to coloring Miley Cyrus's Hanna Montana wig purple.

"So, did you get all the paperwork figured out?" Suze asked.

Father D nodded. "Lily is technically yours in name. The social workers were very impressed with Carlisle and Esme. What I am more concerned with about is the situation with Mr. Meducci. Alice, and CeeCee and Adam, who just happen to be vampires, told me you got kidnapped at their wedding."

Suze sighed. "I saw Michael and thought I had the element of surprise, only it turns out he surprised me."

"How," Father Dominic asked.

"His power is, or should I say was, paralysis," Jesse said. "One touch and you're frozen."

"Paralysis," Carlisle said frowning, "The Volturi would have loved to get their hands on him."

"Well, too bad he's dead now." I said.

"What worries me," Edward said. "Is that before I killed him Meducci said that Slater had more followers."

Suze nodded, "He mentioned something to me about San Francisco, so perhaps we should go there next."

"We can't go there," Edward said interrupting her. "There have been at least five victims in Chicago this weekend."

Carlisle sighed. "We're just going to have to split up. Jesse has already informed the hospital that he has a family emergency that he has to attend to and I'm sure that Suze, Alice, Doc, and Esme will be willing to stay in California. The rest of us can go back to Chicago and deal with the situation there and get Lily established in her new home."

Father Dominic nodded. "That sounds like a plan to me. I'd be willing to help you maneuver around San Francisco as would, CeeCee and Adam. Where are they anyway?"

"They're with Emmett and Doc," Suze said. "They wanted to give them their condolences, which reminds me we need to plan the funeral."

Father Dominic nodded. "Actually, I have that all taken care of. The service will be tomorrow if that's okay?"

Suze nodded then looked at me. "Bella, I know you won't be able to make it to the funeral because you have work and I don't want you to feel guilty about it, okay?"

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry, Suze."

"I know," She said. "But you helped me kill two of the bastards who did this to my family and you'll never know how much I appreciate it."

I smiled. "Suze, I know you'd do the same thing. I want you to go to San Francisco and kick Slater's ass, okay?"

She looked at me, "You didn't even need to ask."

* * *

Since we were leaving so late and so unexpectedly, no one sat together on the plane except for Rosalie and Lily.

Even though I had the displeasure to sit next to two arrogant looking frat boys, at least I didn't have to answer the marriage question. I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward purposed. I loved him, but I was not ready for marriage. I saw what it did to my parents and I didn't want to go down that path. And although I was more than 99.9 sure that Edward and I weren't going to end up like Charlie and René, I still didn't want to risk that chance. Marriage changes things, and I didn't want to change one thing about my relationship with Edward.

The landing was perfect and to my ever delight I was paged as soon as are plane had touched Chicago soil, which meant I could avoid the M talk with Edward a little longer. Sometimes, I just love being a surgical intern.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Sorry for the delay, school has really gotten hairy (the whole Michael-Gate put me behind a day, and I have like two presentations and two papers due within the next week). So I hate to inform you guys updates will be sort of slow, one update per week, till the end of the semester (approximently four weeks). I'll try my best to upload my stuff though whenever I get the chance. ****Sorry for any grammer/typos in this chapter (I barely had time to get this out, so this is the best I could do).**

**Please read and review,**

**MJ**

Chapter 29

Maybe I should rethink that part about loving my job, since I just found out that I have a forty-eight hour shift today, courtesy of text message from Dr. Simon, excuse me Jack, who just happened to make me his slave for the day.

"Bella," He said smirking at me when I entered the locker room. "How was your two day vacation?"

"Vacation," I said. "Believe me when I say it wasn't a vacation."

"It will seem like a vacation after you get through with your forty-eight hour shift." Simon said as he looked over Jude Smith's chart.

I laughed. "Well, I don't get tired easy."

"Neither do I, but forty-eight hour shifts are a bitch for everyone. If the sleep deprivation doesn't get you, the lack of Masen probably will."

I glared at Simon, "Jack, I told you Edward and I do not have a relationship."

"You just called him, Edward." Simon said. "You've never called him Edward before, Bella."

"Well," I said. "Since you keep mentioning him, I decided to call him by his first name. You have a fondness for first names, don't you Jack?"

He smiled. "You know, Bella, it's a shame I have a strict no dating the interns policy, because the two of us would really hit it off. You and I would be a lot better than you and Masen."

I laughed. "Jack, you and me is even more delusional than Edward and I."

He shrugged. "Just wait next year when you're a resident."

I looked at him. "Jack, by then you'll be sick of me. I'll probably kill a few patients and you'll yell at me and no longer look at me like I'm fresh meat."

"You won't say that next year when I sweep you off your feet. However, now I need to act all responsible and bark off some orders. I need you to check on Mr. Smith, make sure that he's prepped for surgery. And then check to see if the operating room's ready, this is going to be a hell of a day Bella."

* * *

Jude Smith died on the table five minutes within the surgery. However, that didn't mean my day wasn't filled with surgery. The E.R. was full of patients for the picking, and a lot of them had to deal with neuro which meant I got to open up a lot of heads (okay, two) with Jack.

There's something about being in the O.R. with Jack that's almost like being in there with Edward. Although, being in the O.R. with Edward was just electrifying. He made plastics come alive. I think it wasn't Jack's teaching that got me so fired up about neuro, it was neuro itself. The brain is so interesting, how it controls everything in our body yet being so small. And Jack wasn't that bad of a teacher either, he really knew what he was doing. So to say the least, twenty hours into my shift I was happy, the only downside was that hadn't seen Edward. But in a way that was sort of a positive thing since I didn't have to discuss marriage.

I didn't know what I was going to say. I didn't want to say no, but at the same time definitely did not want to say yes. And the thing was I knew I wanted to be with Edward for forever, but marriage that just makes everything messy.

"Something on your mind, Bella," Jack asked after we had successfully operated on a head trauma patient.

"Nothing really," I shrugged then I said something really unexpected. "Jack, have you ever been in a Catch 22 situation?"

"Is this medical related, Bella," he asked, "or is this personal?"

"Does it matter," I asked.

"What time is it?" He asked yawning.

"Um, a little after one o'clock in the morning," I said.

He sighed, "Let's talk on the way to the on call rooms; I need to take a nap."

"Um, okay," I said.

"So, what's the deal with you and Masen?" He asked as we walked down the hospital corridors.

I glared at him. "This doesn't involve Edward, this is about me."

He sighed, "Trying to decide if you like plastics or neuro better, or which doctor is hotter. Because I can assure you if that's the question, then you should choose neuro, Bella."

"Jack," I said. "We just performed two surgeries in the last twenty hours; I'm in no mood to hear your stupid flirtatious banter."

"Fair enough," He said, "now what's the problem?"

"Marriage," I said. "That's the problem."

"Marriage," He said. "Don't tell me you're getting married, that would just break my heart."

"I'm not, well, I might be. I really don't know. The thing is the guy I'm dating, we've been serious for quite awhile, but I have thing about marriage."

"A thing about marriage," Jack said. "This sounds interesting."

"I have commitment issues," I said. "I saw what marriage did, first hand, to my parents. And I don't want that to happen to E…to him and me."

"So it is Masen," Jack said. "And I thought he was only using you as a booty call."

"Don't be so crass, Jack." I said, "And it doesn't matter who it is, the point is I don't want to get married and I don't know what to do."

"I think you already know what to do," Jack said as he grabbed his keys to unlock the on call room.

"What," I said.

"You just said it." He said, "You don't want to get married. If Masen, I meant this guy, if he really loves you then he'll understand, I know I would. I wouldn't want to force you into something you didn't want."

I looked at him. "I don't know Jack, it would him really happy. It's really the only thing he's ever wanted out of me."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious," I said. "Sure he wants that other stuff, but he wants to get married first. He's a real class act."

Jack laughed. "He's probably a real class act that needs to take Viagra."

"Shut up," I said. "Now that was over the line and you know it."

He shrugged. "Actually, you went over the line talking about relationships. I swear sometimes I feel like this place is like that stupid show on television."

"Trust me," I said looking at him, "You're not good looking enough to be on that show."

Simon laughed. "I bet Masen is though. Tell you what; I'll write a prescription up so that won't have to deal with his little problem anymore. Better yet, when you decide to dump him I'll be here waiting for you."

"Go to hell, Jack."

He grinned. "I'm already in it, sweetheart, and so are you. Enjoy sleeping in the pit tonight."

I laughed. "That won't be happening."

He just smirked and nodded as he slammed his on call room door shut on me.

I decided that since I needed to pretend to sleep for at least two or so hours, I might as well find out what Edward was up to. It absolutely disgusted me what Jack had to say, the last part, but what he said at first sort of made sense. If Edward truly loved me then he could wait. I know he wanted to get married, but marriage was a big issue for me. We could work this out, he could handle just being my boyfriend for the rest of eternity.

Or could we?

I thought about as I watched Edward do emergency surgery on some woman's whose implants decided to burst, due to blotched plastic surgery. He was so caring with his patients, so detailed. Surely, he would understand the word no. It wasn't like I was breaking up with him or leaving him, like he did to me so many years ago. I just didn't want to get married.

Things were going to be okay, weren't they?


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Sorry for the delay had a completly absolutley horrendous last two weeks in all regards. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for any grammer errors (I was very, very tired when I proofread, so please bear with me). I personally liked this chapter, I'd like to hear what you think it would improve my mood.**

**So please review,**

**MJ**

Chapter 30

Edward finally got done with surgery about an hour. I was still in the gallery musing when he appeared.

"Hey," he said. "This is the first time I've seen you today, how are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine. Look, Edward, we need to talk."

"I agree," he said. "You never did answer my question."

"That's the thing Edward, I think-" My pager went off.

"You better answer that," He said. "I hear Simon's a whiny bitch if his interns don't answer there pages."

I looked at him. "You're right. I guess I should take this."

"You should," He said. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," I said kissing him.

"You're late," Jack said glaring at me. I noticed he still looked perfect, despite the fact that he only had about two hours of sleep.

"Good morning to you too, Dr. Simon," I said.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you," Jack said, "or I'll have you picking up coffee for me for the next two weeks. And Bella, I don't like coffee."

I smiled. "So, what's going on?"

He shrugged. "Eight year-old male, minor head trauma with severe burns and just to warn you, his injuries were deliberate. He was found near three D.O.A.'s they were done by the same lunatic who's been killing those people for the past week."

"Shit," I said.

"Shit is right," Jack said, "especially if you act that way in front of the patient."

"Do you think I'm stupid," I said as Edward walked into the room.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Well, if it isn't Dr. Loverboy. I see they're making you work for that fancy attending position you were promised."

Edward shrugged. "It's good to see you Dr. Simon and you too de Silva, and I just finished with my shift when I was paged. So, what's going on?"

Jack glared at Edward. "They're bringing in an eight year-old boy with some head trauma and severe burns, you'll be doing skin grafts."

"I'm not stupid, Simon." Edward replied. "I need to page one of my interns and talk to Dr. de Silva, so give me a minute."

Jack rolled his dark blue eyes at Edward. "I don't think you need to talk about with your relationship with de Silva right now, considering that a kid's life is on the line."

Edward glared at Jack. "You assumed wrong, Simon. And as your superior, I'm telling you to watch your mouth and your hands for that matter."

Jack smiled. "Think I'm a threat, don't you Masen?"

Edward glared at him. "You a threat, you must be full of yourself. What I do in my personal life is my business, the same goes for Dr. de Silva. What I care about right now, is getting the O.R. ready for when that kid comes in and in order for that kid to have the best care, I need to talk to Dr. de Silva."

Jack glared at him. "You're not her resident anymore, Masen. Talk to your own intern. Bella, come here."

Edward glared at Jack. "Do you really want me to get Dr. Cullen, or better yet Dr. Winters involved."

Jack glared at Edward. "You are one arrogant son of a bitch Masen, you can talk to de Silva right here considering that we share the same patient."

"Fine," Edward said then turning towards me he said. "What I was going to say, out of personal courtesy to Dr. Munston, was that de Silva is more experienced with skin graphs. And it would be in the best interest of the patient, for her to be my intern."

"And what if I say, Bella's the only one who can perform brain surgery on the kid."

Edward glared at Jack. "They said the head trauma wasn't that severe, the burns however are. But you know what, Simon, if you want this kid to die go ahead and use Bella."

Jack glared at Edward, "Fine, use her. I don't want you making excuses when the patient dies."

"The boy will live," Edward said, "at least while he's under my watch."

* * *

It was excruciating. Five hours into surgery and we still didn't know if little John Doe was going to live. Edward was right, there wasn't much head trauma. It was mostly superficial damage, Jack even let Munston (who was giving me death looks) hold the camp. The burn wounds however were what made John Doe's case so severe. Over seventy-five percent of his body was burnt.

"Dr. Simon," Edward said as he worked on the kid's face. "Call the blood bank and tell them we need some O negative up here stat."

"Abby," said Jack turning towards the scrub nurse.

"No." Edward said, "I asked you to call the blood bank, not Abby. She's actually helping in this surgery."

"Fine," Jack said. "Munston get your ass down to the blood bank, I need to watch this patient."

"His head wound is already treated," Edward said. "Really the two of you are just clogging up my O.R."

"Your O.R.," Jack said aggravated. "Excuse me, but I just performed emergency brain surgery."

Edward laughed, not taking his eyes off of the patient once. "All you had to do was give the kid a C.T. scan and an M.R.I.; he only needed stitches which I could've done better, by the way. The only reason your in here is because I'm very cautious and wanted you in here as a precaution, but you and Dr. Munston are no longer needed. Dr. de Silva, however, is, as well as Dr. Nelson, Dr. Ivey, and the six or so nurses that are in here. They're helping me, you are not."

Jack frowned. "Whatever, Masen. Bella, meet me in my on call room after you get done helping this bastard."

"So," Edward said as he ordered me to hand him a scalpel, "Dr. Simon seems to have taken an interest in you, de Silva."

I glared at him, "Shouldn't we be discussing the patient, Dr. Masen?" I asked,

Edward lifted his head up for a moment to roll his eyes. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked in his scrub hat. He was wearing one with _Peanuts_ characters all over it,Alice said that Lily picked it out for them on one of their many shopping trips with Rosalie, yesterday. Apparently, Baby Gap and Toys R Us weren't their only destinations. "Fine, de Silva tell me what I'm doing with right now and why?"

I gave the textbook answer but the added, "And throughout all this process, which you're doing perfectly, you still manage to act like a jackass."

Edward laughed. "A jackass I may be, but I just saved this boy's life. And hopefully, he will be able to give the police a hint about the maniac that's been killing all these people."

I looked at him. I knew when he said this comment, he wasn't talking about the police, he was talking about us. John Doe was officially going to become a friend of the Cullens' if and when he ever woke up.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Sorry for the delay. This has just been a really stressful period in my life right now; school, final, family, friends, etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm just going to warn you though that this is chapter is like the calm before the storm so be prepared.**

**MJ**

Chapter 31

I knocked on Jack's on call room. Edward didn't want me to go, I could tell by the look in his eyes (they were turning awfully dark) when I left the O.R.

"Jack," I called.

When I opened the door, I noticed how angry he looked.

"Sit down, Bella." He said.

I sat.

He sighed. "I hate doing this to you, but you'll be doing rectal exams for the next two weeks."

"What," I said.

He looked at me. "I want you to be the best doctor you can be and although you are an extremely skilled surgeon, I think you need to be out of the O.R."

"Why," I asked. "You saw me in that room today. Although, you and Dr. Masen were fighting constantly, I answered all of Dr. Masen's questions correctly and I even handed him the right tools without screwing up."

"I know," Jack said. "But that's the thing; I don't want you around Dr. Masen. There's obviously something going on between the two of you, and I'm afraid it will distract you from your work."

"Then why don't you just ban me from surgery with Edward," I said, "I shouldn't be put on rectal duty for a month just because the love of my life is my boss."

Jack smiled. "You just admitted it; you're in love with Masen. And before you say anything else, I said you'd only be doing rectal exams for two weeks, but I lied you won't be doing them at all."

"What," I said then hastily adding. "And I am not in love with Dr. Masen that would be unprofessional."

"And what we're doing isn't professional?" Jack asked. "Look, Bella, I don't care what relationship you and Masen are having. Actually, I'm lying. I do care, since I hoped the two of us-well, I'm not going to get into that now. What matters is you have a proper internship, meaning that you get your fair share of all specialties not just plastics."

"That also means not just neuro," I said.

Jack glared at me. "You're on neuro into the end of your shift and then I'll assign you to something hideous, let's say orpho or better yet gyno. And speaking of neuro, I just got page we have a consult to do."

I left the hospital six hours after my shift was officially supposed to end. Jack's page involved a woman who was having continual seizures and had to be rushed into surgery if she wanted to live, then there was another patient, and then another. I was so ready to leave this place.

I had a day's worth of freedom, actually fifteen hours worth. I was kind of dreading being away from the hospital. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was happy to leave the hospital. I needed to get away from stupid Jack and his stupid advances, but I didn't want to discuss Subject M with Edward. I knew it was pointless to avoid the subject, and that Jack had a point when he said (in Jack terms) that I should just tell Edward how I feel. But still.

I guess I could tell Edward I would marry if we were engaged for like twenty years or something. But I don't he would go for that and he really shouldn't. He should just dump me, to be honest. I was a commitment phobic, I wasn't what he deserved. I started to turn my key into the now darkened town house but was stopped when a cold hand touched my shoulder.

It was Edward.

"Alice was right as usual," He said smiling at me. "She said one o'clock in the morning, did Simon really have that much surgery or where you just avoiding me?"

He said it jokingly, but somehow I felt as if I had to defend myself.

"No, of course, I wasn't trying to avoid you." I said, "I just had to perform emergency brain surgery, that's all."

"Bella," Edward said raising an eyebrow. "If this is about the proposal, I don't want you to freak out. I know I sort of sprung it on you, all of a sudden, but I'll do anything, if you just agree that one day, I don't care if it's tomorrow or a hundred years from now, that you'll be my wife."

"Edward," I said. "I don't-"

"You don't have to say anything," He said. "I'm going to take you where I should have taken you to propose. Now get into my car."

I got into the shiny silver Ashton Martin, which he had somehow manage to repossess, as he backed out of the makeshift driveway.

Edward's driving was the same as it was ten years ago; ridiculously fast and ridiculously safe. We soon stopped in front of a large deluxe looking apartment complex right by the shore of Lake Michigan.

"Where are we," I asked.

He looked at me, "The townhouse isn't my only property in this city, Bella. Believe it or not, sometimes I like to have my own space."

"And this is it," I said, we were at his apartment, or should I say penthouse, now.

Edward laughed. "You'd be surprised how loud it gets over there, especially with Emmett and Rosalie."

"Definitely too much information," I said.

He laughed as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors, in less than two seconds. "Wait until you hear it, then it will be too much."

I ignored him, because I was amazed at the splendor of his penthouse. It was pure Edward and I loved it. The furniture was sleek and modern looking, yet there was a Victorian vibe within the apartment. Perhaps it was how the furniture was arranged, or maybe it was all of the candelabra looking things he had lying around the room.

Edward smiled at me as he got out some matches. "You know if we could eat human food, I would've prepared you a feast. Remember when we went to prom and I watched the Food Network constantly."  
"Of course," I said. "I remember you letting Charlie drive your precious car too."

Edward shrugged. "I share, sometimes. Like now for instance, I'm sharing my special spot with you Bella."

"What does that mean," I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

Edward laughed. "You'll just have to see, let's say that the two of us are going to have an unforgettable night, if your game."

"Oh, I'm game." I said.

* * *

It started with a bath filled with rose petals and lavender, and Edward massaging my hair with the old shampoo that I used in high school. The shampoo wasn't like the stuff I use now, expensive designer brands that smelt like a hair salon and made my hair look like a supermodel's, but it was nice revisiting the past.

Things even got better after the bath. After a heavy make out session, Edward started massaging my back. It felt so good; I didn't realize how much tension I had in my back. And then things got out of hand, oh this sort of out of hand was good. But I never thought it was going to be this way.

But it was better than what I thought it would be. It was perfect. There was no mention of marriage, nothing whatsoever just love. It was just me and Edward, nothing else in the world mattered.

We laid there in each others arms for hours, until finally after one last kiss Edward got up for a second and when he returned he was holding a tiny turquoise color box, from Tiffany's.

"No," I said, "I thought you said."  
"I said that I would compromise." He said, "I want you to wear this ring, at least. I know you don't want to get married right now, but we just experienced everything a married couple would experience, Bella. Why not make it official or at least wear the ring. It would mean so much to me, especially since I already broke one of the promises I made to myself."

"And that was to wait until marriage," I asked.

He nodded. "I couldn't help myself though, and I'm guessing neither could you. I don't regret it though. I just want you to wear this ring. And think about it this way, it's not even your permanent ring."

"Not even my permanent ring," I said looking at the clearly expensive emerald cut diamond that looked to be worth a fortune with its tiny little platinum band.

"Yes," Edward said. "This is just a promise ring. I have another ring in mind, if I can ever find it, when we actually get engaged."

I knew what ring he was talking about, but I didn't say anything about it. Instead, I said, "I can handle this if we call it a promise not an engagement."

Edward looked at me and smiled. "I think I can handle that."

He then placed the beautiful ring on my hand. And even though I knew that the moment should be one of my happiness, I couldn't help but feel impending doom.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Good news, finals are finally over which means updates will become more regular (at least twice a week). I hope you enjoy Chapter 32 and please review.**

Chapter 32

Although, I didn't have to go into the hospital until noon, I still felt like I didn't have enough time with Edward (even though I technically had an eternity with him).

"So," Edward said as he pulled on a pair of jeans that fitted his Adonis-like body perfectly. "Are you still under Simon's service, today?"

I nodded my head as I watched him get dressed. "Yeah, it was either that or rectals for a month."

Edward looked at me and said, "I wish you would do the rectals."

I glared at him, "I bet, but thankfully I'm aloud to make my own choices."

"Bella,"

"Don't Bella me, Edward." I said, "There's nothing you can do can make me want to give up brain surgery for sticking my finger in people's butts."

He laughed. "Are you sure?"

I glared at him. "What do you think?"

He smiled. "I say I have forty-five minutes to change you mind."

"Thirty," I said. "I don't want to give Jack any excuse to put me on butt duty."

"It's Jack, now." Edward said as his fingers caressed my back.

"Shut up, and kiss me." I said closing my eyes.

We would've been late if it hadn't been for vampire speed. We were so late that I even was wearing the same clothes from the day before. To say the least, Suze and Alice would not approve.

Jack laughed when he saw me. "Bella, are you telling me that in fifteen hours you haven't had time to change clothes?"

I glared at him as I grabbed my scrubs. "Jack, that's really none of your business, let's just say I was tired."

He smiled. "Well, I hope you're rested enough to operate with me."

"I'm sure I am," I said as I pulled off my shirt.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Jack said, I noticed that his eyes were focusing in on my bra, the bra that Edward had ripped off of me a mere hour ago.

"Jack," I said putting on my scrub top, "don't."

"Can't I be curious," he said smiling. "I mean, it's hard not to fantasize about your hottest intern."

"There's something called sexual harassment, Jack," I said.

He frowned. "You wouldn't do that to me, Bella."

I laughed. "You're right, I probably wouldn't. But seriously, can you let me get dressed in peace?"

He sighed, "You spent the night with Masen, didn't you?"

"Excuse me," I said.

He looked at me a grinned. "You're not as fun when you're around him, Bella. And don't deny the fact that you weren't him, that rock of yours says otherwise."

Damn it, I was too busy having sex with Edward that I forgot to take off his stupid ring. I know I promised him that I'd wear it, but it still felt so weird and so wrong.

"It's just a ring," I said, as I took it off and threw it into my purse.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, just a ring, that thing looks like it cost about a hundred grand."

I groaned, because knowing Edward, it probably cost a couple hundred grand.

Two spinal injuries and one brain surgery later, work was over. As I was putting on my jeans, my phone rang it was Alice.

"You're getting married."

"Sort of," I said. "And how do you know?"

"Bella," Alice said. "I'm psychic, remember? Besides I was subjected to a very graphic vision of you and my brother doing the nasty."

"Did I mention how much I hate you," I said.

She laughed. "You shouldn't hate me, you should hate Suze."

"Suze," I said, "why should I hate her?"

Alice sighed. "Look, I shouldn't be doing this, but when my brother called to us the good news your cousin accidentally let it slip about your other ring, you know Edward's mother's ring."

"Crap," I said.

"You said it," Alice said. "Look, I don't think Edward's mad at you, more like hurt and disappointed, which is sort of bad. Just don't do anything rash, Bella, I know how much you hate the whole marriage thing, but it really means a lot to Edward especially since…"

"Especially since what…" I asked."

"Never mind," Alice said. "Look how's Jazz, I mean he's called me and told me he's fine and I've seen visions of him and he looks like he's perfectly in control, but it's just not the same."

I sighed. "I haven't talked to your husband since we came back to Chicago, but I'll go over to the house today."

"No, tomorrow morning," Alice said, "you need to talk with my brother first. You should go to Bloomingdale's because there's this little black number there that will give you some bonus points, also I ordered you some rose petals for Edward's apartment sprinkle them to the bed, believe me when I say it will help soften his disappointment."

"Thanks, Alice." I said, "How's California."

She sighed. "There's still no sign of Slater, but we thing we think another one of Suze's ex classmates/ex boyfriends has been turned."

"Who," I asked.

"Tad Beaumont," Alice said. "He is or was a pretty nice guy, so we're hoping that once we track him down we can get some answers."

"Like where Slater is," I asked.

"Bingo," she said. "Look, I have to go, but do what I say, okay? I really don't want you to ruin things with my brother he was a mess when he thought you died and if something happens between the two of you I don't think he can make it."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I said.

"Bella," Alice said, "you don't know everything that that happened when you were gone."

"What happened," I asked.

"It's not my place," she said. "Now go by that little black number, you'll need to make sure they gave you the double zero, I still can't believe how much weight you lost."

"Alice," I said, "anything else?"

"Nope, that will do it. Just tell the Bloomingdale's associate, her name's Lacy, which you want the package marked under Cullen, and the rose petals will already be in the penthouse when you get there. Edward has an emergency surgery, so you should have plenty of time to get ready."

"Okay, Alice." I said rolling my eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes, Bella, and get to Bloomingdale's in like five minutes or I'm calling you again."

"Whatever," I said, however I made sure I was I was in the store two minutes later.

The little black number Alice had been talking about wasn't even a dress it was a flimsy piece of lingerie. Flimsy and revealing, and something I would never wear unless I was desperate for Edward's forgiveness.

I still couldn't believe he found out about the ring, Suze and her big mouth. Although, I really didn't blame her, it was a simple mistake and it was sort of my fault, and I really should have came clean with Edward, but I was just wrapped around the idea that we were quasi engaged. If he actually placed that beautiful ring on my finger, I might just go crazy.

I had been sitting on Edward's bed for the past three hours. Rose petals surrounded me and I was just plain bored of watching his plasma television so I just sat there in silence. Finally, I heard Edward opening the apartment; he was so quiet that if it hadn't had been for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have noticed.

Finally, he came into the bedroom. He had a perplexed look on his face as he eyed the rose petals.

"Bella," he said, his voicing having an almost melancholy edge to it.

"I'm in the bed," I said.

Edward nodded as he turned on the light. "We need to talk."


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I'm seriously contemplating about relocating this fic to the Twilight section (I want to reach an even larger audience, and hopefully maybe even get added to a C2 or two), tell me what you think. Also, for all you rabid B&E things, prepare yourself the next few chapters because they aren't good for this couple, but just keep remembering I love a happy ending. On a happier note, did anyone see the Twilight mini-trailer/ teaser it was so awesome, I can actually start picturing Robert as Edward, well kind of, however I'm still a little unsure about Kristen being Bella (her voice and her height keep distracting me from picturing Bella, perhaps it's because I'm around Book Bella's height (5'4-5'5 ish) and it's obvious (well, to me) that Kristen's way too tall and I've always pictured Bells with more of a girlish tone, but whatevs. At least, Robert can do a sexy American accent and look Edward-ish (and Edward, at least in my opinion, is more important to cast right than Bella).**

**Till Thursday,**

**MJ**

Chapter 33

Edward looked at me confused, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you," I said with a smile. "Although, I thought you'd be happier to see me."

Edward looked upset. "Bella, did my sister happen to call you?"

"Edward," I said, "why are you talking about Alice? I'm here on your bed waiting for you to do whatever you want with me, I'm all yours."

"Except in matrimony," Edward said bluntly.

"Edward," I said, "do you want to ruin the mood? Look at me; am I normally dressed like this?"

Edward eyed the racy lingerie that Alice had forced me to buy.

"No," He said. "You don't look like you, Bella, you look…well …"

"You don't have to say it, Edward," I said. "Just have fun. We can talk later. You have me all to yourself right now, something that doesn't normally happen."

I could tell Edward was angry, but that didn't stop him from peeling off his sweater and his jeans I heard him faintly whisper, "I wish I didn't want to do this."

It took one look from me, though, to get him on the bed. However, I noticed that there was no emotional connection; everything was just physical and tense. When we were done, he looked at me and said, "Why don't you trust me, Bella?"

I tried to ignore the question and snuggle next to him, but his vampire speed prevented this. "Why?" he said again, "You had the ring all this time, why didn't you just tell me you had it. Did you think it make me angry if you didn't want it, if you didn't want me?"

"Edward," I said, "that's not it."

He ignored me. "Do you know how much I wanted you, Bella? I almost killed myself because of you. If it hadn't been for Alice and Jasper I would have been dust, or worse I would've been working for the Voultri. I would've truly been a soulless bloodsucker."

I looked at him as he hastily threw on his jeans. I saw the pain in his eyes, yet something broke within me. I don't know what exactly, but all those years of thinking he didn't want me, the last few memories I had of Charlie agonizing about my depression, and the whole thing with my change, just came spewing out. "You think you had it bad, Edward. Try my life. For the past ten years, I thought you hated me. That there was something instinctively wrong with me. Then come to find out, you lied to me. To be honest, I really don't know what's worse to be unwanted or to be lied to. I might look fragile Edward, and that's partially your fault. I went through a depression myself when you left. I lost twenty-five pounds, I didn't sleep, and I barely talked to my father. My father, who was killed that crazy bitch vampire that you were trying to protect me from. And you wonder why I didn't trust you enough to tell you about that stupid ring, a ring which by the way I clutched to for years after you were gone. I thought maybe you had accidentally left behind, or that it was some sort of warped parting gift. And I honestly didn't want you to know I had it, so that when you left again I could of you left to cling to. So you wonder why I don't trust you, why I don't want to marry you. Well, these are the reasons Edward. I'm even sort of skeptic about your newest piece of bling if you want to know the truth."

He stared at me. "If you really feel that way Bella, then maybe you should give me that piece of 'bling' back."

I looked at the Tiffany rock on my finger. I didn't care how much money it was worth at hat moment, I just wanted it off of my hands. I just wanted to get away from Edward. I needed to go somewhere. What I needed to do was go to the hospital; I needed to cut someone open. I needed surgery.

Taking off Edward's ring felt so relieving, yet at the same time it felt so wrong. The same thing about leaving his apartment, I really didn't want to leave him there, yet I needed to get away.

I found myself in front of Jack's small office five minutes later, "I need surgery," I said after forcing the door open.

He looked at me, "In that getup," he said. "It looks like you need something else."

I blushed. I was still wearing Alice's lingerie. "Jack, now's not the time. Just give me some scrubs, a scalpel, and a patient. I need to cut someone open before I go out of my freaking mind."

I noticed that Jack's usual smirk no longer on his face, instead he looked concern. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "Now get me some scrubs."

"I will not get you some scrubs until you tell me what's wrong you look like a wreck, now tell me what happened?"

"I think," I said, "I think Edward and I broke up."

Instead of making some catty remark about how he could now date me, Jack was sympathetic plight. "Okay, he said, "What happened?"

I looked at him. I wished I could cry, it would make things so much easier, but I couldn't because I was a vampire. For the first time, in a long time, I wish I didn't have to spend my eternity walking around sucking blood, trying to remain hidden from Edward. Because I didn't want to see him, yet at the same time I didn't want to hide.

I looked at Jack's unnaturally deep blue eyes. There was something about them that I could trust, I don't know what, but it was as if I felt compelled to tell him everything, except for the vampire stuff.

"So," he said when I was all done spilling my guts, "you're a fellow commitment phobic."

"Don't get any ideas, Jack." I said for the first time smiling all day. Then unexpectedly, I added. "I don't know if it's the commitment gets me. I mean, it does because I saw what it did to my parents' marriage, but I think the trust issues are bigger."

He nodded. "They're understandable though. Masen walked out on you and ten years later he pops the question and expects you to say yes, the guys a little bit insane if you ask me."

"Edward's far from being insane," I said. "The only thing insane about him is that he actually thinks that we can be married and have the whole shebang."

"White house with a picket fence, two and a half kids and a dog named Spike," Jack said with a laugh.

"Something like that," I said, not adding that I would never be able to have a kid and that even if Edward and I did marry we wouldn't live in a house for more than two or three years, especially if we hoped to pass ourselves off as doctors.

"Look, Bella," Jack said. "I'm going to let you in on a surgery with me, today, but I don't you thinking about Masen. I know you love the guy, but he treats you like crap, so I don't want you thinking about him. Just think about surgery, and well, if you can think about me."

"You really are a dirty bastard, Simon." I said.

He looked at me and grinned, "If I was, I'd make you wear getup in the O.R."

* * *

I had just gotten out of my third surgery of the day/night with Jack. Although, I hadn't forgotten about my fight with Edward, I was feeling better. Something about being with Jack made everything okay. Sure, it wasn't perfect because I wasn't in Edward's arms listening to him pledge his love for me, but Jack made happy or at least relax. And when he wasn't being a total pervert, he was actually quite funny and charming, like he was during our marathon of surgeries.

It's just too bad that when I was laughing at one of Jack's funny, yet sort of corny jokes, about brain surgery while we were elevator, the doors opened and Edward hopped in.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Here's the next chapter, thank you for the reviews(and keep them coming they make me type faster;). I'm really excited abou the next chapter too it involves a very lengthy, very wild IM conversation here's some of the screenames see if you can guess who they are: TruEmo63, McSexy, and Forever17 (have fun whoever wins gets a prize, meaning an excerpt from Chapter 35.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Awkward didn't describe it. There I was in an elevator with two extremely hot guys, one which happened to be a vampire and the so called love of my eternity. It also didn't help that both of them were staring at me. Edward's eyes were dark, almost pitch black, yet there was still a tint of topaz to them. They looked heartbroken but at the same time there was a look of hatred within them. Then there was Jack his baby blues looked amused and they almost seemed to be twinkling.

If I thought things could get no worse they did when the elevator stopped and so did the dead silence as Jack pressed the emergency button which no one responded to.

I noticed Edward haphazardly roll his eyes, obviously with his mind reading ability he knew that no one was going to pay attention to us. I tried to look at him and ask how long, but I noticed that he completely avoided my gaze.

Jack smiled as he took off his lab coat and sat down on the elevator floor. "It looks like we're going to be here for a while. Bella, want to have a picnic with me?"

"Don't you have to have food to have a picnic," Edward said in a harsh tone.

Jack ignored him, "I have Doritos and coke, and maybe I even have chocolate."

I looked at Jack and rolled my eyes. "And you're really a surgeon."

Jack laughed. "What do I say, I like junk food. And don't tell me you're not hungry you haven't at eating since we performed that surgery on Mrs. Rodriguez."

Edward smirked, "You really must be hungry, Dr. de Silva."

I glared at him, "I'm fine, Dr. Masen."

Jack laughed. "So, it's really Dr. Masen now. I guess booty call time's over."

Edward glared at Jack. "There was never a booty call time to begin with, Simon."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned towards me and winked, "I'd be happy to show you the inside of my on call room anytime, Bella."

I didn't know why I did it, but I smirked and said. "Why don't you just show me your apartment?"

Jack laughed. "I would, but I live in a hotel."

"That's really classy, Simon." Interjected Edward, "Can't even afford to rent yourself an apartment."

"I suppose you live in a penthouse on Michigan Avenue or something?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Edward smirked. "Actually I do."

Jack muttered a four letter word under his breath and sighed. "Well, I'm staying at the Hilton, so there you go. Bella, you're more than welcome to spend the night with me I get HBO and room service."

I smiled, "Alright, I'll come if you allow me to raid the mini bar."

Edward glared at me and whispered almost inaudibly, "That won't be happening."

"Excuse me," I said, "but I do believe I'm a legal adult which allows me to choose who I'm going to sleep with."

Edward's eyes then went completely black. "You wouldn't."

I didn't say anything I just stared at him for a few seconds before turning back to Jack, "The Hilton, huh, you mind telling me what room you're in?"

Jack smirked. "666."

I heard Edward murmur under his breath, "Typical that he shares Satan's number."

I whispered back, "That's really funny, Edward," I said. "Especially, since you view yourself as being damned."  
Jack looked at both of us, "Is there something I'm missing."

"No," I said, "I was just going to ask you if mind if I room with you for a few days."

Jack smirked. "Nope that would be just fine, especially if you wear that little outfit you wore to work today, you know the barely there black thing that made you look so sexy..."

Jack was on the floor a second later; apparently Edward decided to go all psycho on him. This was just what I needed to be stuck in an elevator with my psycho love of my life and my admittedly hot boss.

Luckily, for Jack, I used my vampire powers to pull him away from Edward before those stupid perfect stone fists of his did some serious damage. "What do you think your doing," I shouted as Jack pulled himself together and Edward glared at me.

"Bella," Jack said grinning at me, "Where do you work out?"

I rolled my eyes, "Is that really relevant Jack."

"Um, yeah," he said, "I thought Masen was going to give me a bloody lip."

"I was going to do a lot more than that," growled Edward.

"That's really great Masen," Jack said acting more like his cocky self, "why don't you say it a little louder and into a tape recorder so I can pass charges for attempted assault."

Edward rolled his eyes, "You can try, but let me assure you your charges won't hold in a court of law."

"Excuse me," Jack said, "there's probably a camera on this elevator showing what you tried to do to my face."

Edward laughed and looked at me, "I doubt it saw anything."

I knew what Edward saying was true. He had pushed Jack to the floor in about two seconds, not enough time for your average human to know that he was the one trying to beat the shit out of Jack. Still I was mad at Edward so I said in a low voice, for a human. "You're forgetting about me Edward."

He looked at me, "You wouldn't, Bella."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "I wouldn't be too sure."

Jack looked at me and grinned, "I believe you booty call has a brain, Masen."

"Bella," Edward said, squeezing his fists, "is not a booty call."

"Could have fooled me," Jack said, "chips?"

"No," Edward said looking around the elevator then looking at me, "keep pressing that damn button, Dr. de Silva. I'll see if I can pry open these doors."

"You'd have to be Superman to do that," Jack said with a laugh.

Edward ignored him and threw open the doors in about five seconds, reveling a brick wall as he muttered, "You're really a stupid ass, Simon, those doors are nowhere near industrial strength, I bet even a weakling like you could've opened him.

Jack ignored him and instead noted are situation by saying, "Well, it looks like we might be like that poor dude on _Inside Edition _who stayed in an elevator for two days."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Dr. Simon." Edward said, "This is a hospital, and elevators are a crucial commodity in hospitals."

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Then why haven't they gotten us out of here, Dr. Wonderboy."

Edward ignored him and opened the emergency exit. "I'll see you on the other side."

As soon as he disappeared, Jack turned towards me and asked, "I don't get it how could you ever date an idiot like that."

"Jack," I started to say.

"Before you say it," He said. "I get that Dr. Wonder/Loverboy has the whole pretty boy/saving lives factor, but he's not right for you Bella."

"How," I said, "how is Edward wrong for me?"

Jack smirked. "Take this whole marriage thing, for instance. Edward never asked your opinion if you wanted to wear the big white dress at the church thing, he expected you to wear that rock of his no matter what your fears are. I don't care if you say that was compromising, but Bella, this is your life not Edward's. Don't let him control you."

I looked at him, "Jack,"

"Bella, there' s a whole world out there. One that doesn't involve Edward Masen, I bet you've never dated anyone but him, never kissed anyone but him."

I didn't look at Jack, I tried to ignore him but he continued. "You know you might like kissing someone else Bella, someone whose lips listen to you rather than barking orders, someone's lips like mine."

He then did something totally unexpected, he kissed me. Okay, so it shouldn't have been that unexpected because we were talking about kissing, and Jack is sort of a pervert, but it was still weird that another guy's mouth was on top of mine. And to be honest, I sort of liked it. I mean, Jack wasn't Edward but he was a good kisser. He had nice lips and he knew how to use his tongue, but it wasn't magical.

However, I don't know if it wasn't magical because it was the fact that Jack kissed me or that as his lips meet mine the elevator unknowingly moved up and opened revealing Edward.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN:P I hope you enjoy Chapter 35. About the contest, Forever17 was supposed to be Alice (but I wen ton Lexicon last night, doing some fact checking and found out she was 19 when she died, so if you guessed wrong for her and didn't get a sneak peak review the story and mention that you reviewed and I'll give you a sneak peak for Chapter 36). On an another note, I'm thinking about posting the first chapter to my Blue Bloods/Twilight crossover soon, It's called Blue Immortal, more details about it can be found in my profile. Any one who loves Twilight and can't wait for the next book should really check out Blue Bloods (they're by Melissa de la Cruz and they're fantastic).**

**See you soon,**

**MJ**

**P.S. The next Chapter involves a stakeout and a vampire bar.**

Chapter 35

The situation was already embarrassing enough, but what made matters worse is that Edward was not alone. Apparently, an elevator being stuck in a hospital is a big deal, especially when there were no major surgeries going on.

I didn't really know what to do. I mean, everyone was staring at me including Edward. I felt so conflicted. I know that kissing Jack was a bad idea. Despite all my fear for commitment, I do support the whole fidelity thing even though Edward and I weren't technically speaking at the time. And okay, so we were sort of broken up and I was mad at him, but I really shouldn't have kissed Jack. Even though kissing him felt good.

It was my first human kiss come to think of it. Jack's lips were so different then Edward's so warm, so moist, yet so un-Edward like.

Speaking of Edward, the way he looked at me was just unbearable. I didn't really think he could hate me so much, until I saw the look on his face. Betrayal, heartbreak that just didn't even describe that. And the look of rage that was on his face when he saw Jack, he looked as if he was ready to pounce on him or something.

So, I did the only thing one would do in this situation I ran.

I ran until I got to the Cullens' and grabbed my stuff before running to the Hilton. At that point I really didn't care what anyone thought of me, my whole life was a mess. It was even more of a mess than it was a year ago when I was a walking zombie. Well, I was still a walking zombie, but I felt alive when I was with Edward.

This whole thing was a mess. Scratch that, my whole life was a mess. First there was this whole Edward thing which was just a bunch of problems on so many different levels, then there was the Jack Simon thing (sexy as hell but also annoying as hell, wait is hell annoying maybe I should rephrase that), then there was also the whole vampire serial killer thing, and the Paul Slater thing. There they were, two problems I've been neglecting because of Edward. Was I really that self absorbed, maybe that's what I should be doing right now instead of focusing on Edward, find the killer or at least talk to Suze. I knew she had to be a wreck, perhaps I could somehow get in contact with her online or something.

Luckily, for me I packed my laptop and Suze was logged on:

Jesse'sGirl: Bella, is that you.

SwanSong87: Hey Suze, how's California are you getting a tan.

Jesse'sGirl: LOL! You know we can't tan Bells. Before you yell at me about telling your fiancé about The Ring, tell me everything how did he propose, was it romantic or what?

SwanSong87: You haven't talked to Alice then, have you?

Jesse'sGirl: No, she's still in San Francisco with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet. I'm with Jesse we're in Santa Monica following up on a new lead.

SwanSong87: What new lead.

Jesse'sGirl: You're trying to change the topic, why? And what's this about me not hearing from Alice?

_Forever19 has logged on._

Forever19: It means, that you haven't heard about how Bella broke my brother's heart by kissing a Dr. Jack Simon, or should I say Dr. Jackass.

SwanSong87: Hi, Alice.

Forever19: Don't try to 'Hi, Alice' me Bella. You broke my brothers heart, and I swear if he does anything remotely stupid either Jasper or I will kill you.

_TruEmo63 has logged on._

TruEmo63: As much as I love you Alice, I won't commit homicide for you. Especially, a homicide that you'll later regret.

SwanSong87: Thank you Jasper.

TruEmo63: Don't think I'm siding with you Bella, my brother's pretty busted up right now.

Forever19: That's right, he's planning on binging on surgery for the next forty-eight hours, if my vision's correct.

TruEmo63: You're right, sweetheart, if Edward's phone call was any indication of his feelings on the phone.

Jesse'sGirl: Okay, can anyone tell me what's going on. What's this about you kissing some jackass in the hospital elevator, Bella? I thought you were one for fidelity.

SwanSong87: Ummm……

Jesse'sGirl: I'm waiting.

SwanSong87: You're not that perfect either Suze. Remember Paul Slater?

Jesse'sGirl: That homicidal manic, I was never romantically connected with him.

_McSexy has logged on._

McSexy: Excuse me, Susannah, but I remember a few times we're I caught you and Paul kissing.

Jesse'sGirl: Jesse, how did you get into this conversation, and I wasn't with Paul when you and me were together.

McSexy: It doesn't matter. I was just pointing out that you made mistakes back in the day.

Jesse'sGirl: You're my fiancé, Jesse, you're supposed to defend me.

McSexy: I know. This is just revenge for this stupid IM name that you assigned me.

Jesse'Girl: But you are McSexy, Jesse.

SwanSong87: Excuse me, but there are more pressing issues going on here.

Forever19: Yes, there are. You and my brother, you apologize put his ring on his finger, and let me take you to Vera Wang to get a dress.

SwanSong87: Not going to happen, Alice, your brother is the true jackass in all this.

Forever19: I don't think so, Bella, but I'll admit that he isn't a saint either. Both you and Edward have your faults.

SwanSong87: What's that supposed to mean.

Forever19: Think about it.

_Forever19 has logged off_.

SwanSong87: Jasper your wife is annoying.

TruEmo63: I'm not responding to that Bella. Just think things over, okay, both you and Edward love each other. And it's natural to have problems and want to experience something new, but Edward is your soul mate and you should remember that.

SwanSong87: You weren't there Jasper.

TruEmo63: I know, but you're forgetting who my wife is.

SwanSong87: God, you're almost annoying as she is.

TruEmo63: I'll take that as a compliment, I have check some of my sources on the street but if you want some company tonight call me and you can help me with my stakeout.

SwanSong87: I'll think about that.

_TruEmo63 has logged off._

Jesse'Girl: So how bad was it?

McSexy: Susannah!

Jesse'sGirl: Jesse, you didn't listen to her cry to that guy when she was a human.

McSexy: Excuse me, but I did, considering that I stayed with you when you lived there.

SwanSong87:What, you were in my room when I was a human Jesse? You saw me undress?

McSexy: Of course not, Isabella. Now, I have to go I've just been paged.

_McSexy has logged off._

SwanSong87: Your fiancé's a terrible liar Suze.

Jesse'sGirl: I know, but he really didn't see anything.

SwanSong87: Whatever, so how are things in Santa Monica.

Jesse'sGirl: Okay, I guess. Trying to track down Tad Beaumont down is a problem, but I think we'll manage. How about you do you think you'll be okay.

SwanSong87: I really don't know. I am just so mad at Edward right now Suze, and then there's Jack he's just so…

Jesse'sGirl: So what?

SwanSong87: Have you ever met someone you know you shouldn't be with. They're all wrong for you, yet there's something about them, something that's just irresistible.

Jesse'sGirl: Yes, unfortunately I have.

SwanSong87: You have, who?

Jesse'sGirl: Do I really need to say his name? You should know who I'm talking about.

SwanSong87: Paul.

Jesse'sGirl: Yes, Paul. And Bella, if this Jack is anything like Paul just stay away.

SwanSong87: He's nothing like Paul.

Jesse'sGirl87: Are you sure?

That was the question that would be in my head for the rest of the night.


	36. Chapter 36

**ANL Hi guys, here's Chapter 36 updates will be pretty frequent for the next week and a half because I will be going out of town next week. I hope you enjoy and please review.  
MJ  
PS I always wanted to write about a vampire bar, so I hope it doesn't annoy anyone that I did.**

Chapter 36

I was in my vampire stakeout clothes; a dark blue shirt, some jeans, a leather jacket, and a pair of bright pink Nikes that Suze had bought for me when I graduated from med school (in case I got paged during our investigation).

Jasper was waiting for me when I arrived. He was holding a bag which I guess was filled with stakeout equipment or whatever.

"Bella," he said, "there's no need to be nervous. I don't hate you."

Damn, I thought my powers worked against him. "Jasper, don't do that."

"What, read your emotions?" He said with a small smiled. "That's what I do. And before you ask, I don't need my powers to see you're a nervous wreck. To be honest, it's always amazed me how Edward viewed you as being sort of an enigma because your face basically gives you away."

"It's not that amazing," I said, "since Edward is practically oblivious to everything that goes on in this world."

Jasper groaned, "That was harsh, Bella."

I smiled, "I know."

He looked at me and shook his head, "If you knew how hurt he was, you wouldn't be acting this way."

I groaned, "Look, Jasper, I don't want to talk about my relationship issues right now. We're supposed to be tracking a lunatic, besides that's what I have work for."

"I hear you do more than that," Jasper said as he started walking towards the Cullen garage.

"Jasper," I said.

He sighed. "Fine, I can tell you're uncomfortable. I was only trying to get your side of the story though."

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked.

"Look at who's my wife Bella," he said as he opened the door to a black Lexus, obviously a new audition to the Cullen's collection of cars.

"What Alice sees is just visions," I said, "she doesn't get the whole side of the story."

"You mean there's no spin to the story," Jasper said.

I folded my arms, "Can you just tell me what we're going to do on this stakeout tonight."

Jasper sighed. "Fine, we're going to a vampire bar."

I gave him a weird look, "A what?"

Jasper laughed. "You're confused, which is understandable."

"I thought, most of us were nomads." I said.

Jasper nodded. "Most of us are, still there's a few of us. A few of us, non-vegetarians, who try to establish themselves in the underworlds."

"Underworlds," I asked.

Jasper sighed. "You haven't heard anything about the underworld cities since you've been turned?"

I sighed. "I've stayed pretty much with Suze and Jesse, Jasper. I haven't been hankering to meet another vampire. I've been trying to avoid them."

Jasper nodded. "Understandable, you have heard of the Volturi though."

I rolled my eyes, "You should know the answer to that, Jasper. After all, you're married to a psychic."

He groaned. "Just humor me. Anyway, the Volturi is the largest vampire underworld; Chicago's is quite small in comparisons, very small as big cities go actually. A few bars, maybe one or two, and a few smugglers and identity card dealers."

I nodded, "Sounds about right, but I am questioning the bars. Don't most of our kind like their food fresh."

Jasper grinned. "Most people aren't as brave or stupid as our friend."

"You meant Serial Vampire," I said.

Jasper nodded. "Let's just say the Volturi gets angry when we eat a lot of fresh food in one place."

"Then where's the blood coming from," I asked.

Jasper said, "You're a doctor where do you get blood from?"

I groaned, "The blood bank. That is just so cliché."

Jasper laughed, "Cliché, that's an interesting way to describe it. Anyway, before we go in I have to warn you these places can be rough."

"Define rough," I said.

"Let's just say," Jasper said, "if Edward knew I was bringing you here he'd rip me to shreds, Emmett almost did the same when I suggested that Rose play my date for the day."

"You invited Rosalie?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me, "Yeah, believe it or not Rosalie's beauty comes in quite handy in cases like this, too bad she and Emmett are too busy playing devoted parents."

"To Lily," I asked.

Jasper, "Of course, Lily, I swear it's Lily this and Lily that all the time at the house. However, I got to admit the happiness radiating from Rose is a nice change from the use anger."

"She had a right to be angry," I said.

Jasper nodded, "She really did, and that's another reason I didn't ask her to come to the bar with me."  
"Are you saying these bars are that rough," I asked alarmed.

Jasper looked at me, "They're not that bad, Bella, besides I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."  
I still inwardly shuddered as we parked the car.

Café Noir, also know as the vampire bar, name fit itself perfectly. Darkness crept from all parts of the café. Not only was the atmosphere in the perpetual state of blackness, but so was the cliental and the bartenders.

Before we entered the bar, Jasper made me put on a pair of scarlet contacts as well as sprayed some sort of perfume on me that smelt like human blood.

"Can't let them think we're vegetarians," he hissed in my ear as he doused himself with the stuff.

"How did you make this stuff," I said.

"Rose," he said, "you know she went to medical school twice and was quite the accomplish chemist."

"So what is this," I said.

Jasper shrugged, "Essence of human blood, I guess. Really I don't know, but it works."

I shrugged as we made are way into the café. The first thing I noticed in Café Noir besides its generally dark atmosphere was the stench of blood. I was just glad I was no longer human and could handle the smell of blood, although it did smell sort of disgusting.

Most of the customers in the bar were with there mates looking disgustingly happy. There were quite a few single vampires there though, and quite a few of them were staring at me as well as Jasper.

It was decided earlier in the car that the two of us would pretend to be best friends rather than boyfriend or girlfriend, since Jasper couldn't play my boyfriend anymore than I could play Jasper's girlfriend.

"Hey, you alone." Said an black haired vampire who looked oddly familiar.

"Depends," I said trying to act all flirtatious which is something I'm not that good at, considering I've only flirted with Edward in my life, unless you count Jack which I don't because Jack flirts with me. Well, I sort of flirt with Jack come to think of it, but that's different what we have is more like friendly conversation.

"I like that answer," said Mystery Man, as he drank something that looked like a bloody Mary, but was in reality a bloody bloody. "It's mysterious, sexy."

I laughed. "You like mysteries,"

"I love them," said the vampire holding out his hand, "the name's Keanu."

"Like that dude in _The Matrix_," I said now noting that the resemblance I saw within him was probably that of Keanu Reeves especially since he was wearing a trench coat.

Keanu looked confused, "You must have been turned recently."

I coyly smiled and said. "Yes, actually I have."

Keanu turned and smiled. "What's your name, dear?"

"Jessica Stanley," I said borrowing my former classmate's name.

"You're absolutely stunning; you must have been a juicy piece of meat for whoever turned you."

I shrugged, "I was probably just a target."

Keanu raised one of his dark eyebrows. "What do you mean by target?"

"My whole family was killed," I said. "Actually, it wasn't that long ago maybe a week or two. Thank God, Mike found me."

"Mike," said Keanu, "is that the guy who found you."

I nodded. "Don't worry though, we're not that close. He just gave me then whole what not to do if you're a vampire speech."

"And that's why you're in Café Noir rather than killing people on the streets." Keanu said with a smile.

"Actually," I said. "I'm in here to see if I can track down my creator, I'd at least like to thank the guy or gal for giving me an eternity of sucking blood."

Keanu laughed. "I'm afraid that probably won't be possible, Jessica, considering that your killer could've been several of the patrons here, me not included."

"What do you mean," I said.

Keanu smiled. "There have been rumors, and I believe those rumors to be true of a red haired woman who's trying to build up an army. I don't know what for and personally I find armies to be a little bit risky, but I've never seen someone with such strategy before and with so much guts. Whoever she is, she's out for blood."

"I don't get it though," I said. "Why would she kill my entire family if she was looking for recruits."

Keanu smirked, he oddly reminded me of Jack at that point. "Simple my dear, you were probably just food to one of her newest recruits. And if I were you, I'd get out of town as soon as possible from what I hear this woman doesn't like her food to talk."

The thought made me shudder as Keanu asked if he could by me a drink, which fortunately I was able to decline because I was paged from the hospital, Coma boy (a.k.a. Joshua Depount) was awake.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and as always please review.**

**MJ**

Chapter 37

I'd like to say that when I got back to the hospital no one was staring at me, but then I would be lying. And right now I'm trying to cut back on the lies, so….

So, to say the least everyone was staring at me in the elevator, in the hallways, in the parking lot, and even the nurse in little John Doe (a.k.a. Coma Boy, a.k.a. Joshua Dupont) room were staring at me.

Interesting enough, I didn't see either Edward or Jack (who were Joshua's primary physicians). Although, I was pretty sure Edward was in surgery and I wasn't exactly sure where Jack was.

Although, Joshua was awake he was barely coherent (according to Nurse Herman) which meant that I wasn't going to be able to interrogate him today to the fullest extent of my abilities.

"Joshua," I said, "Joshua, are you awake?"

The boy opened his eyes, I noticed they were large and brown and innocent. From what Herman reported it was revealed that the boy had only just turned eight. Eight years-old, and he had already lost his family and had to undergo severe plastic surgery. It was days like this that I hated being a doctor and days like this that I hated being a vampire.

"You're one of them," he said harshly, "get away from me you red eyed freak!"

I looked at him weird, something must be off with his medication or something. "Joshua," I said, "it's okay, I'm a doctor I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get away from me," the boy said as loud as he could, "you're one of them, you're one of them!"

I noticed the rise in his blood pressure, "Nurse." I said give him a sedative."

Herman smirked at me and said, "I'll have to ask Dr. Masen before I do that, de Silva, since he is the primary physician and actually knows what he is doing."

I glared at Herman and said in my iciest voice, "I'm a doctor Nurse Herman, and if I order you to give the patient more morphine then you get the boy more morphine. I really don't care if you think of me as a slut or not."

Herman looked at me and smirked, "I wasn't talking about your status as the resident slut intern, de Silva. Dr. Masen just paged me he should be here in a minute."

"Actually, I'm here now," Edward said. I noticed that he was still wearing his surgery cap (the one with the skulls and crossbones on it) and he had a perpetual frown on his face, it deepened when he saw me. "de Silva, get out of here."  
"What," I said.

He glared at me, "You're in no condition to help with this patient, meet me in my office in ten."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to meet you in your office, Dr. Masen."

Edward gave me a look that could kill, "It's not about what you want or what you don't want de Silva, it's about the safety of this patient, now leave."

I left.

Since Edward was due to become an attending within the next month and he was the best plastic surgeon on staff at St. Catherine's, he was already awarded his own office. It was big, airy and spacey, and was decorated in typical Edward style (simple but beautiful). I couldn't help but to revel in his smell when I entered the room. He had his street clothes, the same street clothes that I ripped off a little less than two days ago, neatly folded up on his leather couch which I sat after I had scourged the place for all things Edward. I noticed that he had a picture of the Cullens sitting on his desk, I also noticed a picture that was sitting in the trash a picture of Edward and me at the prom. We looked so happy then, so much younger in a strange sort of way (even though the two of us hadn't aged any, well, I aged but only by like four months or so). I must have been musing over that photo because Edward came in the room five minutes and said, "That's personal stuff, de Silva."  
I glared him, "I believe this picture's mine too."

"No," Edward said, "it isn't."

"How's Joshua," I asked.

Edward didn't say anything instead he asked, "Did Simon turn you on to human blood too, de Silva?"

"What," I said.

"Don't deny it," Edward said. "Your eyes are bright red and you reek of human blood.

Damn it, I remembered now that I didn't take out my contacts or shower after I got paged. Looking at Edward I said, "Do you really think I'd drink from humans, Edward?"

He folded his arms, "No. But you've been surprising me lately; it's like I don't know who you are anymore, Bella."

"Well," I said taking off the contacts, "I'm not a human drinker; I just helped your brother out."

If Edward's already dark eyes could turn darker, I'm sure they did just now. "What?"

I smiled. "You're right Edward, you don't know me. I'm no longer frail or dependent on you, so I can go help your brother with his stakeouts at Café Noir anytime I want."

Edward looked at me, "Are you stupid, Bella?"

"I don't think I am Edward, considering the fact that I got my medical degree from Stanford."

"You could have fooled me." He said before adding, "Even though I share your lack for our now nonexistent relationship, as a vampire it is my duty to inform you that those bars are dangerous, especially for vampires like us."

"Like I care," I said. "I found out information about the attacks.

"What information," Edward asked.

I looked at him and smirked. "It's none of your business."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, "I believe it is, Bella, since I am a vampire and that patient was a victim of those attacks."

I looked at him, "Fine. Since I am generous and don't lie, like some people, I can tell you that Keanu said that a vampire with red hair is behind these attacks."

If Edward could pull me tighter to him, he did just then, "Victoria?"

I looked at him, "Gee, you're a smart one Edward."

"Oh my God," he said. "That means that these attacks are directed at you."

"You think," I said. "Or perhaps they're directed at you."

"Whatever," Edward said. "Bella, I'll keep you safe regardless of the state of our relationship."

"When will you learn," I said to Edward, "that I don't want your protection."

"Are you sure you don't want it," Edward said before pulling me into a kiss (obviously, to get me to bend to his will, like he had that power over me (well, he sort of did come to think of it)).

"Yes, I'm sure." I said as I regrettably pulled away from him and kicked him in the groin.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a little bit of everything in it; B&E (a hint to how they will be seeing each other, despite one member of this power couple current hatred for their mate), some Back, and some Coma Boy. So enjoy, just to tip you guys off I just got done writting the first draft of Chapter 40 and it's a doozey. Chapter 39 should be up on Monday, and then I'll have the infamous number 40 posted on Wedensday before I fly out.**

**Okay so read, review, and hopefully enjoy**

**MJ**

Chapter 38

Edward didn't yell at pain because, of course, he really couldn't feel anything because he was basically made of stone, and even though I'm a vampire I really don't kick that hard. Well, I guess I would kick hard for a human but for a vampire I am sort of a weakling (much to my regret and probably to Edward's delight).

Still, by kicking him in the groin I had allowed myself about ten seconds to escape (plenty of time for a vampire, even a slow vampire like myself to exit the hospital if I really wanted to).

However, I have terrible luck and as soon as I ran out of Edward's office and slowed down, I ran smack into Jack.

"What," he said looking at me surprised.

"I didn't say anything," I said looking at him, and for the first time noticing that he was wearing street clothes instead of scrubs.

To be honest, he looked extremely good in his fitted polo shirt and khakis. Too good. Yet, I knew there was something wrong.

"Jack," I said, "is something wrong."

He frowned, "Yes, something is wrong. You boyfriend is claiming that I'm some sort of sexual predator."

I smiled. "Jack, you are a pervert."

He crossed his arms. "Now's not the moment, Bella."

"What," I said upset.

He sighed. "Your boyfriend claimed I sexually accosted you in elevator. And the funny thing is, is that no one's questioning his claims. It's like everyone believes him because he's freaking Edward Masen the prodigy. And now, I'm suspended just because I decided to kiss you, a kiss which by the way I enjoyed."

I looked at him. "You're suspended, Edward got you suspended?"

He snarled. "Yes, Dr. Loverboy got me suspended, and now that my patient's awake I can't check to make sure he doesn't have permanent brain damage."

"Joshua's fine," I said.

"Joshua," Jack said, "that's his name."

"Joshua Dupont." I said then looking at him I added, "I'll talk to Dr. Winters if you want."

Jack smiled. "Would you, I'd love that especially if you would meet me for a drink after work."

I looked at him and said, "I learned the hard way not to date with coworkers, Jack."

"Then what are you going to tell Winters about our kiss?" Jack asked smiling.

"That it was an accident," I said.

"Not going to work, especially with the story your precious Edward gave to everyone."

"Fine," I said, "I'll go with you but I don't do drinks or dinner."

"Then what do you do," Jack said.

I grinned at him, "I do tutoring. You tutor me, that's our date."

"Isn't that special attention," Jack said his eyes now retaining a spark to them.

"Not when I'm saving your ass," I said.

* * *

Dr. Winters frowned when she heard Jack and I were dating. She even asked me directly if he was pressuring/threatening me. Whatever Edward had said, had obviously affected her (obviously, he was using his power to its fullest advantages). Although, I knew Edward was upset with Jack for kissing me, I didn't think it gave him any business in getting the guy suspended. When I told Dr. Winters this she just sighed and said, "Well, I see I was wrong in reassigning you to Dr. Simon. I did the exact opposite of what I wanted to do, create less controversy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to reassign you again, to Dr. Masen."

What? I was going to be Edward's intern again this was just too surreal.

I tried to get out of it, I really did. But, Dr. Winters was stubborn (I had a pretty good idea that Edward was behind making me his intern thing, but I couldn't be sure) I was going to be with the respectable Dr. Masen again.

As soon as I got out, Jack looked at me and asked, "So, what happened?"

"Expect on getting a phone call and a new intern," I said.

"Oh, man, did they-"

"Yes," I said, "thanks to you I have to work with Edward."

"Used to you would of loved that," Jack said.

I folded my arms, "That's before I realized that he's a jealous chauvinistic pig."

Jack smirked. "I'm liking this new attitude of yours, dinner?"

"No," I said, "tutoring. I'll see you at eight or hopefully sooner if Winters calls you."

Jack smirked, "Yes, hopefully sooner."

* * *

I was back in Joshua room this time he was calmer, Edward had apparently given him something for the pain yet something that kept him conscious.

"Hi, Joshua," I said looking at him, "I'm Dr. de Silva, can you hear me."

"Of course I can hear you," Joshua said, "I'm not deaf just messed up."

I laughed. "It' s good to see your coherent Josh."

"Joshua," he said then looking at me he said in a very serious voice for an eight year old. "My parents are they okay, they're not zombies are they?"

I had to laugh. "Zombies, what are you talking about sweetie?"

Joshua looked at me. As innocent as I thought those eyes were, they held some sort of harshness within them. "Lady," he said, "don't call me sweetie. And I know what I saw, that thing it was just like the guy in one of those zombie slayer movies with it's red eyes and it being a brain smasher."

"Did you notice anything else about this zombie," I asked.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it tried to kill me and it was a guy."

"A guy," I said. "Do you know how he looked?"

"Look," Joshua said. "Aren't you supposed to be my doctor not a police officer, because I could really use some lime Jell-O right about now."

"I'll get you some lime Jell-O after I do my job, Joshua. I need to know what happened; I'm doing a neurology consult. So do you know how the man looked."

"Sure," said Joshua, "like a zombie who looked like that guy Keanu Reeves played in _The Matrix_."

Wait, was he talking about Keanu? Keanu as the guy I talked to a mere twelve hours ago. If so, I needed to get back to Café Noir tonight, but then there was Jack, and then there was the whole Edward thing. Now since he was my boss again, Edward would have more control over my life at the hospital which aggravated me to no end. Although, I do have to admit it would be nice to actually have a reason to be near him (even though I kind of hate Edward now, I think).

Speaking of Edward, I was talking to Joshua when he entered the room. He didn't even looked at me as he turned to Joshua and asked him how he was.

"Fine," Josh said, "but I want to know about my parents."

Edward sighed. "Joshua, you've just been through major surgery you should really relax."

Joshua sighed. "Everyone keeps telling me this, Dr…"

"Dr. Masen," Edward said, "And it's the truth. Do you know that over half of your body was burnt from the attack?"

"You meant from when the zombie threw gasoline on body," Josh asked. "I guessed that given the fact that I feel like shit."

"Shit isn't a nice word, Joshua." Edward said with a grin. "Believe me when I know what kind of pain you're in, it must have been awful."

"Yeah, it was." Joshua said, "Especially when it's Keanu Reeves throwing gasoline on you."

"Keanu Reeves," Edward said, "what are you talking about?"

"_The Matrix_. Hello, haven't you heard of that movie?" Joshua asked.

"What Joshua means," I said looking at Edward (trying not to marvel at his perfection), "is that someone who looked like the movie star Keanu Reeves attacked him."

"It wasn't a movie star," Joshua said, "it was a zombie."

Edward looked at me then back at Joshua, "A zombie, hum, well Joshua I need to talk to Dr. de Silva do you need anything?"

"Some Jell-O would be nice?"

Edward nodded, "I'll ask Nurse Herman to bring you some."

As soon as we walked out he said, "We have to talk."


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: I hope everyone had a good Memorial Day or a happy Monday (is there such a thing?) I am leaving on Wedensday and will try to update once more if you review ;), Chapter 40 is really a cliff hanger ending.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**MJ**

Chapter 39

"Yes we do," I said harshly. "We need to talk about your inability to stay out of my life Edward."

He glared at me. "I don't get this, Bella, why must you be so.."

"So, what," I asked. "Difficult, because I'm not. I don't understand why you had to tell Winters that Jack was sexually harassing me in the elevator."

"Because he was," Edward said.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Did it ever occur to you Edward that I liked that kiss, perhaps I finally appreciated what you said about making out with something that's alive."

Edward snarled. "Personal issues aside, Dr. de Silva, you are my intern once again and I will not have you treat me with such disrespect."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Really, because what are you going to do to me Edward, reassign me?"

He smirked, "No, worse you're doing rectals for the rest of the afternoon."

I rolled my eyes, "Wonderful."

"Isn't it," Edward said his voice sounding so annoying yet so sexy. "And then you, Jasper, and I are going to Café Noir after work to hunt down this Keanu guy, if that's even his name."

"What do you mean if that's his name?" I asked then adding as an afterthought, "And I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm going to Jack's."

Edward laughed. "Like hell you are."

"Edward Cullen," I hissed so low that only he could hear me, "you might be my boss but my personal life is my personal life. And if I want to have hot sex with Jack Simon then I'll have hot sex with him."

I think I made Edward mad because the next thing I knew he turned to me and said, "Rectals until ten, then we'll go to Café Noir after you take a shower."

"Whatever," I said but my comments went unheard since Edward had already left the room.

* * *

I had just stuck my finger up another person's ass (I wasn't sure what number it was, I just know it was at least more than twenty and less than fifty).

"Hey," Jack said, as he spotted me in the lobby (as I awaited my next victim, because as painful as it was for me to stick my finger in someone posterior it hurt them a lot worse than me) he was still in his polo shirt. "I thought your shift ended at six, and why do you smell like ass?"

"Guess," I said.

"Masen put you on rectals." He said, "Tell you what, why don't you just play hooky."

"Jack, I can't do that I'm a surgical intern."

"And I'm a surgical resident," Jack said. "Who has incredible powers with the nurses."

I looked at him, "What are you planning on doing?"

He smirked and walked up to the nearest nurse, Nurse Herman. Before I go any further, I just have to say that I really don't care for Nurse Herman. He's the resident gossip queen of the hospital, a harsh fashion critic on anything and everything, and he has a major crush on Edward and thus hates me because I broke Edward's heart (whatever). But apparently, Nurse Herman's hatred didn't extend to Jack which I found very odd and sort of sexist.

Jack smiled a moment later. "Nurse Herman's agreed to do the rest of your exams for you, Bella, so shower up and put the outfit I left in your locker on."

I smiled and kissed Jack lightly on the lips. "You're a life saver and you bought me an outfit?"

Jack grinned back. " No and yes. I bought you an outfit on a whim, and I'm not the life saver you are, Bella. In fact, I should be thanking you since you just gave me the greatest gift."

"Watch it," I said smiling at him.

* * *

Jack's outfit turned out to be a pretty skimpy number, almost trampy. However, I think both Alice and Suze would approve (if I wore a decent pair of shoes with it, which I did since I still had those six inch stilettos Alice had forced me to bring to work a few weeks ago). I myself felt a little bit uncomfortable in the getup, instead wishing to wear my jeans and Nikes, but it would do, especially if Edward saw me walking out like this. What am I saying, I don't want Edward to see me sneaking out of the hospital, although it would be nice showing him what he's missing and that I don't bend to his every will.

I heard a knock on the locker room door and smiled, Jack must be impatient. But after smelling like butt and blood for half a day, I needed time in that shower, and then there was my makeup and my hair (which I wanted to look at least halfway decent, even though I didn't care about Jack in that sort of way, well, kind of because he's a really good kisser and I need to have new experiences or what not).

"I'll be out in a minute sexy," I said.

Jack didn't respond which was odd. Usually these sort of remarks would earn me some sort of lewd comments, not that I'm complaining because the last thing I want to hear is one of Jack's raunchy pickup lines, which made me wonder did I truly want to go out with him tonight? To be honest, I was sort of wondering why I was even going to go out with him (besides the whole guilt thing), and the whole Mathew McConaghey look thing. It's weird all these guys I've been seeing lately have reminded of celebrities their was Keanu (serial killer that he was) who looked like Keanu Reeves, Jack who looked like Mathew Mc cConaghey (the way he looked in _Wedding Planner_ minus the glasses), Carlisle looked like Brad Pitt (a hotter version of Brad Pitt), and Edward was a movie star all on himself in fact the only celebrity that remotely had his beauty was Henry Clavill (and still Edward was hotter then him).

Whatever, maybe I'm reading too many copies of Suze's _US Weekly_ or maybe I was applying too much lip gloss, anyway I needed to get out of the hospital and into Jack's hotel room.

When I opened the locker room door though, it wasn't Jack waiting for me but Edward. He smirked at me when he saw me and said, "So, you still think I'm sexy?"

"Where's Jack," I asked.

He looked at me, "He's occupied at the moment. Why aren't you doing rectals like I told you to?"

I wrinkled my nose. "My shift ended about two hours ago Edward, and Nurse Herman was more than happy to finish them for me."

"Herman," Edward said surprised. "I thought Herman hated you, at least that's what he told me when he tried to come on to me today."

"Ew, Herman tried to come on to you?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes, "What do I say, I'm irresistible to both genders."

"Dr. Masen, you sound quite similar to Dr. Simon at the moment."

Edward frowned and said, "Just follow me, Bella. We need to plan for the evening."

"Where, in your penthouse?" I said.

"No," He said, "we're going to the Volvo then we're going back to the townhouse first to pick up Jasper, trade out cars, and get you something reasonable to wear."

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I said.

Edward looked at me and said, "Do you I really need to say anything, Bella?"

I glared at him, "Just because I'm wearing a miniskirt and a tube top doesn't mean I'm going to be attacked."

"Fine," Edward said. "At least I got you to agree to come with me."

"I'm only coming with you," I said, "because I'm doing this for Joshua and for Jack's behalf."

"How does this involve Simon," Edward asked.

"It involves Jack, because I don't want you killing him."

Edward laughed, "Like I'd kill him."

I looked at him

Edward looked at me, "Do I really look I'm a killer, Bella?"

He looked so angelic at that moment that I couldn't do anything but laugh and say no.

* * *

Ten minutes later Edward looked anything but Angelic. He looked like the devil, an extremely hot devil with red contacts, and dressed completely in black to add to affect. To be honest, used to I never understood how he ever thought he was a monster but looking at his burgundy eyes (though they were falsely red) sort of freaked me out.

Jasper smirked at me from the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes, Edward was driving as usual.

"What," I said.

"You now get it," Jasper said.

Edward glared at Jasper, "Don't get all Dr. Phil with her right now, Jazz, I need to know what you found out about this Keanu fellow."

Jasper frowned. "As you know, Bella was the one who actually talked to him. I however, did talk to one of his friends at the bar that night, a girl named Candy. The good thing is that she frequents the bar regularly with her group of friends, so hopefully we should be able to talk to her. Well, you should be able to talk to her, since I'll be running surveillance on the street if that's okay with the two you."

Edward nodded, "That's fine. Candy's the blonde one, correct?"

"What," I said, "I didn't hear anything about a blonde."

Jasper nodded, "I forgot, you don't have Edward's ability, Bella."

"So how does Candy look," I asked.

"Never you mind how Candy looks," Edward said. "Your job is to run general surveillance at the bar."

"Whatever," I said.

* * *

I was sitting there on my bar stool at Café Noir wondering what Edward was doing with red eyed Barbie doll that I saw him guide over to soon after we entered the establishment and therefore shortly after went to a secluded table in the back of the café, when I saw him. Keanu he was even wearing the same _Matrix _inspired getup that he was wearing the previous night, except he wasn't alone. Next to him was a Hispanic looking vampire with bright red eyes and a mustache. I smiled Edward might have thought he was getting the lead, but I might just be catching one of the many killers who were causing the Chicago Massacre.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thanks for reviewing, I've managed to squeeze out this one last chapter before I have to start packing/checking reservations. Hope you enjoy and please, please review.**

**MJ**

Chapter 40

Smiling I walked up to the table, "Keanu."

"Ah, Jessica, right?" The bastard said grinning.

I nodded my head, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine," said _The Matrix_ wannabe. "Jess, why don't you take a seat while I get you something to drink?"

I smiled. "Thanks but no thanks, Keanu, I'm a bit full."

Keanu's partner, the big Hispanic guy with the thin mustache looked at me and said, "You're not thirsty?"

I shrugged.

Keanu laughed. "Don't mind Felix, Jessica, he's a newborn like yourself."

I smiled. "Oh, so you're a newborn were you also turned in Chicago?"

Felix rolled his eyes, "California. Not that it matters anymore."

"Oh," I said.

Keanu smirked. "So, how's the hunt been going for your creator?"

I smirked, "I think I found him."

Keanu looked at me shocked. "Really, I would think he would already be dead by now if what I heard about that woman is correct."

"No," I said, "I'm pretty sure he's not dead. In fact, he's in the exact same room as me."

"Who is it," Keanu asked.

Boy, was he a good actor. It's a good thing that Edward has that mind reading ability of his or otherwise I would have started thinking that Joshua was confused when he said that Keanu was the one who attacked him.

I looked at him and said, "You."

Keanu looked at me, "You must be mistaken."

"I don't think I am," I said.

Keanu looked at me then at Felix. "Perhaps we should talk about this somewhere else."

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Let me rephrase that," Keanu said this time his voice devoid of any emotion. "We need to talk about this somewhere else, so that I can give you the whole story and so I won't kill your patient, Isabella Swan."

I looked at him and Felix, resigned. "Where will we be going?"

"Nowhere special," Keanu said, "just a place where we can talk."

I looked at Keanu. He looked so clam, no one would know that he just threatened my patient's life.

"My name isn't Isabella," I said.

"I'm not stupid," Keanu said. "You better go with me now, before I send Felix off to kill that boy, Josh isn't it?"

"Joshua," I said. "And you won't touch him."

Keanu laughed. "I won't? Because I already did if I remember correctly, now do what I say if you don't want him burnt to a crisp."

I reluctantly did what he said. Which wasn't a lot, just follow him outside (after I paid for the bill, the cheapskate) to his flashy red Ferrari and buckle up. You know, you'd think that a serial killer would drive car way less flashy than a Ferrari. Sure, I don't know any serial killers, other than what I see on TV and in the movies, but none of them drive Ferraris. But Keanu did and his car was spotless and it came equipped with both child proof locks and Felix Diego locks. Yep, Diego tied me up, carefully and inconspicuously with my seatbelt, to my seat after I got in the car.

No one spoke on the way, to wherever we were going. But there was a lot going in my mind. First, I was wondering where we were going ( I had no idea since I didn't think Keanu would own a Ferrari, so the whole empty warehouse thing (where serial killers usually take their victims) wouldn't make sense), and then I was wondering if Edward heard (through mind speech or through supernatural hearing) about my situation. At least, then he would know where we were going. But, if these goons knew who my real identity was they were likely to know about Edward's ability from Victoria, so could they be thinking of a really annoying song like the _Barney and Friends _theme song (God, that brings back bad days of babysitting). And then I also thought about Joshua. That kid deserved to live, even though he annoying, he lost his whole family and survived without becoming a weird vampire kid. He deserved to have a healthy, normal life free of blood thirsting monsters.

Finally, we stopped at what looked to be a ratty worn down hotel building. After Diego untied me, I was thrown into one of those dirty rooms with Keanu while he guarded the door.

"So," I said as Keanu channel surfed. "What do you plan on doing to me?"

Keanu didn't answer me for a minute then turned towards me and said, "Who says I'm going to do anything to you, you'll be more than willing to help me out."

I looked at him, "What are you talking about."

Keanu looked at me and said. "Do I even need to answer you, Isabella, you know who my boss is. She'll be happy if I gave you and your little boyfriend to her on a silver platter."

"I don't think that's going to be happening." I said.

"You don't," I said. "I don't understand, from what you're saying I thought you wanted the fortune and glory of capturing Isabella Swan."

"Oh no," Keanu said. "I don't want to kill you, personally I find you sort of fascinating Isabella. You have guts, what I want is to kill your boyfriend."

"Edward's not my boyfriend," I said.

"Really," Keanu said, "that's not what Vic said. She said the two of you were quite cozy when you killed her mate."

"Her mate tried to kill me," I said. "If it hadn't been for Edward and his family, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I know," Keanu said softly. "That's why I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"A deal," I said raising an eyebrow, "what sort of deal."

"Oh, it's nothing really." Keanu said, "I just want you to be my mate."

"Ew," I said, "why would I want to be your mate?"

Keanu looked at me annoyed, "What, I'm not as handsome as your loverboy? I do have benefits you know. For one thing, I am very good in bed."

I glared at him, "If you knew how much that made you sound like a pervert, you would've not said that pickup line."

"Whatever," Keanu said. "The choice is yours. Do you want to be my mate or do you want to die after I have my fun with you?"

"I'd say neither," I said as I quickly grabbed the nearest to me, a lamp, with vampire strength and threw it at Keanu.

Keanu laughed as the lamp hit the wall, "You can throw as much stuff as you want at me, Isabella, but you won't get away. Remember, Diego's outside. So even if you manage to somehow incapacitate me, which I doubt, he'll still get you."

"Want a bet," I said grabbing a chair and hurling at him.

Keanu laughed, as he avoided the flying furniture. "Why don't you give it up now, Isabella. You might be surprised, you know, you might enjoy being with me.

I glared at him, but then I had a thought. A really bad, brilliant if a bit deadly thought. "Fine, I'll go to bed with you. Just let me freshen up."

Keanu smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, I have no choice. I might be in bed with you, but its rape regardless of what you might say."

Keanu just shrugged. "Get ready. When I see you again, I'd prefer you to be wearing nothing."

I slammed the door. Luckily, there was a hairdryer in the bathroom which was good for what I was planning on doing; there was also a bathrobe large enough so that I could hide the fact that I wasn't naked. After finding what I was looking for, some towels (to hide the smell of smoke) and a trashcan full of tender (a.k.a. toilet paper) I turned on the sink and shower to hide the noise of the hairdryer and began to play pyromaniac.

This was the second time that I'd started a fire. The first was at Charlie's house, trying to eradicate any mention of my existence, but apparently that didn't work so well since the crazy redhead bitch, a.k.a. Victoria, knew I was alive. I was calm when I started the fire because I knew there were only three possible solutions to my problem A) My plan work and I fried Keanu and Diego (who looked pretty dumb, so I was pretty sure that with enough distraction (like the fire) I'd be able to get away from him), B) Everyone dies in the fire (a not so pleasant solution, but it was better than Joshua getting killed and getting raped by a Keanu Reeves wannabe), or C) Keanu managed to get out of the building with me, do what he wants with me, and then lets Victoria kill me or whatever. Okay, so my options were pretty bleak, but at least I had options.

About ten minutes later I was ready, the fire which was only now in the trashcan was right now in the bathtub (which I had dried with one of the towels before moving the can into the tub) hidden by the hotel's hideous polyester purple shower curtain. After which I quickly doused my hair in the sink for accuracy (hey, I was supposed to be getting ready to have sex with Keanu Wannabe).

I was outside with the hairdryer in my hands and a nice campfire burning in the bathroom (which was unknown to Keanu).

"Hey," Keanu said looking at me, "Why's your hair all wet and why are you wearing that robe."

I looked at him, trying to resemble the pathetic doe eyed human Bella that Edward loved as much as I could, "It doesn't work, do mind if you help me with it?"

"What, you can't figure out the on switch?" Keanu asked as he walked over towards me.

I only had a second, but I used it my fullest advantage as he was coming towards me, and slammed the hairdryer straight into his chest. To say the least he was shocked and was shrieking in the pain. I took advantage of this and threw him into the now burning bathtub (the ugly plastic shower curtain had been the perfect tender to the trash can's flame). After I had locked the door, yep the doors were from both the outside and inside of the bathtub (don't ask), I scrambled outside trying to figure out how I was going to deal with Diego when he saw me.

Only when I got outside Diego wasn't there, instead he was on the bottom floor of the building fighting off an angry looking Edward and Jasper.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Sorry this chapters a little short, I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed my vacation (albiet the sunburned part and the part of having to wait until this morning to get a sneak peak at Breaking Dawn, which by the way looks awesome (despite the fact that nothing really happened in the first chapter, although Edward's presence was there a lot more than Jake's :).**

**Please read and review so that I can update,**

**MJ**

Chapter 41

Although, both Jasper and Edward had years of experience over Diego, he surprisingly was a very good fighter and could hold his own against the two of them. For every move that the Edward Jasper tagteam made against Diego, Diego would counter. It was true that he wasn't the smartest out of the bunch, but his athletic skills and vampire instinct made up for that. I'd have to say, from what I saw of him fighting, that he probably wasn't' a newborn. Yet, his strength sort of countered that theory. Either way, I was scared for Edward and Jasper and knew that they needed undetected backup.

I ran quickly, and silently, down the stairs. Once I got a better outlook of the battle I could see that the fight between the three of them wasn't exactly silent. Well, it would be silent to a human, but both Edward and Jasper were making cutting remarks to Diego (obviously they were using their powers to their full advantage). And both of them weren't even using English when they talked to him they were speaking Spanish.

I know I took Spanish in high school, but that was so long ago and in my human life that I really didn't understand what they were saying. Okay, so I got the very bare bones (but it was only key words like: malo, Maria (which wasn't even really Spanish), and tú). Alright, so that wasn't even the bare bones it was probably what most people would consider to be _Sesame Street _Spanish but whatever. All I knew was that whatever Edward was saying, Diego did not appreciate it.

Even though, it was obvious that Diego didn't fight with the skills that Edward and Jasper possessed his general strength made up from it and it appeared he still kept a little bit of his human fighting skills (given the punches he was throwing and the knife that I just saw him pull out of his pockets).

Most of the time, the word knife would bother me. But, Edward and Jasper were vampires so it really shouldn't make a difference. Yet, there was something about the way that Felix Diego was holding that knife that seemed almost menacing to me. I don't know what it was exactly, maybe I thought that the knife had awesome powers or whatever that could wreck havoc to a vampire's skin, but I just wanted to protect Edward and Jasper.

As I crept closer I noticed that Jasper was walking (or should I say sneaking) away, towards the hotel room where I was supposedly being held by Keanu (who I'm guessing was dead, because he didn't come running out of the bathroom screaming at me).

Edward, however, was still fighting with Diego. It would have been kind of exciting if it wasn't so scary. Edward moved with such grace that you would have thought he was dancing. Diego himself was also moving with speed, not some much grace and was trying to grab Edward. Needless to say, I had enough. I didn't care if Edward could outmaneuver Diego anytime of day, I just wanted him to be safe and out of harm's way. Because even though we're no longer together, and I'm not supposed to love him anymore, I still cared for Edward. Damn it, I still loved him. Despite everything that he has done for me, I still loved the chauvinistic pig. However, I didn't want Edward to know that. To be honest, I really didn't want to admit it to myself. He had done so much to hurt me that sometimes it was hard to love him. And I guess that's why I was attracted to Jack so much. For me, it was easy to be attracted to someone who didn't force you to do something, someone who likes you for the moment and expects nothing in return. If I went to a therapist, they probably would say I want a no strings attached relationship in life. It just amazes to me that even though I have no intention of ever marrying (a bond that would last forever) I was very persistent about coming a vampire (something that most definitely would last forever and was a big commitment). But to me being a vampire was somehow less of a commitment, it was almost like breaking a commitment in a strange sort of way. All mortal ties were broke, and one didn't have to worry about death anymore, making the consequences of the afterworld (if you believed in it) somewhat inconsequential.

Anyway, I don't know why I did it. But seeing Diego going after Edward like that made something snap within me. It was as if there was something inclined within in me to protect Edward. It didn't matter if he could handle himself, Felix Diego had to die.

It happened so fast that I really don't remember what happened. It was almost as if I was having an out of body experience, except it really wasn't because I was very aware of what I was doing. Grabbing Felix Diego from behind while he was distracted, I bit down on his neck hard and fast. It was the first time I ever bit into anything other than animal, and he tasted disgusting. The venom that filled his body had a bitter disgusting taste that I just wanted to spit out. However, I kept biting despite the taste and Diego's screaming. I had to kill him, for Edward's sake. I bit until his head fell off and that's when I saw that I wasn't the only one who incapacitated Diego, Edward had managed to stab the man in the chest with Diego's knife.

I looked at him and smiled, "You see, I don't need any protecting."

Instead of saying something catty or sarcastic, he just hugged me. It didn't matter what are problems were at that particular moment in time because the two of us were alive. We finally broke away when Jasper reappeared from the now burning hotel room.

"Thank God," he said when he saw me. "I thought that Keanu guy got away with you."

"Keanu's dead, Jasper." I said.

"No, he's not." Jasper said, "there's no evidence that a vampire died in that hostel room Bella, it doesn't smell like it and there's no smoke from the venom."

"Really," I said. "I don't understand, I locked him in the bathroom, did you check in there?"

Jasper nodded. "It was still locked when I got there and I can tell you for a fact that this Keanu guy escaped."


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Here's Chapter 42. I hope you all enjoy, interesting note I stayed at a Hilton recently during a long layover (the hotel Bella's currently living in) and it had dirty sheets, Paris would surely be ashamed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Chapter 43 should be posted by Friday.**

**Please read and review,  
MJ**

Chapter 42

"So," I said as I helped Edward and Jasper dispose of Diego's body (in the now ferocious fire). "How do you think _Matrix _guy escaped?"

Edward and Jasper looked at each other and shrugged.

I looked at them and glared, "Is it that hard to remember that there's someone who can't understand nonverbal conversations in this room?"

Jasper spoke up, "There's no need to be upset, Bella, we're just as perplexed as you about this entire situation."

I sighed. "Whatever. Let's just dispose of this guy before someone sees us."  
Both Edward and Jasper looked at each other.

"What," I said.

"There's no one here," Edward said.

I looked at him confused, "What, this is a hotel. I know it's not the nicest of places, heck I half even expected Julia Roberts's character from _Pretty Woman _to be here, but it can't be deserted."

Edward looked at me and sighed. "You really shouldn't be asking about something so inconsequential, Bella."

I glared at him, "And I thought you got over your big ego when I saved your life a minute ago."

"Excuse me," Edward said. "But I do believe I saved your life, and besides there was never a threat to my life."

"Whatever," I said. Just remember who cut off Diego's head."

Jasper sighed and looked at the two of us. "Can you two let up with the sexual tension for a minute, it's hurting my head."

Edward and I glared at Jasper and said together, "There's no sexual tension between us."

"Right," Jasper said, "what do I know; I only am able to read emotions? And before you say it, Bella, I don't need my powers to tell that you're still pining over my brother."

I looked at Jasper and Edward, "Can you just answer my initial question what happened here, why is no one screaming about the fact that I just bit a guy's head of and that Motel Fleabag is burning down."

There was a minute of silence before Edward said to Jasper, "Fine, I'll tell her. Even though I think telling her is absolutely pointless and is going to cause more harm than good."

"Care to enlighten me, Edward?" I asked.

He sighed. "Fine, you want to know why there was no one here. Everyone was dead, Bella. Diego and that Keanu guy, if that's even his real name, killed everyone in the hotel."

"What," I said.

Edward looked annoyed. "Do you really think Diego and that guy would take you to somewhere with humans in it?"

"Well," I said grimacing, "no. But I thought that maybe he lost his mind or something, after all he drives a Ferrari."

Edward looked at me, "And what's wrong with driving a Ferrari."

I shrugged. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I've never seen a serial killer drive a Ferrari before."

"Bella," Edward said. "You don't know any serial killers."

I glared at him. "I watch _Dexter_, Edward. And if I'm not mistaken, you killed repeatedly once upon a time."

Edward didn't respond, instead Jasper said. "That was harsh, Bella."

"Sorry, Jasper," I said. "But sometimes I can't help myself when I deal with someone so egotistical."

"Look," Edward said ignoring my last few comments. "Can we put our personal issues aside and go back to the townhouse so we can strategize and contact the others."

"Fine," I said, "but drop me off at the Hilton."

"You are not going back to the Hilton," Edward said glaring at me.

Jasper looked at me then at him, "Edward, lay off."

"This does not involve you, Jasper." Edward hissed.

"Actually, it does." He said, "Despite the fact that you and Bella are currently having an off period that doesn't mean that I don't still see her as my sister."

"Aw, Jasper," I said, "I'm honored."

He smiled back. "Thank you, Bella. But, I have to agree I do with you'd go back to us to the townhouse."

"Fat chance," I said.

Jasper sighed, "You heard what she said Edward."

Edward didn't say anything, "The only way we're going to the Hilton is if I'm driving there and I'm not planning on driving there."

"Fine," I said, "I'll just hijack Keanu's Ferrari, I'm sure it's more than able to get me back to the Hilton."

Edward laughed. "Fine, you do that."

Jasper then gave Edward a death look and said, "You might as well get in the car, Bella."

"Why," I asked.

Jasper sighed. "Because Edward disabled Keanu's car."

"What," I said.

Edward smirked, "What did you expect me to do, leave Keanu with a getaway car?"

"I hate you Edward Cullen," I said.

He didn't take me to the Hilton. But I didn't stay at the townhouse either, as soon as he parked Carlisle's Mercedes, I ran into the Cullen garage and hijacked Jasper's Lexus. Well, I really didn't hijack it since Jasper had discreetly handed me the keys when Edward was lecturing me in the car about being so reckless.

When I got into the hotel, I checked my messages. Surprisingly, there was not one from Jack, however I got about twenty from Alice. The last one told me to park my butt in front of the computer screen as soon as I got her message which I did.

Forever19: Took you long enough.

SwanSong87: Alice, what are you talking about?

Forever19: Do you know how scared we were?

SwanSong87: Who's we.

Jesse'sGirl: That would be me

McSexy: And me

Doc92:And me

EMC2: And me

MotherNature36: And Me

Stregonibeneici: And me

PerfectRose: And I guess, I was worried too, but not for you, Bella.

EMC2: Rose, I thought you were going to make an effort?

PerfectRose: Emmett, she did break Edward's heart.

SwanSong87: It's good to see you too, Rosalie, how's mommy duty?

PerfectRose: Don't talk about my daughter, Bella.

SwanSong87: Actually, she's my cousin so I have more right to talk about her than you do Rosalie.

PerfectRose: Really, you do? Because I haven't seen over here once and it's because of your predicament that she can't be with her entire family.

Jesse'sGirl: Lay off, Rosalie. Bella, just wants to know how _my _sister is doing, so I would like to know how she is doing?

PerfectRose: She's fine, a little sad but that's to be expected. Of course, she does miss her other family. And she has mentioned David a lot lately.

Doc92: Really?

PerfectRose: Yes, really.

TruEmo63: Alice?

Forever19: Oh, good you got my text. You are fine, aren't you sweetie?

TruEmo63: Do you even need to ask?

Forever19: No, but I just have to confirm it. So, what exactly happened I only got bits and details, and why are you so late?

EMC2: Gee, Alice, for a physic sometimes you're a little dense.

Forever19: Shut up, Emmett, or I won't warn you the next time your daughter decides to play "give daddy a makeover"

EMC2: Lily's calling me Daddy already?

Forever19: No, but she will eventually, if that's alright with you Suze and Doc?

Jesse'sGirl: It's okay with me, just as long as she knows who both Mom and Andy were.

Doc92: Fine with me too.

Forever19: Anyway, back to my question what took you so long Jazz?

SwanSong87: Let me guess, Edward.

MusicMan1901: Why, aren't you smart, Bella.

MotherNature36: Is something wrong, Edward dear?

MusicMan1901: Nothing, Esme. Nothing.

Stregonibeneici: Are you sure son, because you sound a little upset?

MusicMan1901: I'm fine, just a little bit aggravated.

TruEmo63: In other words he's pissed.

Forever19: Because Jazz gave Bells a getaway car.

MusicMan1901: In other words, he put her in danger.

Stregonibeneici: How is Bella in danger Edward?

Forever19: Do you know Jack Simon?

Stregonibeneici: Not really, I've met the man in passing, why?

Forever19: Jack and Edward are having this competition over Bella, and Bella is now living in the same hotel with Jack.

MotherNature36: What? Bella and Edward broke up, but I thought you said you were getting married, sweetie?

MusicMan1901: Things change, Esme. Sometimes things just don't work out. But regardless of my relationship with Bella, we're still working

MotherNature36: Edward.

Forever19: Don't press him, Esme. You'll talk to him tomorrow after you land.

SwanSong87: Land.

Forever19: Yes, land. We're all coming home tomorrow.

Jesse'sGirl: Jesse and I are coming home too.

SwanSong87: But why?

Stregonibeneici: We think it's better if we deal with the situation in Chicago right now, Bella. The situation in California, well, there's not much going on CeeCee, Adam, and Father Dominic are well equipped to deal with the problems there.

SwanSong87: But what about Paul?

Jesse'sGirl: Paul's not in California, Bells, it looks like he's cleared out. There's no reason for us to be here, so you'll be seeing me tomorrow. Besides, I want to meet this Jack Simon fellow.

SwanSong87: You're not meeting Jack.

Jesse'sGirl: Am I? Because from what I hear Coma Boy needs a psych consult.

SwanSong87: Oh, no you are not looking in on Coma Boy.

Jesse'sGirl: Oh, yes I am.

MusicMan1901: That reminds me, I've like to get a different neuro consult for Joshua.

SwanSong87: What's wrong with Jack?

MusicMan1901: Do we even need to go there. For one thing the guy's arrogant, he was probably the one who messed up Joshua's meds.

SwanSong87: I don't think so, Edward. You were the one who probably messed up Coma Boy's meds when you were flirting with Nurse Herman.

MusicMan1901: Whatever, Bella. All I know is I want another neuro consult.

SwanSong87: And all, I know is you don't need another doctor looking at Coma Boy.

MusicMan1901: His name's Joshua, Bella, use it.

SwanSong87: Good bye, Edward.

_SwanSong87 has logged off._


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Here's Chapter 43. I have an important pole up on my profile, so if your interested in playing a role in a certain characters future you might want to answer it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please read and review, oh and vote.**

**MJ**

Chapter 43

My shift didn't start till nine the next day. Most people would think that starting work at nine is normal, but for an intern starting work at nine is heaven (well, if you're human). But that morning I was having human like tendencies (no, I wasn't craving a cheeseburger (although, cow blood sounded quite delicious right about now) and I didn't want to sleep), but that morning I was extremely slow for a vampire.

It just seemed like the events of last night were just replaying over and over again in my head. And I wasn't talking about Keanu Wannabe trying to rape/kill me. There were so many other factors that were going on that had my head rolling. Most of them involved Edward.

How could he be so endearing one minute and then the next how could he act like such a jerk? And what was that about getting a new neurosurgeon to look at Joshua? Jack was a decent doctor, he knew what he was doing. I mean, I operated with the guy. Sure, he wasn't as good as Edward, but he was a pretty good surgeon. Actually, Jack was amazing for a surgeon as far as humans go.

I was also upset because of the Suze thing. As much as I love my cousin, I really don't want her working at the hospital with me. Not that I don't think Suze is a great shrink, well, counselor since she hasn't gone and got her doctorate yet (even though she has probably read enough shrink books to make her an equal with Freud or whatever). But, Suze is too nosey for her own good. And then if Jesse's back in the hospital, I don't even want to think about all of the make out sessions they'll be having. The two of them are somewhat disgusting, always going at it. It's funny because at one time, before they got married the first time (a civil ceremony, that Suze insists does not count so they have to get "officially" married in a church now with the big frilly white dress and then later on a honeymoon to Paris (Suze originally wanted to go to the Bahamas, but the sun there is out too much so they decided Paris was a much better place to visit)) Jesse was a little bit cautious on the whole PDA thing, now though it's another story…

I guess, you could sort of compare my relationship with Edward to Jesse and Suze's, except Edward was a little more lenient about the whole marriage thing (although, when we were together even after we consummated are relationship we never really did do much PDA).

Still, whenever I looked at Suze and Jesse I'm reminded of the good times Edward and I had together.

As I said, I was musing in these thoughts for so long that I didn't realize I needed to go to work until about 8:55. Although, taking a shower and putting on makeup in five minutes would be impossible if I was human, I was able to pull something off as a vampire. Even though, I'm sure I put on my eyeliner wrong and chose a very unflattering shade of lipstick that did not match my outfit, a.k.a. my scrubs.

When I arrived in the locker room, I located my fellow interns. Well, actually they located me, specifically Claire Munston noticed me in smirked.

"Well, if it isn't our resident slut."

"Good morning, Claire." I said.

She looked at me and laughed, "You wished it was a good morning."

"What do you mean," I said.

She smirked, "I bet you thought you had it made. Sleeping around with all the residents get the best surgeries, too bad Dr. Winters caught on to your little scheme and sent you back here with the lover you scorned."

"Whatever, Claire," I said.

Claire laughed. "You can ignore me now, de Silva, but I can assure you that you won't be getting into Dr. Masen's pants that's my job now."

I looked at her and laughed. "If you think Edward's even going to take one look at that artificially blonde head of yours then you are delusional, Munston."

"We'll see about that," Claire said slamming her locker shut.

"Go back to high school, Claire," I said. "I have lives I have to save."

* * *

My pre-rounds for the most part were just pre rounds. Nothing much happened, I just checked people's pulses, ordered nurses to change bed pans (Ew!), and handed out lime Jell-O's (okay, ordered candy strippers to get lime Jell-O's because I was so not going to that. I got a medical degree from Stanford and it shouldn't be my job to get Jell-O. Okay, I admit it that I'm ranting right now, but if you spent ten years reading books about anatomy you wouldn't want to be getting eighty year-olds lime Jell-O or changing their bed pans). My last patient was Joshua, who unfortunately just had a visit from his neurosurgeon (a.k.a. the guy I ditched last night to go to a vampire bar with my sexy ex).

"Dr. de Silva," he said looking at me. "You looked rather refreshed.

"Jack," I said, "I am so sorry."

He looked at me. I then noticed how haphazard he looked. His usual perfect looks weren't looking so perfect. Sure, he looked good, great even, but something was definitely off. "Jack," I said looking at him again, "are you okay?"

He sighed. "I'm fine, Bella, just tired from waiting for you and then blowing some steam off at the gym."

"Once again, Jack, I'm really sorry something came up."

"You meant, something came up with Masen." Jack said.

"No," I said. "Well, yeah, sort of. But it wasn't romantic, Jack, I promise. Edward and I are so over."

"I want to believe you Bella," Jack said, "but my ego got quite the bruise last night."

I bit my lip. Of course, I couldn't tell Jack the truth, but I didn't want to outright lie to the guy. I did, after all, have feelings for him. Sure, they weren't deep feelings, like the way I thought about Edward whenever he stepped into the room, but I can say that my heart does pump a little bit more whenever I see Jack. "It's complicated, Jack."

"Why am I not surprised, it's always complicated when it comes to Masen."

"Look, I'll make it up to you tonight. We'll go on an actual date."

"An actual date," at this Jack looked amused. "Meaning dinner and a movie?"

"I don't do dinner," I said. "But I do movies and I won't even make you see a chick flick, and we can go clubbing or something afterwards."

"That does sound intriguing," Jack said. "But let's just do the clubbing part, movies get so dull."

I laughed. "Fine, we'll go clubbing. Pick me up at ten."

Jack smiled. "Will do, and you better look good so that I can forgive you for missing are very important study session."  
"Will do," I said as he leaned in to kiss me.

There's one thing about Jack Simon that I have to give him instant credit for, he's an expert kisser who kisses at the worse possible times. This kiss was during one them because Coma Boy went Cold Blue at that very moment in time. What made matters worse, is that as we scrambled to enter Coma Boy's room, we weren't the first medical professionals there. Edward had beat us and he wasn't alone he was with Rosalie.

What made things worse is Rosalie wasn't wearing one of her Club Monaco inspired outfits, she was wearing scrubs with a big badge that read Dr. Rosalie Hale on it.

"What is going on," Jack shouted as Edward was working the paddles while Rosalie was barking orders to Nurse Abby.

"What do you think, Jackass." Edward said, after he managed to get a pulse, "He went into arrest no thanks to you."

"What do you mean by that," Jack said glaring at Edward.

Edward looked at Rosalie who smirked. "What do you think, you gave too many drugs. The boy better not have any brain damage or it will be your fault."

"What are you talking about, Barbie?" Jack said, "Why are you even in the room?"

Rosalie frowned. "My name is not Barbie, it is Dr. Hale. I am a neurosurgeon. Dr. Masen has asked me to take a look at the boy's scans."

Jack Simon glared at Edward. "I believe that I am perfectly capable at looking at my own scans, Masen."

Edward glared at him, "Apparently not, Dr. Simon. I had to adjust the boy's meds yesterday because you made an error, and if my suspicions are correct you commit the same mistake that you did yesterday today."

Rosalie then interjected. "A mistake that shouldn't have happened, if what Dr. Masen is telling me is true."

"Dr. Masen," Jack said, " is a glorified beautician. Except, instead of giving manicures he's giving Botox injections."

Edward glared at him, "I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that, Simon. It is in my rights, to hire an additional consult for a patient if I think it's necessary. And just for feeble little brain, may I remind you that it was me who actually saved the boy's life, not you."

Jack ignored the last comment and said, "Whatever. I'm just going to page Dr. Winters to settle this."

Rosalie smirked. "Do that, she already knows I'm here and was more than happy to offer me a position on staff. And while you're at it, you might also want to page Dr. Cullen when he gets in, because this boy is probably going to be in need of a cardio consult."

Jack just glared at them and grabbed my hand. Before he could exit the room though, Edward stepped in front of him and said, "Not so fast, Simon, she's my intern. That means she works for me, not for you."

"Really," Jack said. "That's nice, Masen. But remember this, she's mine at night.

He then kissed me lightly on the lips before leaving the room.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in them (I have a birthday party I have to go to this afternoon so I am doing a very quick probably messy proof). Once again please vote in the pole, it should be noted that the cannon character that will die (if you should chose that choice, hasn't bene introduced to the canvas yet and is not a Cullen).**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**MJ**

**P.S. Remeber to read, review, and vote! **

Chapter 44

Edward glared at Jack's back and said, "I really hate that guy."

"Me too," Rosalie said peering up from Joshua's chart.

"You don't even know Jack, Rosalie." I said, then pointing to Edward I added. "And you, you're just jealous."

Edward just laughed. "Jealous, why would I be jealous of that idiot?"

I gave him a pointed look.

He just laughed. "Seriously, Bella, I don't care who you date. Okay, maybe a little. But, it's obvious that you've moved on so I'm just going to have to deal with it."

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "I'm trying to be, but it's going to be definitely going to be an adjustment."

Now I was really confused. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to Edward Cullen."

Edward didn't say anything. Instead, Rosalie rolled her eyes and said. "Really, Bella, my brother is not stupid enough to be pining after you for the rest of eternity."

Edward looked at her, "Please stop, Rosalie."

"Whatever. Can you just deal with your personal issues later? I'd really like to find out what's wrong with the kid before three o'clock because I'd like to be able to go with Emmett and Lily to the airport."

Edward nodded then looked at me in a very professional way and said, "Can you check Joshua's charts, Dr. de Silva, before you attend to your other patients?"

I shook my head in agreement. It seemed if even though Edward and I were now broken up for good, we had finally come to some sort of truce.

* * *

Throughout most of the morning, nothing really happened. I ran labs, did charts for lazy attendings and residents, and I tried to help the nurses pacify angry patients about their lack of lime Jell-O (I still didn't get why patients obsessed over that disgustingly slimy dessert, but whatever), and assisted Dr. Burns in an appendectomy.

So, nothing really exciting happened, still the day seemed strange. The fact that Edward and I were truly over boggled my mind. I mean, I knew we had problems, and we were fighting everyday, and for God's sake I was quasi dating Jack; but there was some part of me, some part, deep down inside that I wanted to represses, wanted Edward and I to get back together. That part of me even wanted to get married.

I can't believe I just admitted that a part of me wanted to get married, to Edward Cullen no less. Edward Cullen, who has to be the most egotistical, if most sexy, and most intelligent, and the most loveable individual on Earth. Ew, I just admitted that my ex is sexy. And it's too bad I'm a vampire because I can't blame PMS for my sudden admittance of attraction.

Although, it is sort of an innate reaction to be attracted to Edward. He's got that messy bronze hair, and those magnetic eyes of him, not to mention that wicked build of his, and the fact that he's really, really good in bed.

Double, ew. I really need to watch what I'm thinking or I'll fall into Edward Cullen's overprotective, overbearing lap again. And the sad thing is even though I sort of want to do that, by the time I decide to do anything about it Edward would have probably moved on. I mean, I've seen the way every heterosexual female and homosexual male has looked at him in the hospital, it's disturbing really. And to be honest, there are some times I really do regret standing up for my feminist principles.

I know principles are suppose be good. They're what makes me Bella Swan, err… Bella de Silva, since I haven't used Swan since I left Forks. But there are some things that override principles; the question was, was Edward one of them?

I was contemplating this as I was walking to check on my next patient when my pager buzzed, it was a code blue.

To be specific it was a code blue to Joshua Dupont's room. Joshua; as in the kid who gave me hell about lime Jell-O, was the kid Edward performed inspirational worthy surgery on, the patient who's family was killed by Keanu Wannabe, the patient who Edward had deemed worthy of a special consult (even though it was Rosalie, who I doubt has actually practiced medicine before, even though I hear she has like two or three degrees from both Harvard and Dartmouth), and the kid who could be the key to this whole vampire serial killer mess. He was dieing, and would be dead if I didn't get in his room. Well, probably not dead yet, but still it was my responsibility to get down there.

Surprisingly, neither Edward or Rosalie were in Joshua's room when I barged in. However, Jack Simon was ordering the nurses to give Jack an epi.

"How long," I said looking at him.

Jack shrugged. "A minute or two, you came rather quickly."

"I was running labs," I said. "Where's Masen and Hale."

"You meant Loverboy and Barbie, I don't know, they're probably making out somewhere."

I laughed. "I really don't think that's possible Jack, considering they're related." "Related," He said. "How?"  
I sighed. I couldn't believe I opened my big fat mouth. I was about to say something anything, when both Edward and Rosalie appeared wearing surgical garb.

"What's going on," Edward said looking cross.

I sighed. "He went into cardiac arrest, Dr. Simon was the nearest resident…so"

"So what," Edward snapped. "Give me the stats now, Dr. de Silva."

"Well," I said. "Jack gave Joshua some epinephrine a moment ago and…"

Rosalie then snapped and stared at Jack, "You gave him a what?"

"Epinephrine," Jack said, "It's a common hormone you give patients who are in cardiac arrest."

"Not in his case," Rosalie said as Edward was charging the paddles, getting ready to use them on Joshua. "This boy's already experienced possible brain damage because of your stupidity, I can only imagine what sort of damage you've caused this time."

Jack frowned. "Whatever, I responded to an emergency situation in the best way possible while the two you were playing kissing cousins."

Rosalie snarled at him. "Get. Out."

"What," Jack said, "struck a chord with you princess."

"Get out, you're just in the way!"

"Rose," Edward called.

"What," She said her icy gaze still resting on Jack. "This quack, has probably caused this kid some serious brain damage if he's even alive."

"He is alive," Edward said, "we got a heartbeat."

"What," Rosalie said, turning away form Jack. "Oh, yes, I hear it. It is faint though, isn't it."

"And you're calling me the quack," Jack said. "You can't possibly hear the kid's heartbeat from over here."

Rosalie pulled out her pink stethoscope, even though I was absolutely positive she wasn't using it (vampire hearing and all). "Hello, stethoscope here."

Jack just sighed heavily.

"He's going to need emergency surgery though," Edward stated.

"Yes, he is." Rosalie concurred. "Multiple surgeries."


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: I made sure Chapter 45 is extremly long, the poll has now closed and from this chapter you should have a good indicator who will be leaving this story pretty soon. I hope you enjoy.**

**Please read and review,**

**MJ**

Chapter 45

"He'll be okay, you'll see." Suze said as she looked up from her copy of _People Magazine_.

I rolled my eyes. "You weren't there, Suze."

"I wasn't," she said. "And I don't understand, why are you so upset about this patient shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Dr. Ass?"

"His name is Jack Simon," I said, "And yes I'm supposed to be clubbing with him tonight, but he understands if I'm going to be a little late."

"You won't be late," Suze said.

"How do you know," I asked.

"What do you think," she said.

"Alice." I replied.

"Yes, Alice," Suze said, "The two of us had a nice little talk about you on the plane missy."

I looked at her, "Did you get a lobotomy when you were in Santa Monica?"

Suze glared at me, "Of course not, Bella. Can you just give me a break, I haven't gone hunting in about two weeks and I'm in a hospital."

I looked at her, "You know, you really should've gone with the others."

Suze shook her head, "Nah, I was supposed to help out with Coma Boy and besides I'd like to see this Jackass guy you're dating."

"He's not a jackass." I said, "He's a really a nice guy, Suze."

She shrugged.

"What," I said.

"I didn't say anything," Suze said.

"Oh, come one," I said. "You being silent, that's just unnatural."

"Fine," Suze said. "I've just been talking to Alice and-"

"Alice," I said, "is Edward's sister. Of course, she's going to side with him."

Suze rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. But she views you as a sister too, Bella, and she's worried about you."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, she's just worried that she won't get to plan my wedding. Besides, people date other people."

Suze sighed. "Bella, it's not about you dating other people and besides you're not even a person, you're a vampire."  
"Then what," I said, "is it about?"

Suze gave me a pointed look. "Since I've known you, Bella, you've been obsessing about Edward Cullen."

"I have not," I said.

"You have," Suze said. "Believe me I have read enough about psychology to know that you have an unhealthy obsession with that guy."

"I do not have an obsession with Edward," I said.

Suze laughed. "It's not a bad thing, Bella, I probably have an unhealthy obsession with Jesse."

"I think you have a different disorder when it comes to Jesse," I said. "Something that starts with an n."

Suze glared at me, "I am not a nymphomaniac, Bella. Jesse and I just have a very healthy sex life."

"Don't I know it," I said. "I had to live with you for the past ten years."

Suze glared at me. "Whatever, Bella. I just think about everything before you declare yourself done with Edward for good."

"You're too late," I said, "it's already done."

Suze looked at me shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Sure, as anything else." I said, "In fact, I would say that it's to the point where Edward and I can be civil again in a room."

Suze gave me a skeptical look, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," I said. "It's just that Edward and I had a very difficult breakup."

Suze nodded, "So, I've heard."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Suze never got to answer me because just then Jack Simon walked over and said, "Hello, ladies."

Suze gave a questioning look.

"Yes, that's him." I said, then turning towards Jack I said. "Jack, this is my sister in-law, Susannah de Siva."

"Pleasure," Jack said holding out his hand.

Suze reluctantly shook it. "I've heard so much about you, Dr.-"

Jack looked at me and laughed, "You haven't told her my last name?"

I looked at him, "My sister in-law has been hearing about you through my best friend, who happens to be my ex's sister."

"Oh," Jack said. "So what do you call me?"

"That's not really important," I said.

Suze smirked. "Actually, it is."

"No, Suze," I said, "it really isn't."

Jack laughed. "Bella, I'm sure it's harmless."

"It's not," I said, "it's rude, it's completely inappropriate, and it's just vulgar."

Jack looked at me, "I'm sure it's not worse than what Masen called me that day in the elevator."

"What did Edward call you," I asked.

Suze looked at me and laughed, "That really shouldn't matter, Bella, since you and Edward are completely done with."  
I ignored her. "Jack,"

He looked at me and grinned, "She does have a point, Bella."

"Fine," I said. "If I tell you what they call you, you'll tell me what Edward said?"

Jack sighed. "I wished you weren't this obsessed about Masen, but yes, I'll tell you."

"Fine," I said, "they call you Jackass.'

Jack looked at me then at Suze, "How very unoriginal."

"What," I said.

"Masen called me jackass amongst other things," Jack said. "Anyway, why are you here hasn't your shift ended?"

"She's worried about Coma Boy," Suze said.

"Coma Boy," Jack said. "Who's that?"

"Joshua Dupont," I said. "He's been on the operating table since four. I still don't understand what happened and why Rosalie's blaming you."

"You meant Dr. Hale, or should I say Dr. Hell." Jack said, "There's nothing much to say except she's an egotistical bitch who thought she would take advantage of an already critical case. Although, I do admit she has a nice pair of legs."

"Jack," I said.

"Sorry," he said, "let me amend that, she has a good pair of legs but not as good as yours."

I glared at him. "Whatever. See you at ten?"

"You bet," he said, "what room are you in again?"

"345." I said, "I'll meet you in the lobby though."

"Got it," he said, "you'll keep me posted about Josh- I meant Coma Boy."

"Right," I said as I let him kiss me goodbye.

Suze just shook her head as soon as he left, "I don't know about him, Bella."

I looked at her.

She sighed, "There's something about that guy, he just reminds me of someone. Maybe it's just Mathew Mcconaughey because he the resemblance is striking between the two of them. I don't know, there's just something about those blue eyes of his that are just downright creepy. And he just seems so cocky, it's like he's…"

"He's who," I asked.

"I don't know," Suze said. "The guy annoys me, okay; he's the opposite of Edward."

"Gee, I didn't notice." I said, "Considering Edward's a vampire and Jack's human."

Suze looked at me. "That's not what I'm talking about, it's just that I thought I was going to hate Edward. I mean, the guy caused you so much hurt, but then I met him and I couldn't help but notice that he's perfect for you."

"Edward and I are over with, Suze." I said, "There's no going back."

She looked at me.

"Really," I said, "we're-"

Just then Carlisle appeared with a very grim look on his face.

"How is he," I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "It's very critical. There was severe damage to his heart and as Rosalie expected there appeared to be some brain damage. It seems as if the medication he was taking has also affected some of his other internal organs. So, if he does manage to make it throughout the next few days he's going to need additional surgery. According to Edward, this could increase the risk for infection with the skin graphs he received."

"What's the risk of survival Carlisle," I asked.

Carlisle looked at me, "Do you really need to ask, Bella, I've seen your transcripts."

Suze looked at me, "How bad is it?"

"Real bad," I said. "And this was all due to the drugs?"

"Most likely," Carlisle said. "Some of the damage to his heart was already there, but it would have been controllable and probably wouldn't had resulted in surgery."

I nodded. "What is the exact percentage of survival right now, Carlisle?"

He closed his eyes for a second, "There's a less than five percent chance that he'll make it through tonight, then there's a equally dismal rate of survival if he does make it to surgery."

"Oh," I said. "Well, I'll get going then. Jack and I are going to go to Virgo tonight, so…"

Carlisle nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella, at the house. We need to regroup and if Joshua dies then we're going to have to find another lead."

I just nodded my head as Suze and I turned to walk out of the hospital.

* * *

"I think Jesse and I are going to go to Virgo too," Suze said as she threw out all the doable outfits in my closet, well, the Hilton's closet, onto my bed.

"No," I said, "absolutely not."

Suze looked at me, "Look, I need a little pick me up. There's a little boy that's probably going to die because of this freak, and I haven't hung out with you in awhile. It doesn't even have to be a double date, I just want to go clubbing. Besides, if I go I'll try to act like I actually like Jack."

"Fine," I said. "You can go, I guess."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Suze said.

"You're starting to sound like Alice," I said.

"I wish I was Alice," Suze said, "maybe I could make some sense with your wardrobe. There's nothing Virgo worthy here Bella, all you have is a lot of jeans and cute little outfits to wear to work, although this satin dress might work."

"What satin dress?" I asked.

Suze showed me a strapless silver dress that I had never seen before in my wardrobe.

"That's because I bought it for her," said a chirpy sounding Alice, who came out of the bathroom decked out in leather pants and a ridiculously sparkly top.

"What are you doing here," I said, "and why were you in the bathroom?"

"I had a vision, and as much as I hate you going clubbing with Jackass I couldn't have you looking like a total frump. Suze, your outfit's hanging up in the bathroom."

I looked at Alice again, "No, you're not going to Virgo. No, no, no."

"Actually, it's yes, yes, yes." Alice said, "Now you should really wear your silver hoop earrings with the dress and Suze has the best pair of Manolo's for that dress."

"No." I said.

Alice looked at me, "Yes, I'll see you at Virgo. You and that jerk will be all over each other, of course, but there will be other surprises there as well."

She then walked away, after she quizzed Suze on what accessories she'd be wearing to the club with the outfit (a short little scarlet minidress) she picked out for her.

* * *

Jack was waiting for me in the lobby, luckily Suze had left earlier with Jesse. Jack smirked when he saw me, "My, my, my, don't you clean up well."

"Is that a compliment," I asked.

He looked at me, "No, I was just stating a fact. Another fact is that I would like nothing more than to rip of that little flimsy piece of material that you call a dress."

"I'm not that easy," I said, "and vulgarity does not turn me on."

"Oh, Bella," Jack said, "I was only joking."

"I know," I said. "But I'm not in a joking mood right now."

Jack's blue eyes seemed to be peering inside of me, "What happened with Coma Boy, Bella?"

"It's not good," I said, "There's only a five percent chance of survival."

Jack nodded, "I know this is going to sound callous, babe, but he's only a patient. You're a doctor and life and death situations come up, and obviously there's going to be some patients that die."

I looked at him, "I know, but Coma Boy has just lived through so much, he really deserves a second chance at life."

Jack smiled. "Ah, Bella, I never realized how sentimental you are. But trust me when I say you shouldn't get hung up about Coma Boy."

I nodded as we made are way towards the cab.

* * *

Virgo is one of the newest and hottest clubs in the Chicago area. Once a meatpacking building, the club now hosted tons of talented musicians (both famous and both local), catered to hard pAArty celebrities, and was the perfect place to get a pick me up (even if you were a vampire and couldn't technically get drunk). Since tonight was Wednesday the club wasn't particularly full, yet I did notice a lot of familiar faces there. First were Jesse and Suze who were dancing with to the music played by local band Pump with Alice and Jasper, and there was Edward with a blonde, a very familiar looking blonde


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Here's Chapter 46, I have a new poll posted about Coma Boy so if any likes him or hates him you should go vote (well, vote anyway).**

**As always please read, review, and vote.**

**MJ**

Chapter 46

Edward was sitting next to, no it looked more like snuggling, next to a blonde and not just any blonde but Claire Munston.

That's right, Claire Munston, my fellow intern who likes to make my life hell and just happens to look like Katherine Heigl. Yet, she wasn't nice like Katherine Heigl (or the roles Katherine Heigl plays) because Claire didn't have that quirky girl next store type of vibe, instead she had that ice bitch from hell vibe (I'm pretty sure that she could give Rosalie a run for her money if she wanted to).

Jack looked at me and smiled, "Is that-"

"Yes," I said. "That's Edward and Clarie Munston."

Jack looked surprised, "Claire Munston, that's Claire Munston."

I looked at him, "You know who Claire is, remember you operate with her on Joshua's case."

"Yes, I remember." Jack said, "She is gorgeous, I admit, really gorgeous actually, but she doesn't seem like Masen type. Although, who am I to say I know Masen's type maybe he just has a thing for interns."

"Excuse me," I said glaring at him. "But I knew Edward before I was an intern."

"So you did," Jack said, "now why don't we say hi so we can get back to dancing, not that we started dancing yet, but you know what I mean."

"Yes," I said. "I know what you mean."

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you looked at the situation, we didn't have say hello. Edward did that for us, obviously he knew we there (he after all is a mind reader, but it was still a relief that he decided to spare me the awkwardness).

"Why isn't this a pleasant surprise," he said smiling.

"Surprise is the operative word," Jack said. "I didn't know you dated interns, Masen?"

Edward shrugged. "Claire and I got off at the same time, and both of us needed a little pick me up so we decided to go here, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, you're on a date with an intern too."

"That I am," Jack said helping himself to one of the two empty chairs at Edward's table. "Bella, come on, sit down."

"Uh, I'd rather dance." I said.

"No, you wouldn't." Jack said. "You've been on your feet all day, so why don't we just chit chat with Dr. Masen and Dr. Munston for a bit then we'll go dancing."

I glared at him, "I don't think Edward and Claire would like that, Jack."

"It's fine," Edward said with a small smirk.

"See it's fine," Jack said. "Come on sit with me, you and Claire can talk about all the horrors of being an intern and me and Eddie will listen."

"It's Edward," Edward said, "And Bella, do sit down, you look like you can barely walk in those things, let alone dance."

I reluctantly sat down, noticing that I was receiving a rather large glare from Claire.

Jack then waved to a waitress, "Anyone thirsty?"

"Yes," Claire said right away, "get me a scotch and make it a double."

"You're my kind of woman, Dr. Munston," Jack said with a small smile, "When you booze it up, you booze it up. How about you, Bella, do you want anything to drink?"

For show, I turned to the waitress and ordered a piña colada, I noticed that Edward ordered a merlot (merlot at a club), Jack ordered what else but tequila.

"Now isn't this cozy," Jack said tagging a big swig of tequila while Claire glared at him and Edward just had an amused look on his face. "I must say I was really surprised when I saw the two of you together."

Claire glared at him. "Some people aren't that showy about P.D.A., but yes Edward and I are together and it's just awesome."

Okay, maybe she was a faux perky ice queen (come to think of it, perkiness was a quality Katherine Heigl's characters had).

Taking a fake sip of my drink I said, "So when did the two of you get together."

Edward looked at me, "As I said, this was a spur of the moment thing, a truly enjoyable spur of the moment thing, but still it was spur of the moment."

Claire smiled, "You know, I think it was serendipity."

"Like the movie," I said.

"Sort of," the blonde said taking a swig of scotch. "Except Edward is much cuter than John Cusak. But the thing, the way this whole thing worked was unexpected and so romantic."

I looked at Edward, "Romantic, what did you do, Edward, buy her roses?"

He frowned. "Yes, I did buy Claire a flower on the way over here, but its really nothing much just two friends having some fun after a difficult day at work."

"You looked more than friends to me," Jack said aggravating me.

Claire laughed, "You think so, Dr. Simon."

"Oh, definitely," Jack said, "the way the two of you were cozying up look way more than friends. So, you said this was a spur of the moment sort of thing."

"Yes," Edward said looking at me. "Completely spur of the moment."

I sighed ignoring him, "Jack, can we please go out on the dance floor now? I've had enough chit chat."

"Yes," Claire said interrupting me, "I'd like to dance too, if that's all right with you Edward?"

"Well," Jack said. "I guess are dates have spoken, haven't they, Masen, now the question is should we entertain them?"  
Edward ignored him. "Claire, I'll see in a minute, the hospital has just paged me."

"Is it about Coma Boy," I asked.

Claire looked at me appalled, "You call your patient, Coma Boy?"

"Sure, why not?" I said, "After all, doesn't everyone call me the resident slut intern."

"What," Edward said looking shocked while Claire was blushing.

"Oh, nothing," I said, "it's just a little joke between Claire, Nurse Herman, and me."

Edward gave me a pointed look, "Well, Joshua, excuse me, Coma Boy is not my only patient, but it might be about him, now excuse me."

As soon as he was gone Jack turned towards me and said, "Hey, resident slut intern, would you like to dance?"  
I smirked, "I'd love to."

The band had changed. Instead of Pump, which had a grungey garage type sound, a soft rock band by the name of Dart was playing a romantic song too. I wrapped myself up in Jack's arms. I wanted to forget about Edward and the skank he was quasi dating, I wanted Jack to be Edward.

"Bella," Jack said as he slowly rocked me around the dance floor.

"Hmm," I said.

"You feel like ice, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said since I was always cold, "I just shouldn't have worn a strapless tonight."

"No," Jack said, "you really shouldn't have. Did you have funny humiliating Masen and his skank?"

"Jack," I said, "I don't want to talk about Edward right now."

"Really," he said, "then what do you want to talk about."

"Brain surgery," I said, "romance me with how to do brain surgery."

"Brain surgery," said a chirpy voice from behind me, "Bella, that is so unromantic."

"Alice," I said, "how good of you to interrupt me."

"I see Suze found those Manolos, is this him?"

"You meant me, Jackass." Jack said with a grin, "Yes, it's me and I'm guessing your Edward's sister."

"Yes," Alice said, "Alice Hale."

"Oh, so that's how Masen's related to Blondie." Jack said, "She's his sister in-law."

"You meant Rose," Alice said. "Yes, she's my husband's sister. My, my, my, for a jackass you are quite nice looking."

"Thank you," Jack said. "And I might add, for Masen's sister you are quite stunning."

"I'll take that vulgar as a compliment," Alice said, "Bella, Suze and I really need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait," I said.

"I'm afraid not," Alice said. "It's important."

Jack looked at me, "The place is open to three, Bella, talk to your friends I won't hang out with Munston."

"Are you sure it's important, Alice." I said.

She glared at me, "Bella, I wouldn't interrupt your delusional happiness if I wasn't."

Twenty seconds later I found myself outside with Suze, Jesse, Jasper, and Alice.

"What's going on," I asked.

"We're going to the hospital now," Alice said. "I just had a vision."

"About Coma Boy," I asked.

"Yes," Alice said. "I paged Edward, I hope it's not too late, he's bringing over the Volvo now."

"Alice," I said, "what's going on?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "It's Coma Boy, Bella, he's going to die."


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Here's an update, hopefully I'll be able to get one more done before teh end of the weekend but I have a super hard test on Monday so I might not, I most definetly will be able to get something out on the 20th though because that's Edward's B-day, however expect lots of updates (well, one or two) before then. And before anyone asks, when Edward and Bella are talking about time travel they do not kow that shifters have this power (this story cannon wise takes place middle of New Moon (before Jake) and after Haunted (although, Haunted has an alternative ending, you'll have to read the sequal (well quasi sequal) in Suze's POV to understand all the going on's behind her move, but let's just say Paulie went all psycho at that party).**

**Read, review, and if you haven't, vote.**

**MJ**

Chapter 47

For once, I didn't complain about driving with Edward. In fact, I sort of was comforted by the fact that he was the one in the driver's seat. It wasn't the fact that I knew he was going to get us there in record time and in perfect condition, but also it was the fact that if anyone could save Coma Boy's life it was Edward.

No one said really anything in the car as we drove to the hospital. All that was said was the brief rundown of Coma Boy's condition. It wasn't good with Alice's vision and what Edward had heard from Carlisle, Coma Boy probably wasn't going to make it through the night.

It was weird that I cared so much. I mean, I know Jack was right in his on crude way. I was a surgeon, it wasn't my responsibility to get attached to my patients, but there was something about that little boy. Maybe it was because he was a fighter, he survived Keanu Wannabe killing his whole family, then pouring gasoline all over him and then burning him alive. The kid didn't need to die from some stupid mistakes that may or may not be Jack's fault. I really didn't think they were Jack's fault though. I mean, he was a great teacher and wouldn't mess up on something so simple. But whoever did mess up on Coma Boy's meds, in my opinion, deserved to die.

So obviously, it's clear that I don't think Jack messed up on Coma Boy's drugs because I don't want Jack to die, to be honest I think it was Claire. I know I might sound a little biased right now because I was Claire was apparently dating Edward (well, quasi dating, but to me that was dating), but besides that Claire Munston was a nasty person and a bad doctor. Believe me when I say that because I've seen her in action, and not just on the nasty person act, she almost Doc (well, Doc did eventually die but he was turned into a vampire, but he wouldn't be a vampire right now if it was up to Claire). And okay, she never actually touched Doc that day but she froze and I had to step in.

To say the least, I basically mused about my hatred for Claire throughout the rest of the ride to the hospital. When we got there both Edward I haphazardly threw on our white lab coats before making are way down to Jack's room where both sad looking Carlisle was waiting.

"How long," Edward said.

"A few seconds ago," Carlisle answered remembering that I was in the room. "It was very peaceful, it was the best given the circumstances."

"You mean he's dead," I said.

Carlisle nodded. "The damage was too severe. Before Rosalie left for the evening she did some scans of his brain, even then there was limited functioning."

Edward grabbed my hand and looked at me, "There was nothing else we could really do, Bella, even before S-, even before the drugs were messed up his chances of survival were low."

"But he was conscious the other day," I said my voice unconsciously raising in pitch, "he whined about not getting enough lime Jell-O."

Edward sighed. "I know," then looking at Carlisle he said, "Are you almost done here?"  
Carlisle nodded, "Yes. Joshua doesn't have any family, so the county will be involved in taking care of the arrangements."

"Wait, Carlisle, I'd to take care of them. I just don't think I can allow that boy to buried in a popper's grave."

Carlisle sighed. "That's not up to you, Bella, but I can see what I can do. Edward, why don't you drive Bella back and contact the others. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and David are already home. You'll have to call Suze, Jesse, Alice, and Jasper."

"Actually," Edward said, "they're already in the car waiting."

"Good," Carlisle said. "I'll be home in thirty minutes; we need to discuss what's going on."

* * *

The mood in Edward's former childhood home was somber when we arrived there. Even Rosalie didn't have some snide remark to make when she saw me. Instead, she looked at Edward and said, "When did it happen?"

"A few minutes ago," he said, "Carlisle said it was peaceful."

Everyone just nodded while we waited for Carlisle.

It's odd, even though none of us (with the exception of; Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, and I knew Coma Boy we all sort of grieving for him for the life that Keanu Wannabe had took) had even seen Coma Boy we were all sad that he had left this world. Perhaps it was because we all felt guilt ( for numerous reasons, some them very illogical), or maybe it was because everyone in that room knew what loss felt like, or maybe it was just because what happen Coma Boy was just so awful.

The sad about grieving though, is it's sort of like Valentine's Day, meaning people pair up. Okay, so you don't have the heart shaped boxes of chocolate and the ridiculously expensive bouquets of roses, but what I'm saying is the only three people alone in that room were Edward, Doc, and me. Scratch that, Esme was also alone at that time and was taking comfort in her newest son (that being David, and no before you sick perverted people start asking it was in a very maternal like way), so that left Edward and me in our grief. Needless to say, somehow the two of us ended up alone in the kitchen (I think it was after watching all the nauseating love that was going on in the room, and no people, no one was making out).

Edward looked at me, "Bella, it's not your fault."

"I know," I said, "but I can't help but feel that maybe I should've know something. He was our only hope, Edward, in finding this sicko. And it's not just that, he was a survivor just like me."

Edward nodded. "I understand."

"No, you don't." I said, "And before you start, I know you mean well Edward, you really do, but you never had some psycho vampire go after you when you were a human and survive it."

"No," Edward said, "I didn't. But I had to watch a human I love be stalked by a psycho vampire and that was bad enough."

I sighed. "It's different when you're the human though, Edward. To survive something immortal just seems so..."

"Scary," Edward said. "I know, remember I was there when James was tracking you."

"I know," I said. "But you weren't there for the whole Laurent ordeal, grant it I didn't survive, but I managed to become undead instead of just plain dead with help from Suze, of course."

Edward closed his eyes. "You don't know how much I regret leaving you, Bella. I know we're no longer together now and you have moved on with jacka...with him, but I don't think that there will be a day now from here till the end of time that I don't regret leaving you that night alone in the woods and telling you all those lies. I really think I ruined us that night that maybe if I stayed everything would have been different."

"Well," I said, "what's done is done. We can't change the past, can we, unless one of us has either a Delorean with a flux capacitor or a really cool vampire power that goes beyond the power of physics."

Edward looked at me and laughed. "Well, defying physics sort of defines what we are, though I don't think it's likely we'll ever meet someone who can travel back in time."

I then looked at him and said. "I can't blame you, Edward."

"Can't blame me for what?" He asked.

"For everything," I answered. "I know you thought you were doing the right thing Edward, I know you wanted to get married; I just didn't respect you, I was secretive."

"No," He said, "you weren't. You had your doubts, Bella, and I should have respected that. I shouldn't have gone off the handle so much with my mother's ring, I should've understand. I think we just couldn't communicate, and that was our downfall."

"That and Jack Simon and Claire Munston." I said.

Edward looked at me, "I do admit that Jackass was a big problem in our relationship, but Claire that was just one date, Bella."

I raised an eyebrow, "She didn't seem to think so."

He looked at me and smiled, a true Edward Cullen smile. "She's very vapid you know, that's why I went out with her. I didn't want to deal with someone too complicated, but some company. Although, now that I know she called you a slut I'll have to..."

"You'll have to what, Edward." I said.

"I'll have to put her on rectals for a month, you're not a slut Bella, even though you do have bad taste in humans."

"You meant Jack," I said. "Look Edward, it's not serious. We're just dating, well, we really haven't even been on a first date yet. To be honest, I really don't know how much I expect with him…. I"

Edward looked at me, "You what?"

"I," I said, "I..."

And then I kissed him, I kissed Edward Cullen. And then we lost control.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: The polls are now closed, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**So please read and review,  
MJ**

Chapter 48

Clothes came flying off, and hands went everywhere, tongues touched tongues; to say the least Edward and I were out of control. I don't know what compelled us to do what we did on the antique kitchen table (the table Edward probably ate breakfast on back in the day, like in 1915 or whatever), but the fact remains that Edward and I were probably just about as raunchy as Emmett and Rosalie were on a normal day, and the sad thing was that probably everyone could hear it because they were in the next room and they were vampires. But surprisingly, nobody interrupted us while we were going at it.

And believe me with the way we were acting someone should have interrupted us. Well, I really guess I should have rephrase that because someone did catch us in the act, only it was no Cullen. It was Edward's ghostly mother.

To be honest, I sort of forgot that Elizabeth Masen had been calling Casa de Masen-Cullen home ever since her death ninety years ago. To say the least, Elizabeth Masen looked shocked. I guess it was sort of funny that a few minutes ago (well, I think it was a few minutes ago I really wasn't sure because being vampire I sort of lose my sense of time and all), I was thinking about how Edward ate breakfast on the table that we were doing very, very, naughty things on, but now here she was a woman who probably witnessed Edward eating his Corn Flaks (or whatever sort of cereal/breakfast they had back in the early 1900's), a woman who changed Edward' s diapers was watching her son doing something that should have been done in the bedroom.

It was no wonder to me now, that I had gotten caught being intimate with Edward, that all are past encounters had been in his very contemporary and very new penthouse. I guess the fear of his mother popping in on him, at any time, had made him decide to take his intimate affairs elsewhere (that and Rosalie and Emmett). But this time, everything had been unpredictable, unpredictable and perfect.

However, perfect the last thing on Earth to describe how I felt when I saw Elizabeth Masen's green eyes staring at Edward's naked back and my naked frontal half.

My body must of become rigid or something because Edward looked at me and said, "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"Your mother," I said, "she's behind us."

This definitely caused a reaction from Edward. "What, Esme?"

"No," I said, "you birthmother."

Edward mumbled some curse words under his breath before throwing me my dress and pulling on his jeans in a mere five seconds. "Mother, I can explain."

Surprisingly enough, he was staring in the exact spot where Elizabeth Masen was glaring at us. "Edward Anthony Masen," she said, "you did not just commit sin on my brand new kitchen table."

"It's not new mother," Edward said, "it's over a hundred years old, and besides you shouldn't be popping up everywhere, don't you have ghostly things to do."

I stared at Edward, shocked. He heard what Elizabeth Masen said, but how? He wasn't a shifter, or even a mediator like me.

"Edward, how," I said.

"Not now, Bella," Edward said. "My mother and I need to have a nice little chat."

"Excuse me," I said, "but how can you see her, you were looking at the wall the other day when she first appeared?"

Edward sighed, "It's a long story, let's just say that Jesse took me to the Shadowland and..."

"Jesse took you to the Shadowland, but why?"

"Because I asked him to," Edward said. "I needed to talk to my mother, privately, and we'll the only way to do that was to become a mediator or go to the Shadowland, and it appears that going to the Shadowland when you're a vampire will make you a mediator when you go back down to the real world."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this, before?" I asked.

Edward sighed, "It was supposed to be a surprised. I was going to have you and Mother meet, during our engagement party, but everything went wrong and-"

"Edward," said Elizabeth Masen, "This is no time for explaining, well, not about that. You have some explaining to do, to me."

Edward sighed, "Mother, not now."

"Yes, Edward, now," Elizabeth Masen said. "I don't understand any of this. You were so heartbroken over this little harlot, I've seen you that way before. I thought you finally had her out of your system, but then I materialize finding that you're...you're, well, committing sin on my kitchen table."

"Mother," Edward said gently, "it's complicated and Bella is not a harlot. There were issues with our relationship and we resolved them."

"I know," Mrs. Masen said, "on my kitchen table."

"Look," Edward said, "I'll get Esme to refurbish the table, fix it up to your standards or whatever, can you just give Bella and me a minute of privacy."

Mrs. Masen sighed. "Fine, but just don't think that because you're a vampire you to disregard propriety and proper hygiene, Edward. And Ms. Swan, I'll be talking to you again soon."

She then disappeared.

"Well," I said, "that was very interesting."

"Mother was always sort of difficult," Edward said buttoning his shirt. "Don't worry about it."

I looked at him, "Edward, you haven't been a mediator for that long, you don't know what ghosts do when they're pissed off."

Edward laughed. "My mother's not pissed off, Bella. Sure she's upset that we, well, that we made love on her precious table, but that's natural."

"I'm not talking about the table incident, Edward," I said, "I'm talking about our relationship in general, your mother probably thinks I'm a bitch with all that's happened in the past few weeks between us."

Edward sighed, "Well, she's probably not happy with you but thinking you a bitch, now isn't that a little extreme?"

I looked at him, "She called me a harlot, Edward."

He sighed. "I'll talk to her, okay, don't worry about it. We need to deal with other stuff right now."

"What other stuff," I said.

"Well," Edward said. "I could think of numerous things that we should talk about, that we should do, but we should really get back into that living room and we should really talk about us."

I sighed. "You're right, and I do think we need to get back in that living room. What time is it anyway?"

"Uh," Edward said, "I'm really not sure, I was a little busy with...uh...you."

I sighed, "I pray it's not three in the morning or something."

Edward laughed, "I really don't think it was that long, well, at least it didn't feel like that long."

Actually, it was five in the morning and to say the least most of the Cullens (Suze and Jesse included) looked pissed.

"Finally," Emmett said, "What took you guys so long?"

Rosalie gave him a look. "I can't believe I married you sometimes, Emmy."

"Hey," Emmett said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rosalie didn't say anything instead she just glared at him for being dense.

Carlisle spoke next, "Now that the two of us have finally decided to, um, join us we can talk about what we're going to do next. Now, as everyone knows, we really didn't find anything in California except a few false leads while a lot has apparently happened here in Chicago. What's the death count again, Edward?"

"Fifty-four as of eleven-thirty tonight," Edward said. "With this rate, the Volturi will be here soon, thank God Chicago is such a large city."

"Any word on the street, Jasper," Carlisle asked.

Jasper frowned. "Not since the incident yesterday. Keanu has not been spotted or seen, and I haven't met anyone who knew of this Felix Diego guy."

Jesse suddenly turned around, "Did you say Felix Diego?"

"Yes," Jasper said, "did you know him?"

Jesse sighed and ran his fingers through he curly dark hair. "I know a Felix Diego, it's probably not the same guy though since he lived in the 1850's."

David looked at Jesse. "Actually, I wouldn't be too sure Jesse, because I could have sworn that Maria de Silva, Diego's wife turned me."

"I forgot about that," Suze said, "but you did I remember that now. Bella, how did this Diego guy look?"

"You know that guy in that _Maverick _movie," I said.

Suze looked at me, "Is that the one with Mel Gibson in it when he's the gambler?"

I nodded my head, "You know the Hispanic guy, I think his name was Angel or something that's who he looked like only he was better looking, paler, had a handlebar mustache, and had more muscles."

Suze looked at Jesse, "You've seen that movie."

Jesse frowned. "I have, when was that?"

Suze sighed. "Fine, what Bella is saying is that he was a sort of beefy, but muscular, Hispanic guy, who was tall, had a mustache, and was good looking. That describes Diego, doesn't' it?"

Jesse glared at his wife then turned toward me. "One question Bella, was this Diego stupid?"

"Oh, he was stupid." I said, "Stupid and very mean."

"Then it's him," Jesse said.

"Which means," Suze said, "that Paul Slater has been playing a role in the murders here in Chicago."


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: I luckily managed to get this out a day sooner than expected. The reason why it took this chapter such a long time to get out is that I was working on a super secret project (a one shot in Edward's POV). This one shot, which was created in honor of the world's sexiest vampire's birthday (which is this Friday, June 20th,)) deals with how Edward felt when he heard of Bella's "death" and what he thought about the sassy Dr. de Silva when she entered his OR. However, this scene (this eleven page scene) is only available through review only. So if you want the Edward story just comment in your review please send story or whatever, and I'll send it to you (it's in revision right now so I'll probably send it by Friday). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
As always read, review, and hopefully enjoy,**

**MJ**

Chapter 49

The one bad thing about being a vampire, besides the whole blood lust and no sleep thing, is you never know when you're going to need to hunt. Sure, you sort of have an idea when you're going to need to suck up some blood, but the exact time you're going to need to suck up that blood, you're never going to be able to exactly pinpoint it. And besides that, no matter what whenever you hunt it's usually at the most inconvenient of times and is a very messy task. Well, messy for me at least, probably because of my clumsiness of a human. Anyway, as much as I hated I was currently in the forest with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's (with the exception of Emmett who was staying home to watch Lily and protect the house).

The problem about living in a big metropolitan area like Chicago is that isn't a lot of wildlife around you, sure you could always hope on the el train (but, the wildlife on their isn't the wildlife that vegetarian vampires go after). And there was also the zoo too, but we veggie vamps try to steer clear of endangered species. So, that's why I ended up in the middle of nowhere on my day off looking for deer in southern Illinois.

"You know, I feel pretty stupid," I said to Edward as we scouted the forest floor at vampire speed.

Edward sighed running his hands through his messy bronze hair. "About the deer or about us?"

I looked at him. "Both. I thought this place was filled with deer, instead it's filled with trees."

Edward glared at me. "There's plenty of deer here, you'll just have to be patient, Bella, and why do you feel stupid about us?"

"Edward, the whole thing with the table and your mother was pretty stupid."

"That's not what you were talking about though," Edward said as we approached a small clearing that sort of reminded me of our meadow.

"Fine," I said. "To be honest, I feel stupid about us, Edward."

"Why," He asked his dark eyes fixed on me.

I breathed heavy, "It's our relationship in general, it's just so twisted. I know I should be able to trust you, I want to trust you because I love you, but there's just so much history between us."

"We could always take it slow," Edward said. "We don't have to be engaged or anything."

"I know that," I said. "But slow isn't us, even if we're not engaged."

Edward looked at me, "I know, but Bella you know we're terrible apart."

"Are we," I asked.

Edward gave me a look, and I had to admit that he was right we were terrible apart.

I finally sighed and looked at him. "I know, but I don't think I can handle any commitment just yet, Edward, even with you. You had to know those ten years apart were just sheer hell."

"They were hell for me to," Edward said. "The only thing I had going for me was my work."

I closed my eyes for a second as I took a deep breath. "Edward, you know I want to be with, I desperately want to be with you but I don't want to make the same mistakes as we did before."

Edward looked at me. "I can't make any promises, Bella, but we can work on our problems."

"Fine," I said, "we'll try again, but this time I don't want any strings attached and I want our relationship to be very low key."

Edward looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means," I said, "I don't want any special treatment, it means that you are just my boss at the office, it means that I still can date other people if I wish."

Edward crossed his arms, "Don't tell me you're still hung up on that Simon guy."  
I looked at him, "Yes, I still want to date, Jack."

"Really, Bella," Edward said giving me his best puppy dog eyed look (which didn't really work for him, since he was the furthest thing from a puppy).

I took a deep breath, to be honest I knew that Jack and I had no chance. There was only room in my heart (romantic wise) for one person and that was Edward. Yet, there was some part of me that told me to hold off breaking off with Jack, I don't know why exactly but I just felt like if I broke up with Jack right now something bad wrong would happen. Maybe, it was just the fact that my integrity as a doctor would be ruined (since I had dated two residents and broke up with two residents, but there was something else, something I wasn't sure about.

Finally, I looked at Edward and said, "You just don't understand, Edward."

"Try me," He said.

"I just feel," I said pausing, "Well, there's a lot of reasons, Edward. I mean, I know I don't love Jack, I'll never love him as much as you, but I don't think I should dump him just yet."

"Why," Edward said, "You just admitted you loved me Bella, why string that guy along. Grant it, he's a jerk but still."

I looked at him. "For one thing, there's my job. I'm already called the resident slut intern, all I needed is another messy breakup with my ex boss for my current boss, and there are other reasons as well."

"Other reasons," Edward said raising one of his perfectly arched eyebrows. "What other reasons?"

I shrugged. "To be honest, I really know. I just have this feeling that I shouldn't tell Jack, really anyone (outside of your family, since they probably already know) that we're a couple. I just think with Victoria on the loose; it might make us more vulnerable in a sense. And it would give us an advantage if we pretended we weren't romantically involved, and it would sort of be fun to play the forbidden hidden lover type game."

Edward looked at me. "Okay, enough. I get what you're saying, I don't like it but I get it. I'll agree charade, just as long as you promise me one thing."

"What's that," I said.

"Actually, two things." Edward said, "The first you remain safe, and that's all accounts, including your relationship with Simon."

"And the second," I asked.

"The second," Edward said. "Well, I could think of a lot of things to be the second, but the one thing I want to make sure is that you only belong to me."

I looked at him. "You didn't even need to ask, Edward."

* * *

Edward and I had managed to catch enough deer to sustain us for the next few weeks before we left the forest. In the midst of everything, I would have to say our trip was pretty productive. Sure, we didn't actually find anything on Paul or Victoria while eating, but we did talk about our relationship and worked out some issues. Also, Edward did help me play a pretty good prank on Suze and Jesse (which involved taking away their clothes at the lake). Unfortunately though, Suze and Jesse retaliated shortly after but whatever.

Since Jesse was technically my brother, well, he was Bella de Silva's brother he was driving me to work this morning in the Audi. Unlike Edward, Jesse follows speed limit which now that I'm a vampire I have to admit is kind of annoying. However, despite his driving I found that I missed having Jesse at work.

I could always count on Jesse to talk. I know that there were a lot of people at the hospital I could talk to; Edward, Carlisle, Jack, and maybe even Rosalie (if she wasn't in her usual perpetual state of PMS), but talking to Jesse is different. He's probably one of the only few people in the world, with the exception of Suze, Edward, and maybe Alice, that actually understands me. And unlike Edward, I don't have to worry about relationship issues (because I see Jesse only as my brother). And he doesn't always try to take me shopping or analyze me/my appearance like Suze and Alice do.

"So," Jesse said after I entered his car. "who's this guy you've been dating or should I say used to be dating."

"His name is Jack," I said. "Jack Simon and I'm still dating him, Jesse."

"But I thought you and Edward..." Jesse said.

"You just assumed." I said, "My relationship with Edward is complicated, just like your marriage with Suze is complicated."

"My marriage is not complicated," Jesse said, "if you can call a civil service a marriage."

"I know, I know, you wanted the whole big church thing and Suze is going to give it to you, can you just back off on my relationship with Jack though."

Jesse looked at me. "You know I can't, Isabella, you're my little sister."

"That's sweet of you, Jesse," I said, "But I'm sure you don't want to here about my boyfriend."

Jesse looked at me, "I didn't know he was your novio, Isabella, I thought you were just..."

"Fooling around," I said. "No, I'm not. What Jack and I have, is, well, it doesn't compare with what Edward and I have. But it's something, there's just something about him I like."

Jesse glanced at me his topaz eyes holding concern. "You know who you sound like, Isabella?"  
I looked at him, "One of your sisters?"

"No," he said, "you sound like Susannah when she was infatuated by Slater."

I looked at him, "My relationship is different than Suze's relationship with Paul."

"Is it," Jesse said. "Because Susannah loved me, just like you love Edward, but she was attracted to Slater. I don't know why exactly, she doesn't even know why, but there was some quality about him that charmed her, and to me this Simon guy has this quality to. Hopefully, he isn't as big as a bastard as Slater was though."

"I don't think he is," I said. "From what I know of Jack, he doesn't hold secrets."

Jesse looked at me, "We all have are secrets Isabella, you know that."

"What's your secret, Jesse," I asked.

He just shook his head, "It wouldn't be a secret if I told you what it was, Isabella."

"Fine," I said, "be a stick in the mud."

Jesse just frowned as he parked the car.

Luckily, I didn't have to see Jack today. He apparently had the day off which was odd because he didn't ever call me. I wondered if he was mad at me or what. I mean, I know I just suddenly left the club the other day (leaving him to fend for himself with Claire), but you would've thought he would of heard about Coma Boy and thus would have called. Although, knowing Jack he probably slept with Claire or something instead. I know Jack has been a very nice boyfriend, well sort of he always in making some sort of raunchy remark that's borderline sexual harassment but whatever.

You know what the really strange thing was, Claire Munston was missing to. I mean, I know it was her day off but still that just made everything appear stranger. But I guess, I was sort of glad she was gone because I didn't have to watch her put her claws into Edward and I did get some of the better surgeries. Even though, I probably got the better surgeries because Edward and I were back together again, but whatever.

Although, know that I think of it Edward really hadn't treated me that differently at the office. He called me de Silva, he made me do the usual things interns do (except I didn't have to do any rectals today, thank God), and there were no sexy innuendos between the two of us. It should be admitted though that I wasn't around Edward for that long, I was assigned to work with Carlisle for most of the day and was reminded again how much I loved cardio. Even though cutting someone's brain is pretty cool too, there was just something about working with the heart that gets to me.

Anyway, to say the least, I was having a pretty good day. No confrontations with evil nurses, fellow nasty interns, or fighting with Edward, or dealing with Jack. I would have to say when I stepped out of Carlisle's successful quadruple bypass surgery, I was in a very good mood. That was until I saw Jesse approaching me with a very familiar ghost, Coma Boy.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Here's Chapter 50, the Edward chapter is still available per request in review. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter it's the beginning of the all hell's about to break loose arc.**

**Hope you enjoy please R&R (and I'm not talking about relax and relaxation, even though that would be nice too). Note, this chapter is dedicated in memory of the great late Heath Ledger (I was watching one of my favorite movies, **_**The Patriot**_**, when I wrote it so that's why the film is referenced here).**

**MJ**

Chapter 50

"Jesse," I said looking at him shocked. "What are you doing with Coma Boy?"

Coma Boy glared at me. "You called me Coma Boy, no wonder I'm dead."

"Joshua," Jesse said being the voice of reason, "Isabella, Edward, and Rosalie did everything in their power to save your life."

"No, she didn't." Coma Boy said, "Because if she did I wouldn't be dead right now and I would be eating lime Jello-O."

I looked at Jesse then I looked at Coma Boy, "Let's go to Carlisle's office to talk."

Fortunately, Carlisle's office was empty since Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie (who for some weird reason decided to stay on for the time being, despite Coma Boy's departure into the great beyond) all had rounds and/or surgeries.

"Okay," I said looking at Jesse, "what happened?"

Jesse looked at me, "I was performing an appendectomy when Joshua appeared out of nowhere and started cursing."

"One," Joshua said making Carlisle's desk shake, "I do not curse, and two I shouldn't be dead."

Jesse looked at me, "Do you want to explain to him what happened, Isabella?"

I sighed. "I guess, although, I'm not the best at this mediator stuff."

Jesse sighed, "You're better than Susannah, at least you don't result to violence."

"Most of the time," I said. "And Jesse I really do think you should call Suze."

"Why," he asked.

I sighed, "Your wife's training to be a shrink, and she has a way with kids, especially bratty kids like Coma Boy."

"Hello," Coma Boy said, "can't you see I'm here. And the name's not Coma Boy, its Joshua or Josh. But since you killed me, it's Joshua."

"Let's get one thing straight," I said, "I did not kill you. Your organs were severely damaged, including your brain, and I wasn't the one who messed up with your medication."

"Wait," Joshua said, "my medication was messed up. You're supposed to be a doctor, I'm supposed to be alive fighting zombies, not dead talking to a doctor who Heath Ledger-ed me."

"For one thing," I said, "don't make fun of Heath Ledger's death that's just rude. He was a very good actor especially in _The Patriot_ and _10 Things I Hate about You_. I guess he was really good in _Brokeback Mountain_ too, but there was just something about the way he played Gabriel in _The Patriot _that just wants to make you swoon. Oh my God, he was just such a good actor, such a good person, I wished he would've-oh, never mind. The point is his medication was also messed up but the your deaths were entirely different"

Coma Boy gave me a dirty look, "Okay, I won't make fun of Heath Ledger, but lady you killed me."

"No," I said, "I didn't kill you. I'm an intern, I didn't really get to touch your charts or your meds, and before you ask who killed you I can assure you that it wasn't Dr. Hale, Dr. Cullen, or Dr. Masen they tried to save your life, Coma Boy."

"The name's Joshua," Coma Boy said, "And if you didn't' kill me and they didn't kill me then who did or am I just to suppose to believe that it was an oversight or something?"

I looked at Jesse who was now off the phone, "Is Suze coming over,"

"She's on her way," he said looking at Coma Boy he added. "Joshua, I'm sorry your dead but the faster you accept your death the faster you'll be able to move on."

Coma Boy glared at Jesse, "What's this thing with grownups and acceptance? Acceptance doesn't make anything better, it just makes the realization that everything sucks appear, well, suckier."

"Is suckier even a word," I asked.

Coma Boy didn't answer me instead he looked at Jesse and me and said, "I know the two of you are really bad doctors since I died, but I would at least think you would be good at your side job."

"You meant guiding the dead into the afterlife," I said, "it's not really my thing."

"No," Coma Boy, "that's not it. You're supposed to make me alive again."

I looked at Jesse, "What's he talking about?"

Jesse shrugged, "I don't know, we really need Suze."

* * *

"So," Suze said to Coma Boy twenty minutes later, "What did this other mediator tell you?"

"Mediator," Coma Boy said, "That's what you call one with resurrection powers?"

Suze laughed, unlike Jesse and I, Coma Boy had taken an instant liking to her. Perhaps, it was because she was wearing an extremely tight black heart printed T-shirt with a deep V neck, or maybe it was the fact that Suze wasn't wearing scrubs and a lab coat, but either way Coma Boy seemed infatuated with her.

"Well," Suze said, "that's not really one of my powers. I can't really make you alive."

"But that's not what that other guy said," Joshua said.

"Coma...er, I mean Josh," Suze said correcting herself, "What else did this guy tell you, how did he look?"

"You know," Coma Boy said, "you could really have a job on _Law and Order_, only your too sexy."

"Josh," Suze said, "how old are you?"

"Eight, well almost nine, or should I say I was almost nine."

Suze looked at him, "Well, eight is too young to flirt with a mediator, especially a mediator like me. Now, can you tell me what else this guy said?"

Joshua shrugged. "He was just really vague. Didn't really say anything much, only that I would have to help him in order for me to help him, but I don't do deals like that especially when I don't know what's being put on the table or if he can even resurrect me."

Suze sighed and looked at me and Jesse, "I think this is going to take a long time. I'll take Josh home and tell him about the finer points of being a ghost."

"Are you sure, Susannah," Jesse said. "I could take off some time and-"

"No," Suze said. "You need to work Jesse, you missed too much work already, besides there are some things that Joshua and I need to discuss alone."

Jesse nodded. "Well, just page us if you need us."

"I will," Suze said looking perfectly content, obviously she had something up her sleeve.

* * *

The rest of my day went by pretty fast. There really wasn't much to do only pre op and post op work. Most doctors would consider my schedule rather suspicious because usually when you don't have a lot to do something big pretty soon follows. Like a car pileup, or a chemical plant explosion, something that equals tragedy.

However, so far there really hadn't been any word of any auto pileups or anything else for that matter. In fact, the biggest thing that was on my mind (besides the on going trauma with Coma Boy, who I couldn't believe was a ghost) was Edward. It was so weird how obsessed you can get with a person. I guess that's what true love means, allowed stalking with other privileges. As romantic as this whole _Romeo and Juliet_ thing was supposed, in reality it sort of sucked. Because really, what I wanted to be doing instead of filling out charts was to be with Edward in his office or to be with Edward anywhere.

You want to know one of the weirdest things about true love is. That person, your soul mate can almost always read your mind, even though he really can't (because even though he's a mind reader, strangely enough your mind is so private that he can not hear your thoughts). However, despite this fact, it seems that Edward always has some sort of indicator about what I'm doing or how I'm feeling.

"Hey," he said obviously just finishing his rounds. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him, "I'm doing charts, Dr. Masen."

He smiled at me, "Well, are you almost done?"

I looked at him, "Of course, why?"

Edward shrugged. "Oh, it's really nothing. I just need to talk to you about something in my office, if you don't mind."

Obviously, I didn't mind and that's how I found myself five minutes later doing something I promised myself that would only be restricted to my personal life, I was making out with Edward.

"Edward," I said finally taking a breather. "We can't do this. You know that, if some one saw us."

Edward looked at me, "No, one will see us, Bella. The door's locked, everyone (apart from my family) thinks I'm assigning you to rectals for the next week and a half, and both Jack and Claire aren't even here so we don't need to worry about them, so just enjoy yourself."

"I can't enjoy myself." I said regrettably, "Not when Coma Boy's ghost might pop in here at any minute."

"Wait," Edward said looking slightly alarmed. "Coma Boy's a ghost?"

"Yep," I said, "and he's learning from Suze right now that ghost don't resurrect from the dead, unless they turn into vampires but we're not planning on telling Coma Boy that."

Edward gave me a strange look, "Why does Coma Boy think he can be resurrected, I thought the whole ghost vampire thing wasn't know to the newly dead."

"It's not," I said. "But apparently, we're not the first mediators Coma Boy has talked to. Someone has promised him that he can come to life. Only if Coma Boy does decide to listen to this mediator, who if they happen to be a vampire, then he'll become a zombie."

Edward looked at me, "We're not zombies, sweetheart, you know that."

"I know," I said. "I'm just speaking Coma Boy logic which as you know is pretty warped."

"I didn't think Coma Boy was that warped," Edward said.

I looked at Edward, "Don't try to defend him, I know you could read his sick little mind."

Edward sighed. "Okay, I admit he wasn't the most pleasant out of all eight year-olds, but I was just blaming that on the meds."

"Well," I said, "he's off his meds now, Edward, and I can tell you that the kid is a brat. To be honest, I don't even know why I felt sorry for him except that-"

"Except that he reminded you of yourself," Edward said gently. He then paused for a moment before adding, "Look, Bella, I actually think that Coma Boy being a ghost might be sort of a warped blessing. This way might be able to find more information about the attacks, I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to read his mind to before you ask."

I looked at him, "Sometimes you just annoy because you're so perfect Edward Cullen."

"I annoy you," Edward said with a small smirk, "I'll just have to fix that now won't I?"

"Can't" I said showing him my pager which was now vibrating ferociously, "trauma page, I'm assuming you'll get one pretty as well."

Edward looked at me, "You're right, I probably will. Let's just go down to the ER together and get it over with."

* * *

You know the blank board that I was telling you about earlier, well, it was gone. Instead, there was scribbling all over that board. Apparently, there had been a shooting and a fire at some big hotel causing a lot of people to die. The weird thing though was that this wasn't your typical crime. There wasn't any sort robbery or altercation that occurred, that the police knew of, and the job overall had been very clean. In other words it was a job done by Victoria, Paul, and Keanu Wannabe, and whoever else was deciding to make their appetite in Chicago.

"Dr. de Silva," said an ER nurse. "There's a patient in Trauma 1 that needs your attention."  
"What are the stats," I asked.

She looked at me, "Twenty-five year old male, gunshot wound victim, with severe burns and broken bones, he's semi-conscious right now."

"Have you paged, Dr. Masen?" I asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, but there are some other cases he needs to look into first. Even though this man's case is severe, there are some other people that are in worst shape. He'll be in here soon enough though, I think you can do an evaluation of his injuries first, it definitely is surgical."

I nodded, "Well, get Masen in here whenever he's done, and you might want to page the other Dr. de Silva to look at the bullet wound."

The nurse smiled, "Once again, I already did that but there's other patients need to be looked at first, we kind of have a shortage here."

I nodded my head, taking the chart as I entered the room. From the moment I stepped into the room, I smelt an awful smell. It smelt like every bad smell you could imagine that involved the outdoors and dogs. Compost, wet dog, dog poop, body odor, just bad smells in general.

There was one obvious fact I knew before I even looked at my patient, he was definitely going to be getting a sponge bath before he was operate on, if time permitted of course.

I then turned to glance at my patient. He appeared to be a tall, almost insanely tall, Native American who reminded me a bit of Jacob Black. Except Jacob Black wasn't so big, although he probably would have been big now since he would have been around twenty-six or seven.

I sighed taking a deep breath I asked, "How are you feeling, Mr..."

The man then turned to face me only saying one word, "Leech."


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Who's the big mutt (a.k.a. Bella's patient) well that will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you enjoy; please read and review.**

**MJ**

Chapter 51

"Sir," I said, "are you awake, sir?"

"Leech," The man on the bed said again only this time his voice sounded stronger. "Get away from me, leech."

I walked closer to the man, "Sir, I'm just going to check your vitals right now. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a doctor I'm here to help."

"No," he said. "you're a leech, you're just like him."

I looked at him, "Why do you keep saying the word leech? It's my job to help you, I'm not going to kill you."

"No," he said. "You might say you're a doctor, but you're a leech. You're a blood thirsting leech who kills."

I looked at more skeptically, "You mean vampire, and no I have never bit a human."

"Yeah, right," the guy said. "if I could see right now, I bet those eyes of yours would be bright red."

"You can't see," I said. "Nurse Abby didn't mention that to me."

"Yeah, I can't see," said Mr. Annoying, "at least not straight. When you have a bullet in your gut, it's sort of hard to focus on leeches."

"Look, Mr..."

"It's Black, leech. Jacob Black."

Oh my God, Jacob Black had turned into this, this, Neanderthal. No longer was he remotely cute. Well, he was cute if you liked overgrown stinky people, but he wasn't the cute kid I left in Forks anymore. To be honest, I was shocked. Even though it was Jacob who informed me about vampires in the first place, I thought he believed it all of those stories were legend. Now he was a near seven foot tall ranting lunatic, who thought I was going to kill him just because I was a vampire. Now, I don't know about you, but I think you would be pretty insulted too if you were trying to save a guy's life and he called you a leech. Although, it's sort of a weird coincidence that back in the 19th century or whenever, the word doctor was often associate with leech.

"Look," I said, "I don't care what you think I am, it's obvious that you need medical attention which I attend to give you."

"Or attempt to finish the job for your friend," Jacob Black said.

"Look," I said. "I'm not one of them. Well, I am a vampire but I don't go for the whole pseudo cannibalism thing, I drink from animals."

"Well," Jacob Black said, "I only know one vampire family that drinks from animals, and to me they're not that much better than regular bloodsuckers. They helped kill one of my friends, and for that I don't even want to be reasonable with you."

I sighed. "Look, Jacob, if I really wanted you dead I would let you bleed to death or maybe I'd let those burns of yours get infected. Either way, I wouldn't be wanting to help you. So can you just suck it up that I'm a vampire, and let me check you out."

He glared at me, "I don't get why I'm doing this leech, but I'll allow you to look at my wounds without phasing."

"Phasing," I said.

"Never you mind," Jacob Black said, "just look at the damage and get it over with."

I looked. Jacob Black was very lucky. For most people, if they had been wounded like him they would be dead. He had a bullet that deeply imbedded in his chest that may or may not have touched one of his arteries, severe burns that were going to have to be repaired by Edward if Jacob didn't want to die from an infection, and several broken bones, plus the issue with his eyesight which may or may not later on require surgery. In all, Jacob was a very lucky man.

"You're being quiet, leech," Jacob said all of a sudden.

I looked at him, "You're a very lucky man, Mr. Black."

"It's a good thing I'm not a man then." He said bluntly.

"What," I said.

Jacob laughed. "You mean, you've never heard of a were..."

"Bella," It was Edward. "Is this the patient?"

Before I could answer him, I noticed that he was standing in front of me in a flash.

"Edward," I said, "what's going on?"

"Bella," he said in a low vice, "get out of the room."

"Edward," I said. "there's nothing to worry about. Well, we need to get the bullet out of Jake, possibly do heart/brain surgery, and then you need to do your thing with the burns but..."

"Jake," Edward said, "you know this werewolf?"

"Werewolf," I said shocked. "Jacob Black's a werewolf?"

"Yes, I'm a werewolf." Jake said, "And Cullen is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Edward said then looking at me he clarified. "Bella, Jacob Black's a werewolf, our mortal enemy, that's why the room smells like dog poop."

"What," I said, "Billy's little boy's a werewolf?"

"Bella," Jacob said. "Are you telling me, you are Bella. The Bella, I used to hang out with when I was just a kid, the Bella who killed in Forks over ten years ago."

"Yes, it's me." I said, "I'm Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter. But you're a werewolf, how is that even anatomically possible?"  
Edward looked at me. "Bella, get out of here."

"No, Edward." I said, "I want to know what's going on."

"Relax, Cullen." Jacob said, "I'm in no condition to phase, and even if I was I wouldn't hurt Bella, if that leech is really her."

Edward looked at me. "Fine, you can stay. But if he even lays a hand on you, I will rip out his throat."

"I'd like to see that," Jacob said.

Edward growled then turned towards me, "What's the state of his injuries."

"What's this about werewolves," I asked.

"Doctor stuff first," Edward said, "then mythical creature stuff. Remember, I'm only your boss here. And before you make any witty comeback, it was your idea not mine."

"Fine, I said. "The bullet is embedded deep in the chest it might have ripped through an artery, he also claims to not be able to see clearly. Now, this might be due shock but it also might be neurological, also several of his bones are broken severely broken almost pulverized and he also has severe burns which is going to require massive amounts of reconstruction surgery, oh and he's going to need a sponge bath before his surgery because he smells like dog crap."

"I do not," Jacob said, "smell like crap."

Edward looked at me. "Thank you, Dr. de Silva."

"de Silva," Jacob interjected. "You mean, you're not married to this leech you're married to another leech?"

"No." I said, "I just adopted the last name de Silva, it's my brother in-law's name, Swan was just too conspicuous to use with Victoria on the loose."

"You meant that redhead leech," Jacob said. "Yeah, I can see how changing your name would be smart."

I ignored him, "So," I said to Edward. "Care to give me the basics on werewolves?"

"No," Edward said. "First I need to do a consult of Jacob burns, to attest how big the damage is there, while I'm doing that you need to page Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jesse. Because regardless of whether or not the guy's a dog, he's going to need surgery today."

* * *

Jacob was currently being prepped in the operating room, while Carlisle, Jesse, Rosalie, Edward, and I were having a pre pre op talk. The pre op talk would include other human members of the team, but this talk involved paranormal issues so it was vampire exclusive.

"I still can't believe we're treating a werewolf," Rosalie said.

"Well, that's what the hypocritical oath is for," Edward counter, "we have to treat everyone despite their foulness."

Carlisle frowned. "Please, don't talk that way. I know Jacob is rather annoying, but he is a patient who is currently suffering. What did you find out from the MRI scans, Rosalie?"

"Other than the fact that part of his brain resembles a canine, not much. Since his brain is so different, I really won't know until after he's stable if his eyesight issues are neurological related or not."

Carlisle nodded, "Hopefully, they won't be. I can't get over the fact that werewolves are in Chicago, I thought they were only confined to the La Push area."

"Okay," I said, "can anyone explain this whole werewolf business to me, please?"

Jesse laughed, "Like Isabella said, I would like to know more information about these werewolves too."

Edward sighed. "Fine, basically what werewolves are, are stinky humans that can changed in to giant wolves that can kill us, okay."

"Wow, for such an eloquent guy that was really a quick explanation, Edward." I said.

"Well," Edward said, "as much as I'd like to talk about the finer points of werewolf mythology, we have to save the mutt's life so that we can understand why exactly he was in Chicago."

"One question," I asked Edward. "Are the nurses giving him a sponge bath right now, so that I won't puke when we're operating on him?"

Edward looked at me and laughed, "You really think a sponge bath is going to help with the smell?"

I shrugged, "You have a point, but I don't know how I'm going to operate when I feel like I'm going to puke whenever I'm around him."

"You won't puke," Edward said, "you're a vampire and you won't have to do most of the operating, in fact you won't have to do any of the operating because your shift is over."

"But Edward," I said.

"No buts, Bella." He said, "You've been here longer than me, the staff will be getting suspicious if they see you're awake throughout surgery."

"But Jesse..."

Jesse laughed. "Yes, I arrived here the same time as you, Isabella, but I haven't been in three surgeries, in fact I've spent most of my time pretending to be asleep in the on call room."

"Fine," I said and begrudgingly went back into the locker room to change into my street clothes.

This was the last thing I wanted to do, going home, actually going home to Edward's house. I wanted to operate on Jacob, despite the fact that he was a furry werewolf, not help Suze baby sit Coma Boy while watching reruns of _Grey's Anatomy_ and laughing at Patrick Dempsey being called McDreamy because Edward should have been called McDreamy.

Only when I came home, I found out that I wouldn't be doing any of that, instead I would be fighting for my life, well existence, as well as the lives/existences of Suze and Lily.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Sorry this chapters sort of short, but I think the events happen in here are worth its length (don't worry the next chapter will be even longer and will reveal some juicy secrets, well sort of ).**

**Anyway read, review, and hopefully enjoy.**

**MJ**

Chapter 52

Safety. There's a lot of things you associate with that particular word; Brinks Home Security, police, attack dogs, prison, donut eating security guards, and of course your home. Your home is supposed to be the safest place you live in, it's suppose to be your getaway from the big, bad, world. But sometimes people decide to violate your home by either placing a big inflatable snowman in it as a prank or maybe threatening your life.

The violator in question this time however wasn't carrying an inflatable Burl Ives the Snowman, no she was carrying a knife specifically, a knife that was currently pointed at Suze and Lily. What made matters worse, was that this woman was a vampire. A beautiful, evil, vampire who had black hair that curled perfectly and was dressed completely in black leather catsuit. I also noticed that she had a deliciously evil look on her face that was focused on Suze. Her voice I noticed sounded like honey, syrupy and sweet.

"Susannah," she said. "It's not that difficult, just let me have the girl and I'll give you thirty seconds to run away, not that it will give you any good."

Suze glared at the woman. "If you think I'm going to give you my sister, Maria, then you're more insane than I thought you were."

"Insanity," Maria said. "You have no idea what insanity is, Susannah."

"I think I have an idea," Suze said glaring at the woman as I tried to think of what I could do to help.

"No, you don't." Maria said, "You haven't met crazy yet."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," Suze said. "But I've already met crazy, and crazy is you, Maria."

"Me," Maria said, "you really think I'm crazy. My, my, my, Hector really likes them dumb doesn't he."

"His name," hissed Suze, "is Jesse. And I would say from comment, you are the dumb one."

Maria laughed. "Whatever, Susannah, I really don't see what's the big deal with you, why he wants dead so much. To be honest, it's not you who I'm after you're just means to an end."

"What do you mean," Suze said, tightening her grasp on Lily.

"I'm just killing you, in order to get a hit put on that bitch who killed my husband."

"Your husband," she said. "Why, Maria, I thought Felix died of a heart attack about a hundred years ago."

Maria glared at Suze. "You know, damn, well what I'm talking about, Susannah."

"Do, I?" Suze said, "Because the last time I saw you, you and that psycho husband of your's were being exorcised. Only now, I see that you've traded in the hoop skirt for pleather. And yes, I meant pleather there's no way that anyone could make leather look that tacky."

Maria glared at Suze, "You know what, Susannah, it's going to be fun to kill you. I just want to know before I eat your brat sister, how were you changed? He never mentions that to me."

"Who never mentions that to you, Maria?" Suze said, "Is it Paul? Because Paul's doesn't know anything, he's only using you."

Maria laughed. "Don't try your shrink tricks on me. It's true Paul doesn't tell me everything, but he does have his uses. He gave me and Felix a second chance at life, something you never would've never done."

Suze looked at Maria, "That's right, Maria, I would've never given you a second chance at life, you want to know why because I'm responsible, not like Paul. But you know what; maybe that's not why Paul decided to change you. He probably liked your homicide, after all you really don't know how to do anything but to put on a hoop skirt."

Maria fumed, "I aught a..."

Suze interrupted her. "Well, maybe he also wanted you for your body. Was that your thong that I saw in his shower in Carmel because that is so gross, Maria, not to mention that if it is your thong you're a habitual adulterer."

"Why you little..." Maria then lunged towards Suze, only Suze was quicker headbutting Maria and telling Lily to run.

Lily ran straight into me, "Aunt Bella," she said a little too loudly.

Maria and Suze who were currently in a cat fight, or would it be vamp fight, turned around to see me and the child. "Bella," Suze said. "Go, run now! I can handle the bitch, just get Lily to safety."

I ran, with Lily on back, well I ran until I ran into an angry looking Roslaie.

"Mommy Rose," Lily said seeing Rosalie.

Rosalie looked somewhat relieved, "Thank God. Bella, is she okay?"

"I think," I answered. "I don't know about Suze though."

Rosalie sighed. "I'm going to kill that idiot husband of mine after I kill that psycho who came after my daughter."

"Mommy Rose," Lily said. "Why do you sound angry?"

"Mommy's not angry," Rosalie said. "She's very happy you're okay, you are okay aren't you?"

"I'm scared," Lily said, "the bad lady came and I was afraid she was going to do me what that other lady did to my other mommy and daddy and Brad."

"Shh," Rosalie said acting all maternal and not so Rosalie, "everything's going to be okay, Mommy will make sure of it. Bella, I can take it from here, go help Suze. My idiot husband, Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper should be there soon enough to help you and Suze."

When I arrived back to the house it obvious someone had one the battle, there absolute silence. And a putrid smell, a smell I had only smelt a couple of times before, someone was burning. When I stepped into the entrance I only saw one figure standing up, throwing what appeared to be a leg into the fireplace. As I stepped closer, I prayed that I would be giving that figure a hug instead of giving whoever it was hell.


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Well, I finally got the next chapter ready (Espanol has been kicking my butt for the past week, I'm taking two accelrated summer classes so I don't have to take it at my regular university during the year, and it's enough to want to make me want to barf, but oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter, this and the next two will be giving crucial hints this chapter especially.**

**As always read and review,**

**MJ :)**

Chapter 53

It was Suze, thank God. Although, I wasn't thankful that she was making the townhouse smell like charred Maria, I was certainly glad it was Maria and her pleather catsuit burning in the fireplace.

"How," I said seeing her.

Suze looked at me, "First, tell me how's Lily and hand me a Maria body part, and then I'll tell you how."

"Lily's fine," I said handing her one of Maria's arms that was still sort of moving (ew!). "I got to tell you, I've never seen Rosalie so scared. If you hadn't had killed Maria, I would be saying that she would have been suffering a worst fate than being burnt in Edward's fireplace. Although, I can't really think of a much worse fate come to think of it."

Suze rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Bella. This whole day has been an entire mess, and it's all your fault."

"What do you mean, my fault?" I asked not comprehending why Suze was so angry at me.

"Your stupid little friend, Coma Boy, caused this whole mess."

"No," I said, "Coma Boy couldn't have called Maria on you."

Suze rolled her eyes. "I don't think it was Coma Boy who called Maria in to kill me and my sister that was Paul, but Coma Boy did send the rest of house on some sort of wild goose chase."

"What sort of wild goose chase," I asked.

"Apparently, he said that Paul was staying at some hotel, I think it was the Hilton or something. Anyway, everyone went there to investigate and I was stuck with babysitting duty, and guess who decides to show up, Maria."

"But the hotel," I said.

Suze shook her head as she threw Maria's decapitated head (the last piece of her) into the flames, "I don't care about the hotel, Bella, at this point I'm ready to let Emmett and Rosalie take Lily to Antarctica until this whole mess is resolved."

"Oh, she'd really like having tea parties with penguins." I said.

Suze glared at me. "Seriously, Bella, this is getting bad and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault," I said.

Suze looked at me and shook her head, "If only I made sure I drained the bastard, if only I controlled my freaking bloodlust."

"Suze," I said. "First of all, I should have made sure you sucked the bloodsucker dry, and second you're forgetting that there's a redhead bitch who's also involved in this whole mess."

Suze sighed. "Thanks, Bella, but still the situation has gotten way out of control. I'm going to call CeeCee and Adam, see if I can send Lily down there for awhile."

"Where are you taking Lily?" It was Emmett and the rest of the Cullen men and Doc. I noticed that they all looked angry, especially Edward.

"She needs to get out of here," Suze said. "That woman, the woman who's causing this house to smell like crap almost killed her. I suggested that we send Lily off to Antarctica, only Bella wasn't sure if you'd be too keen about sending her to live with the penguins, so I suggested my friends from California who are currently keeping an old friend of mine safe in an undisclosed location."

Emmett looked at her, "I don't think so, Suze. I mean, no offense to your friends or anything, but Rose and I are perfectly capable of taking care of our child."

"I understand," Suze said. "But you weren't here today when that, that, woman tired to kill her."

Emmett sighed. "I know, Suze. But I just don't want to leave my daughter with almost strangers, yet she needs to get out of town."

Suze sighed. "I know, Emmett, I feel the same way even though I'm sure Adam and CeeCee would take care of her."

"They would," Doc said. "I'm sure of it. CeeCee and Adam love Suze, they would probably love Lily too."

"Who doesn't love Lily," Emmett said. "Look, I need to talk to Rose, maybe we can work something out. I know we need to get Lily out of here, but I don't want her out of my sight."

Suze nodded, "Onto other matters, what did find at that hotel that little Benedict Arnold told you about?"

"Benedict Arnold," Emmett asked.

"Coma Boy," I translated. "Suze is convinced he tipped Paul off about everything."

Emmett sighed. "Well, that's a good possibility and that would explain the condition of the Hilton when we got here."

"What was wrong with the hotel," I asked.

Edward looked at Emmett then at me. "Love, think of what happened at the ER at the end of the day?"

"Oh, my God," I said. "The fire and Jake, he was staying at the same hotel as Paul?"

"Exactly," Edward said then turning towards Jasper he said, "You thought you smelt Victoria there as well."

Jasper shrugged. "It's been awhile, but the smell was definitely feline like."

Edward groaned. "Great, werewolves and Victoria. Could my day even get better?"

Jasper looked at Edward, "Well, there's something else. I'm surprised you didn't recognize the hotel."

Edward looked at him, "Why, would I know it it's just a burnt down building, Jasper?"

"It's a burnt building that Bella was staying in, until Table Gate."

"Table Gate," I said.

"Ignore him," Edward said before Jasper could explain.

"No, Edward," I said. "I'm going to kill Alice."

Jasper laughed. "It wasn't Alice, Bella, although she did have quite the vision of you and my brother...um committing extracurricular activities on that table, everyone could hear you. God, the two of you are louder than Emmett and Rosalie."

"Hey," Edward and I said along with Emmett.

Carlisle glared at Jasper. "That's enough, son. The fact remains that the building that burnt down today was the building Bella was staying at, do you remember seeing anything strange there, Bella?"

"No," I said. "I only stayed there because of Jack. Oh my God, Jack. Is he okay?"

"Jackass," Edward said. "I'm sure the bastard's fine, he'll probably be trying to get your pity by sexually harassing you at work tomorrow."

"Still," I said. "Jack's homeless. Even you have to admit that's terrible, Edward."

"What I find terrible," Edward said. "Is that you are more worried about Jack than the big issue."

"Which is," I said.

"Oh, I don't know," Edward said. "Serial killer vampires who are out to get us and the fact that werewolves are in Chicago."

"The werewolf part will be figured out tomorrow when Jake's awake, he is okay isn't?"

"He's fine, Bella." Carlisle answered. "It was really quite an amazing surgery, for someone who had so much damage his healing has been quite remark, quite a miracle to be exact."

"Quite unnatural," Edward said. "You saw his face, right?"

I nodded. "It looked really bad, severally burnt you had to do a lot of skin graphs didn't you?"

"Actually, no," Edward said. "I only had to do that one severe spot the other parts look like they're healing."

"And his gunshot wound and broken bones also seem to be healing nicely too," Carlisle said. "At least that's what Jesse told me when I left, he doesn't know yet, Suze."

"About Maria," Suze said.

Carlisle nodded. "He was in surgery when Alice had her vision and we thought that it would better given the circumstances..."

Suze nodded. "Jesse would've freaked."

"Queirda," said a voice coming from the entryway, "I would have freaked about what, and what is that smell?"

"Jesse," Suze said running at vampire speed and jumping into his arms. "Oh, Jesse."

Jesse looked at Suze. "What's wrong, Susannah."

"Maria," she mumbled really fast. "Maria tried to kill me and Lily, and I decapitated her with Edward's mother's help, and now she's burning to vampire dust in the fireplace."

Edward was the first person to recover his speech, "My mother helped you?"

"Yes," Suze said. "She did. She's a very nice woman, for a ghost, she's even looking for that little rat Coma Boy right now since I promised that I would make sure her table gets refurbished."

Edward shook his head, "My mother and that stupid table."

Suze snickered. "Yes, your mother and that stupid table. And I got to tell you Edward, for a woman who lived in the Victorian period your mother knows how to kick ass."

"Why thank you, Susannah." Elizabeth Masen said popping into the room and holding a squirming Benedict Coma Boy.


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Hi, I'd just like everyone to know that updates might be sort of sporadic for awhile (I'll try to update at least once a week though). I recently found out that my father has been screwing three women behind my mother's back for the past seven years, so I'm dealing with the aftermath of having a man whore in the family.**

**Please read and review, and if you pray keep my family in your prayers.**

**MJ**

**PS I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in here, as you can see I've been dealing with a lot lately so...**

Chapter 54

If I were Coma Boy I would have been scared. For one thing, Elizabeth Masen is a very formable ghost. Edward, obviously, got some of his scariness from her, well, from her and being a vampire. And speaking of vampires, Coma Boy had to contend with some very angry vampire mediators/shifters, especially Suze. If I was Coma Boy, the only thing I would be happy about right now is that neither Rosalie or Emmett were mediators. I mean, I could totally see the two of them going totally psycho on him for almost hurting Lily.

"Joshua," Suze said in an icy voice. "How nice of you to join us?"

"You look shocked," I said chiming in. "Did you expect Suze's head to be chopped off or something?"

Coma Boy didn't say anything at first, which was weird because as long as he's been conscious/dead he's been talking. However, he was silent for long since Elizabeth Masen wasn't above using corporal punishment. Now most of the time I'm against corporal punishment, I mean hitting people that is so for the movies, but in this case I was for it because A) Coma Boy was dead and B) He probably (99.9 sure) tired to get Suze and Lily blasted from existence/ killed (may it be intentional or not).

"What," Suze said finally after two seconds of silence (remember in vampire time, seconds seem sort of like minutes to us (at least in conversation) so Coma Boy's two second pause actually seemed like a two minute pause). "Did Paul cut out your nonexistent ghostly tongue or something when you ratted out our location or something?"

Coma Boy glared at her. "Of course not, Suze, I didn't even really rat you out."

"Oh sure," Suze said. "Really, Coma Boy, I find that hard to believe."

"Don't," Coma Boy said causing the room to shake. "Call me Coma Boy."

Elizabeth Masen shook her head. "Son, you need to control your anger. All that shaking will do you no good."

"Whatever, lady," Coma Boy said. "You weren't almost exorcised then picked up by a crazy psycho ghost."

"Excuse me, I am not a psycho," Elizabeth said. "My son can attest to that."

"Mother," Edward said. "Don't put words in my mouth."

Edward's mother glared at him. If you know what's good for you Edward Anthony Masen, you'll agree with me."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Mother, I'm not even going to respond to this."

As the mother and son duo bickered, Suze turned towards me and said, "Edward, can see ghosts?"

"Ask your husband," I said.

Suze looked at Jesse.

Jesse shrugged. "It's a long story, queirda, can we just get back to the issue at hand."

"Oh yeah," Suze said. "Coma Boy, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't exorcise your little butt up to Shadowland right now?"

Coma Boy sighed. "I really don't know, to be honest. Okay, maybe because it's unethical, or maybe because I have some information that you might want to know."

Suze looked at him and then turned to Edward, "Edward any information there?"

Edward sighed. "I don't know, there's just a lot of stuff going on in there. Stuff about zombies, gross fantasies involving you Suze, and, well, this is interesting there's a vampire."

"What is he doing," Coma Boy asked.

Suze smirked, "That's none of your concern, so Edward how did this vampire look like."

Edward shrugged. "Dark blonde hair, sort of curly, about my height with a little heavier build, and red eyes. For some reason he sort of reminds me of Jackass."

I glared at Edward, "Everyone reminds you of Jack, Edward."

"And jackass isn't proper language, Edward dear." Elizabeth Masen said.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Mother I'm am over a hundred years old, I am perfectly capable of defining what is and what is not proper."

Suze laughed. "Really, can we stop the mother son bickering for a second, so we can get more information out of the kids head?"

"Wait," Coma Boy said. "You can read minds? You can read my mind?"

Everyone in the room (who was a mediator or ghost) shrugged. "Of course, he can read minds," Suze said. "He's a vampire he has a power, and don't act all innocent like you don't what vampires are, Coma Boy, because if I'm not mistaken you dealt with one, one that looked suspiciously like someone I once knew."

"Paul," I said.

"Bingo," Suze said. "You know, it's a pity that I don't have a picture of him or something to confirm, but the description Edward gave does describe him."

"He said his name was Paul," Coma Boy said.

"Really," Suze said. "Because that's not really helping, Coma Boy, we already knew that."

Coma boy sighed. "I really don't know what I can do for you then, Suze. I'm really sorry."

Suze looked at him. "You can tell me everything, and don't even try to lie because Edward will know if you do."

Coma Boy sighed. "Okay, after I left you, I thought about it. What you described to me sounded nice, but I really wanted to live again and this...this...Paul guy said he could do it."

"There's something I don't understand," I said interrupting him. "You knew vampires, well, you thought they were zombies, but you knew about the red eyes. Why did you trust Paul in the first place?"

Coma Boy sighed. "He looked different before, it's almost like he morphed into someone else."

I looked at Suze then at Edward, "What does he mean by morph?"

Edward looked at me. "It looks like he sent in a fellow mediator crony in before him, some human. It couldn't be the same person."

"It is, I tell you, it is." Coma Boy said.

Jesse looked at Coma Boy. "Joshua, think, couldn't this Paul guy just ask someone else about what the two of you talked about?"

"Sure, but..." Coma Boy said.

"There's no buts," I said. "You don't know all the things that are kind can do, our memory skills, for example, are excellent."

Coma Boy glared at me. "Fine, I don't care if you believe me or not. I promise you the two guys were the same, but whatever."

"Can you just continue your story," Suze said. "Because I really wouldn't like to finish Paul's job for him, even though I would so like to."

"Susannah," Jesse said. "He's just a little boy."

"A little boy who almost had my sister turned into lunch meat," Suze replied. "The kid annoys me, Jesse. You weren't there today, he wasn't staring at your breasts."

"No," Jesse said. "He was only staring at me the entire time I operated. I know he is annoying, quierda, he might however have some valuable information."

"Valuable information, my ass," Suze said. "The only valuable information we're getting is from Edward, Edward do you see anything else?"

Edward shook his head, "You don't want to know."

Suze glared at Coma Boy. "Okay, stop having visions of me in my underwear in your mind, it's disgusting and you're eight."

"Eight and three quarters," Coma Boy said. "And how do you I was fantasizing about you, can your read minds too?"

"No, but I can read body language and predictability." Suze retorted. "Now was there anything else."

"Well," Joshua said, "there was a woman. Two women actually, but I only saw one of them. The other one was in the bathroom or something."

"Edward," Suze asked. "Edward, do you know who these women are?"

"I can tell who one of them is," Edward said. "The other one's voice, however, was sort of muffled so I can't make a positive identification, damn ghost human senses, but the one he saw was Victoria.

* * *

Paul and Victoria. You could almost see them dating or something, Paul and Victoria, their couple name Pick, nice. Only, Victoria and Paul were probably not a couple, at least I don't think so. Still, the thought of them being together was lethal. So lethal, in fact, that as soon as Joshua got done explaining everything, and Suze sent him off with Elizabeth to do whatever ghosts do, we had to regroup (well, regroup after we explained to the non mediators in the room what happened). The first and most obvious thing to do was to leave the townhouse, Victoria and Paul obviously didn't care about what happened to us and if/when they found out that Maria was roasting in the fireplace instead of tearing us into shreds, they would be back with vengeance. So, needless to say everyone was heading over to Edward's penthouse until additional arrangements to be made (to say the least, Edward was not to happy about this because he was planning something special for tonight). The next thing was that Rosalie and Emmett decided to go to Brazil. It was the rainy season there and it would be really hard for Paul to find them there given that Rio is so big and a lot of fashion stuff goes on there, so even though Emmett and Rosalie look like supermodels they would sort of blend in with the human supermodels or whatever. There were also two other things we discussed the first was that we needed to act like everything was normal, despite the contrary, and the next was that drastic actions were going to be needed in order to save lives.


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Don't be alarmed by a certain person's "death" in this chapter. I know this seems out of place, but you will see why Bella stated this person was dead in future chapters (the person who is dead, of course really isn't dead but well...it's complicated (remember the last line of the last chapter, drastic actions were going to made or whatever.**

**Anyway read and review,**

**MJ**

**P.S. The big reveal about Jack is going to be made in the next chapter.**

Chapter 55

"Tell you brother I'm sorry for his lost, Dr. de Silva." Nurse Abby told me the next day.

I nodded my head. "Thank you, Nurse Abby that is very kind of you. I'm sure Jesse will appreciate it."

Nurse Abby said. "I can't believe that something like that happened to Dr. de Silva's wife, I mean murdered, it's just..."

"Unbelievable, I know." I answered then looking at her I said. "Look, Abby, I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but Jesse's wife, Suze, she was like a sister to me and I..."

"I understand," Nurse Abby said. "To be honest, I'm surprised you're still working, honey, if I were you..."

"I'm an intern," I said. "I have to work, have you seen Dr. Masen?"

Nurse Abby smiled. "Actually, I just did. He was running towards office, probably hiding from that awful Munston girl. Can I be frank with you, Dr. de Silva?"

"I don't see why not, Nurse Abby." I replied.

She smiled. "Get your man back."

"What," I said.

She laughed. "Don't look shocked, Isabella, you don't mind if I call you Isabella do you?"

"No," I said. "Although, actually I would prefer Bella."

"Bella," she said. "That's fine. Anyway, I see you with Dr. Masen, don't go denying it you love the man. And I know that Herman and the other nurses are talking about your affair with Dr. Simon. But I have something to tell you, Dr. de Silva, Dr. Simon's just a man whore, Dr. Masen he's the real deal. And to think that he might be having a relationship with that...that..."

"Munston," I said.

"Yes, Munston. That girl, something definitely off with her, I'd watch my back if I were you, Bella."

"Err, thanks." I said.

Nurse Abby said. "You're welcome, and once again tell Jesse that I'm sorry for his loss."

I was assigned to the pit and to Jacob's room. Pretty much easy work, since Jacob was healing nicely and Paul and Victoria (and whoever else) had enough blood to probably last them quite a few days.

Since there wasn't much to do, I spent most of the day in Jacob's room. He was unconscious, due to all the post surgical drugs and the fact that he had just been through life saving surgery, and okay he was probably going to hell anyway because he was a werewolf but whatever.

There's not much to do when you watch a werewolf, except maybe spray Lysol all over the place and hope you don't puke because of the werewolf's smell. You could also totally tell that Carlisle had went a little overboard with the drugs, but you could also sort of understand. I mean, just by glancing at Jake's charts his anatomy was off the walls.

Werewolf Anatomy is totally different than my _Grey's Anatomy _textbook, yes there is a real textbook called that, that doesn't involve Meredith, McDreamy, or McSteamy. The organs for one thing repair themselves about ten times fast as human organs, his brain also was different (according to Rosalie), and werewolves just gave off a weird odor. Hmm, maybe there should be werewolf specialist in the medical file, they could call the wereologist or lycan surgeons (hmm...).

"Bella,"

I turned around to see Jack Simon in front of Jake's room.

"Jack," I said looking at him. "You're okay."

"Of course, I'm okay." He said.

I looked at him. Although, he was just as drop dead gorgeous as he was a few days ago, I no longer felt any desire for my lips to touch his (okay, maybe a little but not really). To be honest, the only person whose lips I wanted touching mine was Edward. The love of my existence.

"It's just the fire and the shooting," I said. "When I heard it was at the Hilton, I was under the assumption that you've been hurt."

Jack laughed. "I wasn't at the Hilton, Bella, and neither were you I'm guessing since you mysteriously checked out last Sunday."

"How do you know I checked out of the Hilton," I asked.

"Charlotte," Jack said. "You know the cute redhead concierge, real friendly I gave her an extra big tip especially since she told me you left with Edward's sister."

"Alice," I said. "Alice and I are best friends and after Coma Boy's death, I just needed a place to stay."

"Wait," Jack said. "Coma Boy died?"

"Boy, you're behind the times." I said stepping out of Jake's room and joining Jack.

"Why do you think I left the club so early that night, it's not like you're a bad dancer, you're a very good dancer actually."

Jack smiled. "You think so, Bella, or are you just saying that. Was Munston with Masen too much with you, were you in his bed this weekend?"

I glared at Jack. "That was inappropriate."

"No, Bella." Jack said, "What's inappropriate is what you did to me and that Munston. Do you know how worried I was about you? I mean, I know Coma Boy's death was difficult for you, but could you have spared a phone call to tell me that you were checking out of the Hilton."

I shrugged. "It was really unexpected Jack and then there was the whole thing with my sister in-law."

Jack looked at me, "Your sister in-law?"

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard it on the grapevine already," I said. "My sister in-law, Suze, she died this yesterday she was killed at the Hilton she had a business meeting."

Jack looked me. "Bella, I'm..."

"Look, Jack," I said. "I like you, you're a nice guy, but I don't know if I want to have a relationship with you. I don't know if I want to have a relationship with anyone, I just need time to think."

Jack looked at me. "Did I do anything wrong, Bella?"

"No," I said. "No, you didn't. I'm just not ready, too much has happened and I just need to think."

Jack looked at me, "By no means do you need to think, Bella, you should act on emotion act on instinct."

I looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Jack smiled. "I mean this," He then swooped down in kiss me, kiss me in a way that was more than Edward and I agreed on when we talk about the status of my relationship with Jack, and much to my regret this time, he did this in front of the love of my existence, Edward.

There's one thing about wanting to be kissed in front of your soul mate, it's another thing when some guy forces himself on you in front of your soul mate and has therefore probably caused the destruction of your relationship.

"Why," I said pulling away fast, not too fast though because Edward had already disappeared down the hall.

Jack smirked. "Because I love you, Bella."

"You don't love me," I said. "You're using me, you just want me in your bed. Everyone knows that you're a man whore, you even admitted it. Well, you admitted the fact that you wanted my body. But we don't even know each other, you don't know what sort of music I like or if I'm allergic to strawberries, or that I'm extremely clumsy and dislike the color pink, but love the color blue."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why should I know that information; I know how you like to be kissed and I know that you're a hot surgeon who has man issues."

I glared at him. "I don't appreciate that Jack,"

Jack grabbed my arm. "Look Bella, who do you want me to be, Edward Masen?"

"Yes," I said. "That's who I want you to be, Edward Masen the freaking love of my life. Only you blew that up once again Jack by kissing me, I can't believe you lip locked me like that in the hallway anyone could have seen us."

Jack looked at me. "What happened to you? Where's the Bella I loved, the Bella who loved to make out in hospital despite what the hospital staff thought of her."

"That Bella," I said, "got her priorities straight when Coma Boy died. Look, the kisses were great, you're a great person, I'm just not your person Jack. And I'm sorry about the man whore comment even though you are a man whore."

Jack looked at me. "Wow, you must have really liked that kid."

"It wasn't that I liked the kid," I said. "He was really annoying, if you want to know the truth, it's just that I realized you have to go for what you want in life and you can't screw up what's important. And I was fixing it, Jack, until you decided to put your tongue in my mouth and your hands on my breasts."

"Sorry about that," Jack said looking at me. "Tell you what, I'll go talk to Masen straighten this out man to man."

I looked at him. To a sane person this would seem like a ludicrous idea. I mean, Edward was a vampire Jack was a mortal, and did I mention that Edward was a very angry vampire. It wouldn't be smart sending Jack to talk to Edward merely due to the fact that Edward could rip Jack into shreds into seconds. But surprisingly the words that came out of my mouth were, "You do that Jack."

And as soon as his back was turned away, I instantly began to regret saying those words.


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: The big reveal is here, for those of you who haven't guessed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, chaos undoubtedly is about to happen so I expect a lot of reviews.**

**MJ**

Chapter 56

Have you ever had a moment where you want to be alone and curl up into a little ball, only come to find out you can't do it because someone talks to you? It doesn't even have to be someone you like, it just has to be a someone. In my case, it wasn't just someone I disliked it was someone I hated, well, quasi hated. Okay, I should say I hated the person because Claire Munston is nothing than a man stealing (well, is Edward really a man he's more like a vampire man so would that be a vamp-man) bitch.

Claire glared at me, "We need to talk."

"Not now, Claire." I said trying to get out of the way without using any of my supernatural powers.

"Yes, now." Claire said pushing an un-expecting me into Jake's room.

I sighed, I really had no time to deal with her insanity right now. I needed to get back to Edward, yet I didn't want to blow our cover either. "Look, Claire." I said, "I don't want to hear it, okay. I know your going to threaten me to stay away from Edward and call me a prostitute or something mundane like that."

She looked at me. "You think you're so smart, don't you, Bella?"

I looked at her. "What do you mean by that, Claire?"

She looked at me. "Edward broke up with me today."

"Oh," I said sounding sort of guilty and yet hopeful. "Did he?"

She looked at me. "You don't sound surprise."

I looked at her. "Why should I be surprised, Claire, I didn't even think the two of you were dating."

She looked at me. "You think you're so smart, don't you, stringing two men along at one time. Well, I have news for you, de Silva, I already slept with one of your men and it's only a matter of time before I get the other in bed."

I looked at her disgusted. "I don't care if you sleep with Jack or not, Claire, he and I are not together."

"Who said it was Jack," Claire said with a smug little smirk. "And don't try to lie to me, I heard all about that make out session you had in the hallway right now."

I then did something I never thought I would do; I smacked Claire. All I have to say, is she should be glad that I wasn't a newborn or a very strong vampire or else her head might have came off. Still it was a pretty powerful punch, if you're talking about human strength.

"What the hell was that for," Claire asked grabbing my arms unexpectedly. "I am so going to kick your ass, bitch."

"You are so not," I said grabbing her pushing her away.

You know a lot of humans have an innate instinct to stay away from us vampires. There's something that's deeply encoded in human DNA that tells (a human) that it is in there best interest to stay away from vampires. However, their must have been some sort of genetic mistake with Claire since she was determined to have a cat fight with me, actually she was determined to do more than that since she was holding a scalpel in her hands that was pointing at my neck.

"What do you think your doing," I asked. "Are you really that big of a psycho, Claire, to want to kill me?"

Claire looked at me. "He promised me that if I did this, I could be with Edward forever, he would make me like you."

"Who are you talking about Claire," I said trying to defuse the situation, while trying to get to Jacob's bed so I could press the little call button that patients get to harass us doctors and nurses with.

"It doesn't matter, who, what matters is that I need to kill you, and the only way I can do that, according to my friend is to cut off your little head."

"Who told you that," I asked.

"It doesn't matter," Claire said grinning. "What matters, is that after I get done killing at you, I'll be getting my wish to spend eternity with Edward."

"Bull," I said. "Whoever told you that, was an idiot. Because I can guarantee you they'd kill you before they turn you, and if you did manage to become a vampire Edward would rip you to shreds which is what I'm going to do if you don't let go of that scalpel."

Claire smirked. "You think your hot stuff, don't you de Silva? But I have a secret myself."

"What? That you're a homicide psycho sociopath, I already get that, Claire."

She looked at me. "I have three black belts in three different types of karate, I'm a fencing champion, and I have an IQ of 180, don't tell me you didn't know that about me?"

I looked at her, "180, really, because I thought your IQ was about 80."

"He said you would provoke me like this." Claire said with a smirk. "That's okay, taunt me, I really don't care I'll just have to kill your little werewolf friend before I kill you."

"How do you know Jacob's a werewolf," I asked.

She laughed. "I have my sources, de Silva, all I know was that I needed to make some adjustments to his medication today."

"What," I said.

Claire laughed. "It was nothing really, just enough to make him sleep, I think, he said he would send his associate to finish the job later."

I had, had enough. It was time to release Vamp Bella on the Crazy psycho, a.k.a. Claire. I didn't really want to kill Claire because, well, I like my job at St. Catherine's and she might be useful alive (meaning, Edward could read her mind finding out who her crony is/was). Still, that didn't mean I wasn't going to leave Claire in perfect condition, it was time to break some bones on that bitch, especially since she threatened and over medicated Jacob.

The first thing was that I used vampire speed to knock out that stupid scalpel out of her hands, Claire was shocked. I guess her Mr. Vampire Crony hadn't exactly gave all the fun FAQ's about being a vampire. Still, I have to admit if I was a human Claire was a formidable opponent.

She knew her karate, alright, I was actually surprised she hadn't been recruited by the CIA or something because she did know how to kick those legs of hers, but still I was a vampire and I was able to break those legs of her, and he jaw, and her arms in a little less than thirty seconds (which to me, seemed like a very long time).

Once I had disabled Claire, she looked beyond freak. Her stupid cow eyes were bulging; it was obvious that she was afraid I was going to kill her.

I sighed. "I'm not going to kill you yet, Claire. I need you, so don't go wetting your scrubs."

"Wetting your scrubs," said a voice entering the room. "Bella, I must say I'm impressed.

"Jack," I said surprised. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at me. "You're much stronger than I thought you would be, much more craftier too. It was a good thing I used Claire, although maybe I should have used someone a little stronger."

I looked at him. "Jack, you're not making that much sense. Now please tell me, what are you talking about?"

Jack looked at me. "Sweet, naïve, beautiful Bella de Silva or should I say Bella Swan. You would have been my perfect match; a little sassy but very sweet and not too stubborn either, at least I thought you weren't."

I looked at him slightly alarmed. "Jack, what are you saying?"

He looked at me. "Don't look alarmed, sweetheart, all will be explained in due time. You know, you really did this to yourself. I really did enjoy you, until you burnt a hole in my chest."

"Now, Jack," I said still being an idiot and not comprehending what he was saying. "I know I hurt you when we went clubbing last week, but the point is we never even really got started a few kisses here and here, but you knew it was mostly out of revenge. You even told me that was okay, that you lived for the moment."

"Oh, how I'll miss your babbling, Bella," Jack said. "It is very attractive quality. I must say that I've grown to like you quite a bit, you're a different type of girl than Suze."

"What," I said. "You only met Suze once, you don't know her."

"Oh yes, I do." Jack said with his trademark crooked grin.

"I don't see how, Suze never saw you in her life."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Bella."

"What does that mean," I asked.

Jack laughed. "Let me show you."

He then morphed into a figure that I had only saw once before, dead in a cemetery, or thought to be dead in a cemetery. A figure that had caused Suze so much pain over the years, a figure that was responsible for the death of over a hundred people in the greater Chicago area (not counting all of his meals in the past ten years), a figure who ruined CeeCee and Adam's wedding, a figure who responsible for making a ghost vampire army, and a figure who caused my life (well, my existence) to go disarray.

It was Paul, Paul Slater. Jack was Paul.


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: Before I get any cyber rotten tomatoes thrown at me, I want to remind everyone that this story will have a happy ending (I do not write tear jerkers, maybe happy tear jerkers). Everything thing real get resolved things just take time. Also, before you go freaking out at me, I'd suggest you remember what happened in Twilight (The Mediator version), and two stories that have flying cars (one's a book/movie and the other's just a very famous movie that I have referenced in this story). Also, remember before you start throwing cyber tomatoes at me that that a certain character is my favorite too, and that it would be unbearable if he were to be in this state.**

**Please read and review and don't kill,**

**MJ**

Chapter 57

I looked at him. "This can't be right. You're a human named Jack Simon. A very annoying human who won't leave me alone and doesn't know the words back off, you can't be..."

"Myself," Paul said with a laugh. "I'm afraid Jack Simon never existed, Bella, and neither did Keanu, or whoever I was portraying myself to be when I talked to that idiotic Coma Boy a couple of days ago."

"But vampires can't change appearances," I said my eyes wondering around the room trying to make sense of all that had been going on.

Paul smiled. "That's right, most vampires can't. But natural born shifter vampires, we're a different sort of breed."

"But Suze," I started to say.

Jack/Paul laughed. "Suze never realized her full potential. It's a pity really that I had her killed, but I really can't have any competition on the block, and besides she did try to kill me."

"After you tried to rape her," I replied.

Paul laughed. "Me, rape Suze? Preposterous."

I looked at him.

He shrugged. "Okay, I admit I might have gotten a little too rough with her at Brad's party, but I swear I wasn't going to rape her that day in the cemetery."

"Don't lie to me Jack/Paul/Keanu or whatever your name is, I saw Suze that day you messed up her shirt. I swear, when Jesse finds out you're alive he will kill you, if Edward doesn't get you first."

Paul laughed. "You're really silly, Bella. For one thing, Rico Suave has no idea that I'm out here, and he's too stupid to find out too. You know, I'm surprised he actually passed med school."

I looked at him. "Jesse is much smarter than you, at least he doesn't give his patients fatal drug cocktails."

Paul started to laugh. "You are so naïve, Bella, that's one thing I love about you. I purposely doused Coma Boy up with meds, just like I did with my grandfather and got Claire to do the same to the fleabag that's on the bed, and by the way you really should get out the Lysol because it smells in here."

I ignored his last comment. "You killed Coma Boy and your own grandfather, but what about the hypocritical oath?"

Paul laughed. "Well, it's hypocritical. But the thing is, Bella, you should know by know that I don't have a moral bone in my body. I get what I want, no matter how reckless it may seem."

"Are you even a real doctor," I asked unexpectedly.

Paul laughed. "Me, a real doctor. Of course, not. Well, I did read a few text books, got the basic mechanics and when hold a few humans hostage before eating them and ask them to teach you a few things, like how to properly operate on ones brain without making a total fool of myself, I don't need med school. It also helps that I'm able to manipulate those around me to do all the dirty work for me while I get the credit."

"So you're a fraud," I said.

Paul laughed. "Don't go exaggerating things, Bella, I'm perfectly competent in practicing medicine. Must better than Claire here, which by the way do you mind if I finish her off. I know I promised her eternal life if she could kill her, but after all I'm a compulsive liar, and I knew that you would somehow disable her, but break every bone in her body, I really didn't think you'd be so deliciously cruel."

I looked at Claire who's eyes were now bulging and her teal scrubs were now wet with urine.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Paul." I said.

He laughed as he picked up Claire and snapped her neck before sucking up her blood (in a total of ten seconds). "I was hungry, and I must say Munston was a very nice morsel, although you took the fun out of killing her."

"You're sick, Paul." I said.

"Babe," he said. "I believe it's anatomically impossible for me to get sick. Although, I do admit I was sort of a man whore in my human life, and in my err.. what would you call this life anyway. The point is, Bella, I'm just being me."

"And who are you, exactly?" I asked before adding, "And before you answer that I know you are a sicko named Paul Slater, but why are you doing this? I thought you would be grateful for Suze giving you the whole eternal life thing, I thought you liked power."

"That I do," Paul said with a smirk. "However, I don't like competition, and Suze if she could ever get her act together would have been competition."

"Because she's a shifter," I said. "Well, excuse me, but I'm a shifter too."

"But not a natural born shifter," Paul said with a laugh. "Your powers are pretty limited, well, pretty extraordinary but nowhere near mine or your cease to exist cousin."

"What do you mean, Paul." I said.

"That's confidential," Paul said with a small smile. "Although, if you know ancient Egyptian you might be able to crack a few tidbits about what Suze and I can do, or I should say I can do."

I looked at him. "I can't believe you hired Maria to kill my cousin."

He smiled. "Don't worry too much about her, Bella, Suze was just a menace just like Edward was."

I unconsciously snarled, "What do mean by Edward was."

"All in due time, Bella," Paul said with a smile. "I'm all about timing, timing is crucial despite what some crazy redheads think."

"Victoria," I said. "So it is true, you two are working together."

Paul smirked. "I don't work for anyone, Bella, surely Suze told you that. However, Vicky is useful, very useful, but she's served her purpose and now she must be destroyed."

I got that eerie feeling in my stomach again. "What do you mean served her purpose?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said, I'm all about timing." Paul said as he sat down on Jake's bed and turned his attention towards him. "And this guy's got to go, I thought Claire gave him a high enough dosage of potassium to get him into arrest, but apparently these werewolves are tricky creatures. Oh well, maybe I'll just do it the old fashion way, although I'm not that keen on drinking werewolf blood."

I looked at him. "You really are crazy, Paul."

Paul laughed. "I know, can you believe that this dog and all his mutt friends almost broke up my plan, of all the bad coincidences they had to check into the Chicago Hilton. And before you say it was also Victoria's plan, it really wasn't. She's not that smart you know, she just has a lot of anger and information, and she's pretty good in bed too."

"I'm assuming that was her thong in your shower in Carmel?" I asked.

Paul laughed. "You found that, well, yeah. What do I say, Victoria and I had some fun, but she is psycho. Besides the Carmel operation turned out to be a disaster, Heather ignored all of Vicky's advice about how to attack and avoid the psychic, Ali or Alicia that spiked haired girl, and then Meducci had to act like a complete dumbass, and my biker friends were a little less than helpful."

"Oh you meant Ronnie and Mickey, nice guys actually. And they wanted me to tell you that they really appreciate Suze's mediating techniques to yours."

"Why, did she do make out with them," Paul asked.

I glared at him. "Are you still jealous of my cousin and Jesse after all these years?"

Paul laughed. "Why would I be jealous of Rico Suave, he's a widower now, I have found love."

"Yeah," I said. "With who?"

He smiled. "With you, you are the reason that Victoria has to go, Bella, I love you."

"Sorry," I said. "If you think there's something between us you're more delusional than I thought. There is only one person I love in this world..."

"Your precious Edward, I know." Paul said. "Things change though, especially when certain things cease to exist."

I looked at him alarmed. "What did you do to Edward, Paul?"

Paul looked at me. "It's always about Edward, isn't it, Bella? Too bad you know about my power now, I would really love to manipulate your thoughts about him into hate again. God, it is so fun to play with people's brains, remember when I told you that the first day I met you, I bet you never thought I was talking about it in a mental sense."

"I never thought I was talking to a serial killer either." I said, "Now where's Edward?"

"Edward's in many places," Paul said with a smirk. "Well, he should be by now. Victoria is quite effective when it comes to dumping her trash. Although, I can tell you his head, well the ashes to his head, are currently in my pocket, want to take a look?"

He then held out a plastic baggie filled with ashes, apparently Edward's ashes.

"No," I said. "No, Edward's not in that bag. This can't be happening."

Paul smirked. "I'm afraid it's true, Bella, you actually played a part in his death, well destruction, you know. Well, not really but that kiss between you and me, that passionate kiss that was what sealed his fate and yours."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, my fests clenching and my body going rigid.

Paul smiled. "It means, I decided that I wanted to let you live. I thought about it long enough and after your little escapade with the dearly departed Miss, excuse me Dr. Munston, you'll be the perfect partner of the week, maybe even the month or year. You're like Suze, yet I think you're easier to control in some ways."

"You want a bet," I said.

"Betting times over, Bella," Paul said. "Be glad I'm sparing your life, I originally wasn't. This is purely a spur of the moment decision, which is so unusual to me. That hole you burnt in my chest was pretty bad, although I think you've been punished enough."

"Punished enough by supposedly killing Edward," I said.

"Not supposedly," Paul said. "I killed Edward. It was difficult to set up to, if it wasn't for Victoria and her skills I might have not been able to succeed. However, like with anything in life enough anger, vengeance, information, and manipulation can take care of anything. Although, I have to say killing that guy is still a bitch. I really had to concentrate on my thoughts, not giving them away, and I had to drink a whole lot of blood to keep up with his speed. However, I still managed to kill him with Victoria's help. To bad she's going to die soon, after I have some fun with you first."

I looked at him. "The only fun you're going to have with me Paul is that I'm going to kick your ass, kill your ass, then burn your ass."

Jack laughed. "Bella, you are way to verbal, now come on. You wouldn't want anymore of your family say, Jesse or Alli, or your mother and her children to die, would you?"

"You know about my mother and her kids," I said shocked, because Edward had only told me about my mother and her twin boys (Charles and Ian a few days ago).

"Yes, there's a thing called the internet." Paul said. "Now I'm going to shift back to Jack and I want to follow me, no funny business, understand?"

I looked at him regrettably. I didn't really have anything to live for, yet I needed to protect Edward's family and Jesse, and hopefully if I could maybe I could kick Paul's ass. "Fine," I said. "I'm coming."


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: Hey, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Yes, Edward is indeed dead but as promised there will be a happy ending with undead Edward and Bella.**

**Enjoy,  
MJ**

Chapter 58

There are many ways people grieve. You can cry while eating heaps of Ben and Jerry's (unfortunately since I'm a vampire I can do neither, but I can pretend that deer blood is ice cream and I can be very depressed), you can deny what happened, you can feel numb or shocked, you can cuss, you can break things, or you can get angry at the person who caused your pain. Right now, I was between numb and ready to kick some ass. Except the thing was, I didn't know how to kick ass. If Paul could kill Edward, please if there's a God don't let that be true, then what could he do to me?

I mean, Edward was extraordinary strong, fast and smart, too actually. In fact, it was his brains that gave him his strength. I mean, sure Emmett might have been able to defeat him in a fist fight if you we were just talking about muscles, but Edward used his brain and his power to advantage. In all, he knew how to strategize.

Oh my God, I can't believe I just wrote knew, that's like accepting the fact that Edward's dead and I don't want to believe it. Those ashes, they can't be Edward's. He wouldn't let them kill him, and even if Paul did manage to get him in some sort of trap he would manage to get our for our love. After all, true love did conquer everything except for body odor and taxes. Although, our love sort of countered both of those things since we were both legally dead and really couldn't file for taxes or have body odor for that matter (unlike Jake, who was still laying half dead on that hospital bed).

I still can't believe that Jack/Paul would do something so cruel to Jake. Sure, he's a werewolf but he didn't do anything to Paul, and then there's that whole thing with Coma Boy. He was an innocent child, okay not so innocent, but he was a kid. How could someone be so heartless, how could someone have no moral decency?

However, despite these questions, my thoughts still revolved around Edward. Even with Paul's threats, I was not going to leave the hospital with him or leave the room with him for that matter. He was going to die just like Claire, except I would make his death slow and painful and would do things to him (not those sort of things) that only secret government agents learn how to do in Torture 101.

Paul looked at me after a moment, "You're not going to leave willing are you, Bella?"

I didn't answer. I mean, why should I? I was going to make Paul into mince meat for even telling me Edward was dead, and then if Edward was dead I was going to kick his ass again before ripping him into even smaller pieces of mince meat then burning them or whatever in a big bond fire. Either way, I was going to get revenge.

"Damn straight, I'm not leaving." I said. "You can threaten Jesse and the rest of my family all you want, but one thing about my family Paul is that we're all powerful, a lot more powerful than you and Vicky and your little friends."

Paul laughed. "Whatever, Bella, I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way then."

He then unexpectedly grabbed my arm, but before I could pull away I found myself in a place, far, far away (and I'm not talking about a galaxy far, far away) from St. Catherine's. We were in Shadowland. And it was just as scary as it had been ten years ago, when I woke up there as a vampire. It look the same too, the same white blank canvas filled with doors. Doors going who knows where, but definitely not going back to Earth.

Paul looked at me oddly. "You don't look frightened?"

I looked at him shrugged. "It's not like I haven't seen this before, you know I am a mediator, right?"

He looked at me. "Yeah, I just thought you had a medium (a.k.a. mediator) gene not a shifter gene like Suze and I do, so you've been up here before? Wow, I might actually have to kill you know, you might be too powerful."

I glared at him. "Try to. And no, I don't have a mediator gene this is just the place where I changed, changed into both a mediator and a vampire."

"Ah," Paul said. "So you have the Shadowland effect, should've know. I bet Vicky's little friend Lauren or whatever his name was went through one of those doors, did Suze shift you all here?"

I looked at him. "Now's not the time for catch up, Paul, what do you want with me?"

"God, sometimes you are so dense, Bella. The answer should be obvious, just like my identity. But then again, I used my power on you to prevent you or anyone from making that realization."

"You're morphing power is pretty cool." I said, "But Edward should have paid more attention to your thoughts, and I should have noticed something was off."

Paul smiled. "Cullen was paying extra attention to my thoughts, however he doesn't realize the extent of how I can manipulate him from what he's hearing and feeling. Do you really think Edward wanted to break up with you over a stupid ring, Bella? I mean, yeah, the guy was upset and frankly he had the right to be, but the idiot honestly loved you and would do anything to be with you even if the two of you weren't married. It was actually difficult to set up what I did, and unfortunately for me my plan almost backfired."

"Because Edward and I got back together," I said. "Well, I hate to inform you, Paul, but that's going to happen again because true love conquers all."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Stop the true love shit, its so cliché. And no, true love is not going to conquer all in this case, sweetheart, because your precious Edward is dead. Actually, he's worse than dead he's dead, dead, dead. He doesn't exist, he's ashes, so get used to it baby."

I slapped him. I slapped him. It was completely reckless, and caused Paul to twist my wrist (no bones were broken, thank God but it still hurt). I know Edward would disagree with me, that putting myself in danger is not good, but I had to vent. Paul was just as, or even more annoying, than Suze said he was and even if my wrist hurt for a moment, it wasn't going to make me regret what I did. Because that slap was only the begging of what I had planned for Mr. Slater, a.k.a. Jackass (God, Edward came up with the perfect name for him).

Paul looked at me (he was still holding my arm by the way). "That was not nice."

I glared at him. "I think all pleasantries ended, Paul, when you decided to kill Edward."

"Is that what this is about," Paul laughed. "You're precious Edward, well, he just had to go Bella. He was really a nuisance, if it makes you feel better, Victoria did most of the work, well, most is the operative word. I did the killing, in fact, if I didn't come in when I did he might have bit her scrawny neck off. It's actually too bad he didn't, because I have to finish the job after I finish dealing with us."

"There is no us, Paul," I said. "And I'm tired of dealing with you, you better hope Edward's not dead or I'm not only to make sure your dead, I'm going to make sure you're really dead."

Paul's grip on my armed tightened. "That's not going to happen, Bella, not by a long shot. It might take some time, but I'm sure you'll enjoy being with me. Sure I'm not as pretty as Eddie is, but I'm damn sure good looking and I'm pretty good in bed too."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Is that supposed to make me feel better, Paul, that you're a nymphomaniac."

Paul looked at me. "God, you are such a purist, Bella. Well, if you don't like good looks and sex, I'm pretty intelligent, some might call me an evil genius, and I'm rich what's more to love."

I looked at him. "I will never love you, Paul, you killed the only person I love. And by the way, you're not that great of a kisser. You're mouth's all dry and that thing you do with your tongue is gross, and no I'm not a prude you just don't know how to French kiss."

He looked at me. "Sure, Bella, whatever. The point is, whether you like it or not, sweetheart, you're mine for the next year or whenever I get tired of you."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," I said, "I could walk through any of those doors at any minute."

Paul looked at me. "No, you won't. Because for one thing, you don't believe me that your precious Eddie's dead and for another, I won't let you at least until after I have some fun with you, you know you ruined our fun the other night in that hotel room. Fortunately, there's no annoying hairdryers in Shadowland and there's ,well, no one here."

"No," I said. "That is not happening."

"Yes," Paul said ripping my shirt off. "It is. I've waited a long time for this Bella, ten years. Now, I might have not had Suze but I'm definitely going to have you."

"Over my dead body," I said trying to escape from his grasp.

"Bella," Paul said. "You're already dead."

"Paul, you are such a dumbass," A voice said. "I don't think she was talking literally."

Paul turned around and blinked for a second before turning to me. "You lied."

Suze rolled her eyes. "Of course, she lied. I'm alive and I'm here to help Bella give you what you deserve."


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Here's Chapter 59, be forewarned it's a little gruesome, major haters of a certain character will probably love it. And if you, you should review. For all you Edward lovers, he will make a come back. And also, when I finish this story I'm either thinking of doing a psedo sequal (in Suze's POV) or a sequal (that is not in Bella's POV but another character's). I'll post more information about this so called sequal after the basis of it is spoiled, and then I might have a poll or something, so keep your eyes out for more info.**

**Read, review, and be merry**

**MJ**

Chapter 59

Paul looked at Suze. "My you haven't changed much, Suze, except I see that Rico Suave has bought you a rock. Although, to me it looks old. I would have gotten you something from Harry Winston rather than a garage sale."  
Suze glared at Paul. "It so happens, Slater, that this ring was Jesse's mother's and that he hunted it down to an estate sale in San Francisco to get it for me."

"Whatever," Paul said. "It's really a shame we never worked out, Susie."

"Two things," Suze said. "One don't call me Susie and two there never was anything for us to work out, Paul. You know that,

I mean, except the part about you wanting to rape/kill me then raping my cousin after you destroyed her life."

Paul pulled me closer towards him. "My relationship with Bella won't be rape, Suze, and neither was my relationship with you."

Suze glared at him. "Sure, and you didn't happen to give me a Roofie at Dopey's, excuse me Brad's party, so that you could strip my clothes off, and you also didn't try to do the same thing at my funeral that day."

"I admit," Paul said smirking at Suze, "that I was a little aggressive at Brad's party, but the cemetery I was just shocked I couldn't help myself, you were just so beautiful and I thought you were a ghost to be honest. A beautiful dead ghost who couldn't talk to the police."

Suze looked at him. "You are really sick, Slater, really sick."

Paul smiled. "I know, I'm happy you're here, Suze, it will spice things up even more."

Suze looked at him. "I don't think so Paul, you're going to die."

"You're forgetting the fact that I'm already dead," said Paul. "You were the one who killed me or made me undead. And I have to tell you thank you for that, my hot creator. I remember in those scrolls, you got those scrolls didn't you the ones in ancient Egyptian (which too bad you don't read), how it talked about our race. I used to think that Grandpa Gork translated that wrong, yes Dr. Slaski was my grandfather, but then you turned me and the possibilities were endless."

"My, my, my, aren't you a little egotistical." Suze said.

"Egotistical," Paul said, "I think not. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I fooled everyone including you and Rico Suave."

"His name," Suze growled, "is Jesse."

"Actually, it's Hector." Paul said. "Anyway, it's not my fault you never researched your powers, Suze, so much potential yet so disappointing."

Suze sighed. "So what if I haven't embraced my shifter side, I've been busy."

"I see that," Paul said his eyes still glued on her ring. "But, Suze, you could've had it all, you could've had me."

"No," Suze said. "I would've been delusional if I wanted a relationship with you, Paul, the fact of the matter is that you're a psycho. I don't care about powers, I might or might not have them, but that really doesn't matter to me. What matters, is getting rid of scum like you, so why don't you do us a favor and let go of my cousin and then walk through one of those little white doors so we never have to see your smug face again."

"Susie," he said, "you didn't mean that."

"Yes," she said, "I meant it and you're breaking rule number two."

He frowned. "Whatever, Suze, I'm just going to have to kill you, you realize that. Or maybe I'll kill Bella first and make you watch."

"I thought you wanted Bella," said Suze. "I thought she was your soul mate."

"I don't believe in soul mates," Paul said. "It's not scientific, but you're right I do want Bella."

Suze looked at me then at Paul again. "You'll never have her like this, Paul."

"Want a bet, look at her she's half undressed." Paul responded.

"No, I meant emotionally. Have you really wondered why your relationships don't last long, I'm sure you're a master in the bedroom department but don't you want something that lasts, Paul?"

He looked at Suze. "I'm not listening to your shrink shit, Suze. I know what I want, and I get what I want."

"Temporarily," Suze said. "But you've never had a long term relationship."

"Relationships," Paul said, "aren't meant to be long. Because face it, sweetheart, the longer you know someone the more of a chance your going to hate them."

"I don't believe that," Suze said. "And you shouldn't either, hasn't Bella became more tolerable to you as your relationship has progressed?"

"True," Paul said. "I have to admit that's true. I have to admit, when I first saw Bella I thought she was a high strong virgin who worshipped someone who wasn't worth worshiping, but then she grew on me with minimum interference from me."

"What do you mean, interference?" Suze said.

Paul laughed. "Susie Q, don't you want to know how you didn't recognize me?"

"Recognize you," Suze said. "I haven't seen you until today?"

"Oh, you saw me, in my other form." Paul said smirking. "You remember Jack Simon, that was me, me and my shifting power and manipulation power. I actually tried to honor you by using your last name, actually in all honesty I sort of fulfilled my little brother's fantasy becoming Mr. Suze Simon by using his name too."

Suze rolled her eyes. "Nice, so I guess Coma Boy wasn't lying when he said you could morph into other people."

"That little asshole, yeah, he wasn't lying. You know, the kid actually thought I would bring him back to life, as if. I caused his death after all."

Suze looked at him. "What,"

I responded. "He gave him a lethal dosage of drugs he tried or did the same thing to Jake."

Suze responded. "Don't worry, Bella, Jake's fine."

"But,"

Suze shook her head. "Not now, we need to finish talking to this jackass and then we need to kick his ass."

"That's so not happening," Paul said pulling me so close to him that if I was a human he would've been strangling me.

Suze looked before lunging at him. "It so is,"

I didn't know what was happening at that moment, only that I felt like a rag doll. Paul was holding onto me with all his strength, while Suze was doing her best to get him to let go of me.

In all, it was of been the perfect scene in an action movie (give it some fancy background music and give Suze an uzi or something). However, I didn't want to be living an action movie, because living an action movie is terrible, even if it is overly exciting. To be honest, I was tired of fighting, I just wanted to feel peace, peace with Edward. In fact, if my life was a movie right now I would want it to be a wedding movie. I can't admit I wish my life was based on a wedding movie because marriage is the last thing I want. Although, I would marry Edward in an instant if it would bring him back to being undead instead of dead dead.

Anyway, back to the action. I was being swung around like a rag doll and even though I was a vampire I felt like I was going to puke. I had had enough, I wished I could repeal Paul's touch I wish that my power was so unpredictable, I wish...

"Ouch," said Paul dropping me.

As I stood up, I noticed that Suze had been flung across the hall or whatever this place was. So something else had caused Paul to loosen his grip, perhaps me? Could my stupid power actually be working when I wanted it to, was desperation what I needed to think in order to get it work.

However, I didn't really ponder about this for long. Paul was already starting to get rid of the shock and I wanted to kill the SOB. I wanted to rip his head off, after I ripped other more crucial body parts off of him (such as his true brain, well, the thing he thought about the most). He was going to pay for what he did to Edward. And by looking at Suze who was coming back in this direction, I was going to get some help.

Paul was shocked when I grabbed him. I guess he didn't expect someone with my physical build (too skinny medium height girl) to have any strength, even though I was a vampire. I think he was even more surprised when I pulled off one of his arms in less than five minutes and then castrated him. However, that shock and surprise didn't stop him from trying to defend himself. I knew what he wanted to do though, he wanted to shift. However, I wasn't going to let him shift (at least without me along for the ride, and I guess Suze too since she was now on Paul working on getting rid of his second arm).

Paul looked at us and sputtered out. "I'm not going to let you bitches kill me."

Suze looked at me, "I didn't we were bitches, Bella did you?"

"No, I didn't," I said. "I guess that means we can kill him."

Suze smiled. "I guess so."

Paul struggled against us, yelled and complained. But body parts were still coming off. Another arm, a toe, an entire foot, each amputation was for Edward. Finally, all that was left was a torso and Paul's head. He wasn't much of himself anymore, I think he was resigned to death. But the look of hatred in his eyes were still there. It was when after I had made the already big hole in his chest bigger, that I was ready for the kill.

"Suze," I said. "Are you sure you don't want the honor?"

Suze. "I don't really care, Bella, the fun isn't over yet just do it."

I looked at him. "Any last words?"

Paul smirked at me, he still had strength to make the idiotic smirk. "You know, if you hadn't killed me I might have helped you bring back your precious Edward, but now..."

I cut him off, literally, he was dead. Paul Slater was dead. And even though he was dead, I still gouged his eyes out then ripped the rest of separated body parts into shreds before Suze and I picked them up and pushed several parts under the doors in the Shadowland, then picking some remaining remains we took them back to the real world to burn them.

But even though he was gone, and I had gotten my revenge. I didn't feel satisfied, Edward was dead and I could do nothing to change that. And what made that feeling even more irksome was that Paul said he could have saved him, but how?


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: As always I do not own either The Mediator series and The Twilight series**

**Read and review,**

**MJ**

Chapter 60

When Suze shift us back to reality, she didn't have a clue of where exactly she was shifting to. After all, she was in a panic and really didn't think of appropriate shifting places. Although, the place she ended up picking had to be the most inappropriate of all places. It was the meadow, the meadow in Forks.

Even after ten years it still eerily looked the same, except greener than ever. It was almost as if nothing had changed, except everything had. The last time I've been in the meadow I was a newborn, a newborn with no life no hope of love, now I was a vampire of ten years who experienced life but then lost it, if what Paul said was true and the reason for the pitying look in Suze's face was correct.

"Suze," I finally said, "I thought you could only shift to the Shadowland and back."

"I guess I can shift to other places as well," she said with a shrug before adding. "Let's burn Slater."

We didn't say much the first minutes after that initial conversation, sure we burnt the few remaining pieces of Paul (a few miles, which is only like a few feet away for us, from this sacred place of Edward's and mine, but even though we were doing something we both felt at lost).

Suze looked at me and finally said, "We were only about a couple of minutes late, Bella. Alice, didn't have the vision until it happened and we were too late to get Paul, but boy did we do a number to Victoria. I swear, I've never seen the Cullens that violent before, do you know Alice practically scalped her."

"I don't care," I said. "He's gone, Suze. What am I supposed to do, he's gone?"

Suze sighed and put one of her arms around me. "I don't know, Bella, but I know that he would want you to live your life, he would want you to be safe and to be rational. Still, I know that isn't really comforting for you."

I looked at her. "You're right, nothing's comfortable about this, Suze. There has to be a way though, a way to bring him back, I just know it, even Paul knew something about it."

"Paul messed with people's heads, remember?" Suze said, "As much as I hate to say it, Bella, Edward's gone. I saw it with my own eyes, when Victoria..."

"Victoria what," I asked.

"Never mind," Suze said. "You don't need to hear this, I need to shift us home. I can't believe that of all the places in the world this place had to come in my head first."

"You were probably just thinking of Edward," I said, "and how I ruined his life."

"Bella," Suze said. "You were the best thing in Edward's life; you were the only thing that mattered to him. If you knew everything that Alice has told me and if you were an outsider you would've never said that."

I looked at her. "You don't know what happened then, you don't know why Edward ended up in the penthouse during the middle of the day when he was supposed to be working."

Suze looked at me, "Yes, I do, actually. Alice had a vision and I'm just really sorry, Bella. I know exactly what you must have been feeling because Paul Slater tried to do the same thing with Jesse and me when he was a bit less psycho."

I looked at her. "Jesse didn't die though, did he?"

Suze looked at me. "No, Jesse didn't die because he was already dead, but Paul did do something almost as evil as killing him."

I looked at her. "I doubt it, you still have Jesse."

Suze sighed. "I know, I know, Bella. Nothing is as bad as what happened between you and Edward, but what Paul did was pretty vile. I thought I was never going to see Jesse again when he exorcised him up to the Shadowland."

"What," I said, "Paul exorcised ghost Jesse up here, but couldn't Jesse just do his ghost thing or whatever. I mean, after all,

Edward talked to his mother in Shadowland and she wasn't exorcised."

"Actually," Suze said biting her lip. "Edward's mom asked to be exorcised temporarily to be able to talk to Edward, it's a long complicated story but needless to say ghosts can be unexorcised like Jesse and Elizabeth, who by the way is pissed and helped Alice scalp Victoria."

"I know this is going to sound weird and sort of out of place," I said. "But is there anyway that Edward could be a ghost?"

Suze shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Bella. However, how would I know? I didn't even know I could shift my appearance until half an hour ago. By the way I'm thinking of giving myself bigger boobs, what do you think?"

"I think Jesse wouldn't like that," I said. "And you're trying to change the subject, what about those scrolls that Paul gave you?"

"Those scrolls," Suze said. "The ancient Egyptian ones, I sort of forgotten about them to be honest, and I doubt they actually contain any good information but I'll look at them. I'm not promising you anything though, and while I'm at it I'm going to get Father D to contact Paul's brother Jack, he might be able to help us with some of this."

"Paul has a brother named Jack? Is that why he was using that as part of his alias?" I asked.

Suze nodded. "And the kid's the exact opposite of his psycho brother and he owes me one, so if there's any other hidden mediator gems that Paul's grandfather left and Paul didn't get his grubby hands on, he'll find them."

I looked at her. "We're going to find something, Suze, I know it. We'll bring back Edward."

Suze looked at me. "I hope so, Bella, but just be prepared for the worst."

I sighed. "Can I do something before I leave."

Suze looked at me, "Maybe, if you're not going to go all _Romeo and Juliet _on me because I can tell you Edward would not approve."

"I'm not," I said. "Believe me, that's the last thing I want to do at this moment. It's just that this place holds a lot of memories for me when it comes to this place, and I want to go visit my father's grave, both of his graves."

Suze looked at me. "Are you sure that's really a good idea, I'm taking about the grave part, if someone saw you how would you explain that you hadn't really changed in ten years."

I looked at her. "No one will see me. Believe me, when I say that. It's just something I have to do, Suze, I'd really like to go to both of their houses too, but I'm just not sure."

Suze looked at me. "Fine, I figure Alice has had a vision or whatever to our location so everyone won't be too worried, but I don't want to be here more than an hour. For some reason this place just sort of haunts me."

"Everything haunts you Suze." I said sort of in a bitchy voice.

Suze looked at me in shock. "Okay, okay, do what you need to do, I'll come with you."

* * *

I didn't really have a plan. I just felt like I needed some closure in Forks. Not that it really was going to help, since the closure I truly needed was so not going to happen (and maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that I could avoid needing that closure, somehow and be happy with Edward like we used to be).

The first place I went to was Charlie's. No one had rebuilt where the house was and the once surrounding forest had pretty much taken over. Still, there were some remains of what used to be the place I called home for almost a year, like the rusted old mailbox that we received our mail in, it was still there. I also went to Charlie's grave, the grave that dug and the "graves" that his friends had honored me and him with.

I didn't really know what I felt, pain. But the pain I felt for Charlie was nowhere near intense as I felt for Edward. Even though, I was sorry that my father was dead, heartbroken, at least I knew that he was at ease when he died and that he was somewhere happy. But Edward, I didn't know if vampires went to heaven or if they could. But if they could and did I was sure Edward was there, I don't care if he killed a few people in his rebellion years those people were evil and my Edward was an angel.

If I had to say which place hit me harder the Cullen' s beautiful white mansion (even though it looked now like a deserted mansion in need of a coat or two of paint or Esme's love) or the meadow, I would have to say each of them equally distressed me. The house because there were still some remnants of Edward left in his bedroom, and the meadow because it was the meadow.

You know how there are some people out there that just get you. I'm not necessarily talking about a soul mate or something like that, even though if your lucky your soul mate will get you, I'm talking about a best friend or family member. Someone who knows your quirks and can handle you. In my life, I have two of those people, well I had three until Paul decided to go whip his existence from the planet.

If you know me, you should have guessed that these people are Suze, Alice, and Edward. Jesse's almost one of these special people too, except he doesn't get some of my nuances, not that I blame him I am a little weird. Still, his wife, she knows everything about me. She knew how to react around me and didn't say anything for long time, not until we got back and sat there in the meadow for about ten minutes.

"You ready to go home," she asked after she looked up from her cell phone, checking the time or whatever for the umpteenth time.

I looked at her. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Suze looked at me. "I'm glad you said that because Alice has just had a vision."


	61. Chapter 61

**ANL I hope you all enjoy this chapter, at the end of this chapter there will be a sneak peak at the sequal of this story, it's just a summary but tell me what you think as always read and review.**

**MJ**

Chapter 61

"What sort of vision," I said grabbing Suze hand getting ready to be shifted.

Suze looked at me, "Alice wasn't the one calling me, Jasper did. She's been in a trance for about an hour, and he doesn't knows what's happening. And, well, Jasper just really needs us to get back to the house."

I looked at Suze. "Do you think?"

Suze sighed. "I don't know, Bella, let's just see if I can get us home first, okay?"

She managed to shift us to Edward's penthouse, even though it didn't look like a shrine I felt like the place was some sort of memorial to Edward. The place itself was so like him. Beautifully built, clean, elegant, and if a place could look smart this place looked highly intelligent.

Suze looked at me. "I know, Bella, we're not planning on staying here long anyway. I'm sorry you had to come here."

"No," I said. "I need to be here, I need to stay here, Suze. If there's any possible way he can come back, I need to be here for him."

Suze looked at me. "Bella, I don't think that's..."

I closed my eyes and said, "Please, Suze, you just don't understand."

Suze took a deep breath, even though she really didn't need to. "I don't know, I just... just think about it, Bella. It might be too much for you to be here, we could always check into a hotel or we could go back to the townhouse, we don't need to leave Chicago even though I think we should hightail it out of here especially with what Alice saw this morning."

"You meant my, my, Edward's death." I said, "It's already done, Suze, now we have to fix it."

Suze sighed. "Look, Bella, I didn't want to tell you this but..."

"There' s no need in telling her," a shaken up Alice said, walking in the room with Jasper. "It won't do any good that visions already been proven void, besides I'm not sure that my visions are that reliable anymore."

"Alice," I said. "Don't blame yourself for Edward...you couldn't have know Paul and Victoria knew how to manipulate the situation from all of us."

"No," said Alice. "That's not what I'm talking about, Bella, even though I do blame myself for what happened to my brother, it's just this vision it's so confusing, it's so unrealistic, it just can't happen I'm it just couldn't have happened."

"What's she talking about," Suze said turning to Jasper.

He sighed. "She's confused."

"No shit." Suze said.

Jasper said. "Really, Suze, must you be so frustrated. I know this has been a very bad day for all of us, but can you try to keep the emotions sort of in check right now for everyone's sanity."

Suze looked at Jasper. "God, for someone who's supposed to be good at empathy or whatever, you're not doing a real good job Jasper."

He sighed. "I know, okay. I'm just sorry, Alice has been in a really bad state. It's been bad enough, you know, but now."  
Suze sighed. "I know, Jasper, but these visions, you think they're important?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, she will barely tell me anything."

Alice snapped. "What's there to tell, Jazz, I am going insane. I'm seeing visions that don't even make sense and to top it all off my brother's dead."

I looked at Alice. "Alice, what were your visions about?"

She sighed. "You don't really want to know, Bella, they would upset you."

"Just tell me," I said. "I know they have to deal with Edward, I want to know Alice. I want to know."

She looked at Jasper. "Jazz,"

He looked at her. "I don't know, Alice. Maybe you should tell her."

She sighed. "I guess, but..."

"Alice," I said. "You're one of my best friends, I know how your visions are. I remember what Edward said about you, so please, if you had any vision that sort of correlates to him please, please just tell me."

"Fine," Alice said. "I had a vision of Suze, you, and me ( I know it was you since I was talking too you in the vision) and we were in the past and we saved Edward."

I looked at Suze. "Time travel that's it, that's how we're going to save Edward."

Suze looked at me. "Bella, I wish I could prescribe you a sedative right about now. You're insane, Alice even said that vision was not a vision. There's no way we're going back in time, does it look like I'm Harry Potter or that freaky scientist from _Back to the Future_?"

"No," I said. "It just makes sense, you can shift locations, dimensions, and your looks. Why can't you shift through time."

"You can shift your looks and locations?" A surprised looking Jasper asked.

"Yes," Alice said sounding a little more normal. "I had, I guess a real vision then. This is so great we can rescue Edward and then I can plan your wedding Bella, like the one I saw in my vision though I really didn't get that great of look at your dress since I couldn't really see you in my vision and all."

"Um, no" I said, "You are not planning my wedding."

"But Bella," Alice said smiling, "it will be so much fun. And you and Edward will be so happy together."

Suze looked at Alice. "First of all, don't encourage her because I don't know how I'm going to travel back in time or if I can time travel."

"You will," Alice said. "In three days, you'll be able to do it. With the help from our new friend who should be arriving here in twenty minutes."

"What new friend," Suze asked.

"Call Father D," Alice said. "He'll explain everything."

Even though, I now had hope that one day Edward and I would be together thanks to both Alice and a reluctant Suze, I still was not happy, especially when I saw Esme and Carlisle cleaning at what appeared at what appeared to be where Paul and Victoria destroyed Edward.

"Oh, Bella," Esme said as she pulled me into a tight hug. "I am so sorry honey. I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be alright, but..."

"It's okay, Esme." I said. "Everything is going to be fine, in three days this will have never even have happened.

Esme looked worried. "Bella, are you okay? It's okay to be in denial, I was too, sweetheart, when my child died a long time ago."

"No, Esme," I said, "you just don't understand."

Carlisle looked at me. "Bella, I think we do understand. Believe me, Esme and I both know how you felt about Edward, we know how he felt about you. But, honey, he's gone. There was nothing we could do, it was no one's fault except for his murderers."

"You just don't understand," I said. "Suze and I can save him, we can prevent this form happening."  
Carlisle sighed. "No, Bella you can't. But we're going to get through this as a family. David and Jesse our picking up Rosalie, Emmett, and Lily from the airport right now, though honestly I don't know why. We're getting out of Chicago tonight, it's way too dangerous."

"But Paul's dead." I said.

He looked at me. "It doesn't matter, Bella, even though Paul and Victoria are both dead the Volturi has finally decided to make an appearance and it would be in our best interest if we left."

"Alice's vision has changed," I said. "She sees a new future now, a future involving a happy ending a happy ending with me and Edward."

Carlisle looked at me skeptically, "Bella..."

"Look," I said. "You don't have to believe me, Carlisle, just ask Alice. But if you were in my situation wouldn't you want to at least try to bring back Esme. If you could bring back that person you loved, you would do anything to save them even go back in time."

Esme looked at Carlisle, it was almost as if they were having a one of those couples only nonverbal conversations with each other.

"Bella," Esme finally said. "Carlisle and I most definitely would, but sweetie you can't turn back time, it's impossible."  
"Tell me whenever has Alice had a vision of the impossible?"

"She has a point," Esme said to her husband. "But, still, Bella you don't need to get your hopes up if we can bring Edward back that's great, but if..."

"If what, Esme," I asked.

Carlisle answered. "Never mind, what can I do to help?"

"You speak ancient Egyptian don't you?" I asked.

"I..."

"Carlisle," it was Alice. "It would be a good time for you Esme, and Bella, to come to the library we have a visitor."

Carlisle looked Esme and then at me, "Do you have any idea who it is?"

I shook my head, "None."

However, the figure sitting down next to Suze in the library seemed to be a very familiar one. It was a tall young looking vampire, he must have been changed around seventeen or eighteen. His eyes were bright red, but they we the red you knew from being a newborn rather than being a psychopathic vampire. He had amazing likeness to Paul Slater, only he most definitely wasn't Paul. He was taller, a little more lanky but still muscular, his hair was a little darker, and he didn't look psychotic.

"Hi," said the guy, "I like to introduce myself, my name's Jack Slater and I'm going to help you undo what that bastard of a brother of mine did."

* * *

**SEQUAL SPOILERS BELOW**

Sequal tentative name (Lillies): Lily Ackerman-Cullen is eighteen years old, yes fifteen years have passed since FON. Lily's life is pretty ordinary she deals with teen angst, hot boys, seeing dead people, being in love with a guy that's her a quasi friend of the family but off limits since he's a Slater and a vampire, and dealing with some psychotic werewolves. Okay, so her life isn't ordinary, especially since her Mom is the original mean girl and is attending her high school, but whatever she does have her family and hopefully she will have (if he ever notices her) Jack, at least she hopes.


	62. Chapter 62

**AN: Sorry, for the update delay. Things are pretty bad, personally, for me right now so I'm lucky I'm getting this out now. I will try to have the next chapter ready tomorrow, in order to compensate for this (it would help me type/edit faster if you'd all review (hint, hint)). Also, hopefully posting will be more frequent next week in honor of **_**Breaking Dawn's**_** release. Also (God, is that the word of the day or what), one little quick announcement, even though we are in the final arc of this fic its probably not going to end for another five to ten chapters, and then I'll probably start the squeal immediately, if you have a better title for the sequel than Lilies let me know.**

**Read and review,**

**MJ**

Chapter 62

At this point in time, I had to laugh. I know Jack Slater, a.k.a. Real Jack (who looked more like Adam Brody with red eyes, than Mathew Mconoghley), really meant what he said, but still there was something about looking at this boy, okay looks wise he probably was around Edward's age (when he died as a human) give or take a year that didn't make me think he could handle a psycho like Paul. Perhaps it was that unlike Paul, who's red eyes were filled with rage, malice, and revenge, Jack's dark red eyes (courtesy of being a newborn or from shifting) were somber looking and kind.

"What's so funny," Real Jack said looking at me then at Suze.

"You'll have to excuse my cousin," Suze said. "People grieve in many ways."

Real Jack sighed. "You never really were good at lying, Suze, in fact I don't think I ever heard you tell me a lie before."

Suze sighed. "That was because you were eight and there really wasn't anything to lie about."

"The whole ghost thing," Real Jack said. "You didn't have to explain the whole birds and the bees of being a mediator to me."

Suze sighed. "I had to Jack, who else would've shown you, Paul?"

"No," Jack said. "He'd probably have had me locked up in Belleview."

"Right," Suze said. "Anyway, I'm not lying now. You know what I told you about Paul, Jack?"

"I know," Jack said. "Still, laughing when I announce that I'm going to help her rescue Edgar, that's sort of rude."

"His name's Edward," I said. "And I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can trust another Slater."

Suze sighed. "Trust me, Bella, Jack's okay. A little weird as a kid, but he has so grown out of that."

"If you mean being an agoraphobic and not being able to swim, yes, I grew out of that." Jack said, "Actually, I was supposed to be going to the Olympics before my psycho brother decided that he needed to kill me."

"Is he for real," I asked Suze.

She shrugged. "How should I know, I'm not a mind reader." She said before putting her hand on her mouth, "Oh my God, Bella, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," I said. "I am going to ignore it if you and Real Jack can figure out how to travel back in time."

"About that," Jack said.

"Yes," I said my body going rigid. "You better not be making excuses because I am going back in time."

Jack looked at Suze. "She's going to kill me, isn't she?"

Suze looked at him. "Just tell her, already, you know you can't die."

"Yeah, well, sort of."

"Oh, come on, Jack," Suze said, "be a man. I'm sure Bella will understand when you explain the circumstances to her."

"What circumstances," I asked.

"I don't exactly know how to travel back in time, yet." Jack said.

"What," I said, "then what are you doing here?"

"Just let him explain," Suze said. "And before you go on a rant, remember what Alice said. It's going to take us three days to figure out what to do so that we can save Edward. I think you can wait three days, don't you, Bella? After all, we do have an eternity to live."

I looked at her and sighed. "Fine, but he better do a hell of a job explaining."

Jack sighed. "I was turned about three months ago."

"So. Not. Explaining." I said.

Jack sighed. "I'm getting there. And isn't it better if I explain everything, so that you won't be asking me a ton of questions later."

"He does have a point, Bells." Suze said.

"And you won't have any questions," chimed in Alice who just happened to sneak into the room. "Actually, no one will have questions except for Jesse and Carlisle, oooh and Lily."

"What does Lily have to do with any of this," Suze said. "She's in Rio and she's like three."

"Actually," Carlisle said interrupting. "Jesse and David are picking up Rosalie, Emmett, and Lily at the airport right now."

"Oh," Suze said. "But what would Lily want to do with Jack."

Alice looked at Suze. "Dress up and chocolate chip cookies, like duh. Anyway, can Jack just continue the story because if he doesn't, Bella is going to lose it."

"I am not," I said.

"Yes," Alice said, "you are."

"Okay, okay," Jack said, "Let me just start explaining things, yet again."

"Go right ahead," I said, "After all, I do have all the time in the world."

Jack said. "Okay, as I said it all started three months ago. I was psyched, I had just made the finals for the Olympics and had just got accepted to Stanford."

"I thought you were going to the Olympics," I said.

He shrugged. "Finals, the Olympics, same thing. But that's not important, what is important is that my dead, or not so dead, brother decided to pay me a visit. He was pretending to be a big time swim coach when he decided to kill me. Well, actually, he tried to get information out of me before he killed me, and he gave me offer which I declined which was when he decided to bite me. I'm lucky I'm a mediator otherwise..."

"Okay," I said, "I'm sorry, but I'm confused. I mean, what sort of information could you possibly have that Paul would want?"

"My grandfather left me some documents in his will, grant it that I learnt Ancient Egyptian (which I did), that were put into a undisclosed safe deposit box until I turned eighteen. I think that Granddad somehow knew that Paul was alive somewhere just bidding his time. He really wasn't that big of a coot, he really was right about Paul."

"And I'm assuming," I said. "That Paul wanted those documents."

"Yes, he did." Jack said. "And that's why he killed me. I was lucky that I hadn't looked yet, with swimming and college. Paul, of course, didn't really believe me, the bastard went ballistic on me. Luckily, I'm no longer eight and know how to play dead if I have to, so I did survive."

"But, wait," I said, "I don't get something, why has it taken you three months to get here and what about the documents Paul had?"

Jack sighed. "Paul managed to copy many of Granddad's notes, however I have something Paul doesn't, Granddad's private journal (and before you ask its in Egyptian too). And to answer your other question; to be honest, I didn't know what I was for the longest amount of time. I didn't want to hurt anymore, so I stayed pretty much in the woods, going south to California. I figured that would were Paul was, since after all that's where he was living ten years ago. To say the least, I'm not good at directions or hitchhiking because it took me three months to get to Carmel. I remember that priest that Suze talked to, Father, D, and he managed to help me get in contact with you guys and now I'm here to help."

"But the documents," I said.

"Got them right here," Jack said. "I picked them up in Carmel, right before I boarded the plane to get here."

Suze looked at me. "Are you satisfied now, Bella?"

I looked at her. "If those documents can help us go back in time."

"They should," Jack said. "Granddad did say they contained powers to travel within the fourth dimension."

"The fourth dimension," I said.

"The fourth dimension," A masculine voice with a hint of a Hispanic accent said, "you meant the dimension of time?"

"Hi honey," Suze said. "You remember Jack Slater, don't you."

"Jack," Jesse said. "I wish it was under better circumstances, but it's nice to see you."

"Hi Jesse," Jack said. "Nice to see you, this time, quasi alive."

"Uncle Jesse, Uncle Jesse," said a child like voice that wasn't Michelle Tanner. It was Lily.

"What, Lily," Jesse said picking the little girl up.

"Who's this?"

"Hi, little one," Jack said smiling. "I'm Jack Slater and you are?"

"Lily, my name's Lily, Lily Marie Rose Ackerman-Cullen."

"Wow," Jack said smiling at the little girl. "For such a little girl, that's a big name."

"I know," said Lily. "That's because I have two families. My first mommy named me Lily Marie Ackerman and my second mommy and daddy added the Rose and the Cullen."

Jack shook his head. "Tell you what, little one, I'll make you some of my famous chocolate chip cookies in a little while if you help me get rid of your Aunt Bella and if you can eat chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh, I can eat chocolate chip cookies." Lily said. "They're my favorite."

"Oh, Lily Billy," Emett said walking in the room and carrying all fifty (okay, ten) bags of luggage. "I thought you liked Daddy's peanut butter cookies too."

"Your cookies were yucky Daddy Em Em."

"That they were," said Rosalie walking in the room poised as ever. "At least they smelt disgusting."

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," Lily said in an excited voice. It pained me that someone who I shared DNA with actually liked Rosalie. Don't get me wrong Rosalie does have her nice days, but for the most part she is a real bitch.

"Hi baby," Rosalie said with a sad smile then looking at the penthouse she said. "I see we have a lot more packing to do."

"Actually," Carlisle said. "Plans have changed."

Plans had changed all right. You know, I never really planned on spending my days babysitting a toddler, but ever since Jack mentioned those stupid chocolate chip cookies I had been regulated to babysitting duty. It didn't help that my cousin's parents both were excellent when it came to translating ancient Egyptian or breaking into Swiss bank accounts (Both Jack and Suze seemed to think Paul had some secrets stashed somewhere), and that Esme was too busy cleaning in the house to be a vampire.

So for the rest of day, and for the rest of the seventy-two hours (if I knew Suze) I was going to be doing Lily duty. However, I had other plans up my sleeve other plans (even if it did involve a Hannah Montana obsessed toddler) that involved giving some of Jack's famous chocolate chip cookies (which were really quite good, even without the nuts (since Lily was allergic to nuts) to a werewolf in need.


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: As promised here is Chapter 63, the more reviews the faster you get Chapter 64 (which has someone very, very, special in it).**

**R&R,**

**MJ**

Chapter 63

Although, Jacob Black and I were never close friends we were friends, good friends. And since the guy had saved my life, I only thought it was appropriate enough, to err wish him good health or whatever you tell sick werewolf people who just saved your life.

Jake was in the same room as before. The same room in which Claire Munston died, Faux Jack became Paul, and my whole world fell apart. Yet, there was no sign that violence happened in the room, due to Suze. She told me that she had banished Claire's body up to Shadowland, there was no blood since Paul decided to lap it up, and Jacob wasn't talking, so no one knew. Still, I knew and I had memories as soon as I entered the room about what happened.

"Bells," Jake said.

I noticed that he looked better than he did the past few times I saw him. His skin no longer was pale instead it was a robust shade of brown that looked like he spent days outdoors, and his coffee colored eyes were shining with life.

I nodded. "Hi, Jake. Um, I hope it's okay that Lily and I came over here, um we brought cookies."

"Cookies," Jake said. "Really, I didn't know leeches could bake."

"Jake," I said.

"Just kidding, Bella." He responded. "And who's Lily."

"I'm Lily," The little girl said walking in the room. "And you must be the smelly guy that Mommy talks about all the time."  
Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Lily is Rosalie's daughter," I said. "It's a long story."

"Really," said Jake. "I would imagine it would be since leeches, I meant your kind, can't very well have children."

"Lily's my cousin," I said. "She's Suze's sister, her parents were killed in an attack, and since Rosalie's always wanted children she sort of adopted Lily."

"Oh," Jacob said looking at Lily who was now eating one of Jack's cookies.

I looked at him. "What do you mean by oh."

"Just that," Jake said then he added, "You know, I really don't know much, Bella."

"You mean about why I'm a vampire."

"Amongst other things," he said.

I sighed. "Look, Jake, to be honest with you my human life is just really a blur. Sure, I remember Charlie and Renée, you, Edward, and all the important things. But there are some things that I've tried to block out. Those last few months, for instance. I mean, I still do remember them, they are painful, but I'm trying to get on day by day."

He looked at me and nodded. "I remember, Bella. You didn't know this, but Charlie often told Billy how worried he was about you."

"How's Billy," I asked.

"Dead," Jake answered. "And before you say anything, it was a really peaceful death, the doc said he probably didn't feel a thing."

"How long ago," I asked.

"Two years," Jake answered. "He would've been happy to see you again Bella even as a leech, speaking of your leechness..."

"You want to know how I became a vampire," I said. "Well, remember when I ran away that time."

"Oh, you meant the time you banged up your leg when you were in Arizona, yes, I remember that. I'm assuming that, that redhead leech was involved in some of this."

"You know about Victoria," I said.

He nodded. "Of course, I know about Victoria. The pack and I have been hunting her for years. When we heard the news reports about the deaths in Chicago it sounded so much like her that we hoped on the fastest plane to get there. It's just too bad that we were unprepared for the severity of this mess though, all of them are now dead. I mean, how am I going to tell Emily, and Kim, and even Claire."

"What," I said.

Jacob sighed. "Those were the pack members imprinted ones."

"Imprint," I said.

"Long story short," Jake said, "it's a creepy werewolf thing were we sort of mark our soul mate or whatever you call that special person you're suppose to spend the rest of your life with."

"I think soul mate's the right word," I said. "Because that's the same way I felt about Edward. And that's why Victoria changed me (well, her minion Laurent changed me), actually she thought she killed me, to get revenge on Edward"

Jake looked at me. "Gee, I forgot. I'm really sorry about the bloodsucker, Bella."

"His name," I said, "is Edward. And there's nothing to be sorry for."

Jake looked at me. "What are planning, Bella?"

I looked at him. "Nothing, Jake, I have no future plans."

He shook his head. "Why do I think there's something a little off with the way you worded that."

"Because I have no future plans," I said. "However, I might just have plans."

"That so does not make sense," Jake said.

"Do want some more drugs," I asked, "for your confusion."

"No, no more drugs." Jake said, "I'd rather have a cookie."

"Who would thought, Jake," I said. "You actually like food made by vampires."

"About vampires," Jake said looking at me then at Lily. "About Lily..."

"Yes," I said, "what about Lily?"

"Is she, whenever she grows her fangs or whatever, is she going to become one of you?"

I looked at him, "Is that really important, Jake? I mean, if it was up to me it would be Lily's decision, her choice. After all, being this way was what I always wanted, but when it came down to it, I didn't have that choice. I want Lily to have that choice, although knowing her mother the girl will probably live a perfectly normal human life."

"Who's her mother," asked Jake.

"Rosalie, the one who looks like Barbie."

"Artic Barbie, 'cause Mommy doesn't have a tan" Lily clarified for us. "And I want to be just like Mommy when I grow up, at least she doesn't smell."

I looked at Jake, "That's exactly what the world needs another Rosalie."

"You've taken the words right out of my mouth, Bella." His face then went all somber as he said, "Can you please promise me one thing, Bella."

I looked at him. "It depends on what you want me to promise, Jake."

He looked at me. "Be safe. Just don't do anything reckless. I know, I know, I'm one to talk. But seriously, Bella, I know you love Cullen, but it's not risking your err existence over. There are other fish in the sea so to speak."

"None of them are Edward though," I said.

He looked me. "Did ever think, Bella, about what could've been."

I shrugged. "No. To be honest, Jake, I was mess when I was changed. There were some nights that I actually thought about ending it all, Suze was basically sent to Forks to baby-sit me."

"Suze, that's the girl I met, right?" Jake said, "She looks a lot like you."

I nodded. "She's also Lily's half-sister. Anyway, Suze has been my support system throughout this, she's what's getting me through these next few days."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now I know you are planning something, what is it Bella, I want to help even though I don't care for Cullen."

I looked at him. "Jake you've already helped, the only other thing I could suggest is babysitting, but I don't think you want a three year-old wannabe vamp who thinks you smell like wet dog in your room all the time."

He looked at me. "God, your really mean, Bells."

I looked at him and smiled. "I know, have another cookie. And if you're nice, I'll even leave a few here, so when Nurse Abby comes you don't have to eat the lime Jello."

"I hate Jello," Jake said.

I looked at him and nodded. "I know. And Jake, I'll be fine. What I'm planning, believe it or not, is actually quite safe considering who's involved within the plan.

* * *

We were driving back to Edward's penthouse when Lily looked at me and asked. "Aunt Bella, why are there so many dead people in the hospital?"

I looked at her. "Um, because it's a hospital, Lilly Billy."

"No, no." Lily said. "There's dead people at home too, like Auntie Elizabeth and that freaky boy who scared me."

"Oh, you meant Coma Boy." I said, "Well, don't worry about him Suze, your...wait, you can see ghosts?"

Lily smiled. "That's what they are ghosts?"

"Yes, Lily," I said, "That's what they are ghosts, your sister just going to be thrilled about this when she hears about this."

"What about Mommy," Lily asked.

I subconsciously rolled my eyes as I turned the Audi into the parking garage. "Your Mommy will be happy too."

"Yea!" Lily said.

Sometimes I wish I was three.

* * *

You know what's the worst part about having a three year-old newly discovered mediator (okay, probably a shifter) in the house when you having a top secret mediator/shifter project going on, as well as having top vampire surveillance going on (to make sure that any of Paul and Victoria's surviving minions/members of the Volturi (who weren't coming here, according to Alice, but whatever). It meant that I, Isabella Swan, was stuck teaching my cousins the dos and don'ts of ghost busting.

And you want to know one of the worst things about a newly discovered mediator is, they are literary ghost magnets. When you're able to meditate or shift properly, so to speak, ghosts don't sense you as much. I mean, you'll still get the occasional baddie there and there, but for the most part more experienced mediators sort of get to pick their clients and sort of control when their clients visit them (I think the fear of being exorcised is what gives non-novices this benefit).

Out of all the ghosts that had to visit Lily, she had to be visited by Elizabeth Cullen. Elizabeth Cullen who was in an incredibly bad mood with me when she asked, "What, exactly did you do to my son you little harlot."

Edward was smart in not having a china cabinet, I thought as the room began to shake.

"Mrs. Masen," I said, "I can explain. And I'm going to fix this."

"How can you fix this, Isabella, my son is dead, dead, dead. He can't even be a ghost, I can't even tell if he's okay or not. It's like he no longer exist."

"I know Mrs. Masen, but..."

Elizabeth stopped me in mid sentence. "No, you listen to me. I never really did approve of you, Isabella, I do admit there might have been one time I thought...but my first impressions about you were right."

"And those are," I said as I motioned Lily to leave (who was playing with her Barbies, basically ignoring us tot leave the room).

"That you're nothing more than a money grubbing harlot, who only loved Edward for his looks and inheritance."

"Sure," I said, "Because that's what I needed sex and money, your forgetting what I am Mrs. Masen."

She looked at me. "Then what did you want with him, Bella?"

"Edward was my everything." I said, "I would do anything for him."

"You kissed that murderer."

"Against my will," I said. "And I will promise you this, Mrs. Masen, I will save Edward no matter what I have to do, if breaking the laws of physics are start to that."

She looked at me. "What,"

"Ever heard of the fourth dimension, Mrs. Masen?"

* * *

The fourth dimension. Time. The thought had been looming on me for the past few days, traveling in time. It seemed only yesterday that I was joking about it with Edward, about time travel I mean, but if I could go back there, go back there and save him it really wouldn't be such a joke anymore.

After what had seemed like seventy years, but was really seventy hours, Suze, Jack, and Carlisle came out of the dining area with unreadable looks on their faces.

"Well," I said.

Suze sighed. "Let's just say it's complicated."

"I don't care if it's complicated," I said, "if it works."

"Oh, it will work alright," Jack Slater said. "If you have the proper equipment."


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: As you might notice I'll be updating more often(in honor of Breaking Dawn) since I'm breakign a sweat writing this, could you please break a sweat and write up an review it would do a lot for more poor little fingers, who unlike me do not want to write FON because they are tired and worried about developing some weird finger type of disease because they have been used a lot.**

**Please read and review (for the fingers),**

**MJ**

Chapter 64

"What do you mean, equipment," I said, "Do we need a car or something like in _Back to the Future_ or do we need a time turner like in _Harry Potter._"

Suze looked at Jack. "I told you, she listens to way too much pop culture."

Jack shrugged. "I don't see what the problem with that is, actually it could work to our advantage."

"How," Suze said. "You haven't been around her, Jack, Bella will be comparing this to the movie."

Jack sighed. "Suze, does that really matter?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Yes, Suze, does it really matter?"

She looked at him. "By the end of this conversation, you'll see what I mean."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyway, to get back to the point, you are sort of right, Bella. We do need an object, so to speak, that anchors us to a certain location in the past."

"Um," I said, "what sort of object would work?"

"Any object that was used in the time you were in," Jack said. "It just has to be inanimate and big enough for you or your passenger to touch."

"Would shoes work," I said, thinking about my Nikes the only piece of clothing (or thing I remembered I had on that horrible day.

"Shoes are perfect," Jack said. "There are also some other details we need to discuss as well."

"Other details," I said.

"They're sort of the ground rules of time travel," Suze said.

"Oh, God," I said. "Is this where you're going to tell me that we can't really change anything and that we can't interact with our past selves."

Jack laughed. "Your right, Suze, way too many books and movies."

I looked at them. "I resent that."

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. Anyway, here are the ground rules. Rule one, we won't have to worry about our past selves because we'll become our past selves. Rule number two, we need to go to the location where we want to appear, and rule number three Suze and I are the pilots in this operation, meaning you need to listen to us at all time or Alice, who's also going because she's psychic and sort of has some insight on what's going to happen to us. And above all else, when we get there we need to avoid Paul if at all possible for as long as possible, until you know, we kill him or dispose of him."

When he finished this Alice appeared with what appeared to be camping gear in her hand. "Oh, no," I said, "You didn't."

"I did," she said, "One always must pack when they time travel."

"Suze rolled her eyes, "Uh, I don't think so, Alice. Your not packing anything, except your visions."

"Speaking of visions," I said, "do you know where we need to go."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Of course, the hospital parking lot. You're going to corner Edward in the parking lot, and we're going to distract Paul long enough for Victoria to get scalped again, this time courtesy of you and Edward. Then we'll all come and help you and Edward deal with Paul, I dare say Edward's going to have a fun time with him and we might be expecting company. And then..."

"Okay, we get the general picture," said Suze. "So the hospital parking lot, any idea where Edward parks."

I laughed. "At least that's something we can all rely on, Edward's so anal when it comes to his parking place."

"That he is," Alice said then changed the subject, "Bella I think you should really change before we leave, that really isn't a really appropriate reuniting outfit is it and Suze you and Jack are need some new clothes too for you know, the plan."

I was wearing a plain black sweater and jeans, nothing fancy, but it was comfortable. Still, Alice did have a point. So I ended up, sort of regrettably, wearing a sheer looking white gown made out of chiffon with tin beads embroidered across my chest and the dress's cap sleeves and a pair of one of Suze's wedding shoes. Alice said I looked bridal which wasn't what I wanted to look like, still I have to admit with my pale white skin the dress looked stunning, and even if I did look "bridal" at least I knew Edward would appreciate the way I looked.

Although, I have to say, I felt pretty silly standing there next to Edward's parking place holding my pink tennis shoe in one hand and the other hand was with Suze.

"Okay," I said after about fifteen seconds of this. "Why aren't we back in time, yet?"

Suze glared at me. "Because Jack and I haven't said the code word yet, we want everything to be synchronized."  
"What's the code word," I asked.

Jack looked at Suze, "Marshmallow."

"What," I said.

Only she didn't answer me. The world began to spin colors were going all over place and before it started it stopped and the parking lot had lost about fifteen degrees, I forgot how cold it was the day he... (well, it wasn't going to happen now, was it).

"Are we in the past," I asked.

Suze looked at me, "Did the room spin?"

"You know we're technically in the future," Alice said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Whatever, don't we have a plan to save your boyfriend and basically the world from my psycho brother."

"Right," Alice said, "we do. Here's your clothes, you two should shift now, while I take care of Paulie's car."

"What is she doing," I asked as Alice walked over to Paul's (or should I say Jack Simon's car).

"Disabling Paul's BMW," Jack said. "Don't worry, it's nothing that complicated, she's just taking a pair of pliers and cutting his breaks."

I looked at them. "What about Claire,"

"What about her," Suze said. "You're no longer at the hospital, you just simply disappeared after Paul left, by the way Edward should be appearing (according to Alice calculations in about twenty seconds, so Jack and should probably get out the way.

I looked at her, "Wait,"

Suze shook her head. "I am not going to ruin your reunion with Edward, Bella, besides you two have a lot to talk about before we have torture session with Paul."

She then looked at Jack, "You ready to turn yourself into Maria de Silva."

Jack grimaced, "Only for you Suze, I hope your happy with red hair."

Suze grimaced. "Eh, I hate that bitch."

"The ladies room is on the front hall," I said. "You should probably shift in one of the stalls."

Jack grimaced as he and Suze started walking away, "You really do owe me one, Suze."

Suze rolled his eyes. "Remember I saved you from going to the Looney bin, so at least for me you can wear a bra for a couple of hours."

Jack just shook his head.

Most people would find what Suze and Jack were doing to be somewhat hilarious. After all, big masculine Jack becoming whiny ultra feminine Maria was sort of funny, but I wasn't laughing. Because I was waiting for him, waiting hoping that he was perfectly fine and in one piece.

Oh, he was fine, gorgeous even. After not seeing him for a little more than three days, just seeing him was almost unbearable. I forgot about those special little details about him. The exact angle of his crooked smile, all the colors that were in his crazy mop of bronze of his, and oooh, I forgot about how good he looked in his scrubs or for that matter anything (since he wasn't wearing scrubs, instead he was wearing jeans and a navy blue pullover.

When he saw me, he got a weird look on his face, probably because like a few minutes ago (it had to be a few minutes because Edward had showered and changed, and it had been a few minutes since we arrived in the past).

"Don't," he said his eyes not even meeting mine.

"Edward," I said. "I am so sorry."

Something about my voice must have tipped him off that something was not right, besides the whole Paul Slater (a.k.a. Jack Simon thing). Edward then looked at me, really looked at me. "Love, I'm sorry. I'm really not mad at you, I know you didn't want him to kiss you but..."

"Oh, Edward," I said throwing myself at him (because when you have been three days away from Edward that's what you want to do throw yourself at him, actually I want to throw myself at Edward everyday but that's another story).

"Okay," he said. "What's going on, Bella, you look upset. Too upset."

"I'm not upset," I said. "In fact, I'm happy. Happier than I've been in days. Edward, can you do something for me?"

"You know the answer to that," Edward said, "as long as it doesn't involve the phrase kissing or doing anything with Jack Simon, the answers yes."

"Good," I said. "Because Edward I want to get married to you, I want to be yours forever."

If vampires could pass out, I'd say there would be a really good chance that Edward would be doing that right about now.


	65. Chapter 65

**AN: Here's Chapter 65, remember I'm on my Breaking Dawn marathon so if you review Chapter 66 will be out very, very soon. Also, has anyone read those supposed spoilers online about BD (I'm not going to say what they are, but my best friend sent me a link to what had been posted and I was beyond shocked with what I saw) but they are just outright crazy, if they are true Stephenie better have one hell of an explanation, which I'm sure she will because she's Stephenie Meyer but it better be one hell of an explanation is all I have to say.**

**Anyway R&R and Enjoy,  
MJ**

Chapter 65

"I need to sit down," Edward said.

"Edward," I said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm actually a little puzzled," Edward said, "You want to get married."

I nodded my head. "I do, Edward, I do."

To be honest, I couldn't believe that I was actually telling Edward that I wanted to get married. Me, Ms. Commitment-phobic, but I guess after I lost Edward I realized that there are some things in life that are worth making such a commitment, and Edward was one of those things. I would subject myself to wearing a big poofy white dress, the whole writing my own set of cheesy and sappy vows and then expressing them in public, I would even deal with what would probably be both an ostentatious ceremony and reception because of Alice. The reason I would endure this was simple because I loved Edward, I needed to be with Edward. I needed to see his crooked smile everyday for the rest of eternity, listen to him sing my lullaby to me every night as we made love. I just needed Edward.

He looked at me. "I just don't understand this, love. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that you want to do this, I just know your feelings on marriage and I don't want you to rush into anything."

"Edward," I said, "I've never been surer of anything in my life, I want to become Mrs. Isabella Maire Swan Masen-Cullen, I want to be yours legally, physically, mentally, and spiritually. You have me Edward, and I want to have you, not Jack Simon no one else, but you."

Edward said. "Don't mention Jackass, you'll be ruining an otherwise perfect moment.

He then kissed me. I forgot how good his kisses felt. How his mouth fitted mine perfectly, and the everlasting thrilling feeling I felt when his our mouths touched. I think Edward realized that there was something off with the way I was kissing him, probably because it was way too intense.

"Okay, spill." He said.

I looked at him, "Edward, not know it's been too long."

Edward looked at me, "You're not making sense love, let's go in the car and talk."

I frowned. "But, Edward..."

He looked at me, "Bella, something's the matter and I intend on finding out before I hop on a plane with you to Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas," I said, "so we're going to forgo the big poofy white dress thing."

He looked at me, "I don't care what you wear, Bella, I just want you to get married to me today."

"Actually," I said, "there might be a problem with today."

"Really," said Edward. "But I thought you wanted to get married?"

"I do," I said, "But there are things we have to do first, Edward."

"Like what," he asked.

"Edward, this is going to be hard to explain. In fact, you probably won't believe me when I tell you this but..."

Edward sighed. "Bella, love, just tell me what's wrong?"

"Long story short," I said, "Simon's real name is Paul Slater, he killed you and I went back in time to save you."

Edward looked at me, "Bella, that just doesn't make sense, time travel defies physics."

I looked at him, "Does it look like I'm lying Edward. Look, I would do anything for you even defy physics."

"I know," Edward said, "but Bella, how can you defy physics?"

"Mind reading, seeing the future, changing someone's emotions, shifting to other dimensions, being a vampire, and seeing dead people all defy physics, so what's time travel I said (which by the way is a form of dimension travel)."

Edward looked at me, "Okay, so I get it you traveled back from the err future, but I was dead? Seriously, Slater actually killed me? Gee, I never thought I was dumb, but apparently so because that idiot killed me."

"Actually," I said. "It was a team effort Jackass and Victoria worked together in order to destroy my life which they did."

Edward looked at me, "Please, tell me you didn't do anything stupid besides this whole time traveling idea."

"Excuse me, Edward," I said. "But this whole time traveling idea was the best I had besides erm... killing Paul and chopping off all his body parts."

Edward looked at me, it was obvious that he realized that something else had happened besides me just going all psycho on Paul. "There's something else, isn't there, love?"

"Um no, there really isn't." I said, "Paul just went all psycho took me up to the Shadowland and I killed him with help from Suze."

"That storyline just has too many holes," Edward said. "But don't worry, I'll find out eventually."

"Oh, God," I said. "Please don't read anyone's mind, just don't."

"And why not, Bella," Edward said, "It's not going to change anything, I'm already going to kill Slater and Victoria, it would just help me if you would elaborate on the events that happened."

"Fine," I said. "First though, promise you're not going to do something rash."

"Rash, isn't me." Edward said, "I'm more of the calculated type, actually."

"I know," I said, "but still this might make you go a little loco."

Edward looked at me. "You're making me crazy right now anyway, I just wanted answers, love, trust me I'm not going to do anything reckless especially after what all you went through."

I sighed. "That kiss, you know the one that happened between Jack/Paul right now that was a ploy on Paul's part, how exactly did you feel when he kissed me?"

"Angry," Edward said. "Actually it was weird, I wasn't really angry emotionally because I knew you'd never kiss Slater willingly, it was just like there was some little voice telling in me in my head that I needed to leave, that I needed to go back to the penthouse to do, I don't know."

I nodded, "That's one of Paul's power, manipulation."

"Manipulation," Edward said. "I guess that's why he looked human to us too, huh?"

I shook my head, "Actually, he can shift his appearance too, you know that Keanu guy that was Paul."

Edward's body went rigid, "That's the guy in the hotel, right, the guy that kidnapped you and then tried to rape you?"

"Bingo,"

Edward's body went rigid. "Where is he, I'm going to kill the bastard now."

"No, I said, you'd promise you wouldn't do anything rash, besides we have to kill his psychopathic partner in crime first."

"Victoria," Edward said, "I'll kill her too, she's at the penthouse?"

I sighed. "Yes, she is but wait..."

"Wait for what," Edward said, "there's nothing else to tell, is there, Bella?"

A small tap then occurred on the Aston Martin's widow, Alice.

He looked at her then at me. "You brought Alice back in time with you?"

"Why do you ask," I said.

He looked at me. "Simple, she's trying to block my mind by speaking Swahili, I'm fluent in over forty-seven languages, but why oh why haven't I learned Swahili fluently?"

I unlocked the doors. "You disabled the Beemer?"

She rolled her eyes, "Duh, I also hijacked a car for Jack and Suze (well, I stole the keys and put them in your locker like planned). Do you think they'll like borrowing a Lamborghini?"

I looked at her, "A Lamborghini, oh Alice please tell me you didn't."

"She did," Edward said, "she stole Dr. Winters car, at least that's what I understand since she's still thinking in Swahili."

Alice frowned. "What's wrong with borrowing a Lamborghini, they're nice cars not as good as my Porsche but still very nice. And before I forget, I really missed you, Edward."

He looked at her. "If you missed me, you would let me read your mind."

"Can't do, Eddie," said Alice, "there's too much to do that doesn't involve angst."

Edward looked at her, "Fine, I'll just try to brush up on my Swahili then and don't call me Eddie."

"Or you could let me drive," Alice said, "and make out with Bella in the backseat, like I know your (excuse the pun) dying to do and will do."

Edward looked at me, then at Alice, "I would, but I don't trust your driving."

She huffed, "Excuse me, I haven't ever been in a wreck either and I drive faster than you."

He sighed. "Fine, but be careful."

"I'm psychic, Edward, " she said, "believe me when I tell you everything will be fine and dandy, and that you'll have a very intense and passionate makeout session that will make me what to puke, if I could puke."

It was intense, and it was passionate, and it did make Alice faux puke. Although it wasn't as nauseating as Table Gate, according to Alice (because Edward and I only went to second base in the car), it was still pretty loud according to Alice and disgusting.

"God," she said as she parked the car in the penthouse parking lot. "You two really need a room."

Edward glared at her, "Shut up, Alice. Now, what are we supposed to do, since you're still speaking Swahili in your head."

She sighed. "Must I always give advice. Just go into the apartment like usual, the bitch will be waiting in the bedroom, grab her hair then let Bella bite her head off, it should take about fifteen seconds total, then throw her body into the incinerator."

Edward looked at her, "Is that how you did it last time,"

Alice laughed. "Yes and no, I might have scalped her but let's just say Esme had a piece of Vicky too, and so did Elizabeth."  
He sighed, "Are you ready love, let's kill Victoria and get your ring before we take care of Slater."

I sighed and nodded. "Can we change the plan, Edward?"

"What do you mean," he said.

"Well," I said, "I'd like to torture Victoria a little while before killing her, after all she tortured us."

Edward looked at me, "I'm game, explain what you want me to do in the elevator."

And so I did.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

**AN: Hi, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I personally like the way BE are in this chapter they are literally a power couple (well, they are always a power couple, but in this chapter they kick ass). Anyway please read and review and I will try to update again soon, by the way I will probably update this weekend since I preordered my copy of Breaking Dawn from Amazon and won't get it to Monday. I'm still clinging to the hope that spoiler gate isn't true or that it's well thought out and it really wows me (like Meyer has done in the past), but it's looking more and more likely that it is the real thing (fourteen chapters have supposedly been leaked onto the internet). If it isn't and it isn't explained properly, at least Meg Cabot writes perfect endings that make sense and aren't too overpowering.**

**Anyway R&R,**

**MJ**

Chapter 66

As the elevator stopped, Edward got a weird look on his face.

"What," I said.

"Victoria," he said, "she's sniffing through my underwear draw."

"Gross," I said, "Why is she doing that?"

He looked at me, "Either she has a weird fetish for my underwear or she wants to know my scent."

I looked at him, "That's sick."

"No," he said, "that's Victoria."

I sighed, "Are you ready,"

He looked at me, "Shouldn't I be asking you this, since you'll be putting yourself in danger."

I glared at him, "You know perfectly well that if anything happens you'll be there in a mini-second, besides I've been waiting for this moment for over ten years."

"To kill Victoria," Edward said. "Well, I said since you won't be doing the actual killing, it will be getting revenge on Victoria. You want me to call Alice and the others?"

"Yep," I said, "Although, she's probably already had a vision about what's going to happening. However, you know that timing's going to be crucial in this, but I think everything will work after all you're not a mind reader for nothing."

Edward smiled, "And you're not Bella Swan for nothing either."

"That's soon to be Mrs. Cullen to you," I said giving him one more kiss, before I kicked some Victoria butt.

I crept into Edward's room (actually, our room) with so much silence that she didn't hear me (it was actually sort of a miracle that I had managed to this, since usually I'm sort of less than graceful even as a vampire). As Edward said, she was smelling his underwear (can you say gross or what).

Looking at her, I smiled and said, "Oh, hello, Victoria. I didn't realize you were going to grace us with your presence today."

Victoria smiled, her face looked positively feline. "Why, Bella, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

I smiled back because why not, "And I didn't expect you to be smelling my fiancé's boxers.

Victoria sighed. "Believe me, I didn't want to, but all part of tracker protocol. You know, you're actually making my life easier now I can just kill you both at once."

I laughed. "Really, Vicky, do you really think you're strong enough to overcome two very angry vampires. Remember, you pissed both of us off very, very much. Especially me, you killed my father."

She smirked, "Things aren't as they seem, Bella."

"That's right," I said sucker-punching her before I put her in a headlock with one hand, and pinned back her arms with the other. "They aren't?"

Victoria looked shocked.

I laughed. "What did you expect me to do, Vic, cower at your scariness. I'm a vampire now and I'm going to defend myself. I should also say that I am quite proficient in kickboxing, thanks to my cousin, only I'm not as good as her, but that doesn't really matter because regardless I can kick your ass."

Victoria's scarlet eyes were bulging out, it was obvious that she wanted to say something, only I was currently blocking her vocal chords from getting any air so she couldn't really speak.

Just then Edward walked in smiling. "Surprised, Victoria. Well, apparently you and Paul weren't as calculating as you thought."

I smirked as I put Victoria's arm in a painful position. "I need a little help, Edward."

He smirked. "Really, you do. I thought you were doing quite fine by yourself, what do you want to do with her?"

"I think we should have a little fun with her," I said giving Edward a secretive smile. "Let's tie her up to the bed."

Edward then laughed.

"What," I said.

"If only could have read her mind, she has really demented thoughts about why you and I want her tied up there."

I looked at Victoria. "You're really are sick and twisted. God, you would be a shrink's dream client. But don't worry, Victoria, your not going to be used in that way. I'm going to use you how your little friend Paul has been using us, I'm going to manipulate the situation to get my way."

Edward laughed and turned towards Vitoria. "You were always sort of dumb, weren't you? Don't worry, even if you don't get what Bella's talking about now, you'll understand in a few minutes.

We then tied Victoria to the bed ( a two person, a vampire, effort) and shoved one of Edward's handkerchiefs (that Alice had insist on buying) into Victoria's throat after spraying her and the handkerchief with perfume, Suze's perfume.

My phone rang it was Alice, "You have two minutes; the plan will work though it might change a little."

"A little," I said, "Can you elaborate on that statement?"

Alice laughed. "I could, but I don't want to. I need to make some other calls, in order to get what I'm planning to happen, and then I need to see Jasper do you think he's at that vampire bar?"

"Um, was he there three days ago?"

She laughed. "This time travel thing has me really mixed up, but yes he was. Anyway, you have fifteen seconds, Edward knows about our friends, right?"

I nodded. "I explained everything in the elevator, aren't you glad I changed plans."

"Yes, and no," Alice said, "I thought you would have fun ripping off Victoria's head, but this idea of yours Bella is, I must admit, quite ingenious and it is rather funny especially when-oh, Jazz is calling I got to go and you have fifteen seconds."

Edward looked at me, "How long."

"Ten seconds," I said. "What do you think we should do?"

He frowned, "Get on your phone, act like you're talking to Carlisle. Don't turn it on though, if this plans going to work, we need to look really fake."

I smirked, "Sure, whatever."

They didn't even knock, Jack Simon who was already in his Paul Slater appearance smashed the door into little smithereens with Suze and Jack (still in Victoria and Maria form behind him). "Why, isn't this cute." He said, watching our act while he walked to the bed, I see that Susie actually decided to learn her Ancient Egyptian. Although, Susie you don't really do a good impression of Victoria, I'd advise you to lose a few pounds on your appearance and to be a little feline and a little more sassy, oh and you shouldn't have sprayed that perfume on yourself to that's a dead getaway to your identity."

Victoria was obviously trying to argue with Paul (despite the fact that she couldn't talk because she had a handkerchief tapped to her mouth, but it was too late for her. Because all Paul did was smiled and kissed the top of her head before biting her head off, literally.


	67. Chapter 67

**ANL I know that this chapter and the last were short of short (both of them were five to five and half pages on Word each while the average chapter runs six and a half to eight and a half pages) but there's a lot of action here and it's sort of the second part of the last chapter or whatever. So, how did everyone like Breaking Dawn (if you've got it, I haven't since I preordered mine on Amazon but I know what happens(via internet and annoying friends who talked about spoilers), but I'm not going to say anything (other than what I said in previous author notes) until I read the actual book. Anyway, just to warn everyone there's probably another three or so chapters left to this fic (starting with this one). Don't worry though, after I finish it I'll probably start writing Lillies so if you loved Jack Slater I think you're going to love Lillies, oh and there's a lot of Edward and Jesse in there too so that's always good and I think Lily is just plain kick ass when it comes to (well, you just need to read Lillies whenever I start actually writing it).**

**Anyway Read and Review and Happy Breaking Dawn day for everyone who go their copy today,**

**MJ**

**PS Can anyone recomend any good YA mystery books (it would be really helpful thanks :)).**

Chapter 67

I then started clapping, Paul looked at me confused and said, "I didn't think you would appreciate me killing your cousin, Bella."

I looked at him, "Really, because I didn't think you were the one who killed my cousin."

Paul grinned as he walked over to where Maria and Victoria (a.k.a. Jack and Suze) were standing and put his arm seductively around Maria (which was really gross considering that Maria was really his brother and all). "Maria, here, was supposed to. But she told about the escape your cousin made to the Shadowland."

I laughed, "You're a funny guy, Paul. You know, it's really weird you remind me of someone I know a lot."

"You know I was thinking the same thing," Edward said. "He reminds me of Jackass."

I smiled, "Exactly, he reminds me of Jackass."

Paul's eyes narrowed a little bit. "So, you know."

I looked at him, "It was really obvious, after we got all the facts together and we had some outside help."

"Outside help," Paul said, "whatever do you mean?"

Of course, I wasn't going to tell Paul the true reason why I knew everything that would be stupid and crazy. Instead, I smiled and said, "Do you really think Maria de Silva is Maria de Silva?"

Paul glared at me, "Of course, that's Maria de Silva the only vampire shifter I know is dead. This can easily be proven too when they kill you."

I looked at Jack "Maria" and said, "You can turn into yourself now."

Maria smiled and slowly grew about a foot and a half, grew subtle(apparently when Jack was turned he hadn't shaved), and definitely did no longer need a bra. When Jack was no longer Maria and was instead Jack he smiled at Paul and said, "Hey, bro, bet you never expected to see me here."

Paul groaned. "I thought I killed you and what are you doing wearing a bra, you're an even bigger freak than I thought you were."

"Me, a freak," Jack said sounding surprised. "Now, why would you think that? After all, I didn't try to kill my own brother."

Paul glared at Jack. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty, Jack, is that it because it's not working? The only doubt I have about biting you is that I didn't take enough of your blood to kill you. It doesn't matter though, you'll be dead in a minute anyway. You should be anyway, for putting on that getup didn't I teach you anything?"

Jack glared at Paul. "You know, me wearing this outfit shows the difference between the two of us."

Paul looked at him. "That you're a freak who wears stilettos and I'm not."

"No," Jake said. "That I have a conscious and will always try to do the right thing, even if involves wearing a bra."

Paul rolled his eyes. "You're still idiotic as ever, I see."

"No," Jack said, "you're the idiotic one, Paul. Really, you should have checked my pulse to see if I was actually dead, so that I couldn't get my hands on Granddad's journal and hightailed it to Father Dominic."

"What, the old cook actually kept a general and Father Weirdo's still alive?"

Jack smirked. "Gee, perhaps you should check your research Paul before killing me, Granddad was smarter than he looked."

Paul laughed. "No, the old coot wasn't smart, he was paranoid. But Jack, this really complicates things. I wanted to kill you know, but I really need that journal, you will tell me where it is, won't you?"

Jack looked at Paul. "Like, I'd tell you where it is Paul. I'm not stupid like you."

Paul glared at Jack. "I made one mistake, believing that you were Maria, but other than that I've been quite meticulous in all of my plans."

"Meticulous," Jack said. "Only you would say it was meticulous to feel up your own brother's chest."

Paul glared at him. "Technically it was Maria's chest, since you shifted into her."

"Whatever, Paul," Jack said. "You're just gross."

Paul frowned. "Gross I may be, but I want to know where that journal is Jack, I want to know where it is now."

Jack laughed. "You're not getting it, not from me or from anyone else."

Paul suddenly smiled. "You know what I have an idea, he then turned around and then grabbed me, before Edward could even react and pulled out what appeared to be a small dagger and held it next to my neck.

"Oh God, not this again," I said.

Paul looked at me, "I guess you figured out I was Keanu too, although that doesn't really matter. You know, Bella, I was always enamored with you. You are quite unique, did you know that?"

I looked at him. "Everybody is unique, Paul, didn't you watch _Mr. Rodger's Neighborhood_ when you were growing up? I think he had a whole series of episodes about that or something. And you yourself are particularly special in a demented psycho way."

"My, my, Suze's sarcasm has really rubbed off on you or either its genetic, either way it's really unattractive you won't want me to cut that pretty little head of yours off now would you?"

"Bella," Edward said. "Don't do anything, do what he says, love, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aw," Paul said. "Isn't that special, Edward and Bella have true love, how adorable. I'm ready guys, aren't you going to give me that shit about how true love can conquer all."

"Shut up, Paul," Suze said (still in Victoria form).

"Don't tell me to shut up, Victoria." Paul said, "You were idiotic enough to believe that my brother was Maria."

Suze smirked. "No, Paul, you were idiotic enough to kill the real Victoria."

He gasped as she transformed back to herself and then said the f word.

"Yep," Suze said. "I think you used the perfect work to describe your predicament."

"No," said Paul, "you're forgetting something that I'm not in a predicament, I have Bella here."

"No," I said thinking desperate thoughts so I could get that stupid shield of mine to work (oh why, oh why, can't I use the power of rejection whenever the hell I want). "You don't."

"Oh, are you going to shock me." Paul said, "You're powers really worthless, de Silva or should I say Swan. You know, you have potential just like Susie here, only you're wasting it away all because you want to be with your precious Eddie-kins."

Edward glared at Paul and turned towards me, "Love, don't react, please."

"Oh, Eddie," Paul said. "Are you afraid I'm going to hurt your Isabella. You know, you should really join the 21st century, chivalry is like dead, but then again you are dead."

"Slater," Edward said. "Please, just let her go, this is between you and me, not Bella."

"On the contrary," Paul said, "it involves all of you, including Bella. And for your intention, Eddie, I have no intention of hurting her."

Edward glared at him. "You're forgetting that I can read your mind Slater, I know what your plans are and I am not being affected by your power now."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Whatever. All I want is Bella as my wife, not yours. She has so much potential, and unlike some people, I think if the circumstances are right she can be molded into something useable. However, I'm willing to give her up if I have to for my freedom."

"You won't be getting free today, Paul." Suze said. "Just let Bella go."

Paul laughed. "I can always shift, you know."

"Yes," Jack said, "you can. And I can always track your shifting powers, remember who has Granddad's journal."

Paul frowned, "I don't..."

He then feel on the ground and dropped his knife. "The pain, what's with all the pain."

I smiled. "I think that means, Alice's vision was right, Edward we have fifteen seconds if you want to disfigure him or something."

Edward smirked and grabbed Paul's dagger before dropping it again on the ground. "Although, I'm tempted on cutting off numerous body parts, I'm not going to do anything; I want him to be in perfect condition for his new owners."

I smiled as three vampires dressed completely in black came into the room, all staring menacingly at Paul.


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm working on the next chapter (blow out wedding for BE) and then after that we have the epilogue and then Lillies. I haven't got my copy of Breaking Dawn yet but I'm hearing mix reviews and I know pretty much what happens, when I have it and read it I'll post my own review of it on my profile page. Anyway's I hope you enjoy this chapter (and if you hated Breaking Dawn or wanted more, I hope this is some sort of consulation).**

**R&R,**

**MJ**

Chapter 68

I don't know much about vampire society, only that most of us are carnivores and are usually nomadic. I have heard of the Volturi, but only in passing. I had always wondered why Edward was so scared of these people, surely they couldn't be that scary considering that they were vampires, the same as us. But that was before I met the Volturi, actually three members of the Volturi.

The first figure that entered the apartment looked to be a little girl, but she was anything but if those menacing looking red eyes of hers were any indication. In all honesty, her expression when she saw Paul was priceless, it was like Christmas was early. Actually, the other two figures sort of had this look on their faces too, except they just didn't look downright giddy.

One of the figures, a man who sort of looked like Doc Brown from _Back to the Future _except less spacey and he looked deadly, the other was a short dark headed once again he looked menacing.

The white headed guy was the first one to talk. "Edward, it's good to see you again, although it's under unusual purposes."

"Hello, Aro," Edward said his posture rigid. "I see you finally sent a team to investigate what was going on."

Aro nodded. "I did. It really is outrageous when one of our kind don't follow our laws, do you know this particular gentleman."

"Paul Slater," Edward said. "Yes, I know him. He was posing as a coworker, however I didn't know what he was since he is a shifter and can manipulate people."

Aro became almost as giddy as the little girl vampire. "A shifter you say, that makes things even more interesting, we can actually use him now it won't be so much of a lost."

"What do you mean use him," said the little girl who sounded anything but little.

"Dear Jane," Aro said, "I'm surprised you haven't read about shifters in the library. They are quite phenomenal creatures with phenomenal powers, once this...this Paul is controlled he will do great things for us."

Paul managed to whimper out, "I...won't...be...controlled...by...anyone."

Aro laughed. "Alec, can you please come here and help me control Mr. Slater."

The dark headed silent guy nodded and walked over to Paul looked at him and then pulled out what appeared to be a pair of handcuffs out from his pocket.

"Thank you Alec," Aro said then turning to Paul he said. "I think you'll find that you have no choice but to cooperate with us now, Mr. Slater. Alec's power is quite potent, especially when he uses it on our custom made Volturi handcuffs, there's no way you can shift yourself out of this one."

Paul glared at him and managed to puff out something that sounded like want a bet.

"Oh, Mr. Slater, that was a stupid question." Aro said, "The Volturi doesn't make bets, we just state facts. Now, if you promise to be cooperate I'll have Jane dilute the amount of pain you'll be feeling otherwise you're going to have one heck of a migraine on the way to Italy."

Paul gave him a look that looked like, there is no way in hell I'm going to Italy. And apparently this Jane girl, got what Paul was trying to say because Paul started to scream a little louder.

Aro sighed. "Fine, be that way, Mr. Slater. Jane, Alec, take him to the plane. I need to talk with Edward and the others here about what happened."

Jane nodded as she and Alec left the room with Paul in tow.

Aro looked around at the penthouse. "Why am I feeling like I'm missing something Edward."

Edward sighed. "Paul's partner in crime was Victoria."

Aro smiled. "The Victoria who killed your Miss Swan, or changed her I see since she is standing right here, this is getting more interesting by the second."

Edward looked at Aro. "Nothing is really that interesting, Aro. All you need to know is that your Mr. Slater is a psycho who needs to die."

Aro laughed. "I know he's psycho, Edward, but I do think that within the organization we will find a use for him especially since he's a shifter, a very powerful shifter. I'm sure you've heard stories about the past and the ghost armies."

"Of course," Edward said. "It was even rumored that you or Cassius, or Marcus were shifters yourself."

Aro laughed. "Me a shifter, no I don't see ghosts, both Cassius and Marcus don't either. But I know others who do, others who helped over the years and then we have disposed of them. Shifters are just too powerful creatures to be trusted on their own, especially when they are vampires. There's this movie that humans watch, I think my secretary was talking about it, it had some insect sort of man in it. Anyway, in the movie there's this guy who gives this stupid speech where he says with great power comes great responsibility. Well, most shifters don't have responsibility and frankly I'm a little power hungry for them to have responsibility. I'm assuming that Mr. Slater was the only shifter known in the operation."

"Yes sir," said Jack. "And that movie you're talking about is _Spider Man_."

Aro looked at Jack in his Maria getup. "Interesting outfit, and you are?"

"Jack, Jack Simon sir, the real Jack Simon."

I looked at Jack wondering why he was lying about his name then I realized he didn't want to become a Volturi slave like his brother.

"So," Aro said. "I'm guessing this Paul Slater was an imposter using your name, well you do look sort of alike except for the clothes."

Jack looked at him. "I usually don't dress this way."

Aro laughed. "You're forgetting where I'm from and how old I am, Mr. Simon, believe me when I say I've seen just about everything."

Jack just rolled his eyes as Aro continued, "Although, I've never seen someone survive like you Ms. Swan from what I heard the attack on your home was rather brutal when Edward came to us..."

I looked at him, "You went to the Volturi?"

He gave me a look.

"Ah, young love." Aro said, "I'm so glad you have changed, Bella dear, and are apparently being conservative when it comes to your...uh...feeding habits or else I'd have to dispose of you, but yes Edward did come to the Volturi, probably would've of been working for us if it wouldn't have been for that meddlesome sister of his."

Suze spoke up, "Excuse me, but who exactly are you."

"Aro, one of the founder's of the Volturi which is what you would say our kinds government."

Suze rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can you just promise me something?"

He looked at her, "Perhaps, if you tell me your name dear?"

Suze rolled her eyes and told the partial truth. "Susannah Ackerman."

"Yes, Susannah, what do you want me to promise?"

"I want you to torture Paul."

"I think that can be arranged," Aro said. "Now if that's everything, I have a plane I have to catch. I would suggest that your clan leaves Chicago because the humans are getting to suspicious, I hear Brazil is nice this time of year, so is Australia, and of course there's always Italy."

Edward nodded. "We understand Aro, have a safe flight."

Aro nodded. "The same goes for you and tell Carlisle I said hello."

To say the least, my wedding plans with Edward were put on hold, instead we were renting a U-haul.

"This sucks," I said as I packed up some of my clothes. "I wanted to get married today, well tomorrow, and instead I'm packing."

Edward laughed. "Don't worry love, packing won't take too long."

"I know," I said. "But we won't get to Vegas until it's like three o'clock in the morning."

Alice then came gliding into the room. "You didn't just say Vegas, did you?"

I looked at her. "Why must you eavesdrop?"

She sighed. "I never eavesdrop, Bella, you should no that. And no, you're not flying to Vegas your flying to Forks then your going to rent a car and drive to our old house."

"Forks," I said. "Why would I want to go to Forks, I want to go to Vegas not have flashbacks of bad memories."

But Alice ignored me, "There will be two packages in Edward's room, one for him and one for you with a set of instructions, follow them and you'll be amazed."

"Alice," Edward said.

"I'm sorry Edward," she said looking at him. "It's not my fault all my visions are now in Swahili, anyway I got to pack and hit the mall before we leave. Do you know I had a vision of us living in Honolulu?"

"Yes," Edward said. "You already told us that like a million times."

"But isn't it going to be cool," Alice said. "I just adore the beach and warm weather and it rains a lot in Hawaii so I might actually get to try surfing even though Jasper probably won't let me."

Edward looked at her, "Alice."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me Edward, just don't question me. Now go to the airport, I'll make sure your precious car gets to Hawaii."

I looked at him. "What do you think, should we listen to her?"

He looked at me. "I do, from what I understood she might have done something nice, so very un-Alice like."

"I heard that Edward," Alice called from our bedroom(probably packing our clothes). "Now go, and don't take my Porsche like you're planning to."

Edward gave me his signature grin. "Let's take her Porsche."


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: There's nothing to do, because there's a tropical storm outside, so I'm updating. This chapter is twice as long as normal (14 pages) and I expect there to be massive amounts of reviews. I haven't gotten my copy of Breaking Dawn yet, evil postman and Amazon, but hopefully I'll get it soon so the series of events here have nothing to do with that. If anyone has read Breaking Dawn yet (which I'm sure most of you have) can you please reassure me that it's amazing, I've been hearing mix reviews from my friends and Amazon but I'm still planning on enjoying it when I get it, despite it going a bit sci-fi to cannon. **

**Anyway please read and review I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it as much I enjoyed writing it (PLEASE REVIEW!!(excess exclamation marks were needed).**

**MJ  
****  
PS Only the epilogue left now**

Chapter 69

As Alice had predicted, we arrived in Forks about 3:30 local time. Edward just shook his head whenever I asked what Alice was up to. Although, if it was any indicator by the look on his face, he knew and just wasn't telling me.

Once we got into baggage claim we noticed a very familiar figure who carried a card that read Bella and Edward, not that we needed to read the card sense we all obviously knew who the person was, it was Jack and he wasn't wearing a bra anymore.

"Hey," I said. "How did you get hear so fast, I thought you were helping everyone pack?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "What do I say, shifting is even faster than the Concord. Anyway, I'm supposed to shift the two of you to the mansion or we can take the rental car."

Edward looked at me, "Which one is safer?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Edward, Jack is a pretty fast driver and..."

"We'll shift to the mansion." He said.

Jack laughed. "You're sister really is psychic, isn't she? I didn't even bring a car, but anyway both of you follow me into the men's room.'

"The men's room" I said.

"You're forgetting that I wore a bra and makeup for you," Jack said.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go into the men's room."

* * *

The thing about shifting is, is that you can not ever get rid of the weird sensation you feel whenever you travel (it doesn't matter if your simply shifting elsewhere or if your shifting through time, it still feels weird). Especially when you arrive in what appears to be your boyfriend's (scratch that, I should've said fiancé almost husband) bedroom. The same room where you mopped around for the first few days after you changed. And what was really weird about the whole ordeal was that the room didn't even look like itself anymore.

Sure it had the classical Edward touches, modern sort of looking furniture and some of his CD's were stacked up in the room, but it now looked like Alice central especially since Alice was in the room with a smug look on her face and was holding what appeared to be a bag full of (gulp, makeup) and a hairdryer.

"Oh good," she said. "You're here. Edward, your package is in here, Jack can show you the directions are in the package too or you can understand them now if you know enough Swahili. Bella, you're to come with me we after you sign this piece of paper that says you can get married, we have work that has to get done."

"Alice," I said as we left Edward's room, "what's going on?"

She didn't say much until we got to her and Jasper's suite. "Did you really think I'd let you have a cheap Vegas wedding, Bella."

"Um," I said. "No, but that's what I wanted..."

"No," Alice said. "You don't want a cheap Las Vegas wedding. I might not be a mind reader, but I do see the future so I would know."

"Okay," I said glaring at her and thinking that Jasper had given her way to much carte blanche when it came to designing their room (the walls were peach, almost pink, and the dainty white antique furniture was so not Jasper). "So where's this package so I can get this stupidity over with."

Alice glared at me. "My idea isn't stupid, you and I both know that. And the package isn't really a package, well it sort of is, but I couldn't really wrap this beauty up. It's in my closet, the shoes and some other things are in a package though.

I sighed and walked towards the closet. "Alice,"

"Bella," she said then said in a harsher tone. "Just open the closet, okay?"

I sighed and expected to see something truly heinous, like a dress made completely out of tulle and sequences like the one that Amy Adam's wore in _Enchanted_, but instead I was surprised. The dress was actually, in all accounts, simple but by no means was it plain. It was snow white, about as white as my skin if not whiter, with long sheer looking sleeves and a high neckline. The back of the dress was fastened with antique pearl buttons, real pearls, and it was a plain A-line dress with no outlandish train or anything like that. The weirdest thing about this dress though was it's label, it wasn't from Armani, or Chanel, or any high retailed place, instead the label read Premonitions.

I looked at Alice, "I've never seen this brand before?"

"I know," Alice said with a small smile, "It's because it's a new brand."

"Really," I said, "I wouldn't have know by looking at it. The dress looks perfect, who's the designer?"

Alice smiled. "Me, well me and Suze to be exact, but mainly me."

"Uh, no," said a voice coming form the bathroom. "You did not design that dress all by yourself, Alice, remember you wanted to do a ballgown skirt with it and you wanted all that tulle."

"Suze," Alice said. "Are you forgetting who's idea it was about using Esme's pearl buttons."

"Guys," I said. "Please don't fight, the dress is beautiful and it looks like it will fit perfect too."

"Oh, it will," Alice said. "Now let's get you ready for your wedding."

"Wedding," I said, "Alice..."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are getting married today, and yes you're getting married in Forks, and yes you're going to cooperate."

I sighed. "I will on one condition."

Alice looked at me, "That depends on the condition."

I sighed. "Just don't destroy my wedding and make it your's."

Suze came out the bathroom. "Believe me she won't, I'll make sure of it. Now let's get you ready to become Dr. Isabella Masen-Cullen."

It was about three hours later, I was almost considered worthy enough to be a bride. In all honesty, I knew thought I looked better. The dress fit like a glove and was accompanied by a beautiful looking chapel length veil (another one of Suze and Alice's collaborations). However, despite the fact I thought I was ready Suze and Alice still had some last things they had to do, the first involved changing into their bridesmaids dresses.

In all honesty, they were what I would probably consider to be the prettiest bridesmaids dresses in the world which is saying something. The dresses were made out of a lilac chiffon and silk blend and were draped perfectly over each of their bodies, however unlike most bridesmaids dresses, both Alice's and Suze's dress were made to fit there body types personally.

"So," Alice said smiling at me. "You do look bridal but not quite, so Suze and I had to grab some goodies for you."

I looked at them, "Oh god, this isn't the something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue thing, is it?"

Suze looked at me. "Unfortunately it is. I know you don't like tradition, Bella, but this is just one of the traditions you have to do, besides your dress has a lot of these traditions already in it, and my shoes are borrowed you're just going to need that something blue."

"And what is that something blue going to be," I said glaring at her.

"Why a garter of course," Alice said, "And you're bouquet too, I guess. I mean, it does have forget-me-nots in it, I thought it would be a little appropriate since you and Edward haven't forgotten each other in the ten years you haven't seen each other."

I glared at her, "Fine, hand me the garter and the bouquet, and let's just get this show on the road."

Suze looked at me, "Alright, I'll see you in a minute then."

"What," I said, "you're one of my maids of honor you're not supposed to leave me."

Suze rolled her eyes, "I'll be back for you in a minute. I have to drop of Alice first and make sure everything's ready."

"What do mean everything," I said. "This better not be too outlandish or I'll take Edward right now and go to Vegas."

"It's not going to be outlandish," Suze said. "Alice promised me and I'll deck her if it is."

Alice glared at Suze. "You better not deck me or I'll tell Jesse that you threw away his favorite scrub hat."

"I haven't done that yet," Suze said.

"But you will," Alice said.

Suze rolled her eyes, "Let's just go, okay? Bella, I'll be back in about..."

"Two minutes," Alice said right before they disappeared.

As soon as they were gone, I tried to open Alice's door (so I could see what was going on in the rest of the house) only to find out that it was locked. I then tried to listen to what was going on, but the thing is with us vampires is that they can talk really, really, soft if they wanted to. I did however hear some human voices and it sounded like they were caterers, tell me why do vampires need caterers?

Suze appeared a moment later. "You heard the caterers, didn't you?"

"Alice," I said.

"Yep, Alice," Suze said then looking at me. "Look, I got the ceremony under control, you're going to love it. The receptions going to be a big party though, but if you don't like it just tell me the word and I can take you and Edward to your honeymoon wherever that is, however I do think you should stay for at least a few dances."

I looked at her, "Thanks for the warning and the offer, so the ceremony isn't going to be too painful."

"No, Bella," she sighed. "I think you'll enjoy it a lot more than a Vegas wedding, you won't be getting married by Elvis for one thing."

"But I like Elvis," I said.

Suze rolled her eyes. "Come on let's go, destination wedding awakes."

* * *

We arrived in a very small, yet familiar clearing. The first thing I noticed was that it twilight, a very symbolic time for both Edward and me, and the next thing I noticed that the clearing I was in was near the meadow and Alice had completely transformed the place. It looked like she got her hands on a lot of white satin ribbon, candles, and Christmas lights (the clear kind) and went crazy. The place, in all honesty, really did look beautiful and it did look perfect, but it was missing one thing.

Alice looked at me, "Do you like?"

I looked at her, "It's beautiful, but where's everyone."

Alice laughed. "In the ceremony area of course and I have another surprise for you too, well, actually I have a lot more surprises for you."

"Should I be scared," I asked.

"Should that even be a question," Alice responded as a small figure came running in the woods.

"Aunt Bella, is it true you're getting married?"

"Lily Billy," I said looking at the small girl who was dressed in a little yellow dress that made her look like a little woodland nymph.

"Hello, Bella," a cool voice said and I turned to see Rosalie approaching me in a lilac dress that resembled the ones Alice and Suze were wearing.

"Rosalie," I said.

She sighed. "I know things have been difficult between the two of us, and that we don't really get along. But I want to be here for my brother today and I would, I would be honored to be one of your bridesmaids if you'd let me."

I looked at her, for the first time since Carmel, Rosalie actually resembled a halfway decent person (well, she's always halfway decent around Lily but that's a different story). Finally, I said, "Sure, Rosalie that would be great."

"Good," she said with a small smile then turning towards Alice she said, "Everything's ready."

"Wait," I said not wanting to admit that something was wrong, but there was I had no one to walk me down the aisle.

Suze knew what I was thinking, "Jesse, come over here?"

I looked at Jesse, "Shouldn't you be standing by Edward or in the audience?"

He smiled at me, "No, there's actually something I wanted to ask you, you know I've always thought of you as my little sister, Bella."

I nodded my head.

"Well," he said, "I'd be honored if you'd let me walk you down the aisle.

I smiled, "I think that can work."

Alice just nodded her head, like she already knew that was going to happen, then turning to me she said, "Ready to get married."

I nodded my head.

As I walked the long, okay it wasn't really long but it seemed long, walk towards the meadow with Jesse I began to hear a very familiar tune. It wasn't your typical wedding march, instead song that haunted and exhilarated me for the past ten, almost eleven, years. It was Edward's lullaby, only it wasn't being sung by Edward, instead it was being song by Michael Bublé. Now usually I wouldn't think that Michael Bublé would be able to do justice to Edward's song, but there was something about the way he sang the song that made it perfect (even though it wasn't as perfect as when Edward sang it). However, in all honesty I wasn't concentrating on Michael Bublé singing my Edward's song, instead I was concentrating on my Edward.

I don't think Edward could've been more handsome than he was standing between Jasper and Emmett (I guess he went for the two best man route too). In the audience, which was pretty limited since it was sort of hard to fit chairs in the meadow, even the nice little chairs that didn't take up much space like Alice had brought, I noticed that Esme and Carlisle were sitting there looking so happy, and that Suze's friends CeeCee and Adam were there next to Doc, as well as Jack Slater, and I even made out the ghostly figure of Elizabeth Masen who seemed to be sitting next to what appeared to be another ghost (or maybe that was just my imagination). And the man marrying me and my Edward wasn't Emmett, it was Father Dominic.

Finally, the ceremony began, "Dearly beloved," Father Dominic said. "We are here today to perform the sacrament of marriage between Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. I have known this couple only for a brief amount of time, but from what I have seen Edward and Bella share a deep passionate sort of love. A love like will strengthen by marriage. Although, they might face hardships throughout the years, marriage will only strengthen their love and they will have support within one another through God. I have been informed that the couple wishes to express their own vows because they are such an usual couple. You may begin when you're ready, Bella."

If only I could blush right now, I thought, as I turned to face Edward's beautiful face. "My first impression of you was that you were drop dead gorgeous and dangerous. I was right. However, there's a lot more of to that, just like there's a lot more to me than the fact that I'm clumsy. The danger part of you Edward wasn't that you could physically harm me, although you could've if you wanted to, it was the falling in love with you that was dangerous. I admit that in the past, I have been a little bit of a freak about marriage. It's just not me, I know, I know, what you're thinking I could handle other commitments that could last forever, but not a commitment to just be with you. But Edward, I don't need to make a commitment about being with you. Being with you is just like breathing for me, it's just natural. I don't have to be with you, but if I'm not I'm just not right. That's why I want to be married to you, I want to be there for you, I want to be your support system when you need me, I want to be just yours, and I want you to be mine and no others whatever the circumstances. This is going to sound really cheesy, and it probably is, but since I'm writing my own wedding vows it doesn't matter, you complete me Edward Cullen and I think I complete you. So let's just complete each other and get married."

Father Dominic smiled, "That was very touching, Isabella, Edward."

Edward smiled at me and looked into my eyes. "If you would have told me almost eleven years that I was going to find true love, I would have called you crazy. But now I realize I'm the crazy one, I'm crazy for trying not to love you for not embracing true love. I lost ten years for my stupidity, but I'm not going to lose anytime. I will be yours, Bella, I will be your's forever. There no doubt in my mind that we will always have each other, as you long as you want me I will be there for you. Without you I am dead, with you I am truly alive, and there is nothing more than I want to be your husband forever especially in the place where I realized that I was in love with you."

Father Dominic smiled at us when we finished. "That was beautiful, now for the rings."

Lily then did her job as flower girl/ring bearer and handed Father Dominic the rings.

As we repeated the ring vows, and I felt Elizabeth Masen's wedding ring fall onto my fingers, it didn't seem heavy or like impending doom it just felt right.

Finally, Father Dominic smiled at us and said, "I know pronounce you Dr. and Dr. Edward Masen-Cullen, Edward you can kiss your bride.

And he kissed me, and kissed me. It wasn't until Lily had dumped the remaining rose petals in her flower girl box on top of our heads that we stopped, and even then we were still glued to each other.

Alice looked at us, "Please don't tell me you're going to be doing that all night, we have a party to get to."  
Edward whispered in my ear, "Jack told me he'd take us to Paris right now, if you wanted to bypass Alice's big blowout, Dr. Isabella Masen-Cullen."

I looked at him, "Suze told me the same thing Dr. Edward Masen-Cullen, I told her we'd stay for a few dances then leave, when Alice gets caught up in the hoopla."

"Sounds like a deal," he said then looking at me he said, "want to hop on my back for old times sake."

"You bet," I said.

* * *

When we arrived back at the house I noticed that it looked almost the same as the meadow (sans white ribbon) instead the place was filled with candles and Christmas lights, also the Cullen mansion was crowed filled with a lot of people I didn't know. Well, I knew some of them. For instance, Alice apparently had invited both the real Mathew Mcconaughey, Keanu Reeves, and Kate Hudson to the ceremony. In all honesty, I don't know how she invited them to the reception but they were there.

"So," he said smiling at me (God, he was even hotter in person than he was on the big screen though he wasn't as hot as Edward). "You must be the blushing bride."

"Yes," I said, "I am. Why are you here Mr. Mcconaughey?"

"Call me Mateo," he said grinning at me. "Keanu, Kate, and I are here because we are filming a new action adventure movie near here, and I wanted to wish the happy couple the best of luck and I also wanted to talk to the owner of Premonitions since the wedding was thrown by them."

"That would be me," Alice said walking in the room with a smile on her face, "Do you want to talk about red carpet clothes guys, because my partner and I have a lot of ideas?"

I looked at Edward, "I sometimes hate your sister."

"I know," Edward said. "But she did get you Michael Bublé to sing for you wedding and reception."

"I know," I said, "but I'd rather hear you sing."

Edward smiled. "I'll sing to you when we go on our honeymoon, right now I want you to dance with me."

Michael and his band we're playing the old Frank Sinatra song, "When You're Young at Heart" which really has an appropriate song, considering that Edward and I would always be young (physically) and now that were together we would be young at heat.

As he was effortlessly twirling me around the floor he said, "So, do you want to go to Paris or would you prefer somewhere else?"

"Paris is good," I said. "Or we could always go to Antarctica like Suze and Jesse plan to."

Edward laughed. "I don't think you'd like penguins, love, although I must admit the occasional seal is quite tasty."

"Actually," I said, "I'd love to go to Paris."

"I thought so," Edward said with a laugh as the song ended and the traditional father daughter dance started.

I sighed.

Edward looked at me, "Bella,"

"What," I said, "it's not you're fault Edward, it's just..."

"I know," Edward said, "but I was going to tell you that..."

"That what," I said.

"Hello, Bells." A figure said. It was Charlie and he looked almost solid, actually he was solid.

"Dad," I said, "but how?"

Suze answered that, apparently she was behind Charlie the entire time. "It's something I picked up from Paul's granddad's shifter notes, if someone has moved on you can bring them back, well not back to life, but if they want they can come to a special event if they were cheated of life like Uncle Charlie was.

"Daddy," I said looking at him. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, baby." He said, "I'm sorry I couldn't walk you down the aisle, but I was there in spirit."

"I think I saw you," I said, "You were standing next to Mrs. Masen, weren't you?"

Charlie smiled. "I was, I was, you can see ghosts?"

"Long story," I said.

"Just like it is that you're a vampire and that you're married to Edward." He said then turning to Edward he said, "You better not hurt my daughter again, I know you meant well but..."

"I understand perfectly, sir." Edward said.

"Good," Charlie said. "Now perhaps you should tell that mother of yours to stop calling my daughter a harlot, while I have my honorary dance with her.

As we danced to "I'll be Seeing You" Charlie looked at me and said, "I'm proud of you, kid, you know I've been watching you? A doctor, wow, that's really amazing."

"Thanks, Dad." I said, "I wish I could've saved you."

"I'm fine, Bella." He said, "I wouldn't have changed a thing, I died protecting you. Besides, heaven has endless amounts of basketball games on TV so I never get bored especially since Billy's here now. I just want you to promise me one thing, honey."

"What," I said thinking that if I was a human I'd probably would be crying right now.

"I want you to be happy honey, I don't want you feeling guilty, and I want to know that I will always be there looking down on you honey."

"I know, Daddy." I said.

He then hugged one last time before he walked away and disappeared forever.

As soon as he was gone, Edward reappeared. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Did you get your mother to promise not to call me a harlot anymore."

Edward grinned. "Yep, Mother won't be bothering you anymore. Now let's find Suze and hightail it to Paris I'm getting tired of Kate Hudson staring at my butt."

I laughed, "Now we really do have to get out of here."


	70. Epilouge

**AN: Here is the epilogue, I plan to start Lillies this weekend. I read Breakign Dawn and while I didn't love it as much as I loved Twilight or Eclipse I will reread it, and there were a lot of good things about it, even though at times it was a bit confussing and different. To read my full review on it (Spoiler heavy) go to my profile page. I hope to start Lillies this weekend, it starts where FON leaves off except in Lily's POV. I hope you all enjoyed FON, I'd really like to have 500+ reviews before I post the first chapter of Lillies so please review. This story has been really enjoyable to write and it's sort of sad ending it but I can't wait to start writing Lillies.**

**See ya and please review,**

**MJ**

Epilogue: Fourteen Years later, New York City.

I couldn't believe that Suze wanted to get married again, in the past fourteen years she had already renewed her vows with Jesse twice (once when Edward and I got married after we had left for Paris, and once before we left Honolulu because she always wanted a beach wedding). Still, I have to admit watching her and Jesse dance to "I remember you," (their so called song) was quite memorable. Perhaps it was because while I watched her and Jesse, still so in love, dancing I had memories of my love with Edward. Or perhaps, I found her wedding amusing because Lily was giving Rosalie hell with her newest boyfriend, or friend since Lily has claimed to never to have a boyfriend.

Edward, as usual, was right behind me with a glass of wine in his hand for decoration purposes. "Hey, love,"

"Hey yourself," I said then adding, "My don't you look handsome today, Dr. Cullen."

"You look beautiful yourself too, Dr. Cullen." He said with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, you think, even in this getup."

I was wearing what had to be the most hideous bridesmaid dress in the world. You'd think that a world-class designer, well part time world-class designer, like Suze would have wanted her bridesmaids to look fashionable, but no instead I was stuck in something that looked like it came right out of _Gone With the Wind_ (although, she said they came straight out of the 1950's)_._ "You know she should really be lucky that Alice is scouting houses in Alaska or else, I don't know..."

"Or else what," Suze said looking perfect in her 1950's inspired wedding dress. "What do you think Alice would do to me, Bella?"

I looked at her. "Tell Jesse about your collection of scrub caps."

Suze frowned. "I don't think so, besides I think these dresses are cute, even Lily thinks they're cute."

I looked at her, "Lily will say anything is cute as long as it gives her cleavage."

"Good point," Suze said then sighing. "It's too bad that Alice couldn't be here she could of gotten someone good to sing at my wedding or maybe she could have gotten Mathew Mcconaughey or maybe my personal favorite, Patrick Dempsey, to come to my wedding."

I looked at her, "Don't push it Suze, you already have your McDreamy."

"And so do you," Suze said.

"I know," I said looking into Edward's topaz eyes. "But he's better than McDreamy."

"So is Jesse," said Suze then noticing how Edward and I were looking at one another she said. "Yuck, please don't tell me you're going to start doing it on the table."

"Sorry, Suze," Edward said. "But my mother made sure our table days are over, but we might take it up in the wine cellar."

Suze looked at him, "Okay, way too much information."

Edward smiled, "Try reading everyone's thoughts all the time, you wouldn't imagine how many fantasies of you and Jesse that I've had to witness."

Suze rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just, just get out of here and do what you need to do."

Edward smiled, "Did I ever tell you that it's entertaining to piss her off."

I looked at him, "You're lucky she didn't slug you."

He looked at me, "I'm way faster than her."

I looked at him, "You're actually afraid of her punches?"

He looked at me. "Your cousin has a mean right hook, Bella, now let's get to that wine cellar."

As we passed threw the maze of guests in the hotel I recognized a familiar figure, Jack Simon. "Jack," I said, "what are you doing here?"

He looked at me and smiled. Although, I hadn't seen Jack in almost thirteen years (he was constantly on the move because of the Volturi and his shifter status and his vigilante behavior of killing ruthless vampires like Victoria and Paul). "Hey, Bella and Edward, you two look great."

"Thanks," I said. "But you're avoiding the question."

"Actually," Edward said. "He's not he knows I can read his mind and that the reason he's here is to celebrate Suze's wedding because she's like his big sister."

Jack smirked. "I never doubted you would read my mind, Edward."

I looked at him, "I hope everything's going okay for you, Jack."

He looked at me. "It's as good as it can be, you look happy Bella."

"Thanks to you and Suze," I said shuddering at the thought of what could've been if it wasn't' for the all mighty shifter power of time travel.

Jack looked at me. "No, Suze and I didn't really do anything, Bella, we just gave you the happy ending that you deserved."  
I looked at him, "Who says my happiness is ending?"

Jack looked at me, "Good point. Now where's the bride? I guess I should congratulate her on her, what wedding to Jesse?"  
"Fourth," I said.

"Right," Jack said, "fourth."

* * *

As he walked away I turned towards Edward and I said, "There is something wrong with him, isn't there?"

Edward looked at me. "Yes, there is. But, Bella, it's nothing to get upset over, it's just the life he chose."

I gave him a skeptical look, "Are you just saying that because you want to tear this atrocious dress off of me in the wine cellar, or do you really mean what you're saying?"

"I really mean what I'm saying," He said. "Although, I wouldn't mind getting you out of that Scarlet O'Hara number either."

I laughed as we walked down to the hotel's basement where we finally reached the wine cellar, which was locked of course. One of the perks about being a vampire though is that locks don't bother us, at least I didn't think they did until Edward looked at me and said. "Don't even try bothering with the lock?"

"What," I said.

He looked at me as he gently pulled open the door, knocking down a few boxes of wine that had obviously been used to block the door and revealing Lily making out with some guy who's name I think was Conner or something. Either way he was definitely not someone that Rosalie or even Emmett would approve of, especially since Edward was literally snarling at the guy.

Lily glared at him. "Uncle Edward, don't."

Conner looked at her. "I'm sorry, man, nothing was going on, I swear."

I looked at the two of them, and then I looked at Lily again and said, "Go, now. Tell your Aunt Suze and your Uncle Jesse that you're happy for their marriage, and don't come back here because we'll know, we'll know, Lily."

She looked at me, "Aunt Bella, I..."

"You heard your aunt," Edward said with a scowl. "She's actually being more lenient than I would like."

I looked at him, "Who says I'm being lenient, if she doesn't listen to me I'm telling her mother about her little indiscretion with Donner in the wine cellar."

"My name's Conner, Mrs. Cullen."

"It's Dr. Cullen," I said hastily then looking at him I said, "Now get out of here."

Needless to say, they both scurried away.

Edward sighed, "Kids, they really know how to ruin the moment, don't they?"

I looked at him. "Who says Lily has to ruin the moment, I'm not her mother. And she's scared half to death now that Rosalie is going to go all psycho on her, so I still think we can have our own little indiscretion in the wine cellar."

He looked at me, "You're right, Lily's is scared of Rosalie and besides I think are good friend Jack Slater is going to stop anymore Lily and Conner indiscretions from happening."

"Good old Jack," I said then looking at him I said, "Now let's have our own little indiscretion right know."

"Bella," Edward said as he grabbed me and started ripping off my hideous bridesmaid attire. "Don't you know, we're forever having an indiscretion? After all, we're Bella and Edward Cullen and we're truly freaks of nature."

"That we are," I said, "and that I think that, that is truly a good thing."


	71. Edward POV Bonus

**AN: I know FON is finished, but a lot of people have been requesting the Edward oneshot and since it's Christmas (well was Christmas) I decided to mass release it (LOL) also FON universe fans I just updated Lillies. I should also mention that I have a new fic (a Twilight Blue Bloods Crossover) called Blue Immortal that some of you might be interested in. **

**Molly**

**Edward Point of View  
**

I couldn't believe we were in Chicago again. It brought too many memories, but it was either Chicago or Oregon, and I couldn't stand to be on the same coast where it all happened. For the past ten years, all I have felt was guilt. If I hadn't left her, perhaps she would still be alive. Yet, she was dead. No, she was murdered.

A lot of things had changed since her death. I refused to go back to high school for one thing. Even before I met her, it had gotten rather irksome doing the same assignments every six or so years. So, instead, I decided to become a doctor, specifically a plastic surgeon.

Most people consider my field to be a lot of shallow work and it is to an extent. But I didn't sign up for plastic surgery for the boob jobs, I signed up to do the gritty work. The work that if she would of made it out of that fire might have saved her life. Still, everyone in the house, with the exception of Alice (because she's never shocked) were surprised with my decision. Well, to be honest they were shocked when I decided when we moved to New York that I wanted to practice medicine, specifically surgery.

I think, at first, everyone was afraid I was going to lose control which was sort of silly, since I haven't lost control in over eighty years even when I was around her. If I could be around Bella, I knew I could handle caring for patients. Patients who actually had a chance to live a normal life because of me, patients who had a chance, a chance that Bella never had.

I still could remember the horrible day it happened. Usually days just seem to blend together into a few years when you're a vampire, but not that day. I was in that horrible attic in Argentina, only hunting about once every couple of months and thirsting on the most disgusting of all creatures (meaning I drank a lot of rat blood).

Over the years, I have tried to block out the condition of that place, but the events of that day were just imprinted that place in my head. I still remember the place, the moth eaten sleeping bag I laid on, the darkness of the place, how I let myself almost become some sort of animal, yet I still clung on to what humanity I had because of her. Then that day my phone rang. It was the first time it had rang in over two months, although Alice had been texting me practically every night trying to get me to have some contact with them, but I thought that it was best for me to be alone so I could protect her.

"Alice," I said picking up the phone. "I told you not to call me."

"Edward," she said her voice was soft, too soft, "you need to come home."

"Not now, Alice," I said. "I'm on the verge of finding something big."

I heard a small growl on the phone, "Edward, don't lie to me. This is serious, you need to get home now, it's about Bella."

"What about Bella," I said almost breaking the cheap plastic cell phone.

"Just come home," Alice said, "and shower and change before you get onto the plane."

Needless to say, this was the one time I actually listened to my sister. To be honest, I think deep down inside I knew something was wrong. Alice, for one thing, didn't sound like her usually annoying chirpy self and she wasn't given me specifics on the phone, I remember praying that if there was a God that Bella. However, when I got to our house in New Hampshire I came to the conclusion that there was no God.

As much as Alice tried to block my mind, I saw her vision. Her horrible vision of a smirking Victoria hunched over Charlie's dead body, of Bella's house burning into ashes destroying any of evidence of her existence.

"When," I said.

"I don't know," Alice said, "there still might be time. I haven't really kept up on my visions with Bella, but this one just appeared so fast and-"

"I'm going to Forks," I said. "I don't care if any of you go with me, I need to see if she's alive."

"I know, Edward," Alice said, "And that's why we're all going."

***

Forks, Washington looked exactly the same as it had when I left. Green, cloudy, and rainy. Yet, there was something different about it, something was missing, Bella.

Although, I knew there was a possibility that we were there in time, I already knew she was gone. Still, that didn't mean I didn't drive over a hundred miles over the speed limit to get to her house only to find it already in ashes.

At that point, I don't know what really happened. Everything for the next year was just a blur. I know that I wanted to kill myself. I remember going to Italy trying to barter a deal with Aro, but luckily, Alice and Jasper saved me from doing anything too rash. I also remember going to her grave and seeing René.

Seeing René was almost too much for me because she looked so much like Bella, an older version of Bella. At first René was a little less than friendly with my appearance, but over time we became friends. I haven't seen her in about seven years, but I still e-mail her, although less frequently. She has twin boys now, a couple of years ago, but they still did not make up the loss of her daughter. I also found out from René about Bella's last few months on Earth. They were painstaking and made me haunt the day I ever left her, but they still were memories of Bella.

I also found out that Bella wasn't the only one who died in that fire, she also a cousin, Susannah Simon. According to Google, René, and Emmet's techno skills, Susannah Simon was a year younger than Bella, and appeared to get into just as much trouble as Bella. She was dead too, because of me.

Alice says I shouldn't blame myself, that it's not my fault, but I can't help but think it is. If I didn't run away then Bella would be here right now, if only I let her become one of us. Although, time has past and I have found a way to pay tribute to Bella, a way to live this bleak existence, there were times were I just wanted to destroy myself.

And I did in a sense. I was no longer Edward Cullen, high school student, I was now a world-class surgeon, I was Dr. Edward Masen.

***

Since my transformation, I hadn't been in a hospital within Chicago. In fact, I hadn't really been in Chicago much since my "death". I still owned my parents' townhouse, pretending to be some long lost relative, but it hadn't been used (at least by me) since 1918. However, it was going to be used now, which reminded me that I was going to have to call the real estate agent and state that E Cullen in fact was still alive and wanted the renters (if their were any) out of there.

The hospital I was working at now, St. Catherine's, was supposedly state of the art. Carlisle had started working there as an attending a few weeks ago and was stunned at the knowledge these doctors seemed to possess. I was still using my previous alias from my old hospital, which made me almost an attending with one more month to go. Surprisingly, no one looked at me odd since I was a seventeen year-old having a thirty-five year old job. The modern advances of plastic surgery, a few dress cues from Alice, and my perpetual frown made me appear old enough to be an attending. It also helped that I had vampire charm too, but the clothes surprisingly enough were what passed me off as a thirty something year old guy rather than a teenager.

One of the pet peeves I had about being a resident for the next month was that I was going to have interns. When I signed up for the program here, I thought my days of babysitting were over. After all, I had just completed my residency and babysitting position at New York General. However, there were apparently was a shortage of residents at St. Catherine's so my one month transition period would be spent babysitting.

My boss's name was Dr. Heather Winters. To be honest, for a human she wasn't so bad. A tiny wiry women with caramel colored skin in her mid fifties, Heather Winters had no nonsense written all over her face, meaning she was the perfect boss for me.

"Dr. Masen," She said looking at me. "You look different than I expected."

I smiled at her, because no nonsense or not vampire charm usually works. "I know I look young, Dr. Winters, but let me assure you I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Dr. Winters said smiling at me, "it' s just that I didn't expect you looking so-"

"So what," I asked knowing perfectly well what she meant because obviously I could read her mind. And what her mind said is that I looked one of those guys that her daughter, Brandy or Candy or whatever her name was, liked to watch on one of those shows on the CW.

"Never mind," Dr. Winters said. "I do have to say, Dr. Masen, when I looked at your resume I was impressed, very impressed. Your record shows that you're a wonderful surgeon, revolutionary even. You graduated at the top of your class in Harvard, correct?"

I nodded my head. "That's right, seems like it wasn't a day ago."

I didn't mention that I hadn't graduated form Harvard in over twenty years, which would make me one of Dr. Winters's classmates. To be honest, I actually think Rosalie might have been one of Heather's classmates. Both of them went to Dartmouth, although Rosalie doesn't really associate with humans unless they're children below the age of eight.

Dr. Winters finally nodded, "Well, here's a list of your interns. You have both our first choice and our last choice in the program."

"May I ask who's who," I said giving Winters a crooked grin even though I could already tell that Dr. de Silva had scored higher than all the other interns in the program while a Dr. Munston had barely passed her boards."

"No you may not," Dr. Winters said, "I believe that each of are interns deserve a fair opportunity despite their scores, now here's your list. I hope five interns isn't to much."

I smirked, "It's fine."

As I walked to the locker room, I took a quick glance a the list. Nothing much was revealed only last names. However, when you're a vampire who can read minds you can find a lot about your future underlings before I even looked at them.

For instance, Claire Munston (the intern who boards almost didn't get her into the program) reminded me a lot like Jessica Stanley. Insipid, blonde, rude, overly ambitious; the type of doctor who would sleep with her resident to get ahead. I also knew that this Claire Munston had a crush on another one of my interns, Kurt Latimer. His brain was quite similar in comparison to Claire's, only he was obsessed with de Silva. I didn't know de Silva's name, only that from what I could see from Latimer's brain that she was a vampire, a vegetarian vampire. What made things even stranger though, was who she looked like, Bella.

Of course, she couldn't have been Bella. Because Bella was dead, I saw Alice's vision of Victoria, Laurent, and the fire. I also saw the remains of her house and her grave, besides this de Silva woman was a vampire. A very beautiful vampire who shared an uncanny resemblance to how Bella would have most likely look if she was a vampire (except she was way too thin), but she wasn't Bella because Bella would've never set foot in a hospital. She hated blood and therefore if she was still was alive she would probably not be cutting people open.

Interesting enough, it was Dr. de Silva's voice I heard first when I entered the locker room. She was talking to Latimer who looked totally entranced. Her voice I noticed sort of sounded like Bella's only it had a vampire like quality to it. I thought that it was probably just my imagination in the similarities between the two of them. After all, this year would be the tenth anniversary of her death, still despite that the resemblance between the two of them was startling.

What made things even more startling was I couldn't read her mind. Sure, I later found out that her power was rejection (a power the Volturi would love to get their hands on) but the only other being who my power didn't work on was Bella. But de Silva couldn't be Bella because she just couldn't be Bella. Because Bella was dead and the two women had totally different attitudes. This de Silva woman seemed fierce and from our conversations she had spunk, Bella had spunk too but she more fragile than this de Silva vampire.

Throughout the day, however, my opinions change. There was a fragile quality about this vampire. Something or someone had obviously hurt her in the past and seemed almost aloof like she didn't want to get too close or something. To be honest, when I called her to be my underling for the day I was planning on humiliating her. After all, she insulted my filled calling it frivolous and pointless, but as time went by I just realized that despite her high scores on all her tests, de Silva still had a lot to learn about the medical profession.

I spent my lunch break in Carlisle's office. Since Bella's death, I really didn't even make an effort trying to associate with the humans, not that I have made much effort before, but now I just tried avoiding them at all costs unless I was operating.

Carlisle smiled at me when I entered his office. We were pretending to be merely college buddies at the moment. I know it seemed a little far fetched, but humans would believe anything especially since they believed Carlisle was in his late thirties when in reality he was permanently twenty-three.

"Edward," he said, despite the fact that I could read his thoughts. "How was your day so far?"

I shrugged. "It's alright, do you know that there are others working here?"

Carlisle looked at me, "Yes, I've heard Dr. de Silva in general right, a really talented surgeon."

"Wait," I said, "there's another vampire resident?"

Carlisle looked at me, "Do you mean there's more than one here?"

I sighed. "Yes, my resident is also a vampire. Her name's de Silva to, so I guess she's either his mate or part of his coven.

Carlisle looked at me, "You're not telling me everything about this vampire, Edward."

I looked at him, "She looked like Bella."

Carlisle gave me a weird look. "Bella? But I thought you said her name is de Silva."

"It is," I said. "And I know she can't be Bella because Alice saw her die, but Carlisle the resemblance is uncanny."

He looked at me, he didn't even have to think it because I already knew what reaction was most likely going to be.

"I know, it's been difficult process for me, moving here especially with it being so close to the tenth anniversary of her death, but I swear Carlisle, de Silva looks just like her."

Carlisle sighed, "I believe you Edward, I really do, but sometimes our mind plays tricks on us, even us vampires. I know this is sort of going to sound odd, since I'm changing the subject, but have you contacted the real estate office?"

"No," I said, "why?"

Carlisle looked at me, "Well, Alice just had a vision apparently two women, whose last names are de Silva are supposed to go look at the house early this afternoon. I should mention that she really can't see one of the woman, I wonder if that's her power?"

I groaned as I pulled out my cell phone, "Did I mention I really hate my new intern."

***

de Silva would have been late if she wasn't a vampire. Okay, so she was ten minutes early. But, I always do everything early. I guess it's when your sister's physic you want try to mess with her visions, so you can either do the predicted early or late. I prefer early.

I then tried to tease her about the house, it was obvious that she knew it was mine because she knew my name was Cullen (courtesy of Tanya and company) but she managed to make some odd comment about how my childhood home was haunted. I have admit despite her awkward behavior, de Silva performed beautifully in the operating room. The surgery I was doing on that kid's face was bit risky, but everything pulled off in the end the kid would no problem adjusting in life.

There's one thing I have to say about operating, it makes my life worth living. Although, it can never bring Bella, I do feel sort of satisfied after saving someone's life. Mark Gibbs's, for example, was one of those cases where I felt alive. I had saved that kids life, not just by repairing his face but ending his pain and suffering. If I was human, it would really raise my endorphin levels.

"So, Dr. de Silva," I said as we walked out of the elevator, "what do you think of plastics now? Do you still think it's a useless field?"

"No," she said, "it's okay. You're a very talented surgeon Dr. Cullen."

"Masen," I corrected. "Remember here, it's Masen, de Silva."

I then tried to break the ice only to be lea, to her blue Audi. The same Audi that I bought Bella for her birthday that year that had later been stolen by Victoria. In fact, it looked and smelt eerily familiar, maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn that, that was the same car I bought almost ten years ago.

I was sort of stuck in my stupor, when a tall Hispanic guy came walking out the hospital. Like de Silva he was a vampire too, this must have been the other vampire that Carlisle was talking about. I wondered if he was de Silva's mate. To be honest, I hoped he wasn't. de Silva reminded me too much of my Bella, and the thought of Bella with this guy just made me cringe. The thought of Bella with any other man other than me made me cringe actually, I was really an idiot ten years ago.

Finally, the Hispanic guy said something, "Where were you, Isabella? I've been waiting here for about thirty minutes. Bella, are you even listening to me?"

Wait, did he just call her Bella. That was impossible de Silva couldn't be Bella, but everything fit. The way she looked, the physical resemblance, the smell (although, it wasn't near as strong as when Bella was a human I thought I smelt short of like strawberries but I thought that was just my imagination), the car, the reason she called me Cullen; everything fit de Silva was my angel.

Finally I managed to get my speech back and I asked the one question that would hopefully change my life forever, "Bella, is it really you?"


End file.
